Mon Enfer, C'est Toi
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Elle est morte sous ses yeux, il sait que c'est trop tard mais il serait prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Naruto se fait alors happer en Enfer où il rencontre son sauveur et bourreau, Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru
1. Bienvenue en Enfer

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en Enfer

Ma femme est morte, il y a maintenant trois secondes. Trois secondes interminables, insupportables. Les médecins ne savent plus quoi faire, l'un d'eux me regarde d'un air profondément désolé, même si je sais qu'il s'en fout.

- Heure du décès : vingt et une heure trente six.

Il repose le défibrillateur et enlève son masque. Je sais plus quoi penser, tout est passé si vite. Une simple chute, simple mais brutale. Et dire qu'on venait de se disputer, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je me passe mes mains sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux et me retourne avec nervosité et regret. C'est pas possible ! Ça peut pas ! Non ! Elle peut pas être...Je l'aime, elle a pas le droit !

- Monsieur Uzumaki. Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avons...

- Oui ça va ! Ça va pas vous empêcher de dormir ! Lui hurle-je au visage.

Je sais que ça sert rien de me défouler sur lui, il n'a fait que son travail. Ou en tout cas, essayer de le faire. Mais j'y arrive pas, je peux toujours pas le croire. Si je me retourne face à ce corps que j'ai tant de fois caressé, je ne pourrais que faire face, je le sais. Je me retourne à demi, et m'écroule au sol, en larmes. D'un soupire tremblant, je relève la tête vers le plafond si blanc. Les yeux embués de larmes, le souffle saccadé, les mains moites. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller et elle sera encore à côté de moi. Je la regarderais comme d'habitude et j'embrasserais son front avec amour. Comme toujours.  
Mais peut-être, que ça ne sera plus jamais le cas. Je baisse la tête avec résignation. Et je murmure comme une prière :

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne. N'importe quoi, même ma propre âme.

Un temps. Puis deux, et tout s'arrête. Je me redresse d'un air surpris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tous ces gens sont figés ? Soudain, un bruit sourd et je me sens happé dans un étrange trou noir. Je hurle, mort de trouille. Bon sang ! J'ai des hallucinations maintenant ? Je ferme les yeux et attends que ça se passe. Je me sens tomber lourdement sur le sol.  
Un sol dur et chaud. J'ouvre un œil, le sol, on dirait de la lave séchée. Je hausse un sourcil. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je serais tombé dans une autre dimension ? Ou alors c'est mon cauchemar qui part en live ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, le maître Uchiwa vous attend dans son bureau pour votre échange.

Je relève la tête vers...un nain dans un ascenseur ? Je déglutie et demande d'une voix faible où je me trouve. Il ne me répond pas, mais me fait signe d'entrer dans la boîte métallique. Je hais les ascenseur, et en plus ça sent le coup foireux à deux mille kilomètres. Pourtant dans les cauchemars, j'ai tendance à faire n'importe quoi, et là j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peu près toute ma tête. C'est bizarre.  
Je fais non de la tête et me relève avec difficulté. Je crois que j'ai des cotons tiges à la place des jambes, j'arrive pas à tenir debout.

- Le voyage a été épuisant, Naruto Uzumaki. Venez plutôt. Mon maître vous rendra ce que la mort vous a pris.

-...Quoi ?

Je le fixe les yeux écarquillés par la curiosité et l'incompréhension. Ce gars...Uchiwa ? Me rendrait ma Sakura ? C'est impossible...

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir, vous verrez bien si c'est impossible.

En tanguant un peu, je rejoins le petit être bien mesquin. Son nez crochu ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'entre à l'intérieur, c'est crasseux. De l'huile partout, de la rouille dans les coins. Il serait peut-être temps d'investir là...D'un pas hésitant, et la nausée qui commence à me monter dans la gorge, je me cale dans un des coins de la boîte. Le nain se tourne face à moi et m'adresse un sourire pour le moins effrayant.

- Je vous pris, mesdames et messieurs d'attacher vos ceintures. Le trajet sera quelque peu...brutal. Gardez votre calme, le pourcentage de survivants à ce voyage est de quinze.

- QUINZE POURCENTS ?! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?!

Mais c'est déjà trop tard, il vient d'appuyer de ses ongles jaunes, sur le plus gros bouton. Mes yeux s'arrondissent et la descente est éprouvante, je me sens décollé du sol, le dos au plafond métallique. Je hurle, je sens que je vais dégueuler. L'odeur de brûlé est infecte, plus on descend à la vitesse de la lumière plus la chaleur est étouffante. Quand tout d'un coup, l'ascenseur se bloque et je retombe violemment sur le ventre.

- Putain...et personne pour m'aider...

- Bienvenue en Enfer. Dit une voix grave et suave.

Je relève la tête. Un homme d'une beauté étonnante me fait face. Le nain lui donne une sorte de parchemin puis disparaît sous mes yeux ébahis. Je regarde tout autour de moi, ce lieu me fout les boules, pour revenir sur cet homme qui me fixe d'un air hautain et ennuyé. Il est canon mais il a l'air d'être un vrai chieur.

- Sasuke Uchiwa est mon nom. Suivez-moi.

Je me relève en tremblant alors que je l'entends soupirer. C'est quoi son problème ? S'il voulait que je pète la forme, il fallait pas avoir des moyens de « transport » aussi mal foutus !  
Après quelques minutes de souffrance, je le suis en tremblant. Il a parlé d'Enfer, mais...c'est pas vrai hein ? J'aimerais lui poser la question mais je sens que ce type n'est pas vraiment du genre à répondre. Je l'observe alors. Il porte une grande cape de velours, des chaussures de cuirs, son col de chemise est relevé. A ses mains, des gants blancs et il tient dans sa main droite une canne de métal noir. Il a pas chaud ? Moi, j'aurais presque envie de me mettre tout nu.

Je parcours des couloirs, des intersections. J'espère qu'il sait où il va. Sinon, jamais je ne pourrais retrouver la lumière du jour. A cette pensée, mes yeux se voilent.  
Sakura...  
Sans elle, je me demande bien à quoi me servirait le lumière du jour. Soudain, il s'arrête, un peu plus et j'allais me prendre son dos en pleine poire. Je me place à côté de lui, un peu plus en retrait quand même. Une porte en métal, des signes bizarroïdes. De sa main gauche, il frôle l'un d'eux. La lourde porte s'ouvre dans un bruit sourd, me faisant découvrir le lieu où doit siéger ce Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Un seul mot : impersonnel.  
Cette pièce contient un bureau de taille gigantesque. Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Et « tomber » est bien le mot. Pas de photo, de tableau, de quelconque décorations à ces murs rugueux et gris. Juste de la tristesse, une profonde agonie résidant dans ces murs, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cimetière. Je me sens mal à l'aise, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place.

- Assieds-toi.

Je m'exécute sans broncher sur le ton. Je tremble de plus en plus, redoutant le pire. Ce cauchemar à l'air si réel.

- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Répond-il.

Me dites pas qu'il est télépathe ! je me fige un instant sous la surprise et commence à me tortiller sur ma chaise qui me semble bien inconfortable. J'entends un petit rire moqueur. Je relève immédiatement la tête, fixant l'endroit d'où provient le son.  
Ce Sasuke, le nez dans le parchemin que le nain lui a refilé, vient de pouffer...avec un regard qui me fixe d'un air très moqueur, comme si j'étais la dernière des merdes.  
Sympa le mec...vraiment !

- Alors comme ça, tu voudrais que je ressucite ta femme ?

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Et en quoi ça vous fait rire ?

Il balance le parchemin sur son bureau s'assoit sur son espèce de trône en argent avec nonchalance. Il soupire, les mains jointes près de son menton.

- Et bien, d'habitude les gens viennent ici pour obtenir de la gloire, de la puissance, des femmes, de l'argent, la beauté, et d'autres choses plus égoïstes les une que les autres. Mais toi, tu es prêt à donner ton âme pour sauvez ta femme. C'est surprenant.

Je fais les yeux ronds. Il me scrute de ses yeux noirs avec mépris.

- Et c'est complément idiot.

Je me lève, poussé par le colère. Lui crachant à la figure :

- Ecoute-moi bien salopard ! Je l'aime ma Sakura ! Plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui ! Alors tu fais ton boulot de suppo de Satan et tu fais pas chier ! Où est-ce que je signe ?!

Il me fait un rictus des plus moqueur, ce qui me donne envie de lui en coller une. Soudain, un papier à moitié brûler apparaît devant moi. Je recule de surprise et d'effroi face à ce spectacle.  
Sasuke se place derrière moi, les yeux levés fixant un point inexistant, et il me récite :

- Voici le contrat d'échange, non négociable, pas de garantit, ni de modifications possibles et inviolable. Votre âme contre celle de votre femme, Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto, veuillez signer à la toute fin du pacte.

Je m'étonne une seconde sur le vouvoiement soudain. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas, et saisit la plume à côté du contrat puis signe maladroitement mon nom. Le pacte atterrit dans la main gantée de Sasuke Uchiwa qui me dit d'une voix désintéressée et lasse :

- A votre retour sur Terre, votre femme sera en vie. Et à votre mort, votre âme m'appartiendra. Vous résiderez éternellement en Enfer scellé par le pacte ici présent.

Il claque soudainement des doigts, me faisant disparaître à nouveau. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire "ouf" que me voilà déjà à l'hôpital. Sakura est dans le lit...en vie. A la voir, ainsi que toutes les machines accrochées à elle, elle doit dormir.  
Je me sens soulagé et heureux ! Je cours vers son lit et saisit sa main que j'embrasse. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à ce rêve étrange.  
Ça peut pas être vrai de toute manière. Je suis athé, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais croire à l'Enfer !  
Tout ce qui compte c'est que les médecins ont pu la sauver, j'ai dû m'endormir. Je pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue et remarque alors, une étrange marque sur mon poigné.  
Un éventail.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U" Je rassure c'est bien à SasuNaru, au cas où...  
Conscience : O_O' C'est moi ou Sasuke à l'air moins OOC que d'habitude dans tes autres fics ?  
Sasu : ù___ù C'est normal, là c'est moi le seme.  
Naru : . Pas juste...  
Sasu : è_é Hé ! Tu l'es dans l'autre fic !  
Naru : ù_ù Oui, c'est vrai...  
Auteur Dégénérée : ;) J'espère que ce début vous plaît ! Je ne la continuerais qu'après avoir finis "Regarde-moi", je ne veux pas m'emmêler les pinceaux !  
Conscience : Y_Y Tu es tellement maladroite, incapable de faire trois fics à la fois....  
Auteur Dégénérée : O_____O" Non, mais ! Tu t'écoutes !


	2. L'amour est un Enfer

**Fiction :** Mon Enfer, C'est Toi

**Auteur :** Dégénérée ?

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

O_o Et flûte crotte zut ! J'ai perdu Conscience...  
(Conscience : Non, je suis là...U_U")  
-_____-" Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ??? (Conscience : Y_Y...---juste à côté de Momo-Chan)  
Bah ! C'est pas si grave ! :D Aller ! Le chapitre donc...(Conscience : O_O" ---shocked)  
n___n ---en faisait exprès.  
(Conscience : è_é Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais...!)  
Chapitre 2 : L'amour est un Enfer...

* * *

- Ça va ? Demande-je.

Elle rit doucement et me répond :

- Mais oui ! C'est la dixième fois que tu me le demandes, Naruto. Tout va bien.

Je lui souris confus et soulagé. Elle repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et soupire d'aise.

- Ils vont faire quelques tests et on rentrera. Dis-je la main toujours dans la sienne.

Elle paraît surpris.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai fais une chute, mais...

- Tu as failli y rester.

Elle me sourit tendrement, caressant ma joue.

- Ne sois pas aussi inquiet. On va rentrer et tout sera comme avant.

- Oui.

Je l'espère. Si les médecins veulent lui faire des examens, c'est pour répondre à la question : comment ? Ils étaient certains qu'elle était morte, ils avaient annoncé l'heure du décés.  
Je crois connaître la réponse, mais je ne veux toujours pas u croire. C'est juste impossible, l'Enfer, le Paradis, ça n'existe pas. Ce sont des lieux mystiques, imaginaires, irrationnels. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très raisonnable, mais là-dessus j'en suis sûr.  
Ce rêve, c'était n'importe quoi. J'étais désespéré, j'étais prêt à tout. Point final.  
Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Je me redresse, regardant vers celle-ci, souriant légèrement en voyant la personne arriver.

- Bonjour Sakura, Naruto.

- Bon-bonjour Neji ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Je suis un peu étonné par cette question et répond l'évidence à la place de Neji :

- Bah, il est venu rendre visite à une amie, c'est normal non ?

- Oui oui, je suis bête. Affirme t-elle en se secouant la tête.

Je lui souris en lui disant le contraire. Neji en profite pour faire glisser un bouquet de roses rouge dans un des vases présents sur la commode.

- Il ne fallait pas, Neji.

Il fait un signe de la main, faisant comprendre que c'est naturel. Oui, tout est normal. Rien n'a changé. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiète. Cette marque, cet éventail, j'ai dû...je sais pas, mais j'ai dû faire une connerie. Je me fais peur tout seul, et c'est complétement idiot.

_- Et c'est complétement idiot. _

- Ah !

- Naruto ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça ?

Je regarde tout autour de moi, certain d'avoir entendu une voix masculine. Je soupire, encore ce rêve, faut j'aille voir un psy.

- C'est rien, ma chérie. Je...vais prendre l'air.

- Oui, tu en as besoin. Tu t'inquiètes trop.

Je lui baise la main et fais un signe de tête à Neji, qui n'a pas bougé me fixant étrangement. Mais je n'y fais pas attention et sors un peu tremblant.  
Cette marque me picote un peu.  
Je me fais des idées. Je me mets à errer dans les couloirs croisant des malades attachés à leurs perfs'. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. C'est tout blanc, mais le noir représenterait mieux cet endroit. C'est ici que résident la vie et la mort.  
Je sais bien qu'il y a des naissances et que ce sont des événements heureux pour n'importe qui.  
Mais moi, à chaque fois que je franchis la porte d'urgence de l'hôpital il ne m'arrive que des merdes.  
A ma naissance, ma mère est morte. Dix ans plus tard, mon père meurt d'un accident grave à son lieu de travail. Trois ans après, un de mes ami, appelé Haku, a découvert qu'il souffrait une leucémie après une simple chute en cours de sport.  
Et là, ma Sakura. Je ne peux plus supporter cette malédiction qui pèse sur moi. J'en ai assez de perdre des êtres chers.

Rapidement, je me retrouve dehors respirant l'air à grandes inspirations. Cette odeur, je ne l'aime pas non plus. J'observe autour de moi. Seulement des passants, des voitures mal garées, des enfant qui hurlent qu'ils ne veulent pas de pîqures.  
Tout est parfaitement normal. Cette marque n'est qu'une simple coïncidence, probablement.  
Sakura est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Que je n'ai plus dâme ou pas c'est....ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.  
Parce que ça n'existe pas.

- Naruto ?

Je me retourne vivement, surpris.

- Ah Neji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils ont finis les examens, tout est normal. Vous pouvez rentrer dès maintenant.

- Très bien, merci. Réponds-je soulagé.

Je passe à côté de lui et disparaît de son champ de vision. Arrivé à la chambre, je la vois préparé son sac. Elle me sourit en me voyant et me déclare qu'elle est prête.

Cela va faire dix jours que Sakura est sortie de l'hôpital. Tout va pour le mieux.  
J'ai prévu de la demander en mariage. Je suis angoissé et excité à la fois. La bague est simple, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens pour en acheter une avec un gros caillou.  
Je suis serveur dans un café en centre ville. J'ai arrêté l'école assez tôt, n'étant pas doué pour ça et me suis lancé à seize ans dans la vie active, enfin d'abord en apprentissage. Mais, encore une fois, j'ai tout loupé. Et depuis je travaille au "Paradis de la Tasse", pour le nom assez pourri c'est au patron Jiraya qu'il faut se plaindre. Cet homme a été le seul qui a bien voulu m'engager.  
J'espère qe Sakura voudra bien se marier avec un raté...

Comme tous les soirs, je rentre à l'appartement. Le trousseau de clefs dans une main, l'autre tenant ma veste. Les nuits d'été sont chaudes, et le tourisme paye. En y pensant Jiraya était vraiment de bonne humeur, soit c'étaient grâce aux demoiselles présentes ce soir, soit c'était grâce au super bénéfice que nous avons eu. Peu importe.  
Quant à moi, j'ai finis à une heure tardive.  
Je glisse la clef dans la serrure, ouvre la porte, relève la tête, et n'en crois pas mes yeux.  
Mes clefs tombent au sol, au ralentit, ma respiration est plus lente, et mon coeur se brise.

Sakura et Neji sont collés l'un à l'autre, à moitié nus contre le mur d'en face. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement, ils ne m'ont pas entendu entrer. Je ferme les yeux et fais demi-tour, claquant la porte derrière moi.

- Ah ! Attends ! Y a quelqu'un ! Entends-je.

C'est la voix de Sakura.

- Il rentre plus tard que ça d'habitude, t'inquiètes.

Et la voix de Neji. Je...n'ai pas rêvé. Je dois faire quelque chose, aller ! Bouge !  
Mais mon coeur n'entend pas ma tête. Il se brise en mille morceaux. Et mes larmes coulent doucement sur ma joue. Je glisse, dos au mur, ne tenant même plus sur mes jambes.

- Je préfère vérifier. Dit Sakura, la voix assourdie par la porte fermée.

- Pourquoi tu le plaques pas ? Ce serait plus simple pour toi, et pour nous.

- Naruto est un garçon fragile émotionnellement, je ne veux pas le brusquer.

- Pfff. Tu es trop maternelle avec lui. D'habitude, les femmes sont plus cruelles que ça.

Je me suis recroquevillé, la tête dans mes genoux, qui sont serrés dans mes bras contre ma poitrine. Et moi qui pensais la demander en mariage, j'aurais dû voir que Neji...et elle.

- Je préfère lui dire doucement. Je tiens à Naruto, mais pas de la même manière que lui.

La porte s'ouvre alors qu'elle dit cette phrase qui me fends, une fois de plus, le coeur.

- Naruto ?

Je sanglote, j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Le silence, seul un "merde..." de Neji se fait faiblement entendre.

- Je...je peux tout expliquer !

Je me lève, rentre chez moi sans un regard aux deux amants et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Enfin celle qui appartenait autant à moi qu'à Sakura, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà loin tout ça.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : U__U C'est une histoire qui avance bien...  
Conscience : O_O alors là...  
Naru : O__O" vachement ouaih....  
Sasu : . J'trouve pas moi...j'suis pas là.  
Auteur Dégénérée : è_é Si t'es pas content, je laisse Naruto avec Sakura !  
Sasu : O___O" Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Oh crime !  
Conscience : Elle plaisantait...Y_Y...---un doute, hein que tu plaisantais !?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Mais oui...ù_ù Il manquerait plus que ça !


	3. L'Enfer du Célibat

**Fiction :** Mon Enfer C'est Toi

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru-LoOveuh

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthpgraphes *se prosterne à plat ventre*

Chapitre 3 : L'Enfer du Célibat

Troisième mois de célibat. Sakura est partie avec Neji, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'eux, et tant mieux. Je ne veux plus les voir. La voir.  
Je ne me sens pas prêt pour ça. J'ai été trahi. On m'a pris pour un con, et je suis con de toute évidence.  
Et dire que j'ai donné mon âme pour une salope qui me trompait depuis deux mois ! Ahaha ! Elle voulait rompre sans me brusquer, elle voulait plutôt avoir deux hommes pour elle, ouaih !  
Je m'avachi violemment sur ma chaise, une main sur mon visage. Je suis toujours en pyjama, pantalon large en coton et marcel blanc.  
Je suis misérable. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de parler de Sakura comme ça, je l'aimais. Je lui faisais pitié, elle voulait pas rompre avec moi parce que je lui faisais pitié. Mais cette réalité me dégoûte encore plus. J'ai honte de moi, je n'avais rien vu venir, j'aurais dû.

Soudain mon portable sonne, une chanson de The Fray fredonne à mes oreilles "You found me". Je change de sonnerie comme d'humeur. Je réponds à contre-coeur en voyant le nom sur l'écran : "Pervers"

" Oui ? "

" Naruto ! Il est temps de revenir ! Mes cafés ne vont pas se servir tout seul ! "

En effet, j'avais pris une pause d'une semaine, ne me sentant vraiment pas bien. Mais la semaine est devenue deux semaines, puis trois, ect. Je n'arrive plus à mettre un pied dehors.  
Cette histoire me reste à travers la gorge.

" Oui désolé, je..."

" Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur de se faire avoir comme ça, mais t'es un homme ! Alors relève-toi et trouve quelqu'un d'autre !"

Si Jiraya ne m'a pas viré, c'est qu'il s'est prit d'affection pour moi. Moi de même. C'est mon grand-père en quelque sorte. Heureusement qu'il est là.

" Je reviens dès demain matin, à l'ouverture. Promis."

Et je ne veux surtout pas décevoir la seule personne qui ai bien voulu me donner une chance.

" Très bien ! Alors à demain et mange bien ! Je compte te présenter de superbes filles avec d'énormes..."

" Au revoir."

Je raccroche. C'est pas pour rien que je l'appelle "Le pervers", il est vraiment lourd dingue parfois. Je soupire et souris en l'imaginant me sélectionner des prétendantes. Il en est vraiment capable. Je me lève, trainant des pieds, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. En voyant mon reflet, je me dis que je pourrais faire fuir un troupeau d'éléphants.

- Faudrait peut-être je me rase.

Me voilà devant le "Paradis du Café" de Jiraya qui m'accueille les bras ouverts...et avec une dizaine de filles derrière lui. Je ferme les yeux, las par la stupidité de mon employeur dont le sourire ne fait que m'éblouir davantage. Je passe à coté de lui et rentre dans le café. Quelques clients matinaux, des fonctionnaires qui n'ont pas eu le temps de prendre leurs petits déjeuners, et des habitués.  
La salle comprend plusieurs tables, des chaises toutes en bois et des banquettes sur les côtés murs. Une décoration plutôt traditionnelle, pas d'extravagance ce qui est plutôt surprenant de la part de Jiraya. Une grande vitre qui nous donne une vue de la route, du centre ville, des hautes tours de ma ville natale : Konoha. Des voitures passent à toute vitesse, des piétons courent, regardant leurs montres avec un air un peu paniqué. Il est à peine huit heures, et la ville est réveillée depuis trois bonnes heures déjà.  
Je vais au comptoir, un peu lassé de ce spectacle, de ces fourmis qui grouillent de partout. Je vais m'assois sur un des tabourets aux plateaux tournants. Je souris en voyant l'homme au bar :

- Bonjour Kiba ! Ça va ton chien ? Il s'est remis de sa foulure ?

Il me regarde, un sourire au coin comme il sait si bien les faire, et tout en essuyant un verre, il me répond :

- Ouaih. Et toi, ta rupture ? Ça fait quoi d'apprendre que l'on a été coqu pendant deux mois ?

J'arrondis mes yeux sous la surprise. Mon coeur se serre un peu. J'aurais aimé ne pas aborder le sujet.

- Bah...voilà quoi. Elle...elle est plus là. Et comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai mes sources.

- Hinata ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui.

Un silence s'installe alors qu'il me passe un tablier rose, à froufrou. Je déteste ce vêtement, il est ridicule, mais Jiraya nous force à le mettre. C'est le "symbole qui nous unit" comme il dit.  
La petite clochette sonne alors que la porte s'ouvre, un nouveau client. Je ne prends pas la peine de détourner les yeux et continue de bavarder.

- Et alors ? Hinata et toi ? Ça marche bien ?

- Ouaih. Dit-il sans grande conviction.

- T'as pas l'air.

- Elle arrive pas à te sortir de la tête, je le sens. Quand elle m'a annoncé ta rupture avec Sakura, j'ai cru voir...je sais pas...comme de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent une nouvelle fois. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci. J'espère que cette histoire n'est pas très grave. Hinata a pourtant l'air heureuse avec lui.

- Mais je me fais des idées. Oh ! Shikamaru et Temari vont se marier, tu viendras ou pas ?

- C'est pour quand ? Dis-je enjoué par cette nouvelle. Bien que quelque part ma gorge se serre, repensant à la bague que je n'ai jamais offerte à Sakura.

Mais tant mieux ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là.

- Ben y a pas trop de dates. Ils ont décidé ça très vite.

Je hoche la tête. Un petit silence s'installe avant que Kiba ne jette un coup d'oeil dans la salle.

- Y a un mec sur la troisième banquette au fond de la salle, qui lit un journal. Il vient d'entrer, va faire ton boulot.

Je me tourne à demi et soupire. Je descends du tabouret et tout en mettant le bas de mon tablier, je me dirige vers lui.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

L'homme abaisse son journal. Deux yeux noirs me fixent avec indifférence. Je suis scotché. C'était...c'était vraiment pas un rêve alors.

- V-vous ! M'exclame-je.

Tout le café se retourne vers nous deux secondes avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Kiba me fixe un sourcil levé d'interrogation. Je n'y fais pas plus attention, les yeux posés sur cet homme dont je niais l'existence.

- Un café noir serré, sans sucre. Dit-il en retournant à sa lecture.

J'abaisse le journal, bouillant de colère et d'incompréhension. Mais aussi de peur, et s'il venait pour me chercher ?

- Mais non. Répond-il.

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Murmure-je pour me convaincre qu'il est bien en face de moi.

Il est habillé plus "sobrement" qu'aux...euh...que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Jean noir, chemise blanche, et chaussures en cuires noires. Seule sa canne repose dans un coin de sa banquette.  
Je m'assois en face de lui, tirant la chaise de la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Pas de réponse.

- Les suppos de Satan, ils restent pas se dorer aux Enfers d'habitude ?

- Je n'aime pas trop les stéréotypes, c'est d'un ennui. Mon café, ça vient ?

Je fais une grimace, mais me lève pour lui prendre sa commande. Je reviens, posant brutalement la tasse, au point que le liquide bouillant gicle un peu sur la soucoupe en porcelaine.  
Il me fixe narquois, un sourcil levé. Je m'assois avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses et de ne pas bouger avant.

- Alors ? Je ne savais pas que les diablotins pouvaient sortir de leurs boîtes.

- Je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient être aussi stupide.

Je fronce les sourcils, vexé. Il retourne à sa lecture qui m'a l'air passionnante, vu l'intérêt qu'il y met.

- La mort de Mickaël Jackson vous infecte t-elle à ce point ? Vous auriez été parfait dans le clip de "Thriller".

Pas de réponses. Un silence s'installe, je me sens en colère contre cet homme. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop exactement. Enfin si, j'ai une bonne raison...il a pris mon âme.

- Tu te l'avoues enfin ? Dit-il soudain toujours derrière son journal.

- Avouez que c'est difficile à se dire...et ! Comment ça se fait que je sois le seul à vous vouvoyer ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un quelconque respect pour un quelconque humain.

- Espèce de...!

- Naruto ! Bouge tes fesses ! M'interpelle Kiba.

En effet, deux autres clients venaient d'entrer. Je me lève en lui jettant un regard noir alors qu'il me fixe amusé. Je vais prendre la commande des clients sans enthousiasme. Trop troublé par la venue soudaine de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Toute la matiné, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter pour aller lui parler. Mais il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, toujours à lire la même page. Et parfois je me sentais observé.  
Il est alors midi, je le vois fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir une énorme montre en argent, une petite chaîne accrochée à son pantalon.  
Je le fixe, il a toujours ce regard taciturne. Puis se lève. Je me précipite vers lui.

- Où allez-vous ? J'ai des choses à vous demander ?

- Je suis occupé.

- Par quoi ?

Soudain un coup de frein strident, un hurlement et une explosion devant le café. Je sursaute de terreur. Ayant tout vu au ralentit, ne sachant quoi faire. Tout s'est déroulé sous mes yeux.

- Par ça.

Le feu de l'explosion se nourrit de l'essence des deux voitures percutées. Elles roulaient si vite, les conducteurs n'auraient pas pu s'éviter. Je tremble d'horreur devant ce spectacle dont je suis l'impuissant témoin. Sasuke reste très calme, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mes yeux se brûlent à cause de la chaleur, je cligne les paupières et mets mon bras en visière.  
L'ambulance, la police, toutes les sirènes d'urgence se font entendre. La foule est choquée, ne comprenant pas. Kiba derrière moi, a les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas realiser.

- Je récupère l'âme de cet homme. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je fais juste mon travail.

Je le scrute dégoûté.

- Com-comment pouvez-vous être aussi...

On sort les corps des deux hommes de leurs voitures, carbonisés. Les pompiers essayent d'éteindre le feu, pendant que les policiers éloignent la foule.

- Et vous avez mêlé une autre personne en plus de votre...client ? C'est...

- Je n'ai mêlé personne, c'est la Mort qui décide. Et cette autre personne devait mourir elle aussi. C'est comme ça. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

C'est comme ça ? C'est tout ? Quelqu'un décide de la mort d'une personne, comme ça ? En tirant au hasard, le gars avait son ticket gagnant ?  
C'est horrible. Ce monde est plus cruel que je ne le pensais.

- J'avoue y avoir mis mon grain de sel, j'aime bien les explosions. Déclare t-il sur un ton presque léger.

Je me fige, horrifié par cet homme. Je tremble encore, n'étant habitué à ce genre de scène que devant ma télévision. Et cette odeur de mort qui me prend au ventre.  
Ce mec est vraiment le diable en personne.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : :D Moi aussi j'adore les explosions !  
Sasu : U_U...moi aussi Momo-Chan, moi aussi...  
Naru : O_O Pov' gars...è_é Mais c'est cruel !  
Conscience : +______+ C'est pour ça que c'est cool...  
Naru : è__é Non, j'ai dis cruel, pas cool !  
Sasu/Auteur Dégénérée/Conscience : *______* Siiiiii, c'est COol...

XDD Reviews ? Vos conseils sont les bienvenus ! N'hésitez pas !


	4. Être aimé peut être un Enfer

Youhou ! Yehou ! Youhou ! Yehou ! (Conscience : Non, mais....ça va hein ! ----s'énerve.)  
O_O" De...mais...je dansais juste, je vois pas pourquoi tu...  
(Conscience : J'EN AI ASSEZ TU COMPRENDS !? ASSEZ ! PRESENTE TON CHAPITRE !)  
TT_TT Viii --soumise.  
Euh...bon alors, le chapitre...*cherche dans ses brouillons* (Conscience : PLUS VITE ! FENEANTE ! *sors son fouet*)  
Oui, oui je me dépêche...*fait tomber tous ses textes au sol*...merde...(Conscience : ET MALADROITE EN PLUS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DE TOI ! *donne des coups de fouets*)  
Aie...*retrouve son texte....et...sa mitraillette* Fini de rire ! *pointe l'arme sur Conscience* (Conscience : Je...non...je suis désolé !)  
*Un cigare dans la bouche, elle tire sur Conscience* Mouahahahahahaha !

Chapitre 4 : Être aimé peut être un Enfer

* * *

- Attendez ! Crie-je au milieu de la foule, courant après Sasuke Uchiwa.

Celui-ci ne semble rien entendre et poursuis sa marche tranquillement. Comme si cette affaire ne le touchait pas le moins du monde. Je me mets à courir plus vite, le rattrapant. Nous sommes alors en dehors des spectateurs chassés par les policiers.

- Est-ce que...je...ufff

Je reprends mon souffle, retenant le bras du Diable.

- On pourrait pas...euh...annuler la pacte ?

Il me fixe comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles.

- Impossible.

- Mais, je...

Il se retourne, faisant un pas droit devant lui, le menton levé. C'est pas possible d'être aussi hautain.

- Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé. Le contrat est inviolable.

- Ma femme m'a trompé ! Je...je ne savais pas que...

- Ex-femme.

- Oui, on s'est compris.

Il me fait face, une lueur amusée dans son regard d'encre. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ainsi.

- Tu voudrais avoir la mort de cette femme sur ta conscience même si elle t'a trompé ? Aurais-tu donné ton âme ne le sachant avant ?

- Je...

...ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il a totalement raison. Je n'aurais pas donné mon âme, si je savais déjà qu'elle me trompait. Je suis le pire des enfoirés.

- Ton acte était noble et idiot.

Je le fixe soudain dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

- Qui es-tu pour me traiter d'idiot !? Tu ne me connais même pas !

- On ne me vouvoie plus maintenant ?

Je me rapproche dangereusement de lui, mais il a l'air de se marrer.

- Tu n'es qu'un personnage vil et cruel ! Ça te plait donc tant de tuer des gens !? De jouer sur leurs sensibilités ? Je trouve ça inhumain !

Il fronce les sourcils, et me dit doucement.

- Mais...je ne suis pas humain.

J'écarquille les yeux, me rendant compte de ma bourde.

- Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile. Répète t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Je déteste ce type. J'ai envie de le...je sais pas, mais j'ai envie de lui faire sa fête.  
On se tient toujours hors de la foule, et Sasuke continu de me traiter d'imbécile. Ça l'amuse on dirait.

- Arrête ! Je ne suis pas un crétin ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?! C'est humain de vouloir protéger ceux que l'on aime !

Il semble étonné.

- Pas du tout, humain ou pas, tu es vraiment un idiot. On ne donne pas son âme à une femme.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Sexiste en plus ?  
Et comme si la conversation était finie, il commence à s'en aller.

- On ne la donne à personne d'ailleurs. Rajoute t-il.

Il a disparu. Je fais les yeux ronds, pas du tout habitué à ce phénomène. Je reste paralysé un instant avant de hurler à mon tour :

- Et c'est tout !? Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il n'y a avait pas de remboursements ! Connard !

Voilà, comme ça j'ai le dernier mot ! Bien que je sais très bien que j'ai parlé dans le vide. Je soupire et les bras ballants retourne à mon travail.

* * *

Ce soir, je regarde la TV en bon vieux célibataire, mais sans la voir vraiment. Je réfléchis encore à ce que m'a dit Sasuke Uchiwa. Si j'avais su qu'elle me trompait, est-ce que je lui aurais donné mon âme ?  
La réponse est non, évidemment, et elle me fait culpabiliser. J'ai toujours aimé Sakura, j'ai toujours voulu être avec elle alors je devrais être heureux pour elle.  
Je le suis d'un côté mais...d'un côté, je me sens toujours trahis.

Ça va faire trois mois, c'est vrai. Mais c'est peu pour oublier la seule fille que j'ai aimé comme un fou. Peut-être était-ce trop ? Trops romanesque ? Peut-être étais-je trop envahissant ?  
Je sais plus. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je ne devrais plus y penser et tourner la page.

Et cet homme, cette explosion. Toujours ce silence, mais il me semble plus lourd d'un coup.  
Je me lève soudainement, tremblant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui courir après comme ça ?! M'exclame-je tout seul.

J'aurais dû fuir ! Avec sa puissance, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à tuer un petit humain comme moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre d'histoire ?!

- Je suis maudit.

Je soupire de résignation et me rassoit dans mon canapé. En tout cas, ça l'a bien amusé de se foutre de ma gueule.  
Ce connard. Une fois en Enfer, je lui ferais la peau.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je m'enfonce un peu plus entre mes coussins, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Je ferme les yeux, attendant que l'intrus reparte.  
Pourtant, rien à faire, au bout de dix minutes, il continu d'appuyer impitoyablement sur ma pauvre sonnette en dépit à mes pauvres oreilles.

- Oui, ça va ! J'arrive !

Je me lève, pas pressé du tout. Puis ouvre la porte, m'attendant à voir un de ses mecs en costards cravates qui viennent vous faire acheter un aspirateur. C'est que c'est coriace ces bêtes-là !  
Mais alors que je lève les yeux.  
Lui ? Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Neji ?

- Bonsoir Naruto, je ne te dérange pas trop ?

Je me remémore sans trop le vouloir, les événements qui ont précédés mon célibat. Je lui dis froidement :

- Les affaires de Sakura ne sont plus ici, j'ai vérifié il ne reste plus rien.

Je ne le fais pas entrer, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Le voir me donne comme un envie de pleurer sur la perte de Sakura. Tout est de sa faute !

- Je ne suis pas ici à cause de Sakura.

Je hausse un sourcil. Mais oui, salopard, tu es venu pour mon cul, c'est bien connu. Soudain, il me pousse contre le mur à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Dégage ! Hurle-je à pleins poumons.

Mais il se passe quoi là ? Neji a viré gay à force d'être avec Sakura ou quoi ?  
Soudain ,je le sens m'embrasser fougueusement. Je contrôle rien. Il me dévore les lèvres comme c'est pas permit. Quand je disais qu'il en voulait pour mon cul, je plaisantais !

J'essaye de le repousser. Ça va trop vite, là je comprends rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça !? Je suis pas gay moi !

- Dégage !

Il n'entend rien, il a enfouit une main sous mon T-shirt.

- Non ! Veux pas ! Continue-je de crier.

Il embrasse ardemment mon cou. Je sais pas si un hétéro a le droit de penser ça, mais...il est plutôt doué.

- J'ai laissé tomber Sakura.

Je me fige, il s'arrête lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Et moi qui commençais tout juste à me faire à l'idée d'une éventuelle, je dis bien, d'une éventuelle bénédiction de ma part à Sakura. Il fout tout en l'air là !

- Je voulais qu'elle rompt avec toi. J'suis dingue de toi depuis le lycée.

J'écarquille les yeux et le repousse violemment. Il est adossé au mur d'en face. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les enfoirés se collent à mes basques ? C'est flatteur, mais faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties.  
Je réfléchis à deux mille kilomètre heure, et oui je sais...je peux parfois faire preuve de génie.

- D'accord. Dis-je soudainement.

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! C'est pas génial ça !  
Il fait les yeux ronds et demande confirmation :

- D'a-d'accord ?

- Oui.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas y croire moi-même. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un plan cul. Ça fait un bail que sexuellement ça donne plus rien.  
Voilà je suis en manque c'est tout. Ahaha ! En fait je suis génial.

Il se rapproche de moi, et pose prudemment ses mains sur mes hanches. Délicatement, il remonte sur mes bras qu'il caresse.  
Le truc, c'est que j'ai jamais fais ça avec un mec. Et qui plus est, un mec...qui m'aime. Putain, je fais une pure connerie là.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il s'est pas gêné tout à l'heure. Mais j'en crève d'envie. Pas que Neji me plaise, non loin de là.

- Oui. Réponds-je.

J'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras. J'en ai assez d'être celui qui aime.  
Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
J'veux être aimé moi aussi.  
Et puis pour ma libido aussi, j'avoue.

##~~##  
Auteur Dégénérée : La suite ! :D  
Naru : Je me sers de Neji comme soulagement à ma frustration sexuelle !?  
Sasu : O_O Naruto sait faire des phrases sophistiquées !?  
Conscience : Seulement en état de choc...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Bah, ce sera important pour la suite évidemment !

XD  
Prochain Chapitre : "Geneviève De Fontenay est en fait un homme O___O"

XD Reviews ?


	5. Une soirée d'Enfer

Je vous remercies pour vos reviews ! Si vous avez quelques conseils pour que je puisse progresser, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Et je m'excuse à plat ventre pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Chapitre 5 : Une soirée d'Enfer

* * *

J'entre dans mon lieu de travail, la clochette retentissant alors que j'ouvre la porte.

- Salut ! Me fait Kiba tout sourire.

-...ouaih, salut.

Il me regarde suspicieux.

- Toi, y a un truc qui va pas...

- Trois fois rien. Juste Neji qui m'a sauté dessus.

Dois-je préciser..."dans les deux sens du termes" ? Kiba fais les yeux ronds tout en lâchant un verre, celui-ci se brise dans un fracas gigantesque. Je sens un lourd silence s'en suivre, les regards posés sur nous. Je soupire ne m'asseyant sur mon tabouret fétiche. Je gémis de douleur tout en me tenant le bas du dos.  
Deuxième verre, deuxième fracas.

- Non mais ! T'es malade ?! Te faire Neji !

- Disons plutôt que c'est lui, qui...euh...qui s'est fait ma personne.

- Et Sakura ?

- Il l'a quitté pour moi.

- Quoi ?!

On se croirait dans un épisode des "Feux de l'amour". Il recule de surprise en écrasant des bouts de verre. Je précise, histoire de pas passer pour la dernière des salopes :

- Il est amoureux de moi depuis le lycée.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ?!

Je fronce les sourcils, en lui envoyant des ondes meurtrières.

- T'as finis de faire ta "Samantha" ?!

Il grimace en prenant un verre et se met à l'essuyer.

- Et puis si je le dis.

Je tourne la tête, un peu boudeur. Quand il me tend le tablier.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Me menace t-il.

Je le prends et descends de mon tabouret avec peine. Bon, c'est vrai j'ai fais une connerie. Ce soir, je lui dirais de s'en aller et de m'oublier. C'est mieux comme ça...  
Même si...ce serait mentir de dire que j'ai pas pris mon pied en tout cas. C'était la première fois que je le faisais avec un homme, ça m'a fais bizarre en me réveillant. Moi qui me croyais être un pur hétéro. Bah, comme ça j'aurais plus de choix pour mes futures conquêtes...

- Heureux pour toi. Déclare une voix grave.

Je me fige, fais un pas en arrière et fixe incrédule Sasuke Uchiha.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais...encore ici ?!

- Un deuxième client, c'est fou comme ta ville est prospère.

Je regarde autour de moi, vérifiant que personne ne nous écoute.

- Seulement ça a été retardé. Continue t-il.

C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'il va me demander quelque chose ?

- Héberge-moi ce soir. Ordonne t-il.

- QUOI ?!

Tous se retournent, alors que certains on sursauté de surprise. Un silence accompagné de "Non, mais on peut pas être tranquille dans ce café ?" et de "Bordel, dès le matin, ils font forts." Les ignorant, je m'assois sur la chaise en face de lui. Il pose son journal, et je pense percevoir un sourire moqueur.

- C'est hors de question !

- Je n'ai pas posé de question. Dit-il toujours en souriant.

Je crois qu'il se marre. Je fulmine et me lève.

- Café noir ?

- Hn.

Je m'en vais lui prendre sa _foutue_ tasse, et me rassois.

- Non.

Oh moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Fier de moi, je lève le menton en lui faisant un sourire mesquin. Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs, avec la même lueur qu'hier. J'ai un peu le vertige là.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, être inférieur.

Il...il sous-entend quelque chose là, non ?

- Mes pensées ou mes conversations ne regardent que moi. Je te prierais de ne pas y mettre ton sale nez !

Il rigole doucement, se foutant de ma gueule.

- Et c'est toujours non !

- Tu es borné. Intéressant.

Je me lève, ne tenant pas compte de ses propos, allant servir d'autres clients qui ont la manie de me regarder bizarrement.

Tout au long de la matinée, il m'a fixé avec amusement. J'ai l'impression d'être le clown star d'un cirque. Quant à moi, j'essayais de lui envoyer mes pires regards noirs. Mais il en riait davantage.

* * *

C'est la pause déjeuné pour les employés, presque tous les clients sont partis. Sauf lui, évidemment.

- Viens là, toi ! Me fait Kiba en m'entraînant dans la cuisine.

On se dirige vers le fond de la petite pièce, et comme d'habitude, je m'assois sur une vieille chaise de jardin.

- J'veux tout savoir.

- T'es pire qu'une commère ma parole !

- T'es mon pote, c'est normal !

Il s'assoit sur une chaise en bois, pleine de tâches de peintures, les coudes sur les genoux, le dos vouté, la tête en avant. Tout en soupirant je commence mon récit.  
Trois assiettes de pâtes plus tard, il se relève faisant les cent pas.

- Et Sakura le sait ?

- Sans doute que non.

- Et toi ? T'en pince pour lui ?

Je ris un peu, avant de répondre par la négative. Je pioche ma fourchette dans mon assiette de pâtes, que je dévore allégrement.

- Tu changeras jamais, hein ?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Tu manches pô ? Fais-je la bouche pleine.

- Irrécupérable.

* * *

C'est la fermeture du café. Je remarque que Sasuke Uchiha s'est envolé...ou bien enterré. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec ça. Sans me presser, je marche sur le trottoir, regardant les voitures passées sans y prendre un grand intérêt. Comme le travail est près de l'immeuble où je vis, je n'ai pas besoin de sortir ma vieille citroëne.

Je soupire en levant la tête vers le ciel, plus aussi bleu à cause de la pollution. J'espère que Neji ne me collera plus. Je plains Sakura, elle s'est faite avoir.  
On est les deux victimes dans cette histoire. Et étrangement, je n'envisage même pas de me remettre avec elle. Pas après ce qu'elle a dit.

Arriver à mon immeuble, je monte les escaliers et sors mes clefs de ma poche. Je me plante devant ma porte et l'ouvre en sifflotant un peu.

- J'ai faillis mourir d'ennui.

Je sursaute brusquement. Et tourne mes yeux ronds vers Sasuke Uchiha qui est adossé au mur. Il me scrute toujours avec ce même rictus supérieur. Ça m'énerve les mecs dans son genre, toujours à se prendre pour Dieu.

- J'avais dis non !

- Je n'attendais pas de réponses.

Je lui balance toutes mes ondes meurtrières, et ne réponds pas. Je pénètre dans mon appartement d'un pas rageur, non sans essayer de bloquer la porte. Je l'entends rire tout doucement en poussant la porte en y mettant une force énorme. J'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas humain. J'allume la lumière et me dirige sans rien dire dans la cuisine.

- C'est....

Il regarde tout autour de lui, et avec le bout de sa canne, touche la tapisserie qu'il serait temps que je change. Regardant, ma petite cuisine, nullement séparée à mon salon. Ma chambre étant la porte opposé au salon, la salle de bain à côté. C'est un petit appartement, mais je m'y sens bien.

- ...coquet. Finit-il non sans ironie.

- Tu es un as de la déco, toi peut-être ? Parce qu'après avoir vu ton bureau, si....

Il tourne son regard vers moi, alors que je cherche le mot.

- ....design.

Il sourit légèrement en passant dans le côté salon, le dos de mon canapé faisant office de limite entre ma cuisine et ma salle à vivre. Je prends ma bière dans le frigo et la décapsule en le questionnant.

- C'est pour quand ton client ?

- Cette nuit.

Je le rejoins sur le canapé. Il est assit tout au bout, tripotant sa canne d'un air absent.

- Et...tu reviendras ou pas ?

- Je ne pense pas non. A part pour te chercher.

Je ne fais pas de commentaires, et bois une gorgée au goulot de ma bouteille. Le jour où il viendra me chercher me paraît très lointain, alors que ça pourrait être dans une semaine.

- Une bière ?

- Non.

Un autre silence. J'ai des tas de questions, mais je sais pas par quoi commencer.

- C'est comment ? En bas ?

- L'Enfer.

Je fronce les sourcils, le soupçonnant de se moquer de moi. Je pose mes pieds sur ma table basse et soupirant d'aise.

- Et il a quoi ton mec ? Pourquoi il t'a donne son âme ?

Il s'avachit un peu plus dans le canapé,et m'imite, posant ses chaussures de cuires noires sur la table.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je fixe le plafond, sans m'offusquer par sa réponse. Je savais qu'il allait rien dire.

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour le récupérer ?

- Incendie.

Je fais les yeux ronds, et le regarde.

- C'est moi ou il n'y a que des explosions et des incendies dans ton métier ? C'est la loi de récupérer des corps carbonisées ?

- Disons plutôt que c'est notre signature.

Je regarde droit devant moi, mon visage se reflétant sur l'écran de la télé et dis d'un air presque absent.

- Alors...j'vais finir comme ça moi aussi ?

Un silence. Il répond doucement :

- C'est ce que le contrat stipule, alors oui.

Je me tourne vers lui en me mettant en tailleur sur le canapé.

- Et toi ? Ça te plaît de voir des gens mourir sans rien faire ?

Il ne répond pas. Il ferme les yeux, sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Ce type, j'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il devienne un suppo de Satan. Si ça a été douloureux pour lui, ou alors si il est né comme ça. A savoir quel âge il a, ça doit être comme les vampires, non ? Style immortel et tout ce qui va avec.

- C'est toi qui sens comme ça ? Demande t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi ? Je sens mauvais ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Je le fixe étonné, alors que quelqu'un sonne. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, je croyais qu'il allait au moins se cacher, mais rien. Je soupire, un peu agacé et me lève en traînant des pieds.  
J'ouvre la porte et...oh ! Surprise ! Neji...Je soupire à m'en feindre l'âme -même si j'en ai plus- et referme la porte qu'il bloque. Putain...j'suis fatigué moi.

- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- De nous.

Euh...je crois qu'il va un peu vite en besogne là. Il entre et, sans mon autorisation, va dans la cuisine.

- J'ai de la visite, alors si ça pouvait attendre...

- De la visite ?

Neji fait le tour de l'appartement d'un seul regard comme s'il pouvait voir à travers les murs, et aperçoit une silhouette sur le canapé.

- C'est qui ?

Un énorme problème.

- Sasuke, un...ami de longue date.

Si ce putain de diable ne joue pas le jeu, je le tue. Celui-ci se lève et s'avance nonchalamment vers Neji.

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner, je ne reste pas longtemps.

Neji le scrute d'un œil mauvais. En même temps, Sasuke qui dit qu'il est désolé avec la tête d'un mec qui s'en fout royalement, ça le fait pas du tout.  
J'assiste alors à un combat visuel plutôt sanglant.

- Il reste cette nuit. Informe-je.

On sait jamais.

- Ah...et quand pourrons-nous parler tranquillement ?

- Pas maintenant. Dis-je en poussant Neji vers la sortie.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, j'aurais dû me douter avec un mec pareil que ça ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a. Y a qu'à le démontrer avec Sakura. Mais moi, il ne m'aura pas.  
Je ferme la porte sous les protestations de Neji que je n'écoute pas.

- Il est chiant. Remarque Sasuke.

- Noooon, c'est vrai ? Réponds-je ironiquement.

Je passe à côté de lui, et repars dans le salon. Il me regarde faire, sans bouger. J'allume la télé, tout en posant mes pieds sur la table basse.

- Tu as couché avec ce type ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Il ne répond pas, soupirant. J'ai toujours les yeux sur cette présentatrice de météo.

Soudain...

- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Tu rempliras la part de ton contrat.

...plus rien.

Je me retourne, me haussant sur le dossier de mon canapé. Il a disparu.  
Et je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de le revoir.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Et voilà une suite comme je les aime !  
Naru : J'ai l'air d'être un pauvre type...  
Sasu : Je suis génial, comme toujours. ù_ù même si là...ça se voit trop que je suis sous le charme.  
Conscience : Vous voulez qu'elle boude encore ?  
Auteur Dégénérée *dans un coin* : Et gnagnagna...p'tin de personnages à la con...gnagna

Reviews ?


	6. L'Enfer du Harcellement

Chapitre 6(66?) : L'Enfer du harcellement

J'essaye de m'enfuir comme je peux. C'est devenu une habitude ces derniers temps. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé...si on veut...au départ c'étaient de simples visites qui finissaient irrémédiablement dans le lit, mais ensuite j'ai commencé à le repousser, et il l'a vraiment mal pris. Je ne lui ouvrais plus ou lui claquais la porte au nez, j'en avais assez de cette situation. J'avais envie de me poser, d'avoir quelque chose de stable, et cette relation ne me convenait plus. De plus coucher avec un homme ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a fais décidé de tout arrêter...la dernière fois où nous avons couché ensemble, j'ai cru qu'il allait me violer. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie.  
Mais Neji, derrière son masque glacial, est vraiment mais alors vraiment un type chiant. L'Emmerdeur avec un "E" majuscule, s'il vous plaît.

Ce fût alors que franchement, je lui ai dis ne plus venir me voir, que cette liaison était finie, que je n'en pouvais plus.

Alors, là à commencé mon cauchemar. Ça a été des coups de téléphones répétitifs en pleines nuits, et des mails enflammés. Jamais je n'aurais cru Neji aussi acharné. Durant cinq mois, il m'a harcelé.

Une fois où j'ai eu vraiment la trouille, ce fût le soir où il m'a appelé me disant qu'il me ferait sien sans mon accord. J'ai alors pensé à des scénarios abracadabrants toute la soirée, caché dans la douche. Comme quoi il avait appelé de la cabine téléphonique d'en bas de mon immeuble, et qu'il allait me violé.  
J'ai été bête...mais j'avais vraiment eu la peur de ma vie.

Cinq mois où j'ai maudis tous les Dieux pouvant exister de ne pas m'avoir fais avec des yeux derrière la tête. Je sortais de chez moi à pas lent, vérifiant toujours s'il n'y avait pas un fou furieux au pas de ma porte, prêt à me violer. Ou alors dans un angle mort dans la rue, ou bien dans les toilettes du Café où je travaille.  
Une fois où j'ai dû sortir hors du centre ville, j'ai fais fouillé ma voiture par Kiba. Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule ce jour-là.

Cinq mois où j'ai maudis tous les Dieux pouvant exister d'avoir laissé des tarés créer le téléphone portable. Cette petite boîte maléfique qui m'a pourris la vie. En seulement deux jours où j'avais éteins cette...chose démoniaque pour avoir la paix, j'ai dû recevoir deux cents messages, dont cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf étaient ceux de Neji. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de crise cardiaque en lisant la moitié d'un seul : "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..." Et ça sur tous les messages.  
C'est romantique quand la personne qui reçoit ces SMS a aussi des sentiments pour celui qui a envoyé ses messages. Hors ce n'est pas du tout mon cas, alors je ne trouve pas ça romantique mais carrément flippant.

Alors une fois de plus, je cours jusqu'à mon lieu de travail. J'avais supplié Kiba de passer me chercher à l'appart', mais il m'a répondu en riant que je pouvais aller me faire foutre. Ça le fais bien rire cette histoire, mais pas moi. J'ai peur, toutes les nuits, tous les jours. J'ai peur que Neji pénètre dans mon appartement, et vienne se glisser dans mon lit, j'ai peur de le croiser dans la rue, de sentir son regard me brûler la nuque.  
C'est stupide peut-être, mais je n'aurais jamais cru Neji comme ça. Je l'ai toujours vu posé et froid. Jamais, à l'époque du lycée, je me serais douté qu'il rêvait de me prendre dans les chiottes du bahut.

Soudain, je sens un regard posé sur moi. J'accélère encore. La foule qui m'entoure sur le trottoir doit me prendre pour un fou, mais je n'y pas attention. Il est là. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part. J'ai trop peur. Je sens mon sang pulsé dans mes tempes, mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Je tremble un peu et m'enfuis.  
Je ne veux pas croiser son regard alors autant partir comme un dératé que vérifier s'il est vraiment là.

Mais alors que je vais entrer dans le café, quelqu'un me retient. Je me retourne tout doucement, les yeux écarquillés, la sueur froide couvrant mon front. Il m'a pris le bras et le caresse avec son pouce. Je déglutis.

- Reste un peu.

Cette voix. Je tremble de tous mes membres.

- Lâche-moi Neji.

- Non.

J'en ai assez, je sens que je vais éclater en sanglot à cause de ma fatigue. J'en peux plus, je veux que quelqu'un m'aide. J'ai pourtant tout fais pour qu'il abandonne, mais il revient toujours.  
J'ai changé de numéro de portable, de serrure, j'envisage même de déménager secrètement à Suna, une ville à deux jours d'ici. Kiba nous a trouvé deux postes là-bas dans un petit bar. Ça l'arrangeait car Hinata travaille à Suna elle-aussi.

- Neji, va t-en ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et me dégage de son étreinte. Je rentre dans le café, courant pour me cacher derrière le comptoir. Kiba en me voyant, fronce les sourcils.

- Ça va trop loin. Siffle t-il entre ses dents.

Il enlève son tablier et le pose nonchalamment sur son épaule. Neji entre lui aussi dans le café en colère contre moi. Je reste derrière Kiba, à bout de force. Cette histoire m'épuise, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours à cause de ces coups de fils et de mes frayeurs. J'ai l'impression de le voir partout, d'entendre sa voix me susurrer ces mots : "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..." Un frisson de dégoût parcourt mon échine.

- T'as intérêt à lâcher mon pote. Dit Kiba menaçant.

- Sinon quoi ?

Le coup part tout seul. Kiba l'envoie à terre par ce simple coup de poing, Neji se tient la mâchoire en murmurant un "enfoiré", puis tout en se relevant il dit :

- Tu devrais pas faire le malin comme ça Inuzuka, rappelle-toi que je suis le cousin de ta fiancée.

- Peut-être, mais Hinata ne te permettrait jamais de harceler Naruto comme ça.

Je remarque enfin tous les regards posés sur eux. Certains sont effarés, d'autres outrés ou alors content de voir une bagarre. La tension est palpable, je peux sentir le poids de leurs regards meurtriers qu'ils se donnent.

- J'aime Naruto.

C'est la phrase de trop.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Naruto flippe rien qu'en te voyant ! Tu lui pourries la vie ! Tu...

Je n'en écoute pas davantage et m'enfuis dans les toilettes de la cuisine du café. Je suis fatigué. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vivre ! Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. L'époque où Sakura et moi étaient heureux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourner ce moment de ma vie. A cet instant, je rêverais de voir Sasuke surgir et exaucé mon vœu, mais je n'ai plus rien à donner.

Je souffle en tremblant, tout en souvenant que mon âme ne m'appartient plus vraiment. Ça m'accable encore plus qu'autre chose. Je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi, m'accrochant aux rebords du lavabo. Je me trouve minable de flipper comme ça. Je devrais être plus fort que ça, mais après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je peux craquer non ?

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

Kiba entre dans les toilettes, me découvrant en train de sangloter.

- Oh, merde mec ! C'est pas toi ça ! Reprends-toi, c'est qu'un salaud, ne te prends pas la tête pour ça.

- J'en ai marre...

Je me mets à pleurer pour de bon. Putain, on dirait une fille qui chiale de chagrin. Mais j'en ai tellement marre, de cet harcellement dont je suis la victime, de cette descente aux Enfers qui m'attend. J'en rêve parfois, je vois des ombres me dévorer, des sourires carnassiers, j'entends mes cris de douleur. J'ai peur de m'endormir. Il m'arrive de ne plus y penser, mais quand je suis seul, ça m'angoisse.

- Il est parti, Jiraya l'a viré.

Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment l'air de rien.

- Tu es fatigué ces derniers temps. Et puis ce type te lâche pas, je peux comprendre que t'es les boules.

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter, tournant mon regard vers un point inexistant. Kiba me fixe, il paraît intrigué :

- Il n'y a...rien d'autre...n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

- Non non, tout va bien.

Je ne peux pas lui parler de ce qui m'attend à ma mort. Il me prendrait pour un fou. Un silence confortable s'installe. Je m'adosse au lavabo, fatigué d'avoir tenu autant de temps sur mes jambes.

- T'inquiètes, on s'en ira dans quelques jours.

- Ouaih...tu vas vivre avec Hinata ?

- Évidemment. Et toi, tu as cherché un appart' ?

Je baisse la tête, lui faisant que comprendre que non. J'avais pensé lui demander de me laisser vivre avec Hinata et lui, mais...je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans leur intimité juste parce que je ne veux pas me sentir seul. Ce serait trop égoïste.

- Grouille-toi surtout.

- Oui.

Une pause et il repart travailler. Je tourne vers mon reflet et soupire. J'ai été nul sur ce coup, pleurer devant mon meilleur ami...mais quel minable. J'en peux vraiment plus, on dirait un zombie, déjà que je ressemble pas à grand chose. (A.D : S'il savait !)  
Je soupire et tourne les talons. Je ne dois pas faiblir, c'est pas un fou furieux qui aura raison de Naruto Uzumaki ! J'ai bien survécu cinq mois, je peux encore tenir. Bon, aujourd'hui était la fois de trop, mais tout ira bien maintenant. Bientôt je partirais pour Suna avec Kiba, même si quitter Konoha me fais un peu peur, c'est la bonne solution. Je ne peux tout simplement plus supporter Neji.

Je croise Jiraya, toujours dans mes pensées je lui donne un rapide salut. Je le sens s'arrêter et me fixer.

- Naruto...

Je soupire d'énervement. Ah non ! Il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Je commençais tout juste à retrouver un peu de courage ! Je ne me retourne pas.

- Rentre chez toi et va dormir. T'as une tête à faire peur, tu risques de faire fuir mes clientes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant imiter une momie, ses bras tendus en avant, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. C'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule, vieux pervers. J'essaye de protester un instant, lui répliquant je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.

- Ces derniers temps, tu es étrange. Y a t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, gamin ?

Je détourne les yeux. Cette discussion ne mène à rien, je ne peux pas lui parler de ce putain de pacte qui me conduira en Enfer dès ma mort. Je ne peux pas même si je crève d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je lui dis que tout va bien, et ne l'écoute pas davantage.

Finalement, j'ai fais ma journée. Ignorant superbement le pervers qui me disait de rentrer, de prendre du repos. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, je n'ai pas envie que mon grand-père d'adoption s'inquiète plus qu'il n'en faut.

Je fais la fermeture avec Kiba.

- Rentre imbécile, et dors jusqu'à midi demain. Me conseille t-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je fais la moue et tourne mon regard vers la rue qui semble être de plus en plus déserte à mesure que le temps passe. Je soupire en tremblant. Et si Neji est là ? Quelque part ? Si il était resté cacher dans sa voiture en attendant que je sorte ? Je déglutis à cause de mes pensées.

- Si tu veux...je te ramène. Dit soudainement Kiba en voyant mon état.

Je réponds par un signe négatif :

- Va retrouver ta dulcinée et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il grimace un temps. Une minute s'écoule avant qu'il ne déclare :

- Ces derniers temps, tu m'as l'air plus...euh...fragile.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes. Il agite ses mains devant lui tout en se justifiant :

- Non, c'est vrai, j't'assure ! Tu es constamment dans la lune, et tu as...je sais pas...on dirait que tu as tout le temps peur. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est pas à cause de Neji.

Son regard perçant se fait plus insistant. Il attend une réponse qui pourrait l'éclaircir sur ses doutes. Oui, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de mourir. C'est normal non ? Je suis un être humain ! J'ai le droit d'avoir peur de finir en Enfer...non ?

Je soupire.

- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais me laisse partir. Il s'inquiète lui aussi. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui disais que je finirais cuis comme un poulet dans les flammes de l'Enfer. A mon humble avis...il se fouterait de ma gueule. Kiba est Kiba après tout. Il est comme moi, le Paradis, l'Enfer, les miracles ou les apparitions divines, ça le fait bien marrer tout ça, il se moque des gens d'Églises et dit qu'ils gâchent leurs vies pour des choses qui n'existent pas. Moi, je ne pense pas tout à fait comme ça. A mon avis, ces gens-là sont juste des victimes de la réalité, ils ont besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose d'impalpable.  
M'enfin, les croyances seront toujours des choses qui me passeront par dessus la tête.

Perdu dans mes pensées, tout en jetant des œillades derrière moi, je pousse la porte et entre dans l'immeuble. Pendant le trajet, j'accélérais parfois quand j'entendais un bruit suspect, ou courant comme un dératé quand un chien m'aboyait dessus, plus pris par surprise que par peur. Je fais souvent ça, pour pas dire tout le temps. Les voisins me prennent pour un fou, et tournent leurs doigts près de leurs tempes communiquant à ce simple geste qu'ils ont affaire à un taré. Ça me ferait rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais quand je panique c'est difficile d'en rire.

Je monte les escaliers, toujours en regardant derrière moi. C'est une vraie obsession. Au final, je monte les escaliers en reculant. Je crois voir une ombre suspecte là...c'est bizarre. Une souris ? Ou Neji ? Hmm. Vu la taille de la bestiole, c'est un rat. Faudrait vraiment que les proprio...

- Naruto ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!

Même une fille d'un film d'horreur serait ridicule face à moi. Je me retourne vivement, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers comme un gros boulet. Je me tiens la poitrine et mes yeux s'arrondissent, la sueur froide coulant le long de ma tempe. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

- Sa...Sakura ? Mais...mais...qu'est-ce...tu...

Elle fais un pas, un peu décontenancé par ma réaction de frayeur.

- Je suis venue...pour m'excuser. Je...j'ai été...odieuse avec toi...

Elle s'arrête. Mon cœur continue de battre à vive allure. Elle...elle est toujours aussi belle. Je baisse les yeux en la voyant me dévisager. Je reste immobile sur une marche, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, ça va ? Tu...tu manges bien ou moins ?

Je ne réponds pas. Les images défilent à vive allure dans ma tête. Je commençais tout juste à m'en remettre, à me dire de ne pas me laisser abattre aussi facilement. Et...la voilà...devant moi. Je remarque en relevant les yeux, que ses cheveux se sont un peu allongés, ses yeux verts me laissent voir une lueur...d'espoir ?  
Elle rit doucement :

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te nourris que de ramens ?

Elle soupire devant mon mutisme, mais ne fait pas de remarque. Un silence. Elle s'est rapproché, encore un peu. Je ferme les yeux un court instant. Mon cœur bat toujours, mais il restera à jamais brisé par cette femme que j'ai tant aimé. Je ne veux plus revivre ça.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais ce qu'elle veut et je sens...

- Je me disais...

...que...

- ...que tu me manquais.

...je ne pourrais plus rien lui donner. J'inspire et d'un pas rapide la contourne et me dirige vers la porte. Je sors les clefs de ma poche droite et un peu maladroitement essaye de la rentrer dans la serrure. Elle se précipite vers moi :

- Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal ! Je pensais que je te considérais comme un petit frère...mais tout ce temps sans toi...je...tu...tu es bien plus que ça.

Je m'arrête. Mon cœur bat toujours, je serre la poignée de ma porte. J'essaye de paraître le plus neutre possible, mais c'est difficile.

- Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Je sais ce qui va se passer si tous les deux on...enfin tu vois quoi et ça ne me dit pas de revivre cela.

Parce que je ne veux plus souffrir. Parce que je ne supporterais plus d'être trahis de cette manière. Parce que de toutes manières je finirais en Enfer pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, pour la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. Et je l'aime toujours...c'est là. Mais plus comme avant, quelque chose s'est nettement brisé.

Elle se secoue la tête et sourit nerveusement. Je la sens agripper mon bras d'un geste désespéré.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je viens de dire que cette histoire de rupture avec Neji m'a ouvert les yeux. Je t'aime.

Et ces mots que j'aimais tant entendre, me font mal. J'ai tellement l'impression qu'ils sonnent faux à présent. Moi je l'aime, c'est certain, je lui ai même donné mon âme. Je dois lui faire comprendre qu'elle se voile la face. Elle l'a dit des mois plus tôt, je ne suis que le petit frère maladroit et surexcité dont elle a bien voulu s'occuper. C'est tout, et ça me fend le cœur.

- Je te vois comme une grande sœur, tu sais ? C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle lâche mon bras, la bouche entrouverte, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, ses yeux se sont arrondit sous la surprise. Elle va se mettre à pleurer par ma faute. Je me retourne vers elle, et la serre contre moi.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Il m'a manipulé, il te voulait. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après. Naruto...

Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille, sa voix étouffée par mon torse. Elle inspire profondément, retenant un sanglot. Je pose une main sur son dos, et une autre sur sa nuque. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille, ces mots qui sonnent creux aujourd'hui.

- Je t'aime.

- C'est pas juste de me dire ça Naruto. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je le voudrais.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir. Lui dis-je en la balançant de droite à gauche.

J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère et y parviens, elle se met à rire. Je la vois relever la tête, me fixer avec ses beaux yeux émeraudes, combler cette distance...

- LÂCHE-LE !

Je sursaute en croisant le regard furieux de Neji qui vient de monter les escaliers à vive allure vu sa respiration saccadée. Sakura semble un peu perdu de voir son ex-amant ici. Je n'hésite pas davantage. J'ouvre la porte, et franchis le seuil en entraînant Sakura.

- Naruto ! Ouvre !

- Va crever !

Je tourne les yeux vers Sakura, alors que Neji essaye de défoncer la porte. Sa tête est à mourir de rire :

- Il...euh...ça fait longtemps...?

- ...Il...me harcelle depuis cinq mois environ.

Je m'adosse à la porte et glisse de tout mon long. Sakura me fixe surprise sous les hurlements incessants de Neji et du voisin du haut qui commence à crier lui aussi.

- TA GUEULE ! SALE CON !

- NARUTOOO !

J'ai presque envie de rire, mais ne fais que ricaner devant le comique de la situation.

- Depuis le début ? Mais...appelle la police !

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Et leur dire quoi ? Tu sais bien comment les policiers me regardent après avoir vu mon dossier.

Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et réplique :

- Oui mais avoue que se faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur en traversant un stade de foot tout nu, ça le fait moyen dans le casier judiciaire.

Je rigole un peu. Me remémorant ce grand moment. C'était un pari avec Kiba, on s'est bien marrer ce jour-là. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller à mes pensées.

- Mais...il ne t'a rien fait ? Rassure-moi...

Je laisse un silence s'installer...qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre. Presque inconsciemment, je dis à voix basse :

- Il a voulut me violer.

Je ne vois pas son visage, trop occupé par les cris qui viennent de derrière la porte.

- NARUTOO ! Je t'en supplie !

- PUTAIN ! IL VA SE LA FERMER LE FUMIER !

- NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOON ! Crie-je à travers la porte.

Je sens les plaintes du concierges me tomber dessus dès demain matin. Soudain Sakura me pousse de la porte et l'ouvre, une veine ressortant dangereusement de sa tempe. Dans un grand fracas, la porte heurte le mur comme si l'orage grondait.

Elle a dépassé le stade de la colère, là elle est carrément à l'explosion de rage. Je reste figé, assis au sol, les yeux écarquillés alors que Sakuzilla secoue Neji comme un prunier.

- Une...une bête enragée...remarque-je.

J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi violente. Neji a l'air d'une loque tout d'un coup, dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

- Cinq mois ! Mais s'il te dit non, c'est NON ! Bâtard impuissant !

Ah...je me disais aussi...

A moitié cuit et totalement humilié Neji atterrie sur le sol inerte. Le vieux se met à félicité Sakura.

- Bravo petiote ! Y en avait marre de ce con-là !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, en riant tout de même. Fixant Neji qui semble plongé dans un coma profond. Paix à son âme. J'aurais dû m'énerver, au lieu de pleurer comme un idiot...quoique...non...la dernière fois que je me suis énervé contre Neji, il m'avait trouvé encore plus excitant.  
Ça marche mieux avec Sakura.

- Voilà comme ça tu vas être tranquille un bon moment.

Je lui souris nerveusement, ayant à moitié peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à moi.  
Ça me fait un problème en moins.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Ah ! Enfin ! On arrive au bout ! J'ai des crampes dans les doigts !

Sasu : J'suis pas là...

Naru : J'ai l'air con...

Conscience : mouahahahahahahaha xD J'adore ce chapitre ! Neji passe pour un con...et j'adore ça ! XD

Auteur Dégénérée : xD

Reviews ?


	7. En Boîte de Nuit

XD Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait marrer de lire vos coms x') (Conscience : De toute façon un rien te fait rire alors...U_U)  
x') Quel paradoxe...Sasuke qui est si détesté...vous a pourtant manqué dans le dernier chapitre XD. J'ai été bluffé par le nombre de ce genre de remarque, alors je me suis dis, bah je vais faire le chapitre de cette semaine plus long pour qu'ils puissent voir leur Sasuke chéri.  
x') Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est beau quand même (Conscience *manque de mourir sous le choc* : O_O Tu te fous de moi ! Il est moche comme un cul !) T_T C'est toi qui a de la merde dans les yeux...  
M'enfin ! La suite parce qu'apparemment certains s'impatientent.

La musique c'est Tainted Love reprise par Marylin Manson, je m'en suis beaucoup inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les Boîtes de Nuit sont le reflet de l'Enfer. (---il est long non ?)

* * *

Ce matin, en franchissant le palier de mon appartement, pas de Neji. J'ai failli hurler de joie en me rendant compte que tout le long du chemin, pas de Neji non plus. En même temps, après la raclée de Sakura y a de quoi, j'aurais peur moi aussi de retenter quoique ce soit. C'est tout léger que je rentre dans le café, un grand sourire béat accroché au visage.

- Salut ! Salut !

Kiba tourne la tête, un poil étonné.

- Tiens...salut...j'ai cru que tu resterais chez toi aujourd'hui.

Je m'assois à mon habituel place tout sourire. Que c'est beau la liberté ! Oh un oiseau vient de s'écraser sous un pneu de voiture ! Quel tristesse ! Mais tant pis pour lui ! Tiens, la tapisserie du café a toujours ce vert immonde, mais aujourd'hui grâce à la lumière du soleil on dirait un vert pomme ! Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué cette énorme fissure sur le comptoir, ça lui donne un charme !

- Euh...

Je soupire d'aise en tendant le bras pour recevoir ce magnifique tablier à froufrou, le rose me va à ravir !

- Ça a l'air d'aller...remarque Kiba dubitatif.

Il me le donne et avec enthousiasme, je l'enfile en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de plis, et vais vers le premier client. Je me plante devant lui, toujours avec un grand sourire.

- BUONGIORNO !

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement son journal, l'homme sursaute de surprise.

- AH !

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Demande-je tout guilleret.

Il claque les pages de son journal, tout en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pas content du tout qu'on l'est dérangé.

- Juste que vous vous en alliez.

Je ne m'offusque pas et repars avec le sourire vers le comptoir. Je me rassois sur mon tabouret à plateau tournant, et grogne à Kiba.

- Quel con.

Il rit dans sa manche, avec son fameux regard malicieux. Puis d'un air intéressé, il s'accoude sur le comptoir.

- Alors...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Rien qu'en y repensant, je reprends mon sourire et rayonne de nouveau. Kiba, pour m'embêter, met ses mains en visière.

- Rien. Sakura m'aime, et Neji est parti noyer son chagrin !

Il fait des yeux ronds sous la surprise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je regarde partout autour de moi, dans chaque recoin de la salle. Comment font-ils pour avoir d'aussi belles tables ? Et les vitres, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont propres ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde doux, plein de lumière et de couleurs. Je ne vois pas tout de suite, le visage sérieux de Kiba.

- Une minute...

Je tourne sur mon tabouret (qui est à plateau tournant, n'oublions pas) comme un gamin de dix ans. Les yeux levés vers le plafond.

- Arrête de faire la girouette et écoute-moi.

Je m'exécute en tournant de droite à gauche. Une mine faussement concentré sur le visage.

- Tu n'as...quand même pas accepté de se te remettre avec elle ?

Cette question me fait redescendre sur Terre. Je redeviens sérieux, un peu songeur. Je repense à hier, ça me fait mal de la faire pleurer comme ça. Kiba s'agite partout avec un air paniqué.

- Naruto...si...merde ! Si tu t'es remis avec elle, alors t'es un parfait idiot !

- Non.

- Quoi ? T'es pas un parfait idiot peut-être ?

Je m'accoude au comptoir, le menton dans ma main, regardant droit devant moi.

- Non, je ne me suis pas remis avec elle.

Il recule doucement les yeux écarquillés, comme si je lui avais prédis l'apocalypse.

- Mais...mais tu es raide dingue d'elle depuis le jardin d'enfant !

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est un peu contradiction avec lui-même ? Il me dit de pas me remettre avec elle et la seconde d'après me dit que je suis insensé...Je hausse un sourcil et lui réponds à la manière d'un grand sage.

- Vois-tu petit, les enfants font des conneries. C'était devenue une habitude pour moi de l'aimer, et j'ai besoin d'autre chose.

Kiba gonfle ses joues un peu vexé que je l'ai traité de gamin. Un silence s'installe, j'ai l'impression que ma réalité me rattrape durement là, j'étais bien y a dix minutes. Kiba continue de laver ses verres avec un air concentré.

- Et si...

Je lève les yeux vers lui, je pourrais presque voir une ampoule briller au-dessus de sa tête. Il me regarde et me dit avec un ton...euh...un peu pervers.

- Et si on allait en boîte ce soir ? J'te présenterais de jolies nanas. Dit-il toujours avec ce sourire louche.

Je soupire, un peu las.

- J'ai pas besoin de "jolies nanas", j'ai besoin d'une femme.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et murmure un "nom d'un labrador", il pose sa main sur mon épaule, l'autre sur son coeur.

- Parfois, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi.

Je lui souris en me moquant un peu. Non, mais dans une boîte de nuit, il a vu ça où lui ? Pas que je n'aime pas m'amuser, mais je préfère de loin les fêtes entre amis que les boîtes de nuit. On est tout serré et ça sent la sueur à vous en donner l'envie de vomir. Sans parler des mecs pas nets qui traînent dans ces endroits et des putes qui veulent vous entraîner dans les toilettes. C'est sale et ça invite à la débauche.  
Je souris, on croirait entendre un prêtre.

Je remarque enfin Kiba qui s'est rapproché avec un air conspirateur.

- Et...ce sera pas n'importe quelle boîte de nuit...

Comme si j'allais le suivre...

* * *

Je descends de la voiture, moi et ma curiosité maladive. Je soupire un peu fatigué, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de situation ? Et pourquoi j'ai un pote aussi chieur ?

Kiba sort de la voiture du côté conducteur, et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous traversons alors le parking et montons une pente qui mène à l'entrée du dancing. Je peux entendre un bruit sourd d'ici, ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la techno, mais plus...du hard rock. C'est pas banale comme boîte. Un peu étonné, je suis Kiba qui a l'air d'être un habitué des lieux, d'ailleurs celui-ci s'est bien habillé pour l'occasion. Je me sens un peu minable à côté, je porte un simple jean avec un sweat à capuche. Par rapport à lui, je ressemble à un gamin, il est habillé de noir, seule sa chemise fine est blanche. Je soupire, j'aurais dû faire un effort vestimentaire quand même, mais j'ai pas trop les moyens de m'acheter des costumes comme le sien. Il a dû l'emprunter, sans doute.

Je tourne un peu mieux la tête vers lui et remarque quelque chose de bizarre sur sa tenue. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes, je me fige sur place. Kiba se retourne un peu surpris.

- Ben qu'es-ce que tu fous ?

- Depuis quand tu mets des boucles d'oreilles !?

Il rit un peu, devant mon air un peu con, faut l'avouer.

- C'est pas une boucle d'oreille, c'est un piercing, imbécile. Aller, viens, on a pas que ça à faire.

Mais...mais...est-ce que Hinata est au courant qu'il met des piercings ?! Je voudrais pas faire le vieux jeu mais...ça fait trop bizarre de le voir avec un truc comme ça. Penaud, je le suis en traînant les pieds.

- C'est un pote qui dirige cette boîte, il s'appelle Shino. Tu te souviens de lui non ? Il était au lycée avec nous.

Shino...Shino...Je mets un doigt sur mon menton, en me demandant de qui il s'agit.

- Ça...me dit rien.

- Il va être vexé quand je lui dirais ça...murmure t-il un brin moqueur.

On arrive devant l'entrée. Un type super baraqué est devant la porte, je ne vois pas son regard, il est caché derrière des lunettes de soleil. il est habillé avec une veste en cuir noir, un pantalon noir moulant. Ça me dit rien qui vaille. De plus la musique se fait plus nette, c'est bien du Hard Rock...du Métal aussi. Enfin, j'en sais rien, mais le chanteur crie comme un damné.

Je tire la manche de Kiba.

- C'est quoi cette boîte au juste ?

- Bah...un boîte de Goths !

Goths...goths...comme gothiques ? Satanistes ? Et tous les trucs qui vont avec ? J'ai rien contre les gothiques hein, je trouve ça formidable de montrer sa différence aux autres ! Mais...écouter du Marylin Manson toute la nuit c'est pas trop mon truc. Moi j'suis plus...Snow Patrol ou Amy MacDonald...

Voyant mon air affolé, Kiba essaye de me rassurer.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, je te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

M'en fous, je veux rentrer chez moi. Je regarde autour de moi, prêt à me raccrocher à quelque chose. Soudain, je vois une bandes de gars habillés en noir, des bottes de cuirs avec des verrous autour et des chaînes autour du cou, qui marchent tranquillement vers nous. Pas très rassurant, surtout qu'ils me fixent bizarrement. L'un d'eux s'humecte les lèvres avant de me lancer un :

- Hé ! Bel ange ! Tu veux t'amuser avec nous ?

C'est...c'est à moi qu'ils parlent ? Je fais les yeux ronds. Mais pour qui il se prend ce gamin ? Je dois avoir cinq ans de plus que lui. J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand Kiba me tourne à dos et me chuchote :

- Fais pas attention.

Il me pousse vers l'entrée.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmener ici ?

- Parce que les satanistes sont les plus chaudes évidemment !

Il me dit ça comme si j'étais un idiot fini. Je le fixe blasé :

- Je rentre chez moi.

J'esquisse un geste pour faire demi-tour. Il me retient par les épaules, qu'il est têtu, si je veux rentrer, je rentre ! J'ai eu ma dose de Satanistes pour au moins dix ans !

- Non, t'as même pas vu. C'est super, j't'assure !

- Et Hinata ? Elle te laisse venir ici ?

Il me fait un sourire coquin, mais ne répond pas. Il recommence à me pousser, je ne compte pas céder. J'essaye de toute mes forces de le me débattre et de me défaire de son emprise. J'entends les jeunes de tout à l'heure rire. Putain, j'vais faire leur fêtes à ceux-là ! Je les scrute avec un regard glacial, mais ils en rient davantage, certains posent leurs mains sur leurs bouches et m'envoient des baisers. Peuh ! Saletés de gamins !

Malheureusement, sans m'en rendre compte, nous sommes déjà devant l'entrée. Tous mes efforts se soldent donc par un lamentable échec.

- Salut Ibiki !

- Tiens, Zalut !

Je fais les yeux ronds, et me retiens de rire. Je croyais qu'il allait me briser les os et me donner en offrandes, et en fait...il zozote. Ça casse un peu l'air méchant qu'il voudrait donner...  
Il discute quelques temps avec Kiba, j'essaye comme je peux de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Z'est un ami à toi ? Demande t-il en me désignant.

Je ne vois pas son regard, mais je le sens bien me scruter jusqu'à la moindre de mes cellules. Je déglutis un peu.

- Ouaip.

- Okay. Mais qu'il mette za capuche.

Kiba fait les yeux ronds, tout comme moi. Nous nous regardons un instant dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, je lui demande un peu énervé.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les beaux vizages comme le tien, faut mieux les cacher, en pluz t'es blond.

- Et quoi j'suis blond...héhé...ils les sacrifient sur un autel les blonds ?

Un silence profond s'en suis. Je me décompose doucement, tout en déglutissant. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je tourne les yeux vers Kiba avec un air de supplication. Il soupire, mais ne prend pas compte de ma demande silencieuse. Kiba s'empresse de mettre ma capuche sur la tête et range un peu mieux mes cheveux indisciplinés, pendant que je continue de me décomposer. Mais qu'est-ce que fout un athée là, bordel ?!

Je crois que je suis poursuivis par le Diable, ce qui vu d'un certain angle n'est pas faux. Je soupire, c'est malin, comme je vais draguer si j'ai le visage couvert et des satanistes aux fesses ? Et puis même, pourquoi je suis venu déjà ?! Ça ne suffisait pas cette histoire de pacte inviolable ? Il faut en plus, que je sois une espèce rare que l'on doit sacrifier ?

- Je n'irais pas. Dis-je fermement.

J'en ai déjà assez de cette histoire.

- Oh, mais t'es con. Il fait noir dans cette boîte, personne te verra. Insiste Kiba.

Le baraqué met sa grosse main sur mon épaule, et euh...je crois qu'il la caresse. Il baisse ses lunettes et me fixe avec un air aguicheur. Boudha, aide-moi !

- Et puis, zi tu trouves personne, moi j'zuis là toute la nuit.

Sans perdre une seconde, Kiba m'éloigne vivement de lui et me fait entrer.

- Sérieux, ton pote, c'est un mala...

Un coup d'œil dans la salle. Je fais les yeux ronds. La musique est à fond :

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
__Get away  
From the pain you drive into heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn  
I can't sleep at night_

Je mets mes mains sur chacune de mes oreilles, je crois que le son va m'exploser les tympans. Je regarde autour de moi, des personnes sont habillés...ou pas...de noir de haut en bas, du rouge aussi colorant des symboles satanistes. Des têtes de morts, des croix à l'envers. J'suis en Enfer.

- Kiba !

Il est entraîner par la musique et se déhanche légèrement.

_Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Takemy tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love...Tainted love_

- OUAIH ?! Il tend une oreille mais ne me regarde pas.

Je déglutis, et lui hurle que je veux rentrer chez moi, mais il n'entend rien. La musique criarde nous empêche de communiquer. Je le vois hausser des épaules, puis je tourne mon regard vers la piste du danse. J'appuie un peu plus mes mains sur mes oreilles et cligne des yeux.

_Now I know I've got to  
run away I've got to  
get away  
you don't really want any more from me_

Des fous "dansent" en se balançant, sautant la tête de bas en haut. J'ai peur qu'ils se cognent la tête avec leurs voisins. Les filles sont au bar, dans des postures provocatrices. Certaines embrassent avec fougue leurs petits amis, d'autres comptent leurs piercings. La plupart d'entre elles sont habillés en Goths Lolita comme on dit. Et je...je crois que celle qui tient le bar est...toute nue.

- Euh...Kiba ! C'est ça que tu disais par chaudes ?!

Je me retourne en lui posant la question, mais il a disparu. Merde.

_To make things right  
you need somoene to hold you tight  
you thinklove is to pray  
but I'm sorry I don't pray that way _

Putain de bordel de merde ! Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle ! Quel connard ! Je regarde partout autour de moi pour le voir se faire draguer par la barman nue. Argh ! Je recule d'un pas quand je vois des mecs me fixer en léchant les lèvres. J'suis dans la merde !

_Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Takemy tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love...Tainted love_

Les lumières rouges noient la pièce d'une manière un peu effrayante. Je ne vois presque rien, mais je sens encore les regards de ces types sur moi. J'avance ne voulant plus être dans leur champ de vision. Les mains dans les poches, les jambes tremblantes, la tête baissée le plus possible, je m'aventure dans la boîte de nuit. Je le ferai payer à Kiba. Je le tuerai de mes mains, le jetterai du haut d'en falaise.

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
l love you though you hurt me so  
now I'm going to pack my thing and go_

J'ai l'impression que le tout le monde me fixe. "Personne te verra" ? Mon cul ! Bon d'accord, j'suis pas du tout habillé dans le même style, mais ils pourraient arrêter de baver en me voyant. C'est comme si j'étais le petit agneau qu'on allait sacrifier pour Allah. Je frissonne, il faut que je retrouve la sortie.

Je relève la tête et me rends compte que je suis complétement perdu. Je suis dans une autre salle. Je regarde autour de moi, et détourne de suite les yeux, le rouge me montant aux joues. Des filles dansent nues avec seulement des talons aiguilles sur des scènes de streap tease, avec une barre de fer en plein milieu où elles se frottent sur le rythme de la musique.

_Touch me baby ,tainted love  
touch me baby, tainted love  
touch me baby , tainted love_

Mes yeux sont à jamais souillés, et mes pauvres oreilles, j'entendrais plus jamais comme avant c'est sûr. L'odeur est infecte, ça sent...ça sent...le sexe. Je mets mon bras devant mon nez, plus rouge que jamais. Au bout de la salle sombre toujours noyée dans la lumière rouge, je vois une porte marquée "sortie" au dessus. Dans un élan désespéré, je me précipite vers elle, comme si elle était mon dernier espoir, la dernière lumière sur cette Terre de fous.

_Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Takemy tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love...Tainted love_

J'ouvre la lourde porte et atterrie dans un couloir bien éclairé. J'entends la musique s'arrêter, et reprendre sur une autre chanson plus criarde encore. Je sens des sueurs froides sur mon front, alors que je vois les personnes devant moi. La bande de satanistes de tout à l'heure est là, adossée au mur. Ils parlaient apparemment et fixent à présent. Je le sens mal, et fais demi-tour.

- Hé ! Attends !

L'un attrape mon bras en le caressant avec son pouce. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer tellement j'ai peur, il n'y personne qui pourrait m'aider. Et Kiba qui est partis avec cette femme, si Hinata savait...

- On est désolé pour tout à l'heure, on voulait pas te faire peur. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Ah...c.-c-c-c'est pas grave. J'vais y aller main-maintenant.

Merde, j'ai bafouillé et je tremble de partout. Ils ont l'air plus jeune que moi, à part deux d'entre eux, mais c'est fou comme ils sont impressionnants. Il me tire par le bras m'avançant un peu plus dans le couloir. Des personnes s'embrassent langoureusement, sans même nous remarquer. En clair, y a vraiment personne pour m'aider.

- Aller, viens. J'connais un endroit tranquille où on va pouvoir discuter. Dit un autre.

Ils forment un cercle autour de moi, celui de derrière retire ma capuche tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Deux, me caressent les joues et la mâchoire. Je le sens vraiment pas.

- Laissez-moi !

- Oh, reste tranquille.

Je sens quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou, celui qui m'a enlevé ma capuche me fait un suçon, c'est...beurk !

- Ne me touchez pas !

Je le repousse de toutes mes forces, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Je tremble encore et cherche à m'enfuir, mais il me retiennent.

- On va être doux avec toi. T'as pas avoir peur. Me chuchote l'un à l'oreille.

Ils me frôlent les hanches, le ventre, le dos, le visage avec douceur, mais je sens bien que ça ne va pas durer comme ça longtemps. Je ne dois pas perdre mon sang froid. Je frissonne de dégoût quand soudain, l'un d'eux passe légèrement sa main sous mon sweat.

- Dégagez ! Bordel de merde !

- Ta peau est si tendre, et chaude.

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques...

Merde, merde ! Je sens des bras entourer ma taille, alors que leur possesseur respire avidement dans mes cheveux. J'arrête de respirer une seconde, il appuie un peu plus son ventre à mon dos. Je déglutis.

- Hm...amande. Comment t'as su que c'était mon parfum préféré ?

Je lui écrase les pieds et essaye de fuir, ils se mettent à rire et me rattrapent sans problème. J'suis fatigué là, je veux rentrer chez moi. Qu'ils me lâchent. J'ai peur, ce serait mentir de dire le contraire, j'ai la frousse, je crois que mes jambes vont s'écrouler sous mon poids, tellement elles tremblent. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attends, mais j'espère que ça va vite arriver, s'il vous plaît un miracle.

Soudain, les caresses cessent. Je les sens même s'éloigner. Un voix s'élève, grave, profonde.

- Ça suffit, vous m'empêcher de dormir.

J'ouvre les yeux._ Lui_. Il se tient devant moi, sa canne retenant un des satanistes. Euh...se sont tus, en signe de respect, et baissent les yeux. Ils ont l'air impressionné.

- T-Toi ! Fais-je en le montrant du doigt.

- Tiens, Naruto. Dit-il à moitié endormis.

Sasuke Uchiwa. Pourquoi est-ce que mon miracle doit être forcément lui, hein ? Suis-je maudis ? Ou alors...il est venue me chercher ?  
Je le vois sourire en coin, je serre les poings et le fixe furibond. Il se moque encore !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un endroit pareil ?

J'aimerais lui poser la même question, mais vu le lieu où nous sommes, la réponse me paraît évidente. Toujours avec un air blasé, il repose sa canne à terre et indifférent remet correctement ses boutons de manchettes. Tout ça avec classe. Il n'attend pas ma réponse, et scrute de ses yeux nuits de bas en haut la bande autour de moi. Ils se regardent pas très rassurés.

- Et vous, bande de morveux, vous lui voulez quoi ?

- Euh...rien, on faisait connaissance. Dit l'un d'eux hésitant.

C'est moi ou il prend ma défense ? Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, ou plutôt deviné ma question. Il fronce des sourcils dans ma direction et esquisse un geste nonchalant.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse alors. Bonne soirée Naruto.

Il commence à faire demi-tour. J'ouvre grand la bouche plus qu'étonné et m'élance vers lui, avant que la bande de satanistes ne revienne à la charge. Je lui agrippe le bras et lui chuchote un brin suppliant.

- Ne me laisse pas avec eux !

Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux noirs, et d'un air hautain me répond.

- Pourquoi ? Ce que tu faisais avec eux ne me regarde pas.

Je le regarde suspicieux.

- Alors, pourquoi t'as posé la question andouille !

Il se pince l'arête du nez en signe d'agacement, tout en se stoppant d'un geste souple.

- Rentre chez toi. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

- Nooon, j'avais pas remarqué ! Lui dis-je plein d'ironie.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, plutôt rare comme geste venant d'un suppo de Satan m'étonne-je, et commence à s'en aller sans m'adresser un autre regard. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, ils sont toujours là. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça :

- Hé !

Sasuke soupire en baissant ses larges épaules.

- Tu...euh...tu peux pas m'accompagner...?

Il se retourne, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, et cette lueur qui habite toujours ses yeux profonds. Je serre de nouveau les poings, ce type m'agace. Il se fout de ma gueule. Je deviens rouge de honte et m'énerve tout seul :

- Okay ! Je m'en vais !

Je tourne les talons d'un pas enragé et passe à côté des types pas nets, adorateurs de Satan. J'essaye de les éviter le plus possible. Mais l'un d'eux, plus téméraire que les autres, me lèche l'oreille en me murmurant :

- J'crois que je suis amoureux.

Je me tourne à demi, pour le voir me dévorer des yeux. Je grimace de dégoût et le repousse.

- Lâche-moi !

Je tire la lourde porte et me replonge dans cette musique assourdissante, elle me donne la migraine. J'en peux plus. Là, tout le monde me fixe avec avidité. C'est pire que tout à l'heure. Je hausse un sourcil quand je me mets à réaliser :

- Merde...ma capuche.

Je m'empresse de la mettre, en espérant que je pourrais sortir sans problème. J'inspire profondément et décidé je fais un pas dans la boîte de nuit, quand quelqu'un m'attrape le bras.

- Putaiiiin ! J'en ai marre là !

Je tourne mon regard vers la main ganté qui me tient doucement le bras et fais les yeux ronds. Sasuke me fixe encore, ses yeux noirs prennent une couleur rouge sang grâce à la lumière. Son visage si blanc est comme magnifié par les lumières artificielles qui inondent la piste de danse. Une beauté pareille c'est...surréaliste. J'ai l'impression que la musique se fait moins forte, car j'entends sa voix grave me dire :

- Viens.

Sans trop appuyer sur mon bras, il m'attire à la l'intérieur du dancing. Moi qui voulait me faire discret, c'est raté, Sasuke fait tourner toutes les têtes, certains le salut d'autres baissent la tête comme intimidé. Mais personne ne s'approche de lui. C'est comme s'ils savaient qui il était.

- Quand tu dis "viens", c'est que je vais mourir ?

Je crois voir un petit sourire, mais je n'arrive à savoir ce qu'il veut dire.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Ça peut prendre des années tu sais. C'est la Mort qui choisie, pas l'Enfer, ni même le Paradis.

- Je-je vois.

Voilà qu'il me parle de la Mort comme si c'était quelqu'un.

- Tu n'y crois toujours pas...affirme t-il.

Je détourne les yeux de lui. Nous continuons à nous diriger vers la sortie. Arrivés près du bar où j'ai laissé Kiba, je regarde si celui-ci n'y serait pas. Mais personne, même la barman n'y est plus. Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il trafique.

Avec élégance, Sasuke pousse la porte de la sortie et me fait signe de passer en premier. Peuh ! Il me prend pour une fille ou quoi ? A moitié vexé, je sors presque en courant. Mes oreilles sifflent et mes yeux me piquent un peu, mais c'est rien comparé au froid qui me mord violemment la peau. Je me mets à trembler sans pourvoir me contrôler. Sasuke est toujours derrière moi, quelque part ça me rassure qu'il soit là. Je soupire et tourne la tête sur Ibiki.

Il me fixe en bavant.

- Je veux rentrer. Dis-je comme si j'étais au bord du suicide.

- Avec un visage aussi doux que le tien, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Sasuke, surpris par sa remarque. Je sens le sang me monter aux joues. Il fait moins froid tout d'un coup. Je bafouille des mots incompréhensible, gêné par ma réaction incontrôlée. Il a toujours cette lueur dans ses pupilles, une lueur qui réchauffe ses yeux sombres. Elle y est souvent d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle signifiait.

- Tu m'amuses. Dit-il soudainement, comme pour répondre à ma question.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

J'émerge dans le monde réel, un silence quand j'entends un pouffement presque inaudible venant de Sasuke. Je m'énerve.

- Je savais bien que tu te foutais de ma gueule ! Et arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

Il s'appuie un peu plus sur sa canne, et avance doucement, loin de l'entrée et loin de cet homme qui continu à me dévorer des yeux. Je le suis, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Il suffit de bien voir au fond de tes yeux pour savoir ce que tu penses, ou ce que tu ressens. C'est un jeu d'enfant, bien qu'il y est des choses que je ne comprends pas...Ajoute t-il en murmurant.

Je le fixe toujours. La lune lui donne un aspect presque fantomatique, mais il est toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux noirs ressortent davantage, ses fins cheveux noirs se laissent emporter par une petite brise. Je tremble encore plus, claquant des dents sous cette même brise, sortant de ma contemplation. Je vais tomber malade.

Soudain, j'entends des pas courir vers moi. Je me retourne alors et vois Kiba me sauter dessus, totalement débrayé.

- J'ai vu...Vénus.

- Hein ? T'as fumé ?

Je vois Sasuke rire muettement alors qu'il a toujours le regard posé au loin. Je suis vraiment dans un monde de fou.

- Non ! La fille du bar...elle est...wow !

J'écarquille les yeux. Leurs absences tout à l'heure, c'était ça !?

- Mais...et Hinata ?! Ça va pas non ?!

Il se redresse maladroitement, me tenant par les épaules. Il est complétement saoul. Je risque un regard à Sasuke mais celui-ci ne bouge pas, tournant juste sa canne entre ses doigts de façon distraite.

- Hein ? Hinata ? Ah ouiiiiii ! Dit-il comme si il se souvenait de son existence.

Je le scrute dégoûté, combien de verres s'est-il enfilé ? Je soupire en fermant les yeux, mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Hinata ? Elle est mon amie, et lui aussi, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se séparent...mais là.

Soudain, Kiba me serre dans ses bras. Je sens alors une grosse bosse qui doit venir de son pantalon. J'écarquille les yeux. Il me caresse les cheveux et me dit d'une voix suave.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Oh non, non, non non ! Pas toi ! J't'en supplie !

- Bon Kiba, tu es complétement bourré, alors on va rentrer et...je sais pas, tu vas te calmer.

Je le sens poser ses mains sur mes fesses. Je retiens un cri de surprise. C'est pas vrai ! Il me confond avec qui là !?

- Viii, ma chérie...

Okay, c'est rien, pour lui je suis une fille, donc il a pas conscience qu'il fait un truc pas net à son meilleur ami. Tout va bien. Il remonte ses mains gourmandes sur mon dos.

- Non, ça va pas du tout !

Sasuke écarte Kiba de moi d'un geste sec mais souple. Celui-ci atterrie sur le sol, tout déboussolé, une moue agacée sur le visage. Je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Je sens qu'une connerie va se produire.

- Il te pelotait. Dit Sasuke comme pour se justifier.

- T'es toujours là toi !? Lui demande Kiba.

Sasuke hausse un sourcil, ne répondant pas. Vexé de se faire prendre pour un imbécile, Kiba se relève après plusieurs tentatives, et se met en position de combat. Enfin je crois. Kiba regarde trop la télé, c'est un adolescent attardé, adorateur des chiens. Hinata ne se plaint jamais mais ça me lourderait de l'entendre parler "guerre des étoiles" pendant le dîner.  
Je soupire las de cette soirée qui, j'ai l'impression, ne finira jamais.

- Touche pas à mon copain ! C'est mon copain ! S'exclame t-il enfantin.

C'est pour ça que j'évite de trop traîner avec lui pendant les fêtes. Il est trop bizarre quand il est bourré. Et comme s'il cherchait ma confirmation il me demande en me serrant un fois de plus dans ses bras, mais dans une étreinte purement amicale.

- Hein, que t'es mon copain ?

Sasuke le regarde faire sans bouger le petit doigt. Ça m'a assez étonné qu'il est agit tout à l'heure, était-ce pour rire un peu, ou pour me protéger ?  
Comme s'il voulait me protéger ! Il doit m'emmener en Enfer, pas me sauver d'un viol imminent !  
Quoique tout à l'heure avec la bande de morveux, comme il les a appelé, c'était l'impression qu'il m'a donné. Mais pourquoi il ferait ça après tout ?! Je suis lié à lui par un contrat, pas par des sentiments amicaux !

- Mais oui, aller viens, on va rentrer. Donne-moi tes clefs.

- Viii.

Je me secoue la tête, chassant toutes ces questions inutiles de ma tête. Je prends le trousseau de clefs que Kiba me tend gentiment, et me tourne vers Sasuke.  
Je m'arrête un instant.  
Il a encore disparu.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : :D Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est là votre Sasuke ! XDD  
Conscience : XD Ibiki qui zozote !  
Naru : XDDD Trop drôle !  
Sasu : --" Je trouve qu'il se passe pas grand chose à part une autre rencontre.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Hé ! Doucement ! Ces chapitres sont trèèès importants !  
Sasu : ah bon ? En quoi ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Ils sont une sorte d'interludes à tes sentiments.  
Sasu : J'ai pas l'impression d'être...  
Naru : x') Laisse Momo-Chan, il est juste pas content parce que tout le monde veut me sauter dessus.  
Auteur Dégénérée : XD J'adore ça !  
Sasu : è__é Oui ! J'suis pas content ! *pancarte à la main* Pas content !  
Naru : --"...  
Conscience : On y peut rien s'il est con dans tes dialogues de fin Momo-Chan...  
Auteur Dégénérée : --"

Reviews ? x')


	8. L'Avenir n'est qu'un Enfer

Je vous remercies pour vos reveiws ! ^^ Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic plait.

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, même si j'ai tout fais pour ne pas en faire.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'Avenir n'est qu'un Enfer

* * *

Il est pratiquement midi, j'ai dormi comme une masse. Sur le trajet, en revenant de la boîte, les questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête à tel point que je me suis demandé si j'allais pas m'évanouir.  
"Pourquoi Sasuke était-il là ?"  
Ça peut être une simple coïncidence, ou bien...non, c'était dû au hasard. Sasuke est un serviteur de l'Enfer, s'il était là, c'était sûrement pour se payer du bon temps.

Je soupire et me prépare un bol de café, ça va me réveiller un peu. Toujours en pyjama, simple T-shirt sans manches et jogging blanc en coton, je m'avachis sur mon canapé, attendant tranquillement le "bip" du micro-onde. Les mains sur mon ventre, je ferme les yeux en essayant de ne pas repenser à la soirée d'hier.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne et ça pour la vingtième fois ce matin, me faisant brusquement sursauter. Après quelques secondes pour me situer, je traîne les pieds jusqu'au combiné, je sais qui c'est et ça me fait doucement sourire vu le nombre de fois qu'il a essayé de me joindre. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lever pour répondre auparavant, j'étais trop fatigué et j'avais pas assez de volonté.

"Oui ?" Dis-je en décrochant.

"Naruto ! J'suis désolé, vraiment ! Je te supplie de me pardonner ! J'ai bu, je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je t'assure !" Se met à hurler Kiba d'emblée.

Devrais-je lui reparler de sa partie de jambes en l'air avec la barman ? J'en ai bien envie, mais...

"Naruto ! On est toujours amis hein ! Je t'aime ! Enfin comme pote ! Tu me comprends !"

...il me laisse pas en placer une. Je ricane alors que soudain j'entends le micro-onde faire son "bip" habituel. Je me dirige vers l'appareil ménagé, l'ouvre et sors mon café brûlant, surpris par la chaleur du porcelaine de mon bol, je retire très vite mes mains. Merde, c'est chaud, j'vais me brûler les doigts...

Me..._brûler_...les doigts...

Je fais les yeux ronds un instant, le temps semble se figer. J'ai l'impression que ma sentence se fait plus proche, serait-ce parce que j'ai vu Sasuke ? Ces derniers temps, j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas trop penser à ma descente certaine en Enfer, mais à présent...c'est comme si, sans cesse, je sentais les flammes me lécher la peau...  
C'est effrayant...

"Si je t'ai fais du mal, si...oh nom d'un doberman, si je t'ai touché ! Je suis...le pire des salauds !"

Je redescends sur Terre, me concentrant sur la conversation téléphonique. Je me secoue la tête et prends prudemment le bol chaud, le combiné coincé entre mon oreille droite et mon épaule, je pose mon café sur la table et m'assois sur une chaise en aluminium. Je soupire en l'entendant, s'est-il excusé de la même manière à Hinata ? Ou alors il ne se souvient pas de sa folle soirée avec la barman ?

"Kiba..."

"Naruto, vraiment, je pourrais plus te regarder en face !"

J'essaye de le rassurer du mieux que je peux :

"Kiba, il ne s'est rien passé, à part me serrer dans tes bras et crier que je suis ton copain."

Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement.

"Naruto...désolé, désolé. J'aurais jamais dû t'emmener là-bas."

Je fais une grimace en repensant à hier soir, à tous ces regards avides posés sur moi, à cette bande de gamins qui m'ont harcelé. Non, vraiment, comme "soirée plan drague" on fait mieux.

"Oui, ça tu peux le dire."

"PARDOOOOON !"

Je crois qu'il éclate en sanglot, j'éloigne le combiné le posant sur la table avec un léger sourire. Je l'entends se maudir, pendant que je souffle sur mon café et trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide. Après avoir pris un gorgée et ne l'entendant plus crier, je reprends le téléphone :

"Si tu veux, je te passe mes DVDs de "Star Strek" et tu pourras les garder six mois."

"J'suis pas fan, mais merci quand même." Réponds-je le plus simplement du monde.

"JE SUIS UN AMI INDIGNE !" Hurle t-il de nouveau.

Et le voilà qui recommence. Je soupire, amusé, et repose le téléphone, je continue de boire mon café comme si de rien n'était. Un instant, je me perds dans la contemplation de la légère vapeur qui s'échappe de mon bol, fixant le noir de son contenu. Le même noir que celui de _ses_ yeux. Combien de temps, encore, me reste t-il ? Merde, le fait de l'avoir revu, me fait tout le temps repenser à ce putain de pacte, à ma mort certaine, à ma future errance en Enfer.

"Naruto ? Naruto ! T'es toujours là ?"

Je sors de mes pensées et reprends le combiné, faut que j'arrête d'angoisser.

"Je suis là. Au fait, comme Neji ne me cours plus après, ce n'est peut-être plus la peine de partir à Suna..." Dis-je.

Un silence. Je n'ai plus de raison de partir de Konoha maintenant.

"Le truc c'est que comme Hinata travaille là-bas, je partirai vivre avec elle. Je crois que je vais ouvrir ma propre entreprise à Suna."

Je me fige un instant, tremblant un peu. Alors il n'a rien dit à Hinata à propos de la soirée d'hier, ils vont tout de même partir tous les deux...peut-être devrais-je moi aussi garder ça pour moi, après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires et j'imagine que Kiba culpabilise assez comme ça, vu comment il est.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Mon meilleur ami va partir vivre avec une femme...mon meilleur ami m'abandonne pour une femme. Même s'il s'agit d'Hinata...une amie aussi, une amie à qui je tiens énormément, c'est assez dur. Je me souviens de cette promesse qu'on s'était à la fin du collège, après qu'il est quitté une de ses petites amies et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'on s'était beaucoup éloigné pendant qu'il sortait avec elle, oui, la promesse de ne laisser aucune femme briser notre amitié, de ne laisser aucune femme nous séparer. Une promesse stupide, une promesse d'amitié entre adolescents, entre adultes ce n'est plus vraiment possible.

"Tu...tu parlais d'un boulot dans un bar...tu n'iras pas ?"

Je l'entends soupirer.

"Naruto, on a quoi, vingt-quatre ans ? Je ne vais pas travailler derrière un comptoir toute ma vie, j'ai de l'ambition tu sais ?"

C'est comme si la réalité me frappait soudainement. C'est vrai que...travailler dans un café toute sa vie, ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle de l'ambition. C'est bien comme boulot, mais seulement pour pouvoir payer ses études et avoir un meilleur travail plus tard. Moi, jamais je n'ai pu réussir dans les études, il n'est pas trop tard...mais, comme je sais que je mourrais très certainement.  
Emporté en Enfer.

"J'espère que toi non plus, Naruto." Continue t-il.

"Oui." Réponds-je platement.

Seulement, Sasuke a dit que cela pouvait prendre des années. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il vienne me chercher, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Moi non plus je n'ai jamais envisagé mon avenir dans un café, enfin disons que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'y pensais pas.

"Bon, j'te laisse, et encore désolé ! Redis-moi si tu veux les DVDs !"

"A la prochaine, Kiba, prends-soin d'Hinata."

"Héhé, t'inquiètes !"

Il raccroche. Un peu absent, sonné par la réalité, et le temps qui passe, j'écoute la tonalité. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie ? Ou pour le peu qu'il en reste ?

Dans un geste lent, je pose le téléphone sur son socle et me dirige vers le canapé. Je ramène mes genoux sur mon torse, me recroquevillant. _L'avenir_ ? Kiba vient de le balancé en pleine figure. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est servir des cafés, me mettre dans des situations totalement loufoques, agir comme un gamin et aider les vieilles grands-mères à traverser la route. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je pourrais pas trouver une réponse tout seul.

Nous sommes samedi, j'ai pas encore mangé mon déjeuné, bon vu l'heure où j'ai bu mon café aussi, je vais pouvoir sortir manger, prendre l'air, réfléchir. Cette histoire de boulot me turlupine trop, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Kiba a raison, je ne vais pas toujours rester dans le café de Jiraya...  
Je me demande si Sakura est libre aujourd'hui...

* * *

- Tu sais...euh...parler aux gens, tu es marrant et gentil, tout le monde se sent à l'aise avec toi. Tu te démènes pour les autres. Bon tu es un peu naïf, mais ça fait ton charme.

Je souris en l'écoutant énumérer mes qualités. Je suis assis en compagnie de Sakura et, étonnamment, d'Ino que je n'ai pas vu depuis un certain moment. Comme je l'avais prévu, Sakura était libre aujourd'hui malgré son travail très prenant de médecin, nous mangeons le plat du jour dans un des restaurant du centre commercial, au moins ici c'est pas trop chère.

Elles m'ont expliqué qu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux de l'hôpital de Konoha, voilà pourquoi Sakura a aussi proposé à Ino de venir. Ça me fait du bien de revoir des gens du lycée, après avoir appris le départ de Kiba a Suna, je déprimais un peu.

- Oui, c'est super tout ça, mais je peux pas faire bénévole ! Réponds-je en avalant une bouchée de mon steak.

Non, pas de ramens, mais c'était ça ou je bouffais tout seul. Je souris un instant en voyant Sakura et Ino se creuser les méninges. Je leur demande des conseils pour un futur emploi, bizarrement elles ont été assez enthousiastes à l'idée de m'aider. Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ainsi.

- Dans le commerce ! Tu es doué avec les gens, et ton sourire pourrait être très vendeur ! Me dit Ino en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je n'aime pas vraiment ces gens qui ne cherchent qu'à vendre avec de beaux sourires hypocrites, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas vraiment sourire avec hypocrisie. C'est contre ma nature. Mais, je pourrais tout de même aider des gens dans leurs choix d'achats sans être faux-semblant.

Je m'avachis sur ma chaise en avalant une frite, songeur sur cette possibilité.

- Ou alors...tu pourrais garder des enfants ! S'exclame Sakura. Rappelle-toi la fois avec le fils de Kurenai, comme tu adorais jouer avec lui.

- En même temps...étant un gamin lui-même, il les attire...Dit Ino en se moquant gentiment.

Je fais la moue et l'attaque avec un coup de pied sous la table, elle rit un instant. Je reprends un air sérieux et songeur :

- J'ai pas les diplômes pour tout ça, personne ne m'embauchera.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un CAP commerce vente ou un truc du genre.

Je fais les yeux ronds.

- Reprendre mes études ?

- T'as pas le choix. Me fait remarquer Ino.

Je soupire. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'école, et c'est pas pour rien que j'ai tout fait pour fuir les études comme un con. J'aurais dû écouter Sakura à l'époque quand elle me traitait d'imbécile à chaque fois que je disais, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de diplômes pour réussir dans la vie. Maintenant, je regrette.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, toujours un peu perdu dans mes pensées, j'observe Ino noyer son assiette de ketchup...le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête...

- Tu...et ton obsession pour les régimes et les repas équilibrés ? Lui demande-je les yeux ronds, tout en pointant le doigt sur son assiette.

Elle rit doucement.

- Choji a déteint sur moi.

- Faut croire. Dis-je en riant avec elle.

Sakura nous regarde amusée, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Moi aussi, ça me rend nostalgique, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu toute la bande, ça m'émoustille d'entendre parler de l'un d'eux.  
Tout ces moments passés ensemble, à nous crier dessus, à rire de choses et d'autres, à nous sourire, à faire des gaffes, à nous aimer.

- Le lycée me manque cruellement, l'époque où nous étions tous ensemble.

Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Kiba de partir. Je suis le dernier, comme toujours.

- Oui, à moi aussi. Répond Sakura.

- Pareil.

Un silence alors que nous sommes tous trois un peu songeur à cet autrefois. Nous nous sourions, et je mange, mon repas s'est quelque peu refroidis. Je leur parle du départ de Kiba et d'Hinata, elles semblent ravies pour la Hyuuga et me demandent quand aura lieu le mariage, je ris en leur répondant que je ne sais pas, qu'ils en ont pas encore parlé.  
Et la soirée d'hier me revient en souvenir, quand j'ai vu Kiba absent, probablement à coucher avec cette femme. Aller, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, il ne l'aimait pas. Je n'ai pas à en parler.

- Oh, j'y pense ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Gaara ? Être maire de Suna l'a transformé à ce qu'il paraît.

Vaut mieux changer de sujet de conversation, sinon cette histoire d'infidélité de Kiba va m'échapper.

- C'est grâce à toi.

Je souris. Je l'aimais vraiment Gaara, nous avions tous les deux une histoire semblable, c'est pourquoi je me suis toujours senti à l'aise avec lui, je lui parlais de tout.

- J'aimerais bien le revoir. Déclare-je pensif.

- Oui lui aussi. Il nous a parlé de toi, y a un moment déjà. Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

Mon sourire se fait plus large. Vraiment, comment ai-je fais pour m'éloigner de personnes aussi adorables ?

- A mon avis, il t'embaucherais sans problème. Il te connaît après tout. Me dit Sakura avec un sourire entendu. Si tu ne veux pas reprendre tes études, peut-être que ce serait une solution.

Je rougis de gêne, non, je ne peux pas appeler Gaara et lui dire : "Tiens salut ! J'suis un peu à la ramasse en ce moment, tu m'engages ?"  
Et puis je n'aime pas prendre la voie de la facilité, je me renfrogne à cette idée. Sakura a l'air de deviné mes pensées, et soupire de fatigue face à mon entêtement.

- Crois-moi Naruto, ce sera mieux pour toi. Je suis contente que tu nous ai proposé de t'aider pour un futur emploi, alors laisse-nous te conseiller. Gaara rêverait de pouvoir te rendre service, après tout ce que tu as fais pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas fais grand chose voyons...il...

- Pas grand chose !? Oh par tous les saints ! Il te tuerait s'il t'entendait ! S'exclame Ino en faisant tourner quelques têtes surprises par ce ton élevé.

- Tu lui as tout de même donné une raison de s'accrocher à la vie ! De sourire ! De s'ouvrir au monde extérieur ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point il aimerait payer sa dette.

Je ris doucement, amusé par sa passion avec laquelle Sakura me dit cela.

- A te voir, tu en as entendu parler pendant un siècle.

- Si ce n'est plus. Répond t-elle en riant avec moi.

Je rentrais au lycée quand j'ai rencontré Gaara. Il est peut-être la seule personne que j'ai pu sauver en y repensant. A l'époque, Gaara était dépressif, insomniaque, violent. Je me souviens avoir souvent été brutalisé par lui alors que j'essayais de lui faire entendre raison. Je voulais absolument l'aider, dès que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai su que, lui aussi, était un orphelin. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, cette solitude qui l'étouffait.

Mais, il ne voulait pas m'écouter, me hurlant que de toute manière il pourrait crever qu'au fond, je m'en ficherais, que c'était juste pour que j'ai bonne conscience. Il aimait faire du mal aux gens, disait que personne ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé. Il se trompait bien sûr. Et puis un jour, nous nous sommes battus sur le toit du lycée, à cet endroit il n'y avait pas de grillages de sécurité.

Dans un dernier coup que je lui ai porté, il est tombé. Je l'ai rattrapé. Et finalement il m'a crier en pleurant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir; à ce moment là, je pense, il s'est rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais je suis loin de m'en vanter, après tout c'était à cause de moi qu'il a failli tomber de sept étages.  
Mais sans doute, que je ne lui pas sauvé la vie que de cette manière.

Le silence se poursuit, alors que je me souviens de ces événements. C'était il y a longtemps, mais Gaara semble toujours croire qu'il a une dette envers moi.

- Peut-être...peut-être que je vais l'appeler. Dis-je un peu résigné.

Je ne voudrais pas abuser de sa gentillesse, vraiment, je n'insisterais pas s'il me dit qu'il ne peut pas me prendre.

- Oui, bonne idée. Attends, je te donne son numéro.

Sakura sort son sac de sous la table, prend un crayon noir et sur sa serviette de table en papier, elle note le numéro de téléphone personnel de Gaara, avec une mine concentrée et, je peux le voir, soulagée. Parfois, elle agit vraiment comme une grande sœur.

- Et si je le dérange ?

- Imbécile ! Si tu ne l'appelles pas, là, tu l'emmerderas ! Me répond Ino avec un ton autoritaire.

Je ris avec elles alors qu'un serveur vient à notre table, et nous propose un dessert. Nous acceptons, après tout le repas n'est pas terminé. J'appellerai Gaara ce soir.

* * *

Gaara était en larmes au téléphone, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire, lui qui était si taciturne à l'époque. J'arrive pas à croire que je fais naître de tels réactions chez lui. De suite, à près de neuf heures du soir, il m'a obtenu une entrevue avec le responsable qui est chargé de communication à la mairie de Suna. Peut-être que je pourrais devenir assistant au chargé de communication, je gérerais les relations administratif entre la mairie et les différentes entreprises, ça a l'air assez compliqué comme ça et il faudra sûrement que j'étudie. Mais Gaara m'a assuré que je pourrais apprendre au côté du responsable qui n'est autre que sa soeur, Temari, la future femme de Shikamaru. Je suis vraiment content de connaître des gens aussi hauts placés.

Il va falloir que j'aille vivre à Suna, évidemment. Je soupire, j'aurais vraiment dû chercher un appart' au temps où Neji me courait après. M'enfin, mon avenir vaut bien des sacrifices, même si ça me fait de la peine de quitter Konoha.

Aujourd'hui donc, je cours après une chaussure. Je suis un peu à la traîne, vu qu'il faut une journée en voiture pour arriver à Suna.

- Putain de godasse !

Je rampe sur le parquet à la recherche de ma chaussure en cuir marron. Je ne les mets pas souvent, c'est pourquoi, j'ai eu du mal à les retrouver, la boîte à chaussure était dans le placard à l'entrée, mais je n'y ai vu qu'une seule pompe dedans. Et me voilà donc, allongé sur le ventre à l'affut d'une godasse fugitive.

- Ah ! La voilà !

Je tends le bras sous le canapé et la récupère. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et me dépêche de l'enfiler. Je me lève, enlevant la poussière sur mes vêtements. J'ai essayé de faire un effort, mettant une chemise noir et un jean foncé. Je cours vers la sortie, attrapant mes clefs de voiture et le dossier avec mon CV. Je referme la porte derrière moi, et continue ma course dans les escaliers.

Arrivé au parking, je marche assez vite et repère la vieille citroëne de mon père. J'ai dû changer les housses des sièges et remplacer un rétroviseur cassé, c'est qu'elle est vraiment pas toute neuve mais au moins elle roule.

J'ouvre la portière, et m'assois confortablement réglant le rétroviseur. Je démarre et attache ma ceinture, quand, en voulant enclenché la ceinture, je vois la personne assise sur le siège passager à côté de moi. Mon cœur rate un battement.

_Déjà ?_

- Bonjour, Naruto. Dit-il soudainement.

Je serre les dents, mais continue de l'observer. Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, ses mains se serrent sur sa canne devant lui. Il ne me regarde pas, fixant droit devant lui...les yeux éteints.

- Sasuke...est-ce que... c'est aujourd'hui ?

- Roule, au lieu de poser des questions inutiles. Répond t-il sèchement.

Je souris tristement en déclenchant le frein à main. Oui...c'est bien aujourd'hui. Je le savais dans le fond, mon avenir est tout tracé de toute manière.  
Je vais finir en Enfer.

##~~##

Conscience : Tu vas mourir Momo-Chan...  
Naru : Ça y a pas de doute...  
Sasu : Coupé à un moment pareil...  
Conscience : Complétement inconsciente...  
Naru : Elle est cinglée, si elle croit qu'ils ne vont pas essayer de la tuer...  
Sasu : Oui, mais s'ils font ça, ils n'auront pas la suite...  
*gros blanc*  
Conscience/Naru/Sasu : . Elle est vraiment....fourbe...  
Auteur Dégénérée : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Reviews ?


	9. C'est si facile de mourir

**Fiction :** Mon Enfer, C'est Toi

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Et non ils ne sont pas à moi !

Enfin la suite ! XD Y en qui la réclame avec tellement de ferveur que ça en fait trembler mes murs ! (Conscience : T_T Elle exagère ne vous inquiétez pas...) . Oui bon...moi vous savez je m'en fous, la suite je la connais, je peux ne pas la mettre et la garder pour moi (Conscience : Tu n'oserais pas...)  
Ben oui, la suite rien que pour moi, dans ma tête...(Conscience : Monstre !) Et puis comme ça ben vous l'aurez pas et moi je serais contente...(Conscience : Assassin !) Et puis vous aurez beau supplié...(Conscience : Vilaine !) Ahahahaha ! Enfin...moi vous savez...(Conscience : Sadique !)  
XDD Non non, les mitraillettes et les harpons ne sont pas autorisés...s'il vous plaît baissez vos armes...(Conscience : A vos armes !...)  
Oui oui ok...je vous mets la suite ! XDD

* * *

Chapitre 9 : C'est si facile de mourir

* * *

C'est si facile de mourir. Tellement simple, tellement rapide, je n'ai même pas peur, je suis juste déçu. Oui, déçu, je pensais pouvoir réussir ma vie, trouver enfin quelque chose que je pourrais réaliser de mes mains, mais tout ça finalement ne servait à rien. Pourquoi aussi vite ? Je n'ai qu'à peine vingt-quatre ans, pourquoi ? Est-ce la Mort qui a choisi que mon temps était fini ? Comme me l'a expliqué Sasuke ? Aurais-je été un incapable jusqu'au bout ? Un type qui n'aura jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie ?

Je soupire un bref instant, fixant la route sans vraiment la voir, j'imagine que c'est là où je vais mourir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke, toujours assit à côté de moi. Il ne bouge pas, il semble grincé des dents, comme s'il avait un dilemme intérieur. Serait-il lui aussi triste ? Triste que je disparaisse ? Pourtant je ne suis qu'un humain, un humain parmi tant d'autres. Et puis lui et moi on ne se connait que peu, même si dans le fond, je l'aime bien ce mec. Je sens qu'il n'est pas méchant, il essaye de paraître pour quelqu'un d'impitoyable mais je vois bien que ce n'est qu'une façade.  
Je me demande s'il a été humain, peut-être pourrais-je lui poser la question ?

Il fixe toujours la route lui aussi, mais je sens qu'il est trop concentré sur ses réflexions pour y faire vraiment attention. Il serre sa canne entre ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air grave, j'ai l'impression que ma mort l'embête plus que moi. Je souris faiblement. Se serait-il attaché à moi ? Ce serait comique pour un serviteur du Diable.

- Dis-moi.

Je hausse les sourcils en entendant sa voix s'élever. Ça doit faire une heure que je roule et que nous nous sommes rien dit, tous les deux étant perdu dans nos pensées respectives. Il relève la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, avec un œil sur la route.

- Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas en Dieu ?

Quelle question, il en a d'autre des comme ça ? J'essaye de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui me semble tendue depuis un moment.

- Tu vas encore te foutre de moi ? C'est une question piège c'est ça ?

Il ne rit pas, il ne me traite pas d'imbécile, il est toujours avec cet air préoccupé. Vraiment, je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Je soupire, résigné. Je voulais engagé la conversation, autant répondre.

- Parce que Dieu, ou qu'importe qui il est, m'a tout pris.

Je me concentre sur la route, tout en parlant. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, il semble attentif.

- Dès ma naissance, j'ai tout perdu, c'était comme si le destin avait voulu faire de moi un enfant maudit dès le départ.

Je maintiens l'allure et surveille les rétroviseurs, tout en continuant de parler. Il ne m'interrompt pas, ses yeux noirs fixés sur moi.

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, et quand j'ai eus dix ans c'était au tour de mon père. Mon meilleur ami au primaire est mort lui aussi, tous ceux qui m'approchaient, finissaient par mourir, même les adultes pensaient cela, et m'évitaient ainsi que leurs enfants. Pourtant, quand je suis arrivé à l'adolescence, j'ai pu avoir des amis, même si au début je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop être avec eux. Mais finalement, je me suis rapproché d'eux et je pensais que la malédiction était levée puisque aucun de mes amis étaient partis. Mais quand j'ai perdu Sakura, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à elle, ni même à personne, que tout allait recommencer. Et puis tu es arrivé...

Je respire un peu plus doucement, essayant de ne pas me laisser submerger par l'émotion. C'est tellement loin tout ça maintenant, tellement...loin. Ce sera bientôt fini.

- Naruto ?

- Hn ?

- Je suis...désolé. Dit-il si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

Je ris doucement, surpris par ces mots que je ne pensais pas entendre de sa bouche.

- Ça manque pas un peu de classe ce que tu viens de dire ? Ahahaha !

Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège, les yeux dans le vide, ne répliquant pas à ma remarque.

- Et puis pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est pas ta fautes, j'ai donné mon âme à quelqu'un qui m'est chère et grâce à moi pourra vivre ! En plus elle est médecin, elle est beaucoup plus utile que moi en ce bas monde. Moi, je n'ai jamais sauvé personne...

Soudain, il frappe le tapis de sol de ma vieille auto avec sa canne. Je sursaute, pris au dépourvu par sa réaction.

- Tsss, tu m'énerves.

Je fais les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir, ni ce que j'ai pu dire de mal. Après tout, c'est la vérité non ? Il fronce les sourcils :

- Les humains sont égoïstes, cupides, et superficiels, ce ne sont que des assassins, des bêtes sauvages, des imbéciles. Ça va faire cent ans que je suis là et c'est toujours ce j'ai vu. Mais toi, toi...tu n'hésites pas à donner ton âme pour une pauvre fille qui t'a trompé !

Je serre un peu plus mon volant, piqué par ses mots :

- Sakura n'est pas une pauvre fille ! Elle...elle a fait une erreur, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! L'erreur est humaine !

- Non ! C'est l'humain qui est une erreur ! Une erreur monumentale ! Et ta stupidité, ta...putain de pureté sont aussi des erreurs !

Je me calme de suite, étonné par sa colère. Il semble être sur le point de tout brûler, de tout détruire. J'oublie un instant la route mais me fais réprimander par un coup de klaxon venant d'une voiture derrière moi. Je redresse le volant, et le silence s'installe de nouveau. Il rumine dans son coin, nourrissant une haine que je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux jusqu'ici. J'ai toujours vu un regard blasé, fatigué, et peut-être aussi amusé, mais cette rage...vers qui est-elle tournée ? Les humains ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu...as été un humain ?

Il se crispe encore plus, serrant la mâchoire jusqu'au sang. Il semble se souvenir de quelque chose, de quelque chose de douloureux. Son regard est habité par la haine et la tristesse, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, ni ce qui a fait qu'il haïsse autant les humains, mais...ça a dû être dur.

- C'était...

Il ouvre la bouche un instant, mais la referme et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, ne voulant, apparemment, pas en parler.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

Je le regarde tristement. Alors, il a vécu l'Enfer...comment a t-il fait pour devenir un serviteur de Satan ? Pourquoi a t-il donné son âme ? Tellement de questions, et aucune réponses que je pourrais espérer de sa part. Il est replongé dans son mutisme, et la conversation s'arrête là.

Il est presque midi, la circulation est fluide et le soleil est caché par des nuages gris. Va t-il pleuvoir ? J'aurais voulu que pour mon dernier jour, il fasse un soleil éblouissant avec un ciel dégagé. En fait, j'aurais voulu tellement de choses, dire adieu à mes amis, m'excuser à Gaara de ne pas pouvoir venir. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à vouloir autre chose que ça, je n'arrive pas à voir plus loin comme par exemple, vouloir avoir une famille, un jardin avec une balançoire et un bac à sable, un chien que Kiba m'aurais offert pour mon mariage, une maison que j'aurais construite avec l'aide de mes amis, le travail de maire de Konoha dont je rêve depuis tout petit, un petit garçon qui me rapporterait des mauvaises notes mais que j'aimerais de toute mon âme, une petite fille qui me ferait des dessins avec des gros cœurs, une femme que j'aimerais toute ma vie...

Je ris doucement, apparemment, tout cela n'est pas fait pour moi. Mais tant pis, c'est la vie n'est-ce pas ? Je dois juste l'accepter. Vraiment, c'est si facile de mourir. Tout disparaît autour de vous, et comme c'est la fatalité, vous ne paniquez pas, vous attendez. Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je le ressens, je n'ai jamais eu quoique ce soit de valeur, je n'ai pas de famille, ni d'enfants, ni de femme. Alors, ma mort n'aura pas de conséquences majeurs. Et c'est comme si tout glissait inexorablement sur votre peau, les dernières infos, les derniers drames, le chômage qui grimpe, les dernières lois votées, le pouvoir d'achat qui baisse, les conflits qui éclatent dans les autres continents, etc. Tout ça...je m'en fous complétement.

La mort est égoïste.

- C'est si simple n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

Il ne répond pas, mais je le sens tourner la tête vers moi. Je le regarde un instant en souriant. Il écarquille les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Est-il choqué ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu ne te débats pas ? Tu ne cherches pas à faire demi-tour et à t'enfermer chez toi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- De toute manière je mourrai pareil, tu brûleras mon appartement et jetteras mon âme en Enfer.

Il se rapproche de moi, me fixant comme jamais, il est toujours en colère, mais cette fois-ci c'est contre moi et pas contre l'humanité entière. Je ne pensais pas le voir perdre son flegme à cause de moi.

- T'es un cinglé ! T'as pas d'instinct de survis ou quoi ?! Supplie-moi de t'épargner ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Je ris à ces derniers mots.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai jamais supplié à qui que ce soit de me sauver la vie, j'ai toujours su me débrouiller tout seul. J'étais...toujours tout seul. Alors, je peux me considérer heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi pour bavarder tranquillement avant mon heure.

- ...toujours seul...murmure t-il pour lui-même.

Il semble perdu dans une grande réflexion, il continue de me fixer, ses yeux reflète son incompréhension. Depuis tout à l'heure, il essaye de me comprendre, je crois. C'est sûr que vu les humains qu'il a croisé, ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne souhaitaient que gloire et fortune, je dois être très étrange.

- C'est pas possible...dit-il, t'es...un envoyé de Dieu, un foutu ange ? On m'a piégé ?

Il se tient la tête dans les mains, je fais les yeux ronds à ces questions et me mets à bafouiller :

- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ahahaha ! Un ange, manquerais plus que ça !

- Pourtant ce serait logique, un humain qui me dit des choses aussi...non ça existe pas, les humains sont tous des cons.

Je ris un peu plus fort, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter. Face à un Sasuke aussi perdu, je ne peux que rire. Il est si calme d'habitude, si réfléchit, il semble ne douter de rien, savoir où il va. Est-ce que c'est moi qui le met dans cet état ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis qu'un humain qui a...disons...plus souffert que certains, enfin...comparé à d'autres évidemment. Et puis...c'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais un imbécile ?

Il serre les dents mais ne répond pas. Il pose son front sur ses mains qui serrent toujours sa canne. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérange autant ?

- Tu n'as qu'à faire ton travail Sasuke, puis au final tu m'oublieras comme toutes ces âmes que tu as conduis en Enfer et tu te diras "Ouaih, ce gars...comment il s'appelait déjà ? Qu'importe c'était qu'un con parmi tant d'autres."

Une larme coule sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, j'aurais quand même voulu que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi. Même si je n'ai rien fais de ma vie, même si je n'ai jamais sauvé qui que ce soit, j'aurais voulu...compté pour quelqu'un comme une personne à part entière. Je ne parle pas de mes amis, mais d'une personne...particulière.  
Une personne que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de trouver.

- Tu te trompes...

Je sanglote au lieu de rire. Moi qui voulais pas craquer, c'est raté. Je vois plus rien à cause des larmes que j'essuie vite fais.

Soudain, un camion transportant des marchandises dangereuses, il heurte un autre camion devant lui. Le conducteur semble être endormi, il a dû appuyer sur l'accélérateur sans s'en rendre compte ou alors voulait-il mourir ? Les moteurs explosent, prennent feu.

Je peux pas l'éviter, je roulais trop prêt du camion en question. Pourquoi roulais-je aussi prêt d'ailleurs ? Je n'y ai pas fais attention ?  
Je vais me prendre des litres de matières inflammables, et finir brûler...sans doute à cause de l'explosion que cela va produire.

- Et merde...murmure Sasuke.

Mais je ne l'entends presque pas, je vois tout au ralentit, je vais mourir, je vais brûler, je vais cesser d'exister...je n'ai...je n'ai pas encore fais ma vaisselle, et mon lit doit être tout défait je n'ai même pas eu le temps de changer les draps, ça va faire huit mois que je dors dans ce nid à poussière. Et le café...j'ai pas eu le temps d'y passer pour dire que j'allais changer de travail...

Mais...est-ce que c'est important tout ça ?

Je reste tétanisé, combien de secondes me restent-ils avant de m'écraser dans le conteneur ? Deux ? Une seule ?

- Je peux pas. Dit une voix, à qui appartient-elle déjà ?

_Mon Dieu..._

Je n'entends pas le déclic de ma ceinture de sécurité, je ne sens pas Sasuke ouvrir ma porte en passant par dessus moi, je ne le sens pas me pousser vers l'extérieur.

Je ne me sens pas rouler sur le goudron avec vitesse, par réflexe je me protège la tête avec mes bras. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, alors que le temps reprend son cours. Un bruit gigantesque, une énorme explosion, des morceaux de ferrailles, de plastiques volent dans le ciel pour retomber lourdement sur le sol. J'ai l'impression de rêver, je reste allonger sur le ventre, levant la tête regardant en face de moi. La chaleur de l'explosion me fait transpirer de tous mes pores, je me sens étouffé par toute cette fumée noire. Je tousse à en cracher tous mes poumons, j'ai envie de hurler.

- Sasuke !

Mais ce n'est qu'un cri étouffé, Sasuke est encore à l'intérieur, il faut...que j'aille le chercher. Mais je peux pas bouger, je suis paralysé. J'entends à peine les alarmes sonores des policiers et des ambulances qui arrivent en urgence. Des voitures se sont arrêtées, des gens viennent vers moi. Je les entends crier à d'autres des "il y a un survivant !" ou des "ici ! Grouillez-vous !"

Je me sens sale, je me sens fatigué. Je fixe encore le camion qui continue de brûler, et cette chaleur qui me brûle la peau. Il y a comme une odeur, l'odeur de la mort.

Je pleure, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Accrochez-vous ! Tout va bien !

Non, tout va mal, Sasuke est dedans, ma voiture est fichue, et je suis pas encore mort. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a sauvé la vie ?

Je me sens comme transporté, des gens me portent jusqu'à une civière et me mettent une sorte de masque. J'ai l'impression de mieux respirer.

- Monsieur ! Quel est votre nom ? Vous pouvez parlez ? Ne vous endormez pas, d'accord ?

Une voix me parle, j'ignore de qui il s'agit. Je ne vois que le camion en flammes qui se fait éteindre par des pompiers. Jusqu'à que l'on ferme les portes du fourgon du SAMU.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Enfoiré...

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U  
Conscience : O___O  
Naru : O___O  
Sasu : U___U  
Conscience : Momo-Chan ?  
Naru : Pourquoi c'est toujours Sasuke qui me sauve ?!  
Sasu : U_U Parce que.  
Naru : è___é Parce que, n'est pas une réponse !  
Sasu : C'est comme ça.  
Naru : è___é Ça non plus ce n'est pas une réponse !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Quoi ? Elle vous plaît pas cette suite ? Naruto est pas mort, j'avais pas l'intention de le tuer non plus.  
Conscience : Et pour Sasuke ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Sasuke est déjà mort non ? Donc, là, il va pas mourir.  
Conscience : Y_Y Ok...  
Auteur Dégénérée : XD C'est Naruto qui panique c'est pour ça qu'il dit ça.  
Naru : èè____éé !

Cette suite vous plaît ? Une petite review ?


	10. L'Appel de l'Enfer

Chapitre 10 : L'appel de l'Enfer.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis désolé du retard, mais je manquais d'inspiration donc si des passages ne sont pas terribles, c'est normal XD

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Une explosion. De la fumée. Du feu...beaucoup de feu. Le bruit assourdissant d'une collision violente. Une odeur suffocante. J'ai l'impression que ces bouts de souvenirs font disparaître peu à peu un épais brouillard, je me sens vaseux. J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux sans en avoir vraiment la force, je suis épuisé. Je peux plus bouger, j'ai mal, j'ai la sensation d'être tout rouillé.

Et cette odeur. Cette odeur désinfectant, de draps trop propre sentant la lessive. L'odeur de l'hôpital, cet endroit qui m'a toujours effrayé. Je revois mon père, les cernes sous ses yeux bleus livides, fatigué par sa maladie, je revois Sakura dans un lit similaire au mien, inconsciente, et ces infirmiers autour qui tentaient de faire repartir son cœur. Ces images défilent dans ma tête, ils étaient tout deux au seuil de la mort, j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour mon père, mais pour Sakura...

J'essaye de bouger mon index de ma main droite et y arrive doucement, puis je fais le même exercices avec tous mes membres. Apparemment rien n'est cassé.

Et maintenant ? Après avoir sauvé Sakura, où est-ce que cette histoire de pacte va t-il me mener ? Surtout depuis que Sasuke m'a évité une mort certaine ? Que va t-il m'arriver ? Vais-je mourir ? Mon âme, finira t-elle en Enfer ? Tel que c'est parti je me le demande. Non pas que j'aimerais errer pour toujours là-bas, mais...j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Sasuke n'avait sans doute pas le droit de faire ça. Sasuke doit être fidèle au Diable. Sasuke hais les humains, pourtant...il m'a sauvé.  
C'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il avait l'air énervé dans la voiture avant l'accident. A cette pensée, je me rends compte que l'épais brouillard se dissipe de plus en plus, la mémoire me revient doucement. Je le revois me fixer avec ses grands yeux noirs, l'incompréhension, la confusion y habitaient. J'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial pour qu'il m'est épargné ?  
Moi ? Le banal Naruto Uzumaki, le raté, le maudit ? Franchement, je ne vois pas.

Les détails de l'accident se remettent en place dans mon esprit, oui, l'explosion surtout. Ce gigantesque nuage de fumée noir qui envahissait la route, je me souviens en avoir respirer. Mes poumons me picotent un peu, ma gorge me brûle légèrement. Je toussote un peu et tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, mes paupières me laissent voir le plafond...blanc. Je vois un peu floue et cligne des yeux, je m'habitue à la lumière du jour, quelle heure est-il ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je allongé ici ?

Je pianote un peu des doigts, vérifiant encore un fois que tout est en règle. Soudain, j'entends un bruit, faible mais que je reconnais de suite. Un objet de métal noir qui, en rythme, tape doucement le sol. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et vois, assit sur une chaise, Sasuke. Il est non loin de moi, je ne l'ai pourtant pas entendu depuis tout à l'heure, depuis quand est-il ici ? Et pourquoi ?

Je le fixe non sans cacher mon étonnement. Il est immobile, jouant distraitement avec sa canne. Un sentiment pénètre doucement mon ventre, comme si quelque chose papillonnait à l'intérieur...je suis soulagé. J'avais tellement peur quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était encore dans la voiture, j'ai été bête...après tout Sasuke n'a plus d'âme, il ne peut pas mourir deux fois. Il n'empêche que...ça m'a fait quelque chose.

C'était comme si mon cœur avait éclaté au moment de l'explosion. J'ai eu peur de le voir disparaître, comme j'ai pu avoir peur de voir mourir mes proches.

Il soupire et frappe plus brutalement le sol blanc. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais réveillé, il a l'air dans de profondes réflexions. Des réflexions déplaisantes. Il appuie son front sur le haut de sa canne, comme pour réfléchir plus intensément. Il n'est pas loin de moi, en tendant le bras je pourrais l'effleurer. Ce que je fais, silencieusement, seul le froissement des draps se font entendre, par ce geste j'ai envie de le rassurer. Pour quelle raison ? Je ne sais pas.  
Quelque chose lui est arrivé après l'accident ? A t-il eu des problèmes avec ses supérieurs de l'Enfer ?

Je frôle sa tête de mes doigts un peu raides, et saisis une fine mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Je le sens se figer et lever la tête vers moi. Il ne sourit pas, il est impassible, impénétrable, ses yeux m'effraient un peu. Qu'a t-il tout d'un coup ? C'est comme s'il essayait de m'effacer de sa vue. J'essaye de sourire gentiment, ne comprenant pas son trouble :

- Merci.

Un seul mot et pourtant si dur à prononcer. Ma gorge est sèche. Je lâche sa mèche de cheveux. Il ne répond pas, je repose ma main le long de mon corps et continue à le fixer. Non, quelque chose ne va pas vraiment pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû sauver un type comme toi. Dit-il très froidement.

J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme mur invisible nous sépare. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un étranger, comme si tout ce qu'on avait vécu jusqu'ici n'avait jamais eu lieu. A moins que c'est ce qu'il veut. Tout oublier.  
Je fronce les sourcils :

- Je ne...t'ai...rien de...mandé.

Un autre silence alors que son regard indifférent laisse place à la colère. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? C'est lui qui m'a sauvé ! J'étais prêt à pourrir en Enfer, alors pourquoi a t-il fait ça !? Et maintenant il ose être en colère contre moi ?!  
Ce type est trop compliqué. Une fois c'est oui, et une autre non. Finalement je préfère ne pas connaître ses pensées, je ne gagnerais qu'une grosse migraine.

- Pourquoi...tu m'as...sauvé ? Si...c'est pour...regretter après...c'était...vrai...ment pas...la peine. Arrive-je à articuler malgré cette gorge brûlante.

Cette question que je me pose depuis le moment où j'ai roulé sur cette route bitumée, cette question qui m'a torturé l'esprit avant que je ne perde conscience, cette question qui en ce moment même, me met en colère. Je le fixe avec hargne. Son regard se fait plus pénétrant, il se lève et fait le tour de mon lit de sa démarche souple, mais je le devine nerveux en le voyant triturer le haut de canne.

Un long silence, il est au pied de mon lit, toujours dans ses songes. Je veux une réponse, je le lui fais savoir avec un regard noir. Il prend une inspiration et soupire.

- Mon..._mon corps a bougé tout seul_. Finit-il par avouer.

A voir son regard sombre, fixant un point inexistant, je le sens en colère contre lui-même. Lui aussi, il ne semble pas comprendre cet acte si...humain. Protéger la vie de quelqu'un au détriment de la sienne est humain. Sasuke n'a sans doute pas tout perdu de son humanité, et ça doit le mettre en rogne, lui qui déteste tant les humains, voilà qu'il agit comme eux.  
Je sens la migraine pointé le bout de son nez. Ce mec est trop compliqué.

Je soupire et ferme un instant les yeux. Je l'entends bouger, et ouvre un œil. Il parcourt la fiche de suivie qui concerne mon état, son visage ne montre aucun sentiment, si ce n'est sa main qui sert un peu trop fort la feuille de papier. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et continue à l'observer en silence. Lui, m'ignore.

Je peux comprendre que cette situation doit être problématique pour lui, après tout il m'a sauvé, moi, un homme qui a signé un pacte. Mais...si ça le dérange tant, pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Ce serait si simple. J'essaye de bouger, et de me mettre en position assise. Vraiment, j'ai eu de la chance, pas de fracture, à part des poumons en feu à cause de cette putain de fumée noire que j'ai eu la malchance de respirer.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance. Dit soudain Sasuke en ayant deviner mes pensées.

Il plisse les yeux devant ma fiche de suivie. Je gonfle mes joues.

- Tiens...Monsieur...le lèche-cul de Satan...me reparle...étonnant.

Il fronce les sourcils et murmure un truc du genre : "Y a quelque chose qui cloche..." ne prenant pas du tout compte de ma remarque. Après un bon moment, il relève la tête vers moi, me regardant d'un air suspicieux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as...à me fixer comme ça ? Dis-je.

Il ne répond pas. C'est quoi son problème ? Il repose la feuille et soudain se fige. Il baisse la tête, je peux voir ses yeux d'écarquillés malgré ses longues mèches noires. Il avance d'un pas, et regarde dans toute la pièce. Je penche la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce comportement bizarre.

Pourtant, il y a comme une atmosphère. La poignée de la porte tourne pour soudain se figer. C'est comme la fois où j'ai été mené en Enfer pour signer ce foutu pacte. Le temps s'est arrêté. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux pas. Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Ils...viennent me chercher n'est-ce pas ? Je sors du lit en titubant, mais une poignée de fer m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

- Naruto, reste tranquille. Me dit Sasuke sans pour autant me regarder.

Je ne bouge plus, comme incapable de lui désobéir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quelque chose arrive, quelque chose de menaçant. Je regarde Sasuke qui continue de fixer le milieu de la pièce, puis je détourne mes yeux pour voir un oiseau blanc figé en plein vol.

- Sasuke Uchiha...le favori de notre très cher Seigneur : Le mangeur d'âme.

Je sursaute de surprise et écarquille les yeux, cette voix ne me dit rien qui vaille. Une ombre sort du sol, son aura m'étouffe. Je tremble, je m'agrippe au bras de Sasuke...j'ai peur. Peu à peu, elle prend forme...un petit homme encapuchonné. Serait-ce le nain que j'ai rencontré la première fois que je suis venu en Enfer ? Pourtant, malgré sa petite taille, je peux sentir une bête féroce caché derrière cette trop grande cape.

- Sa...Sasuke...? Chuchote-je.

J'suis pas du tout habitué à ce genre de phénomène. C'est...c'est trop bizarre. J'aimerais juste me réveillé et me dire qu'une fois encore j'ai fais un rêve étrange. Le nain sort un rouleau, et le déroule de toute sa longueur.

- Vous et votre client, Naruto Uzumaki êtes convoqué de suite dans le bureau du Seigneur.

Un silence alors que j'enfonce mes ongles dans le bras de Sasuke, il ne bronche pas. De son flegme habituel, il dit d'un ton hautain :

- De suite ? Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? Mon client n'est pas vraiment en état comme vous pouvez le constater.

Le nain semble grincer des dents devant l'arrogance de Sasuke.

- Votre situation ne vous permet pas de discuter les ordres très cher maître Uchiha.

Je les regarde tour à tour, déglutissant quand Sasuke me relève, me forçant à faire un pas. Mais je ne veux pas bouger, je ne veux pas y aller. Qui est ce Seigneur ? Ce mangeur d'âme ? Ce nom...me donne les jetons. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, et retrouver ma vie normale, même si elle ne valait pas grand chose, elle était pas si mal. Vraiment, je...je ne veux pas finir là-bas.

- Naruto. Ça suffit, tu me suis maintenant. M'ordonne Sasuke très froidement.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, respirant vite, alors qu'il me force à avancer vers le nain.

- Sa...Sasuke...je...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de protester. C'est vrai, j'avais accepté de mourir au moment de l'accident, mais...c'était parce que Sasuke était là, mais...maintenant c'est différent. Un...Seigneur...je...j'ai vraiment peur. Sans que je ne le réalise, un ascenseur vient d'apparaître au milieu de ma chambre d'hôpital. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. S'il vous plaît...faites que je ne vois pas le Satan en personne...

Sasuke me pousse à l'intérieur de la cage métallique, et m'y rejoint. Il fronce les sourcils. Je n'écoute pas le speech du nain à propos des quinze pourcents de survivants durant le voyage, mais fixe Sasuke.

Il ne montre rien, il est neutre. Moi, je tremble à côté de lui. Puis le nain enclenche le plus gros bouton, comme la dernière fois, et nous descendons à toute vitesse vers l'Enfer. La chaleur se fait étouffante à mesure que nous nous enfonçons dans les entrailles de la Terre. J'ai envie de vomir.

J'ai l'impression de revivre la nuit où j'ai voulu rendre la vie à Sakura au prix de mon âme, cette nuit où j'ai cru rêver, où j'ai cru devenir fou. Pourtant, bien qu'incroyable, mes problèmes ont commencé à partir de cette descente aux Enfers. Ma vie était presque paisible avant, mais aujourd'hui ? Puis-je dire la même chose ? Je me fais courser par le Diable et ma vie est devenu un grand n'importe quoi, instable, et remplie de doutes. Sans oublier ma rencontre avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'a sauvé la vie.

"Mon corps a bougé tout seul." Tu crois quand même pas que je vais avaler ça.

- Naruto. Lâche-moi maintenant, nous y sommes. Déclare Sasuke sans me regarder.

Je suis assis sur le sol froid de la cage d'ascenseur, accroché aux jambes du serviteur de Satan. J'avais trop peur de me retrouver collé au plafond durant la descente et d'atterrir violemment, comme la dernière fois. Sasuke n'a été nullement secoué par notre voyage, il se tient droit, le regard au loin, fier, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

Je le lâche précipitamment et me lève en titubant. Un long couloir s'offre à nous, alors que les portes s'ouvrent lentement dans un grincement strident. Sasuke s'y aventure sans une once d'hésitation. Je reste planté dans l'ascenseur, ce couloir est différent de celui que j'ai emprunté. Il est plus...sinistre. Je déglutis alors que le nain me pousse brutalement en avant.

- Dépêche-toi. Me rappelle Sasuke en me tournant le dos.

Je ne m'offusque pas par le ton sec qu'il a employé mais le suis de près. Tout est noir, les murs sont nus, froid, impassible. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va nous arriver. Je suis inquiet pour Sasuke, et s'il allait finir dans un fossé avec des démons ? S'il allait se faire torturer par ma faute ? S'il allait se faire bouffer par des chiens à trois têtes ?  
Je regarde trop la télé...

- Si on me tue, Naruto...

Je relève la tête vers Sasuke, alors que nous sommes juste devant une porte métallique, il la fixe intensément.

- Saches que je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Rajoute t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à autre chose, après tout venant de lui ce n'est pas surprenant. Je déglutis, et ne réponds pas, lui étant tout de même reconnaissant de m'avoir fais oublier rien qu'une seconde ce qui nous attendait.

Il prend la poignée et l'abaisse dans un geste souple. En apparence, Sasuke est tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme, mais je le sens nerveux. A t-il peur ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère pouvoir garder mon sang-froid, ce qui n'est pas gagné. J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la mer au milieu de requins affamés.  
Non, les requins ont l'air sympathiques et adorables par rapport à Satan, ou à ce Seigneur.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce. Froide, noire, étouffante à cause de la chaleur, comme dans le bureau de Sasuke, des hommes sont enfermés dans les murs dont la hauteur est égale à l'infinie. Ils semblent hurler mais ce ne sont que des chuchotements inaudibles. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond que l'on ne voit pas, puis tourne mon regard en face de moi. Un homme est assit à un bureau, très long et large. Des tonnes de dossiers, de rouleaux y sont posés de manière désordonnée. Je ne vois pas le visage de cet homme habillé de noir et de velours pourpre, il est caché par un masque orange, mais seul un œil nous fixe. J'ai le sentiment de passer au radar, d'être nu sous ce regard perçant.

- Je t'en pris Naruto, assis-toi. Me dit-il en désignant le fauteuil à l'opposé de lui, d'un simple geste de la main.

Je m'exécute non sans trembler légèrement et m'installe dans le siège inconfortable, c'est comme s'il y avait des clous sous le coussin.

- Sasuke, mon cher Sasuke...approche.

Celui-ci avance de trois pas. J'ai le vertige à cause de cette chaleur. J'observe la scène, sans pouvoir ni bouger, ni penser correctement. J'entends des paroles, mais je n'en comprends pas le sens.

- Tu connais la loi fondamentale de l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le Mangeur d'âme.

Sasuke opine de la tête.

- L'équilibre. Une âme contre la gloire, une âme contre l'argent, une âme contre la beauté, ou encore une âme contre une autre âme, qu'importe Sasuke ! Si ce jeune homme voulait sauver cette femme, c'était son droit. Tu le sais ça ?

Encore une fois, Sasuke acquiesce sans rien dire. Ses yeux de jais, impénétrable, même si je peux percevoir une lueur étrange, de la...colère ?

- Nous avons sauver cette femme de la mort, et alors qu'il allait payer sa dette, tu interviens, mais pourquoi ? Le pacte _exige_ une compensation à nos services. Tu connais pourtant les lois par cœur...C'est si dommage. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire exécuté, après tout tu étais le plus prometteur, le plus intelligent. C'est une grande déception pour moi, le sais-tu ?

Sasuke serre le haut de sa canne, visiblement irrité par ces affirmations. Je voudrais me lever mais des bras m'en empêchent. Je lève la tête et vois un homme me sourire avec sadisme, il me tient fermement. Soudain, il remonte à ma gorge et la serre à m'en étouffer. J'essaye de retirer la prise sur mon cou mais j'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'ont abandonné.

Sasuke s'est violemment retourné au moment où cet homme a commencé à m'étrangler. Ses yeux noirs sont secoués par des tonnes d'expressions, il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Étant donné la situation, je n'ai pas le choix. Nous allons devoir le tuer.

Je tente de respirer, de me débattre, de le mordre au niveau du bras pour qu'il me lâche, mais rien ne marche. Je sens Sasuke qui me regarde me faire assassiné. Je sais que c'est finis, je peux plus bouger. Je vois toute ma vie défiler devant moi, je me vois mort dans un cercueil, je n'ai pas le temps de penser, de me poser de questions.  
Un silence pourtant. Comme un dernier soupire, une dernière respiration, un dernier battement de cœur.

Tout s'arrête.

Cet homme encapuchonné desserre soudainement sa prise. Je me tiens le cou et tousse sans pouvoir m'arrêter, respirant à pleins poumons. Ma vision est brouillée, mais en relevant la tête, je vois Sasuke tenir un parchemin dans sa main. Je me laisse tomber en avant, en crachant tripes et boyaux.

- C'est le pacte que Naruto Uzumaki a signé. Dit une voix grave, celle de Sasuke.

Je relève mes yeux écarquillés. Il le tient dans sa main qui tremble, il hésite, il ne sait pas. Pourtant, c'est plus fort que sa raison.

Il brûle le pacte. Comme ça, le tenant juste dans sa paume, le parchemin s'est enflammée.

Ma descente aux Enfers s'envole dans une simple fumée noire.

##~~##  
Auteur Dégénérée : Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je voulais attendre d'avoir un peu plus d'inspiration pour l'écrire, mais j'ai eu tellement de supplications que j'ai pris le risque.  
Conscience : T_T Une fois t'es gentille, une fois t'es sadique...  
Sasu : è____é Je le sauve encore ?!  
Naru : è_____é Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous réserves encore ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : il brûle le pacte ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : U__U Ben c'est simple, Si le pacte est brûler alors il n'y a plus de pacte, capiche ? Donc, Naruto n'a plus a aller en Enfer...mais...  
Conscience/Naru/Sasu : O____O Mais quoi ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Vous le serez ! Mais ...  
Conscience/Naru/Sasu : O____O Mais quoi ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Mais pas maintenant XD

Une toute minie review ?


	11. Loin de l'Enfer ?

Alors oui...le chapitre...le chapitre...---en mode Mémé Momo-Chan Oh....que le temps est beau aujourd'hui...oui très beau...(Conscience : O__O Les....les rides qu'elle a pris...c'est....) Un jour mon enfant tu comprendras le vrai sens de la vie...oui...le sens de la vie...(Conscience : O__O Elle...philosophe ? C'est la fin du monde !) =___= Les jeunes ont tant de choses à apprendre...hé toi !...la poudre blanche que tu t'apprêtes à avaler... c'est meilleur si tu la respire par le nez....les jeunes ont tellement de choses à apprendre...(Conscience :--" C'est de l'incitation à la drogue là...tu sais que tu pourrais être inculper pour ça ?)  
L'inculpation ne concerne que les putes...tu es si ignorante....si ignorante...(Conscience : O_O Bon...je vais présenter le chapitre...)  
La chanson qu'écoute Naruto est... Fuck Forever de BabyShambles...-_- je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...oui une agréable lecture...

Je vous remercies pour vos reviews, et je m'excuse pour le retard.

Chapitre 11 : Loin de l'Enfer ?

* * *

Un son continu a soudain envahit la pièce, un son aigüe, un son insupportable.

- On charge !

Des plaques métalliques sont posées sur la poitrine découverte. Un choc électrique se propage dans le corps inconscient.

- On charge !

Un deuxième, plus puissant mais pas assez pour faire repartir le cœur endormi.

- On charge ! Répète une voix masculine.

Un autre, le dernier mais aussi celui qui fera cesser ce son continu. Le premier battement de cœur depuis quelques secondes interminables. Le sang circule à toute allure, le torse se bombe à nouveau, la respiration est lente et faible.  
La peau reprend doucement sa couleur halée. La vie, soudain suspendue, habite le corps de nouveau.

* * *

Gaara m'a ordonné de me reposer, quand il a su que j'avais fait une arrêt cardiaque peu avant mon réveil, c'était à peine si ce n'était pas lui qui en avait été victime. A vrai dire tous mes amis ont réagit à peu près de la même manière. Sakura et Ino viennent me voir au moins une fois par semaine pour vérifier que je vais bien, et que je fais bien ma vaisselle. De vraies mères poules. Sans parler de Jiraya qui s'amuse à m'inviter à pleins de soirées douteuses pour "me changer les idées" comme il dit. Et puis il y a bien sûr Kiba qui m'appelle tous les soirs pour me convaincre de ne pas retourner à Suna tout de suite. Seulement je suis décidé, je dois changer de vie, surtout en ce moment.

Maintenant que l'Enfer est derrière moi, je dois penser à mon avenir.

Je soupire un instant, attirant quelques regards surpris autour de moi. Je vais à Suna justement, mais en train cette fois-ci. Sakura, Gaara et Kiba ne veulent plus entendre parler d'un probable voyage en voiture.

Oui, l'accident leur a fait une peur bleue aussi. J'ai entendu dire par Ino que Choji avait failli s'étrangler avec son repas lorsqu'il a su. Je m'en veux d'avoir inquiété tant de monde, alors que je pensais vraiment mourir. Comment auraient-ils réagit en sachant que j'étais mort dans l'accident ?

J'étais prêt à le faire, prêt à mourir au fin fond de l'Enfer, prêt à régler mon paiement. J'ai voulu ramener Sakura, je devrais mourir, c'était le pacte. C'était aussi simple que ça, et je l'avais accepté malgré tout ce que cela engendrait. Et ça sans en avoir parlé à mes amis, ils n'auraient jamais su ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ils n'auraient jamais su que j'étais parti en Enfer.

Ils auraient cru naïvement que j'étais au Paradis.

Mort sans vraiment qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi et comment. Cette constatation a turlupiné mon esprit pendant mes deux semaines de repos - bien que Gaara ai voulu me donner deux mois - je me suis imaginé en train de tout leur dire et au final, il y avait la même réaction. De l'incrédulité. Je suis même certain que Sakura m'aurait envoyé dans un asile. J'ai donc décidé de ne rien raconter pour le moment.

_Its one and the same, one and the same oh,  
__So whats the use between death and glory?  
How can you choose between death and glory?  
Happy endings, no, they never bored me  
Happy endings, they still don't bore me _

Un ronflement sonore soudain, je sors de mes pensées et détourne paresseusement la tête du paysage qui défile rapidement. Un type, que je ne connais pas, dort profondément en penchant dangereusement la tête de mon côté. Je me décale un peu plus sur ma droite, plus près de la vitre et observe silencieusement les passagers autour de moi, tout en écoutant mon mp3, cadeau de Gaara pour ma sortie d'hôpital. Il me gâte vraiment trop.

_But they, they have a way  
They have a way to make you pay  
And to make you toe the line  
Sever the ties  
Because I'm so clever  
But clever ain't wise _

Un vieille dame est assise en face de moi, les yeux posés sur un magazine "Femme" et est apparemment très concentrée sur un article. A côté d'elle une jeune femme semble perdue dans ses pensées, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je tourne le regard à ma gauche. D'autres passagers inconnus, mais l'un d'eux me fixe de ses grands yeux ronds.

_Fuck forever  
If you don't mind  
Oh fuck forever?  
If you don't mind, don't mind,i don't mind,i don't mind _

Quand il s'aperçoit que je le regarde, il ne détourne pas les yeux, mais me fait un énorme sourire en levant le pouce dans une pose amusante et cool.

_Oh whats the use between death and glory?  
I can't tell between death and glory?  
New labour and Tory  
Pergatory and no happy families _

Ce type me dit vaguement quelque chose quand j'y repense. Je me redresse en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il continu de sourire alors que le train s'arrête à un village voisin de Suna. Certaines personnes se lèvent et vont vers la sortie en se bousculant.

_Oh, so what I'm saying  
What I'm saying  
No, its not the same  
Its not supposed to be the same  
You know about that way  
The way they make you pay  
And the way they make you toe the line  
Sever the ties  
Oh, you're so clever, your so clever  
But you're not very nice _

Soudain, je me souviens de ce curieux personnage aux gros sourcils. Je me lève et pointe le doigt sur lui.

- LEE !

- Yeah ! Naruto ! S'écrit-il immédiatement en faisant briller ses dents. Comment il fait ça ?

Je lui hurle de venir s'assoir en face de moi après que la vieille dame soit partie avec un air courroucé. Quelques regards étonnés ou amusés nous fixent, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Puis il me rejoint tout content. Il est toujours le même, avec cette coiffure affreuse, ses sourcils affreux, ses yeux affreux, son style affreux.  
Il est vraiment trop cool ce mec.

_So fuck forever  
If you don't mind  
Oh I'm stuck forever  
In your mind, your mind, your mind _

J'éteins mon mp3 et le range dans ma poche de manteau. Je souris à Lee et lui sers la main alors qu'il s'assoit.

- Je vois que la fougue de la jeunesse ne t'a pas quitté Naruto !

Et cette façon de parler qui est toujours aussi dégoulinante d'enthousiasme. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Et toi alors ?! Ahaha ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là !

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais me reconnaître, mais comme toujours tu as relevé le défi Naruto !

Oui, toujours le même. Je me sens mieux, c'est comme si Lee était un vent frais qui dissipait tous les nuages noirs rien qu'avec son optimiste sans limite. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui, à ce qu'il paraît, il était parti au pays de la Foudre afin de devenir l'apprenti de Killer Bee. Enfin, c'est ce que la bande m'a dit, mais comme ils riaient en me racontant ça, je n'y ai qu'à moitié cru. En tout cas, depuis la fin du lycée, il n'a pas laissé de nouvelle.

- Alors...tu vas où comme ça ? Lui demande-je intrigué.

- Mais signé dans une maison de disque évidemment ! Répond-il tout sourire.

...tout bien réfléchit, peut-être que c'était pas des conneries.

-...oui, évidemment...hahaha...et tu...as réussit à te faire un nom ?

Il plisse ses yeux ronds et me rappe en chuchotant :

- Pas encore mec ! Yo ! Il reste beaucoup à faire, mec ! Yo ! Mais ma fougue séduira mec ! La foule ! Yo ! Et...

- Oui, ça va j'ai compris.

Il sourit à pleine dents, pas vexé pour deux sous. C'est pas qu'il est pas doué mais...euh...on va juste dire que c'est pas mon style de musique.

- Yeah ! A Suna je vais, dans la musique, je percerai ! Yeah ! Rappe t-il en se levant le poing levé, emporté par le rythme qu'il vient sûrement d'inventé.

Non, en fait...je vais être sincère...il n'est pas doué. Tout le monde nous fixe et j'ai la nette impression que nous sommes tous d'accord.

- Euh...Lee ? Tu sais peut-être que tu...

- T'inquiètes Naruto ! Ma vie c'est le rap !

Il se donne vraiment du mal, peut-être qu'il y arrivera finalement. Ses yeux brillent, il me sourit alors que nous allons passer dans un tunnel. Il est vraiment décidé à vivre son rêve, même si pour le moment il n'est pas très bon, il essaye et essaye encore. C'est ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez lui.  
Un jour, ses efforts rapporteront et il deviendra célèbre, mais surtout, il vivre de sa passion. De son rêve.

- Et toi Naruto ? Tu ne voulais pas devenir maire de Konoha ? Que viens-tu faire à Suna ?

- Je...

Comment lui dire que moi, j'ai renoncé à mon rêve, il y a de cela des années ? Comment lui dire que j'ai baissé les bras en voyant que je n'arrivais pas dans mes études ? Comment lui dire que, finalement, je ne suis qu'un raté ? J'imagine qu'il va être déçu.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je suis sûr que tu seras un très bon maire ! Comme Gaara !

Il croit tellement en moi. En vérité, tout le monde à été très étonné de me voir abandonné. Moi qui criait sur tous les toits que je deviendrais maire de cette ville, je me souviens m'être attiré des moqueries, des insultes...tout ça pour au final donner raison à ces autres personnes qui me voyaient comme un enfant maudit.

- Je vais justement voir Gaara.

- Vraiment ?! Tu lui diras un grand bonjour de ma part et un gros câlin pour exprimer notre amitié qui a traversé tant de...

- Oui, je lui dirais, hahaha ! Lui coupe-je en riant.

Un silence confortable s'installe alors que je regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Naruto ?

Je détourne la tête, et vois Lee me fixer intensément. Alors que la voix électronique annonce le terminus à Suna, je hausse un sourcil lui donnant toute mon attention.

- N'abandonne pas tes rêves, t'es encore jeune et plein de fougue !

J'écarquille un instant les yeux, figé sur une seule question : Comment il sait ?

- Lee ?

Il se lève et me sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la foule.

- Bon moi j'y vais ! Bye mec !

Je baisse les yeux sur mes vieilles converses noirs. C'est aussi mon arrêt, mais je ne suis plus trop sûr de ce que je veux. J'inspire et me lève. Je sors du train les mains dans les poches, bousculé par certains inconnus. Je ne sais pas où est parti Lee, mais cette rencontre m'a embrouillé.  
Aurais-je abandonné trop vite ? Devrais-je retenter ma chance ? Après tout, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le Diable collé au cul.

- Naruto ?!

Je relève la tête et vois Gaara en costume noir, sortant d'une superbe voiture rouge, semblant briller sous la lumière du soleil. Une véritable Ferrari...Je fais les yeux ronds. Et ben, ça en a des avantages...

- Ahahahaha ! Et elles sont où les filles ?

- Toujours aussi con. Remarque Gaara en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Je m'avance vers lui en souriant, il m'accueille en me serrant amicalement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué ! C'est plus pareil sans toi !

- Ahaha ! Depuis le temps tu as dû t'y habituer non ? Surtout quand on peut s'offrir ce genre de merveille ! Dis-je en pointant le pouce vers la voiture.

Il rit discrètement et m'invite à monter dans la Ferrari. Pas une tâche, le cuir blanc des sièges est doux et j'ai l'impression d'y glisser à peine ai-je posé mes fesses. Gaara claque la portière de son côté, et démarre le bolide. Nous attachons nos ceintures alors que j'entends le moteur ronronner aussi sensuellement qu'un chat sur un radiateur.

- Wow...

- Impressionné ?

Je le regarde les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et le supplie presque.

- Faisons le tour de la ville ! Je veux tout voir !

- Ahaha ! D'accord, d'accord. Mais ne me fais pas de crise cardiaque quand on arrivera à domicile.

- Vantard...

J'ai failli ne pas tenir ma promesse en voyant la superbe villa de Gaara. Moi qui le croyait plus modeste. Je claque la porte de la voiture, à regret, et suis Gaara vers l'entrée de la maison.

- Et cette fontaine là ? C'est du marbre ?

- Non, quand même pas. Par contre, fais attention en montant les marches, c'est du marbre blanc, faut y faire gaffe.

Je m'arrête au milieu du chemin, fixant l'escalier menant à la porte avec effarement. Un silence alors que je contemplais les marches de marbre.

- Mais non, je rigole !

Je me renfrogne de suite et fais exprès de salir les escaliers blanc en traînant les pieds.

- Bah, la femme de ménage s'en occupera.

- Tsss.

- Ahaha !

* * *

J'observe le salon très design et spacieux. Des photos en noir et blanc encadrés sont accrochés aux murs, une grande télé écran plat occupe un meuble assez haut en bois foncé, juste en face du canapé en cuir noir sur lequel je me suis confortablement installé.

- Ma sœur a tenu à faire la décoration.

Je me tourne vers Gaara qui vient juste d'entrer dans le salon, deux tasses de cafés fumants dans les mains.

- Ah ! Temari va bien ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait se marier avec Shikamaru.

Il s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils après m'avoir tendu une tasse.

- Oui, ça va se faire...mais il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer pour rien. Je crois que Temari est juste stressé à cette idée. Et bien sûr, Shikamaru, toujours fidèle à lui même, semble aussi imperturbable qu'une statue.

Un énorme silence s'en suit alors que je le fixe avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

- Où as-tu appris à parler autant ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et sourit au coin.

- Quand on fait de la politique, on a pas trop le choix.

Je gonfle mes joues devant son air hautain. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Mais, depuis le temps, il m'a l'ait plus épanoui, moins froid. Je suis vraiment fier d'avoir été celui qui lui a ouvert les yeux.

- Parlons plutôt de ton futur poste, je ...

- Je ne sais plus trop ce que je veux, finalement...Lui coupe-je.

Il pose sa tasse et crois les bras. Non, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie à Suna à occuper un poste qui ne me plaira sûrement pas. Non, je n'ai pas envie de quitter Konoha.

- Tu t'es décidé à réaliser ton rêve ?

Je fais les yeux ronds, et m'écris presque :

- Mais comment vous devinez tous ça ?!

- Comment ça "vous" ?

Je soupire et lui raconte ma rencontre avec Lee. Il se moque un peu, mais au fond, je sais que lui aussi est admiratif du cran dont fait preuve Lee depuis des années.

- J'espère qu'on entendra bientôt ses chansons à la radio.

- YEAH ! Mec ! Imite-je avec des gestes grotesques.

- Ahahaha !

Et puis il y a ça aussi, Gaara rit plus qu'avant. Cette pensée m'arrache un doux sourire.

C'est dans cette ambiance bonne-enfant qu'on s'est mis à parler de mon avenir mais aussi des conneries qu'on a pu faire ensemble au lycée. Je regrette énormément cette époque de ma vie, où tout était plus facile. Gaara me soutiendra et parlera de moi mais avant il va falloir reprendre mes études...ce qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

- Je n'ai pas le choix hein ?

- Vraiment pas. Après avoir passé tes examens, je t'aiderai sans faute bien que je pense que tu as déjà un soutien de taille...

Je hausse un sourcil devant son air énigmatique. Il lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié Tsunade-sama ! Le maire actuel de ton village !

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche en faisant les yeux ronds, confus.

- Le truc c'est que ça va faire un an que je ne suis pas venu la voir, elle va m'en vouloir...

Un an, ou presque. Ma situation ne me permettait pas de croire en l'avenir il y a un an, c'est-à-dire quand Sasuke est arrivé. Quand j'ai signé ce pacte...quand j'angoissais à l'idée de descendre en Enfer, quand l'adrénaline emplissait mes veines à chaque fois que je voyais Sasuke. Cette période de ma vie a été pour le moins chaotique et je ne savais plus ce que j'étais supposé faire ou croire.

Mais à présent c'est fini...Il est vrai que je ne suis pas venu voir ma pseudo Grand-mère pendant tout cela, mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela...je sens que je vais payer pour cela. Mais je ne voulais qu'elle s'en mêle, je ne voulais qu'elle lise en moi comme elle sait si bien le faire...mais aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux...ou presque.

- Elle demandait des nouvelles de toi par Jiraya. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment elle a réagit quand elle a su pour ton accident.

Je me claque la main sur le front. Quel imbécile.

- J'ai été...assez occupé cette année. J'irai la voir.

- Tu as intérêt.

Gaara se tait un instant, le temps de prendre une gorgée du café devenu sans doute froid.

- Quand tu parles de bouleversements...l'accident...est lié ou pas ? Me dit-il en posant sa tasse d'un air absent.

Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il s'en mêle. Lui est la vieille me connaissent définitivement trop. Il faut que je change de sujet sinon je vais craquer, et tout lui dire.

- Sûrement...j'étais fatigué au moment de l'accident, à cause de...

...de ma descente aux Enfers, qui finalement n'a jamais eu lieu.

Mais je ne dis rien, laissant ma phrase en suspend.

- Oui, je peux comprendre. C'est normal d'être bouleversé quand on découvre qu'on a été trompé par la seule femme qu'on ai jamais aimé, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, j'ai eu peur qu'il dise autre chose. Je baisse la tête et opine doucement. Il s'approche de moi, s'asseyant à côté de moi et me prend par les épaules, m'attirant contre lui.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Gaara est un véritable ami, c'est certain. Je m'en veux un peu de ne rien pouvoir lui dire...mais cette histoire est derrière moi maintenant. Je vais avancer et réaliser tous mes rêves, profiter de la vie comme je le faisais si bien au lycée. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça s'arrête, plus maintenant.

Je vais pouvoir vivre.

* * *

Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, mon menton dans ma main, accoudé au bord de la fenêtre. J'observe le ciel noir étoilé qui défile sous mon regard fatigué. Je suis de nouveau dans le train, en direction de Konoha. Gaara a insisté pour je dorme à Suna, mais je voulais rentrer au plus vite. Il faut que je parle à Tsunade, que je reprenne mon avenir en main, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire.

Je suis seul dans le compartiment non fumeur. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique faible m'endors sans que je m'en rends vraiment compte, une chanson de _The Strokes_ dont j'ai oublié le titre. Normalement, j'arriverai à Konoha dans une heure, je peux me permettre de m'assoupir. Pourtant, j'ai trop de questions.

Sasuke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, l'idée qu'il soit mort me terrifies. Ça ne devrais pas mais...j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser. Finalement, je me suis aussi attaché à lui. Je soupire, un peu en colère contre ma propre pensée. Ce mec est exécrable, je ne devrais pas m'en soucier.

Pourtant lui...m'a sauvé deux fois...sans raison.

Il m'a sauvé de l'accident, il m'a sauvé du Diable, de l'Enfer qui m'attendait. Il n'a pas, ou presque, hésité. Mais même si maintenant tout est fini...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Je ne peux pas empêcher ce mauvais pressentiment de m'envahir.

Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sakura ? Le pacte a été brûlé après tout...

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux...je ne leur laisserai pas Sakura. Je donnerai de nouveau ma vie pour elle, et cette fois-ci je ferai en sorte de payer ma dette.

Je ris jaune un instant. Mais au fond de moi, j'espère vraiment que j'entendrais plus parler de l'Enfer. Vraiment, j'espère que c'est fini.

Je ferme les yeux m'endormant sur un air de _Metric_, et tente de ne plus y penser.

* * *

C'est un peu barbouillé que je descends du train, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je ne rêve que d'une chose : retrouver mon lit, me rouler en boule dans mes draps - que je n'ai toujours pas changé - et de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Les yeux un peu dans le brouillard, je remarque que le quai est vide. A part quelques sans-abris, endormie sur les bancs sales. L'un d'eux dort avec une bouteille dans les mains. Je les prends en pitié puis me rends à la sortie, prendre une voiture d'occasion que j'ai pu m'acheter grâce à l'argent de l'assurance, bien plus confortable que ma pauvre citroën partie en cendre.

Je passe devant un de ces pauvres hommes, qui est allongé sur un banc. Un homme avec une légère barbe, des cheveux noirs mi-long, et une peau très claire. J'ai l'impression de le connaître mais je suis trop ensommeillé pour essayer de me souvenir de ce visage. J'aimerais bien le recouvrir un peu plus, il semble être gelé dans ce vieux manteau noir. J'enlève ma veste et m'approche de lui pour la poser sur son torse. J'entends un grognement soudain, je devine qu'il s'est réveillé. Je me redresse tentant de m'excuser pour mon geste peut-être déplacé. Les sans-abris n'aiment pas qu'on les prenne en pitié.

Quand, je croise deux yeux noirs profonds.

Deux grands yeux noirs...que je connais, qui me fixent, une lueur inconnue les habitants. Est-ce que je rêve ? Aurais-je oublié de me réveiller ? Mon cœur bat à toute allure, alors que sa main glacée frôle ma joue avec hésitation et maladresse. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi dort-il sur ce banc comme un SDF ?

- Un...ange...murmure t-il avant de se laisser tomber dans l'inconscience.

-...Sa...Sasuke ? Sasuke !

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U  
Conscience : O___O Hé bé...si on s'y attendait...  
Sasu : U_U" Je m'y attendais...mais t'as vraiment mis le temps...  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U C'est pour faire durer le suspens. Je ne sais pas s'il est bien écrit, ou si j'ai été claire sur certains passages...  
Naru : è___é Non, moi j'ai pas tout compris !  
Conscience/Sasu/Auteur Dégénérée : Tiens...pour pas changer...  
Naru : èèè________ééé Pourquoi est-ce que je renonce au poste à Suna ?  
Sasu : Y_Y Parce que tu as rencontré Lee, qui n'a pas renoncé à ses rêves contrairement à toi, et ça t'as remis du plomb dans la tête.  
Naru : Est-ce que je vais vraiment reprendre mes études ?  
Conscience : C'est écrit Naruto...tu vas les reprendre pour remplacer la vieille Tsunade.  
Naru : Et est-ce que je suis certain de ne jamais avoir affaire à l'Enfer ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Disons plutôt que tu essayes de te convaincre mais que tu as tout de même des doutes.  
Naru : . Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Et bien en fait....*gros blanc*...hé ! è____é Ne crois pas que je vais te le dire !  
Naru : èxé

XDD Petite reviews pour ce chapitre ?


	12. L'Enfer de la Cohabitation

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière (Conscience : J'ai l'impression que tu passes ta vie à t'excuser...) Mais j'ai eu un problème, tout mon chapitre a été effacé et impossible de le récupérer, du coup, j'étais trop dégoûtée pour le refaire. C'est même Con-Chan qui m'a dit d'attendre...  
...(Conscience *avec en gros sur le front "coupable"* : O_____O°""" Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ?! Ahahahah ! ---rire gêné)  
*____* ---lecteurs trèèèès en colère : COOOOOON-CHAAAAAAAN ...  
XDD

* * *

Chapitre 12 : L'Enfer de la Cohabitation.

* * *

Je pianote nerveusement mes doigts sur la table, de plus en plus vite. Mon menton dans l'autre main, les sourcils froncés, mes yeux doivent être cernés, je fixe un point inexistant. Je suis crevé. Il doit être plus de trois heures du matin. Je frappe de plus en plus fort la table de mes doigts endoloris. Mes pieds tapants le sol en dessous de la table. Mon cœur bat trop vite, mes muscles sont trop tendus, je suis beaucoup trop crispé pour dormir. Je soupire d'angoisse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau à la place du cerveau, une horrible migraine m'empêche de dormir depuis quatre bonnes heures...

Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir, tellement cela me paraît irréelle. Sasuke, le serviteur de Satan, un des démons de l'Enfer, dort bien chaud, dans mon lit, dans mes draps, sur mon matelas. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le ramener ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas laissé crever de froid sur ce banc ? J'aurais dû pourtant, je le sais. Il a fallut que je culpabilise, que je ressente le besoin de lui rendre la pareille.  
Je rejette la tête en arrière en soupirant de fatigue, j'en peux plus, mon crâne va exploser et ma cervelle va sans doute s'envoler dans tous les sens.

Moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre tranquille, que j'avais encore un avenir, ne plus craindre une mort imminente. C'est foutu, les problèmes continuent, affluent même...j'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis perdu, las de tout ça. J'ai envie de m'enfuir tellement je suis terrorisé par cette question : Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas posé la question, depuis trois semaines en vérité.

Et Sasuke ? Qui lui ont-ils fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je m'affale sur la table, à bout. Si ça se trouve ils l'ont torturé, ils l'ont exilé ? Ou bien...il s'est enfuis ? Les autres serviteurs du Diable le poursuivent ?

Je passe une main sur mon visage excédé, je suis dans la merde mais Sasuke est sans doute dans une situation pire que la mienne. Il m'a sauvé deux fois...aurais-je la force de le sauver à mon tour ? Juste en le cachant ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et le renvoyer dans la rue...  
Je nous vois dans la voiture, je nous vois dans ce bureau...J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose, avoir des super pouvoirs comme Sasuke...mais je ne suis qu'un humain, un humain maladroit, pas foutu de faire la différence entre L'Islande et L'Irlande...ou entre "décrocher" et "raccrocher"...

Et surtout je suis un humain fatigué...Je m'allonge à moitié sur ma table, la tête reposant sur mes bras. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls...je prends enfin conscience du silence, un silence reposant. D'habitude je n'aime pas le silence, il me rappelle trop la solitude que j'ai connue dans mon enfance.  
J'ai une chanson dans la tête, une musique toute tranquille que j'ai écouté à la radio en revenant à l'appart, Sasuke inconscient sur la banquette arrière...une chanson de _James Blunt_, je crois qu'elle s'appelait..._1973_, j'aime bien...Je m'endors doucement, j'ai trop la flemme de m'installer sur le canapé qui serait plus confortable. Pourtant...je serais mieux...là-bas...

Un violent claquement de porte.

Je sursaute brusquement, me lève à en faire tomber la chaise en arrière dans un bruit clair. Mes yeux sont écarquillés, mes muscles sont tendus comme jamais, de la sueur froide coule sur ma tempe, mon cœur bat vite, trop vite. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine côté gauche tentant de calmer cette chamade endiablée.

- MERDE !

Je tourne lentement la tête vers la voix familière. Des yeux onyx me fixent furibond, virant presque au rouge. Ses cheveux noirs d'habitude si impeccablement coiffés, sont complétement ébouriffés. Il serre les poings, à s'en blanchir les articulations. Nous nous quittons pas des yeux, moi essayant de me remettre de ma légère crise cardiaque, lui essayant probablement de ne pas me tuer sur place. Il se rapproche contenant mal sa colère, tout en hurlant :

- POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS LAISSE CREVER LA-BAS ?!

Il se jette pratiquement sur moi, empoignant mon col de toutes ses forces. _Hein ? De toutes ses forces ?_  
Mal réveillé, et surtout de mauvais poil, je soutiens son regard. Je lève un peu les yeux étant de plus petite taille, et fronce les sourcils. Je suis pourtant pas très chaud pour un combat avec lui, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me fiche la paix. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous tenons ainsi à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, c'est comme si nous voulions sonder l'âme de l'autre. _Une âme ?_

J'ai dû rêvé.

- Putain ! Fais pas chier ! Je te sauve du froid et sûrement de la faim, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?!

- JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !

Il continue de hurler comme un damné.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE DE ME SAUVER DE CE FOUTU ACCIDENT ?! TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI DEMANDE DE BRÛLER CE FOUTU PACTE ?!

Silence. Ses mains sur mon col se mettent à trembler, je le sens défaillir, ses yeux ont cette lueur...rien qu'un instant...la même lueur que lorsqu'il m'a sauvé. Il me lâche et serre les dents tout en se détournant. Ses yeux sont cernés aussi, ça ne m'étonne pas. La tension ne retombe pas, il s'éloigne, s'avançant jusqu'à la cloison qui sépare ma cuisine de l'entrée. Il se plante devant, inspire et se met soudain à frapper le mur de ses poings, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite...Il veut atténuer sa haine, se trouver quelqu'un sur qui se venger.

Mais se venger de quoi ?

Je soupire de fatigue, je crois que je suis à deux doigts de craquer et de le supplier de me laisser dormir, pourtant, malgré mes cotons tiges qui me servent de jambes, je m'avance vers lui.

- Sasuke...

Il continu de frapper sans se soucier de moi.

- Sasuke, arrête...le proprio va m'engueuler s'il voit ça...

Il ne s'arrête pas. Je saisis son poignée gauche et il se fige, comme si soudainement son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

- Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Toujours les même questions, mais comme je m'y attendais, Sasuke ne répond pas. Il me repousse, me forçant à le lâcher. Une, deux, trois secondes s'écoulent lentement, il pose son front sur le mur abîmé, comme anéanti. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire, qu'il ne sait plus où aller. Et cela, me déconcerte. Le Sasuke que j'ai devant moi est très différent de celui que j'ai rencontré. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas la fois où nous étions dans la voiture avant l'accident, ni son regard avant de brûler le pacte...mais c'est si déstabilisant, que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je passe une main sur mon visage, pour me réveiller un peu, en vain évidemment. Je laisse échapper un bâillement.

- Sasuke...retourne dormir, tu es épuisé, je suis épuisé, alors on va laisser cette histoire de côté, avant que tu ne te mettes à foutre le feu dans mon appart'...

- TA GUEULE !

Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Je croise son regard noir...perdu, effrayé, mais surtout très en colère.

- C'EST TA FAUTE ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Je fais les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire. Il s'éloigne, courant presque jusqu'a ma chambre. Un autre violent claquement de porte. Je soupire, et lève les yeux vers le plafond, ma migraine repointe le bout de son nez. Je vois l'ampoule se balancer de droite à gauche, à cause du choc. Pourquoi rejette t-il ses malheurs sur moi ? Est-ce réellement de ma faute s'il a fini sur un banc ? J'y dois quelque chose si c'est lui qui m'a sauvé ? Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à y voir clair.  
Je ne dois pas me sentir coupable sinon il aura ce qu'il veut...un bouc émissaire.

Je soupire pour la énième fois et me traîne jusqu'au canapé. Il faut que je dorme, il faut que j'arrête de penser à Sasuke, et à ses réactions étranges...en fait il est bizarre depuis l'accident ou même avant. Je ferme les yeux tout en m'affalant sur les coussins. Je le sentais pas, depuis le début, je savais que cette histoire allait finir par me retomber dessus...

J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête, Sasuke.

Tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui, c'est qu'il est extrêmement lunatique et plus sensible qu'il ne laisse le paraître. Rien qu'en disant ça, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film paranormal...Sasuke ? Sensible ? C'est trop dur à imaginer et pourtant...

Il va falloir que je lui parle, il faut que je sache surtout si ça me concerne.  
Demain...

* * *

Une lumière blanche est filtrée par les volets à demi fermés. Cette chaleur me caresse doucement la peau, me titille quelques secondes, me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux en me les frottant, je me redresse tant bien que mal et m'étire de toutes ma longueur, les bras, les jambes, la colonne vertébrale. Je sens que mes cernes sont plus creuses, et ma migraine sourde me cogne toujours la tête. En bref, j'ai mal dormi, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Je grogne en pressant mes mains sur le front, comme si ce simple geste allait soulager ma douleur. J'ai un goût dégueulasse dans la bouche, c'est pâteux, j'ai l'impression de sentir ma mauvaise haleine de l'intérieur. Avec tout ça, je me suis pas brossé les dents hier soir. Je me lève un peu hagard, et me dirige vers la salle de bain...une douche, du dentifrice, un autre slip vite, je sens la crasse même dans mes cheveux. Il faut que je les lave aussi.

Je ferme la porte et commence ma toilette. J'ai failli glissé dans la baignoire, et prendre de la mousse à raser au lieu du dentifrice, sans compter que j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange, mais bien sûr ! Ça devait arriver, ça n'arrive qu'à moi. Je soupire d'un air fataliste très profond, attache une serviette autour de la taille et sors pieds nus de la salle de bain. Oui, c'est froid par terre et en plus j'ai oublié de passer le balai. Quand je m'y mets c'est la totale. C'est donc tremblant et avec des pieds sales que je rentre dans ma chambre.

Les rideaux sont tirés, la lumière du soleil d'après midi pénètre et réchauffe la pièce. Je soupire en voyant la masse planquée sous les couvertures. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là, et moi qui croyais qu'il allait se barrer à la première occasion. Je ferme doucement la porte, après avoir longuement hésité entre la claquer, histoire de se venger, et ne pas le réveiller. Mais, apparemment je suis trop gentil. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirige vers l'armoire, j'ouvre les battants qui grincent, c'est un vieux meuble que Jiraya m'a offert à mon déménagement. Je fais une petite grimace et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi : pas de réaction. Sasuke dort comme un bébé. Je réitère alors mon geste, poussant franchement les portes.

Un grognement, la masse bouge lentement sous la couette, je vois même un bras de peau claire en sortir. Un soupire étouffé par les oreillers. Je prends mes vêtements après être sûr que Sasuke ne s'est pas réveillé puis mets un caleçon. Je sens que je vais retourner dormir dans pas longtemps, c'est vraiment pas bon pour moi de faire des nuits blanches, et cette migraine qui m'a assommé...  
J'enfile un jean et entends de nouveau Sasuke bouger.

- Naruto...ton lit pue. Dit soudain une voix étouffée.

Je calme les battements de mon cœur, c'est qu'il m'a fait peur ce con !

- Non, c'est toi qui schlingue.

J'ai envie de l'énervé, et le pire c'est que ça marche.

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de dormir sur un tas de fumier.

- Je te dis que c'est toi ! Quand je t'ai sorti de la gare, tu puais la pisse de chien.

Je me suis retourné pour parler à "Monsieur-qui-prétend-qu'il-pue-pas-la-chaussette-moisie" et fixe le tas de couvertures un sourire au coin. Mais mon sourire se fane dès l'instant où il me répond sèchement :

- Tu me saoules, j'ai pas envie de rire.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, las de ses sautes d'humeurs. J'entreprends de le rejoindre pour m'assoir sur lui exprès. Oui, j'ai envie de le faire chier, et alors ? J'avance donc discrètement vers le lit, étouffant un ricanement, quand soudain un "boum" se fait entendre.

- AAAAAAAAAAH ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Quel le con qui a laissé ça là !?

Je me tiens le pieds en sautillant sur place et, bien que ça ne sert à rien, souffle dessus. Je frappe mon agresseur : la table de chevet, mais me fait mal au poing. Je me remets à crier.

- J'en ai trop marre ! Putain ! Jure-je en soufflant sur ma main.

Je sais, je suis vulgaire quand je suis épuisé et énervé. Je m'assois sur le lit, et fixe mon gros orteil qui prend un jolie couleur violette. Sasuke s'est redressé, son dos appuyé sur les oreillers. Je passe ma main endolorie sur mon ventre comme si ça allait faire cesser la douleur. Je sens Sasuke m'observer, et tourne la tête vers lui en croisant son regard. J'ai cru y voir de nouveau cette lueur, mais dès qu'il s'est rendu compte que je le regardais, il s'est mis à froncer les sourcils.

- T'es qu'un abruti.

- Je suis pas un abruti, abruti !

Je le fixe plus intensément, il se fige d'un coup. Je frousse le nez et m'approche de son visage de pierre. Il ne bouge pas plus, je ne comprends vraiment pas son attitude, avant il m'aurait envoyé balader, et là...il se fige et attend.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ?

Il détourne la tête comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, jamais Sasuke Uchiha, celui que je connaissais, n'aurait baissé son regard face à un humain comme moi. Il a l'air si faible...il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Sasuke ?

Un silence, quand soudain, mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre. Je grimace en tenant mon estomac et lui donne un sourire gêné. Il ne dit rien, je crois...mais vraiment j'suis pas sûr...mais je crois percevoir de légères rougeurs sur ces joues. Je me secoue la tête, me traitant de fou mentalement, et frotte mes yeux.

- J'ai la dalle. Dit-il en coupant court mon observation.

Il me pousse et sort du lit.

- Tu veux pas te doucher d'abord ?

Il se fige de nouveau.

- Hn.

- Et ça veut dire quoi "Hn" ? T'as pas autre chose que "Hn" ?

Il soupire et fait "oui" de la tête. Je lui prends quelques vêtements trop grands pour moi dans l'armoire et les lui jette à la figure.

- Porte à droite juste à côté.

Il s'en va sans un mot, tire la poignée de la porte :

- Et ne claque...

"BAM"

Je bouche mes oreilles et relâche mes bras. Je vais devoir lui apprendre à fermer les portes avec plus de délicatesse. J'ai l'impression de parler à une statue de marbre, enfin plus "humaine" qu'avant...je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vu Sasuke rougir, ça me donnerait presque envie de rire. Pourtant il est toujours aussi froid.  
Je ne pensais pas le voir encore dans mon lit, je me voyais déjà l'empêcher de traîner dans les rues.

Pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?

* * *

Je prépare le...euh...le dîner qui ressemble plus à une petit déjeuner plutôt conséquent et m'assois sur une chaise. Ça va faire une demi-heure que Sasuke est dans la salle de bain, bon c'est vrai, je lui ai dis qu'il puait la pisse de chien, mais c'était plus pour rire qu'autre chose. Je soupire, commençant à me servir. Tandis que je tartinais une tranche de pain grillé de beurre, Sasuke sort d'un pas nonchalant, une serviette sur la tête, un jean et un pull noir sur la peau. Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence un instant.

- Tu devrais mettre des chaussons. Lui dis-je.

Il regarde ses pieds et le sol pas encore nettoyé. Il a l'air d'être revenu à la normale. Il hausse les épaules et vient s'assoir en face de moi. D'un oeil critique, il regarde les céréales et le nutella (--" pas de pub) sur la table.

- T'as pas autre chose ?

- Hé, j'te signale que je me décarcasse pour toi, donc, si j'ai envie de céréales alors sire Uchiha prendra aussi des céréales.

Oui, je sais, j'ai envie de l'emmerder depuis ce...euh..depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il a qu'à pas être aussi chiant.

- Poser ce genre d'aliments commerciaux, et bourrés de glucose sur la table, je n'appelle pas ça "se décarcasser".

Je fais la moue, et l'envoie chier. Il soupire, décidément c'est un véritable toc, et se pince l'arête du nez.

- Très bien.

Je fais les yeux ronds surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait céder aussi vite. Il verse du lait dans son bol et fronce les sourcils avant de porter la cuillère à sa bouche. Ce petit manège dure cinq minutes avant que je ne craque :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Et j'en ai vraiment marre de poser cette question !

Il relève la tête, légèrement tremblant. Que ?!

- Je veux savoir Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Il ne dit rien, me laissant tout déballer.

- Tu as dis que c'était de ma faute ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au juste ?!

Je me lève et serre les poings en fixant Sasuke. Je fulmine, je bouille, je veux une réponse, toutes ces questions me donnent la migraine. Un silence d'environ dix secondes. Sasuke perd le peu d'assurance qu'il avait retrouver, et se remet à flancher. Ça m'énerve de le voir comme ça !

- Ils...Ils m'ont banni.

- Hein ?

Les bras ballants, je me calme de suite. La colère laissant place à la surprise la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Devine abruti !

Tout d'un coup il se lève, faisant tomber son bol qui se brise au sol, il m'attrape par le col, comme plus tôt.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai sauvé la vie d'un imbécile deux fois ! Comme un con ! T'es content ?! Tu m'as eu !

- Je ne t'ai...

- Je sais ! Je sais...

Il me relâche et prends sa tête dans les mains :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici...

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, d'un pas hésitant, presque tremblant. La porte claque. Je reprends mes esprit : Sasuke est parti. Je me mets à courir comme un dératé, ouvrant à la volée le battant, et prends appuie sur le bord de l'escalier.

- Sasuke !

Il descends pieds nus à toute vitesse, je le poursuis perdant mes vieux chaussons dans les marches. La porte du hall claque, je me précipite vers elle, sautant de quatre marches, et ai juste le temps de l'ouvrir pour attraper le pull de Sasuke.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti ! Lui crie-je. Rentre ! Il fait un froid pas possible, tu vas gelé comme ça !

Je l'attire vers moi, l'attrapant par la taille et ferme l'ouverture avant de me mettre devant celle-ci, lui barrant le passage. Je l'observe, le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée à cause de cette course.

- Merde ! Jure Sasuke, ses yeux noirs complétement perdus.

Il s'assoit sur une marche et se prend la tête dans les mains.

- Merde, merde, merde !

Je reste un instant interdis devant ce jeune homme désarmé, et m'avance doucement vers lui. Je crois avoir entendu un sanglot, mais ne dis rien, et m'accroupis en face de lui pour entourer ses épaules de mes bras.

- Je les hais tellement ! Je te hais tellement ! Pourquoi...?

- Sasuke...ça...ça va aller. Lui dis-je en passant une main sur son dos.

Je ne comprends pas tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est dans un tel état...sans doute parce qu'il a été banni, moi je verrais ça plus comme une libération.

- Je...ils m'ont repris...mes pouvoirs, Naruto. Je ne sais pas quand je...

Je reste silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce que cela implique.

- Tu veux dire..que...

- Je vais devenir quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai plus...

Sasuke n'a pas été tué, mais apparemment ce châtiment est pire que la mort pour lui. Il baisse la tête, la posant maladroitement sur mon épaule et tente de se calmer. Il inspire profondément, se laissant juste un peu aller. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je ne relâche pas mon étreinte, tentant de lui donner un peu de chaleur, de réconfort, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que cette perte peut avoir comme impact sur lui. Je veux dire, il est libre, enfin je crois...est-ce parce qu'à présent il ressemble à n'importe quel humain ? Lui qui les déteste ?

Nous restons ainsi de courtes minutes, j'ai posé ma tête sur sa nuque. Il fait froid, mais il ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Soudain, la porte du hall s'ouvre lentement, laissant entrer l'air glacial d'un soir de Novembre, une légère brise gèle mes pieds nus. Je sens Sasuke frissonner, mais il ne bouge toujours pas, restant dans mes bras, sans rien dire.

- Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit une petite voix tremblante.

Je me tourne à demi et vois ma voisine de dessus, Madame Torane, une veuve de quatre-vingt ans, elle nous fixe, Sasuke et moi, à travers ses lunettes rondes. Je lui souris un peu embarrassé.

- Vous ne devriez pas restez là, surtout pieds nus.

- Oui, oui madame, on remonte.

Puis je chuchote à Sasuke :

- Aller, viens. On gêne le passage.

Il soupire d'agacement et je l'aide à se relever tandis que Madame Torane nous observe d'un air curieux. Je récupère mes chaussons en passant et nous franchissons le seuil de mon appartement. Sasuke est adossé au mur, me regardant fermer la porte. Je me retourne, surprenant de nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux pourtant éteint...

- Alors...euh...c'est réellement de ma faute ?

Il ne répond pas. Je serre les poings.

- Sasuke...dis-je d'un air menaçant.

Il continue de me fixer sans rien dire. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, ses yeux noirs semblent plus vivant.

- Tu...es un humain maintenant ?

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris par ma question. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette en colère, mais il tourne les talons et va vers la chambre.

- J'suis fatigué, j'vais me coucher.

Je reste figé, sans rien dire. Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais son regard à l'instant, je suis certain de ne pas m'être trompé. Sasuke me cache des choses, comme toujours.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Voili voilou...vous voyez il est long...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !  
Sasu : U_U J'ai pas un faible pour lui là ?  
Naru : XD Si, c'est trop flagrant !  
Conscience : U_U Bizarre ce chapitre...  
Auteur Dégénérée : J'ai essayé de mettre plus de description, mais c'est pas facile XD du coup ça prend du temps !  
Conscience : mouaih...

x') Reviews ? Toute pitite, toute mimie (enfin c'est vous qui voyez)


	13. Une mémé d'Enfer

Désolé pour le retard ! ^^

Chapitre 13 : Une Mémé d'Enfer

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Sasuke dort dans la chambre, il ne doit pas être du matin, il est plus de huit heures et je dois aller travailler, enfin, le travail que j'occupe encore dans le café de Jiraya. Je n'ai toujours pas démissionné, et j'ai bien fait. Je vais demander à Jiraya de me prendre à mi-temps, pour pouvoir étudier à côté. Je soupire profondément, je sens que ces mois vont être les pires de ma vie, je ne suis pas vraiment branché "étude", je n'ai jamais été un élève brillant. Mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à abandonner, je deviendrai maire de Konoha. Je me mets à sourire devant mon miroir, d'un air conquérant et sors de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean et d'un simple T-Shirt avec imprimé dessus : _The Police_. Je bois vite fait un verre de lait, et enfile ma veste.

Avant de partir de Suna, Gaara m'a conseillé une école de Konoha, mais on y entre par concours. Il va falloir replongé dans mes anales de bac pour réviser et réussir à passer. Je mets mes vieilles converses rouges, toutes défoncées, et m'apprête à sortir. J'ai laissé un mot à Sasuke, lequel, j'espère, se lèvera avant midi. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, et franchis la porte.

* * *

S'il y a une chose que Sasuke déteste, ce sont les plats préchauffés, et le sucre, il déteste le sucre. Il déteste aussi les présentatrices météo, les dames qui pleurent à la télé, les vieux grincheux, les chaussettes dépareillées, et surtout la moquette. Oui, il hait la moquette, ça gratte, ça se salit facilement et ça pue après un certain moment, ça n'a surtout aucun style, aucun esthétisme.

En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose que Sasuke aime. Les mannequins qui se la pète, les cheveux au vent sur les magazines, le shampoing à la menthe, les gens qui cornent les bouquins, et la liste est infiniment longue. Mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'aime absolument rien. Il y a bien une chose, une toute petite chose...ou plutôt une couleur.

Le bleu.

Oui, le bleu l'a toujours fasciné. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Venant d'un ex-démon qui ne peut pas voir les humains en peinture, qui déteste mettre les pieds sur Terre, il aime cette nuance qui est beaucoup plus près du Paradis que de l'Enfer. Et pourtant, il n'y a que sur cette maudite planète qu'il peut voir cette couleur douce, froide : le bleu du ciel, le bleu de la mer, le bleu grisant des éclairs les soirs d'orages et même les néons bleus.

Puis il a découvert _ce_ bleu, un bleu électrique, un bleu marin, un bleu d'un ciel ouvert, ensoleillé et parfois orageux. Le bleu de _ses_ yeux. Un bleu interdit, un bleu qu'il n'a pas le droit de croiser, qu'il s'est efforcé d'ignorer. Mais au final, ça n'a rien donné.

Même pour le soi-disant grand démon, inébranlable, impassible, inflexible Sasuke Uchiha...il est dur de méconnaître la seule chose que l'on aime. Il a tenté de ne rien montrer, de ne pas craquer depuis qu'il a été banni. Il s'est promis de ne pas se laisser aller devant ce regard réconfortant, ce regard qui a le pouvoir de l'emmener loin de ses problèmes, de ses inquiétudes...de sa haine. C'est une erreur, une énorme erreur de rester ici, en prétextant qu'il n'a aucun endroit où aller. Sasuke le sait, il ne devrait pas s'attacher à Naruto.

Mais il sait aussi que c'est trop tard. Sasuke est loin d'être un idiot - et Satan seul sait ce qu'il ferait à la personne qui l'insulterait - il connait le sens de ses battements de cœur, de son envie de le regarder, de fixer ses yeux. Il ressent quelque chose, c'est certain. Et ça ne le rend pas heureux, loin de là. Il se sent plus humain que n'importe quel démon qui n'est pourtant pas sensé aimer. Il ne sait même pas comment s'y prendre, retrouver les sentiments d'un humain "normal", se sentir frissonner, se sentir épuisé, se sentir affamé...l'a perturbé dans un sens.

Sa vie d'humain est loin. Son Enfer aussi.

Il se secoue la tête, tentant de penser à autre chose. Mais une question persiste toujours : Que doit-il faire ?

Le visage de Naruto, le bleu de ses yeux, lui revient dans l'esprit comme un boomerang. Il l'a sauvé deux fois, toujours à cause de ce regard qui ne veut pas s'effacer de sa mémoire. Deux fois...c'est beaucoup trop. Une fois aurait suffit pour qu'il puisse se dire qu'il a eut pitié et il serait parti, en évitant de se poser des questions gênantes. Mais deux. Naruto a dû l'ensorceler. Il se met à rire nerveusement en repensant à hier. Quand il a failli pleurer contre son épaule. Une erreur de plus.

Il frappe la table de son poing.

"Je me jure de me tuer s'il me revoit comme ça."

Il a si honte. Naruto brise toutes ses barrières, le perce à jour avec une facilité déconcertante. Il est si faible, il déteste par dessus tout de se sentir faible. Il y a longtemps, il l'a été, et ça a coûté la vie de tous les êtres qu'il aimait. Plus jamais il ne veut ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance, cette envie de pleurer contre quelqu'un, ce désir de se laisser bercer.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et glissent celles-ci sur sa nuque. Il jette un coup d'oeil au cadran au-dessus de la télé : midi quarante, il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est resté aussi longtemps dans ce lit, enveloppé dans une chaleur, une odeur nouvelle.

"Voilà que je recommence...je deviens trop sentimental."

Il soupire et chasse les mots : Naruto, lit, chaleur, bleu, et sentiment dans un coin de sa tête. Il se met à fixer intensément son assiette encore pleine de ramens froids, il aimerait pouvoir la faire fondre, brûler cette infâme nourriture. Mais rien ne se passe, évidemment. Sans ses pouvoirs, qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

Il soupire tout en fermant les yeux, puis déglutit. Cette question lui donne la migraine depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il s'est regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il ne se reconnaît plus. Il sort de table, n'ayant toujours pas mangé, et va s'assoir sur le vieux canapé. Il a besoin de s'allonger, de réfléchir.

Pourquoi l'a t-on banni ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tué ? Est-ce une épreuve de Madara, le Seigneur ? A t-il deviné ses sentiments "spéciaux" pour Naruto ? Ou alors est-ce juste de la torture ? Il tourne la tête sur le côté et s'efforce de fermer les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son âme meurtri, noir, usée, sale...maintenant qu'il est humain, que va t-il se passer ? Est-ce que les autres démons vont tenter quelque chose ? Même si le pacte est brûler, le problème reste le même...Sakura Haruno est en vie, ainsi que Naruto, et c'est inconcevable. Le Seigneur, mangeur d'âme ne va pas laisser traîner ça. En clair Sakura et Naruto sont toujours en danger.

Une vie pour une vie.

Le prix est le même, et l'équilibre est la loi existentielle des Enfers.

Non, c'est loin d'être fini.

* * *

Je soupire en mangeant mon sandwich, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles écoutant distraitement _Gimmy Sympathy_ de _Metric_, et je repense à l'accueil chaleureux de Jiraya. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant me sauter dessus alors que j'entrais dans le café. Il avait installé une banderole au dessus du bar, avec marqué : "Re-Bienvenue !" Avec le "Re" écrit maladroitement au marqueur. A croire que Jiraya était inquiet pour moi, Sakura ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'il avait téléphoné plus d'une quarantaine de fois lorsque j'étais à l"hôpital. Le vieux pervers est comme moi, il n'aime pas trop ces endroits et préfère les éviter le plus possible.

En bref, j'ai eu le droit à une petite fête, et à trois verres de cocas, sans compter les deux filles que Jiraya a tenu à me présenter, comme quoi "j'avais besoin d'exercices". Je préfère ne pas connaître le double sens de cette affirmation douteuse. Jiraya n'aura pas fini de m'étonner, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à encore cinquante ans on se permette ce genre de choses...j'suis même sûr qu'il est allé chercher ces filles dans une boîte de streap tease.

Ce qui m'a manqué dans cette fête, c'était la présence de Kiba. Bien sûr je ne crois pas au miracle, il est parti à Suna pour de bon, mais j'aurais aimé le voir. Le bar était désespérément vide. Jiraya m'a dit qu'il prévoyait d'engager quelqu'un pour le remplacer. J'ai fait un mouvement vague de la tête et essayé de ne pas y penser davantage.

Je mords dans le pain frais garnis, en m'engageant dans une rue piétonne. Mis à part les bavures de cette charmante petite fête matinale, j'ai parlé de mes projets à Jiraya. Il a accepté de me faire travailler à mi-temps, du coup je ne servirai les cafés que le matin. Le pervers avait l'air vraiment très content de mon initiative. Je me souviens de sa puissante tape dans le dos, qui m'a fait renversé mon verre de coca sur l'une des blondes qu'il avait ramené, elle a dit un truc en russe et s'est réfugié dans les toilettes. J'ai manqué d'éclater de rire.

Je souris discrètement, emmitouflé dans mon écharpe orange à carreaux, dévorant le dernier morceau de mon sandwich au jambon. Mes mains dans des mitaines jaunes délavées, je lèche mes doigts pleins de mayonnaise, et continue ma route après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre : treize heures quinze. J'ai bien envie d'appelé Sasuke pour savoir si tout va bien, enfin, surtout pour savoir si mon appart' tient encore debout...bien sûr, pas que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Et puis quoi encore !

Je débouche sur la rue principale qui mène à la Mairie de Konoha et me retrouve sur la place recouverte de pavés. J'ai prévus d'aller voir ma Mamie Tsunade, je ne l'ai pas prévenu de ma visite, ayant bien envie de lui faire une surprise. Je souris en inspirant de bien être, et commence à monter les escaliers de pierres. Quelques jeunes y sont assit, rigolant entre eux. Ça me fait penser à mes années de lycée, quand la bande et moi nous venions ici, c'était notre point de rendez-vous...

Il y a quelques pigeons aussi, certains volent au-dessus de la bâtisse, tournant autour, groupés, et atterrissant sur le sol. J'avance, en faisant envolé quelques uns, pris par la peur.

Je saute à cloche pied sur les dernières marches comme un gamin, mais aussi pour me réchauffer, et franchis les portes du hall. Je referme les battants derrière moi, heureux de retrouver une pièce chauffée. Puis en me frottant les mains, je rejoins l'ascenseur...mais rien qu'en le voyant, je repense à la cage de métal rouillé qui m'a amené à deux reprises aux Enfers. Je fais la moue à ce souvenir, et prends les escaliers. Au moins là, je ne risque rien, à moins que les marches ne se transforment en toboggan.

J'ai hâte de revoir la vieille Tsunade, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite ces derniers temps. Je sais que, comme Jiraya, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour moi à cause de l'accident. Elle est venu me voir, d'après Sakura, mais j'étais encore inconscient. Je passe le troisième étage, en sifflant l'air de _Revolver_, leur nouvelle chanson _Get around town_. J'imagine que la mémé n'a pas trop changé, je me demande même comment elle fait pour paraître vingt ans de moins que son véritable âge.

J'arrive au septième étage, et prends le couloir qui mène à son bureau. Je ris discrètement, en l'imaginant dormir sur son bureau, une bouteille de saké entamée ou déjà vide. Ah ! Elle est belle la vie de Maire ! Quelques fonctionnaires me voient passer avec un air curieux ou un petit sourire, mais ne disent rien. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici, la plupart savent déjà qui je suis.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Je me retourne vers la voix, et reconnaît Shizune, la première assistante de la vieille chouette. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et lui réponds :

- Ben, comme d'hab', je viens voir ma mémé préférée !

Ni une ni deux, la porte de la dite mémé explose. Je me rends compte que j'ai dis ça un peu trop fort...

- OU TU VOIS UNE MEME ?! GAMIN !

- Ah, tiens...tu dormais pas ?

Elle m'a pris par le col et me secoue dans tous les sens. Son regard est furibond, mais je peux percevoir un léger sourire. Elle semble soulagée.

- Tu m'as fait peur, sale môme !

Elle me serre contre elle, ou plutôt contre sa poitrine opulente, avec force. Je manque de m'étouffer et la prends par les épaules afin de m'éloigner de son étreinte herculéenne.

- Alors ? Tu as encore perdu ton déambulateur ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, et met ses mains sur ses hanches dans une pose impériale.

- Et toi ? J'ai appris que tu n'avais toujours pas retrouvé ton cerveau...

Je fais la moue et elle se moque de moi. Elle n'a pas changé la Mamie, je dirais même qu'elle pète la forme. Je lui souris, et elle me tourne sur moi-même afin d'inspecter si je n'ai rien. Une habitude qu'elle a prise quand j'étais en collège, à cette époque j'étais un garçon indiscipliné - je le suis toujours d'ailleurs...- et je me battais souvent contre des brutes des classes supérieures. Elle me voyait souvent avec des bleus, des bosses, et des égratignures, et étant elle-même médecin de profession elle prenait toujours soin de moi de ce côté là.

Elle était, et elle est toujours, comme une deuxième mère pour moi.

Je lui souris et elle nous fait entrer dans son bureau. Je m'avance nonchalamment dans la pièce tout en regardant autour de moi avec curiosité. J'enlève distraitement mon écharpe et mes mitaines en observant les portraits des précédents maires de Konoha. Des hommes forts, dont seule la volonté les a mené au sommet, j'ai toujours voulu faire preuve de cette même volonté depuis que je suis gosse. Quand j'étais en primaire, je hurlais à qui voulait l'entendre que je deviendrais maire, que je serais un homme fort...ça les faisait bien rire.

- Assis-toi ou tu vas prendre racine. Dit soudain la vieille tout en faisant de la place sur son bureau.

Bureau, qui semble souffrir du poids de tous ces dossiers...et de ces bouteilles dissimulées sous des rouleaux aux inscriptions illisibles. Je fais quelques pas pour saisir un livre de cuisine, je hausse un sourcil alors que Tsunade me l'arrache des mains. Je souris d'un air moqueur et m'assois sans rien dire.

Elle se racle la gorge et commence à parler tout en continuant de mettre de l'ordre, je peine à la voir à cause des piles de bouquins, et me penche un peu pour pouvoir croiser ses yeux marrons clairs :

- Gaara m'a appelé, il paraît que tu veux entrer dans l'Université de Konoha.

Et hop, un livre de tombé, elle jure, soupire...et finalement balance tout au sol d'un revers de main. Drôle de façon de faire le ménage...

- Euh...ouaih, c'est ce que j'ai prévu de faire, je pensais que tu pourrais...parler de moi au directeur et m'y inscrire.

Silence. Elle me fixe d'un air très sérieux, sa tête reposant sur ses mains, ses coudes sur la table. Puis soudain...elle éclate de rire. Je tique légèrement...non mais !

- Hé ! Arrête de te marrer la chouette ! Y a rien de drôle !

Elle essuie une larme d'hystérie, essaye de se calmer un instant, mais son fou rire repart. Elle me dit tout en se tenant les côtes :

- Ahaha ! Mais qu'un idiot comme toi entre à l'Université, ça me dépasse !

Je me renfrogne, me lève et tout en remettant mon écharpe et mes mitaines avec colère, elle a arrêté de rire mais je devine un sourire sous son silence. Je me retourne, faisant face à cette vieille chouette qui a visiblement décidé de se moquer d'un idiot comme moi. Je la montre du doigt et lui hurle :

- NON MAIS TU VAS VOIR SALE ANTIQUITE ! JE VAIS BOUGER TON CUL TOUT FRIPE DE CE FOUTU SIEGE ET TU VAS RIEN COMPRENDRE A CE QU'IL T'ARRIVERA !

Je balance mon écharpe sur mon épaule et tourne les talons d'un air dédaigneux, alors qu'elle entre dans une colère noire :

- QUI QUE TU TRAÎTRE D'ANTIQUITE, LE DEBILE !? HEY ! RAMENE TES FESSES DE PREPUBERE ICI ! SALE MACAQUE !

Je claque la porte, sans écouter ses injures Ô combien élogieuses, de toutes façons j'ai l'habitude, et me dirige d'un pas énervé vers les escaliers, je n'ai pas aimé sa manière de me sous-estimer, bon elle le fait souvent juste pour me provoquer, mais sur le coup elle m'a fait un peu douter de moi, ce que je déteste par dessus tout. Puis soudain, je m'arrête un instant, et me rends compte que...

...c'est elle qui a eu le dernier mot. Je fronce les sourcils, et avec un pas à la Michael Jackson, je me tourne vers le couloir que j'allais quitter.

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE DEBILE ? QUE LES VIEILLES GUENONS COMME TOI, ON DEVRAIT LES EXPOSER DANS UN MUSEE PREHISTORIQUE !

Un tremblement de terre, une explosion s'en suivent, les fonctionnaires me fixent les sourcils froncés, sans doute en colère contre moi...normal, je viens de mettre la vieille de mauvais poil pour au moins trois siècles. Je me précipite dans les escaliers, alors qu'une bête féroce me court après, une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

Tiens, même le mangeur d'âme n'était pas aussi effrayant...

Je me mets à éclater de rire, alors que nous étions arrivés dans le hall. La vieille chouette m'a attrapé par derrière, me faisant une prise de catch qui a sans doute pour but de m'étrangler dans les pires souffrances. Et avec mon fou rire qui m'empêche de respirer, c'est sûr je vais mourir plus vite. Tout le monde nous observent, surpris, certains, comme Shizune, doivent se demander s'ils ne devraient pas appelé la police...ou bien une maison de retraite pour vieux séniles...

- Alors...tu te rends ? Tu sais qu'avant que tu ne me traites honteusement de guenon, j'étais en train d'appeler le directeur de ta future Université ?

Je me calme de suite, et fais les yeux ronds. Je me débats un peu pour qu'elle me lâche, et elle finit par me laisser atterrir sur les fesses non sans force. Elle soupire, mais continue de me fixer avec l'envie, j'en ai l'impression, d'en finir avec moi un jour ou l'autre.

- Il a tout entendu...chuchote t-elle avec férocité.

Je ris nerveusement, en passant une main sur ma nuque d'un air gêné. Merde, je pensais pas qu'elle allait m'aider après qu'elle m'ait traité d'idiot, bon c'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois... Pfff, comme d'habitude, elle cherchait juste à me provoquer. Quelle vieille sénile...

- Je t'y es inscrit, tu passeras le concours d'entrée dans deux mois...et franchement je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, sale gamin.

Je lui fais un sourire de dix kilomètres, et lui saute dans les bras, la serrant comme je peux contre moi. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et me détache d'elle pour la remercier :

- T'es peut-être qu'une vieille desséchée, mais je t'aime quand même.

La dénommée "vieille desséchée" me cogne la tête et croise les bras. Elle sourit discrètement, d'un air moqueur en me disant :

- Mouaih...encore faut-il que tu réussisses les examens d'entrées...c'est pas gagné. Tu ne veux pas que je demandes à Konohamaru de te réapprendre à écrire ? Ou bien à compter ? Je sais que tu as du mal avec les divisions...

Je la fixe blasé...

- Tu peux parler...

Elle tique nerveusement, et avant qu'elle ne décide de me tuer, je cours vers la sortie en lui lançant un :

- Salut la vieille ! Et bien joué pour ta place de parking, j'aurais jamais su que tu avais une place réservé pour handicapé avec le sac poubelle qui planquait le panneau !

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO !

J'éclate de rire en dévalant les escaliers de pierres, quelques pigeons s'envolent à mon passage, je n'y prête pas attention et saute de deux marches pour enfin me diriger vers la rue piétonne. Je tremble un moment, me réhabituant au froid de Novembre, et marche avec énergie, reprenant le chemin vers mon immeuble. Je me demande si Sasuke a mangé, ou bien s'il dort encore. Il n'était pas très bien hier...enfin ça peut se comprendre, il doit être complétement perdu. Je m'arrête un instant, en plein milieu de la foule, et remets mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles gelées, puis j'appuie sur play tout en regardant le ciel bleu pâle, parsemé de nuages gris.

Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de revoir Tsunade, je me rends compte que le temps que j'étais avec elle, j'avais oublié mes problèmes, mes questions...

_l'Enfer_...

Je soupire, fatigué de ne penser qu'à ça. Tout en écoutant le doux son du piano dans _The Greatest_ de _Cat Power_, je repense à hier, à Sasuke.

J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne l'ont pas torturé, après tout Sasuke n'est pas vraiment le fautif, il n'a rien fait de mal...justement...je baisse la tête, fataliste...ça doit être ça le problème : Sasuke n'a rien fait de mal, il m'a sauvé à deux reprises. Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils banni, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas plutôt cherché à me tuer ? A cause du pacte brûlé ?

Moi qui pensais que l'Enfer n'avait pas de loi, de limite, ça m'étonne.

En tout cas, Sasuke était vraiment étrange, moi qui le croyais inébranlable, impassible, voir même insensible, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse craquer, en le voyant ainsi j'ai eu cette envie de le protéger.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Je me secoue la tête, et repart. Il ne faut pas que j'y repense, ça m'a fait vraiment trop bizarre de le voir dans cet état. Je l'imagine déjà me fixer avec son regard noir d'un air de dire : "Tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te bouffe." Je me mets à rire tout seul à cette image. J'arrive à l'immeuble et passe la porte du hall, à cette température il va pas tarder à neiger. J'aimerais bien qu'il neige, la plage n'est pas loin d'ici, ce serait sympa d'aller voir la mer sous les flocons.

Je souris et monte les escaliers.

Oui, j'prendrai des photos, et j'en profiterai pour y amener Sasuke. Je crois qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées. Il a sûrement dû se poser des tonnes de questions dans sa petite tête, seul dans mon appartement. Il a dû avoir plein de pensées noires, sans trouver le sommeil.

_"Je vais devenir quoi maintenant ?"_

Je me mets à courir dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, et arrive devant ma porte. J'inspire un grand coup, tourne la poignée et franchis l'entrée. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette soudaine envie de le voir, je dois juste m'inquiéter...pour mon appart' ! Après tout j'ai laissé un ex-démon seul ici, c'est normal d'avoir peur de le retrouver sans dessus dessous.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

J'enlève mon écharpe, mes mitaines et ma veste, l'accroche maladroitement sur le porte-manteau à cause du bout de mes doigts encore gelés, et retire mes chaussures. Je pénètre dans la cuisine et soupire en voyant un plat de ramen même pas entamé. Quel gâchis. Je tourne la tête et vois deux pieds dépassés du canapé, je souris d'un air malicieux et m'avance lentement vers ma victime. Il est allongé, les bras croisés sur son torse qui se soulève doucement, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il dort, mais son sommeil semble un peu agité.

Après l'avoir vu...sa tête posée sur mon épaule, au bord de la crise de nerf, au bord de la crise de larmes, je n'ai vu qu'un être humain, pas un démon. Là, c'est pareil, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette idée me fait plaisir. J'aime le voir "humain" parce que je me sens plus proche de lui, peut-être que je ne devrais pas, mais j'aimerais sincèrement que tous les deux on devienne au moins amis.

Je souris, et me mets à lui chatouiller les pieds. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il se redresse brutalement, se mettant hors de ma portée. Un peu dans les vapes, il me fixe avec son regard noir :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Réveillez les gens comme ça ! T'es cinglé !

Je m'approche un peu :

- Pourquoi...tu es chatouilleux peut-être ?

Il soupire tout en s'éloignant.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin. Et puis pourquoi t'es revenu si tôt ? Il est à peine quinze heures.

Je m'assois à côté de lui tout en saisissant la télécommande avec nonchalance, je le sens me regarder faire. Je zappe quelques instants, essayant de trouver un programme pas trop niais.

- Je compte reprendre mes études, du coup je ne travaillerai qu'à mi-temps.

Je m'attends à tout, n'importe qu'elle remarque sur mon intellect, ou bien à une moquerie du style : "Ah bon ? tu trouves pas le canapé assez confortable ? Tu préfères dormir en cours ?" mais rien ne vient...bizarre...Je déglutis et tourne lentement la tête vers Sasuke qui me fixe...bouche-bée...un sourcil haussé...

Ouaih...son expression parle d'elle-même, c'est fou comme ce mec arrive à économiser sa salive rien qu'avec le regard.

- Allooooo ?

Je passe une main devant son visage figé, avec irritation.

- Non, tu déconnes ? Dit-il soudainement, comme si j'avais raconté une monstrueuse blague.

Je le fixe blasé trois secondes et me lève, il avait un vocabulaire beaucoup plus varié quand il était démon, c'est étrange ça. Je fais le tour du canapé, pour me retrouver derrière lui alors qu'il est toujours assis.

- Tu l'as mérité...bâtard...

Je craque mes doigts, et lui saute dessus. En riant, je le chatouille, il se débat comme il peut, et s'esclaffe quand je taquine ses hanches.

- Arrête enfoiré ! Ahaha !

- C'est toi l'enfoiré ! Tout comme la vieille chouette tu m'as implicitement traité d'idiot !

Il me repousse avec son pied et j'atterris à l'autre bout du canapé, j'attrape sa jambe, la tenant fermement et commence à chatouiller sa cheville.

- Mais t'es un idiot ! Crétin ! Ahaha ! Non pas ça !

Il se redresse, m'attrape par les épaules toujours un peu hilare. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je le verrais comme ça, j'étais même persuadé qu'il n'était pas chatouilleux. Je me remets à rire sans raison en reprenant mon souffle, me tenant les côtes. Le silence perdure. Je relève la tête, une mine étonnée sur le visage, et me fige un instant en voyant Sasuke me fixer intensément.

C'est...c'est trop étrange comme situation...fa-faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait deux jeunes adolescents qui sont sur le point de s'embrasser. C'est stupide.

- Tu...euh...sais que...euh...je pensais pas...euh...

J'aurais voulu dire un truc du genre : "Tu fais encore plus humain quand tu ris" mais, décidément j'arrive pas à placer une phrase cohérente. Merde, ça fait vieux cliché. Et j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'est rapproché. Je baisse la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sang affluant dans mes joues, on entend plus que la télé...

"Cette nuit, Konoha connaîtra de puissantes tombées de neige, il fallait s'y attendre avec ce froid. Demain sera un jour blanc, et nous fêterons les Flora..."

- J'ai faim. Dit-il soudainement tout en s'éloignant.

Il se lève et part dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher. Bon, oublie, apparemment c'était pas ce que tu croyais, il te regardait juste parce qu'il avait faim, ouaih voilà ! Il faisait de la télépathie ou peut-être qu'il tentait de m'hypnotiser pour que je lui prépare quelque chose.

J'inspire un bon coup et le regarde ouvrir le frigo, il a les sourcils froncés et semble passer au rayon laser tout ce qu'il se trouve dans mon pauvre réfrigérateur de récup', je pourrais même voir celui-ci trembler...  
Je soupire et lance à Sasuke d'un air qui se veut détaché :

- Ça te dit d'aller à la plage demain ?

Pourtant, mon cœur bat un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Auteur Dégénérée : Ouah, j'en peux plus ! Y a sans doutes quelques fautes de frappes mais tant pis. Je voulais aller beaucoup plus loin que ça dans l'histoire mais finalement, c'est mieux comme ça.  
Conscience : la séance de chatouille qui finit en peloterie...classique.  
Sasu : U_U les retrouvailles entre Tsunade et Naruto sont très...chaleureuse...  
Naru : è_é comment ose t-elle me traiter de débile !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Bon, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est réussit vu que je manquais d'inspiration ces derniers temps, je me suis forcée, oui je sais faut pas mais je voulais avancer...  
Conscience : On te croit....

**Note :** Je n'y connais absolument rien en Université, mais comme les japonais commence les cours en Avril, j'ai pensé qu'en faisant passer les examens d'entrée de Naruto en Janvier ce serait cohérent...mais on va dire que j'en fais qu'à ma tête et que...tout le monde s'en fout de toutes manière...XD

XDD  
Chapitre 14 : "O_O Mais ne serait-ce pas Con-Chan courant nue là-bas ? Pourquoi est-elle poursuivie par un tigre traqueur à trois têtes ?"  
Con-Chan *cachant ses parties intimes tout en courant à toutes jambes* : ENFOIREEEEE !  
U_U Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien vu...

Reviews ?


	14. Le Démon a oublié l'Enfer

Chapitre 14 : Le démon a oublié l'Enfer...

Désolé pour le retard ^^" disons que la flemme et le manque d'inspiration ont eu raison de moi... et merci pour les reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon style vous plaise ! ^^

* * *

Je frissonne inconsciemment sous ma couette, j'ai froid, je me retourne et me recroqueville tout en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fermés, cherchant à disparaître sous l'édredon jaune. Les ressorts du canapé me bousillent le dos et grincent alors que je remonte mes jambes sur ma poitrine. Il doit être l'heure mais je n'ai pas le courage de quitter mon lit improvisé. Je reste ainsi cinq minutes sans penser à rien, puis ouvre les yeux, il faut que j'aille travailler. Je soupire, résigné. En tremblant un peu, je pose un pied au sol, frissonnant. J'ai pourtant pas laissé la porte, ou les fenêtres ouvertes ! Je grogne un instant en sentant le sol glacial sous mes orteils.

Bon, va bien falloir que je me lève un jour. Je soupire à m'en fendre l'âme, et avec une plainte étouffée, m'assois sur le canapé, m'enroulant dans l'épaisse couverture et cours dans la salle de bain. Je vérifies en passant que je n'ai rien laissé ouvert, et touche les radiateurs du dos de la main. Ils sont froids. Je regarde un instant par la fenêtre, tout est blanc, Konoha est comme prévue recouvert de neige. Je fronce les sourcils et ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Je sais que le concierge voulait faire de l'économie sur le chauffage, mais là ça devient dangereux, tout l'immeuble va devenir congelé et on va sans doute nous retrouver deux cents ans plus tard dans des blocs de glaces. Je sais qu'il ferme le chauffage la nuit, mais là faudrait penser à le rallumer, il est huit heures ! A moins qu'il a fait la grasse mat' et que bien au chaud dans son lit, il a pas pensé à ses locataires. J'vais me plaindre si ça continues.

Je pries intérieurement pour avoir de l'eau chaude, et tourne la poignée au contour rouge du robinet à fond. Vingt secondes plus tard, l'eau reste gelée...

- Putain ! Sale con de vieillard sénile au neurone fêlé ! Si je le vois je l'étrangle !

Je ferme le robinet en continuant de l'injurier en espérant de tout mon cœur, qu'il m'entende. La porte s'ouvre soudain, et je me fige en voyant Sasuke hausser un sourcil. Il est tout décoiffé, comme tous les matins, et ses yeux m'indiquent clairement qu'il a la tête dans le cul. Je repense à hier, l'image de nous deux sur le canapé me revient comme un éclair, mais je tente de l'ignorer comme je peux.

- Lut', me dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

J'essaye de cacher ma surprise causée par une rare salutation de sa part, à croire qu'il finira par ne plus claquer les portes, et le vois bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ses belles dents blanches à peine cachées par sa main.

- T'es levé depuis longtemps ?

- D'après toi ? Dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais débile.

- Arrête de répondre par des questions, ça m'énerve encore plus !

Surtout que je me suis pas levé du bon pied...Je fronce les sourcils, toujours enroulé dans ma couette, oui, je sais, j'ai l'air malin comme ça. Sasuke hausse les épaules, pas vexé pour deux sous et ouvre le robinet du lavabo, tournant la poignée rouge, à fond. Je croise les bras, me resserrant dans ma couverture, et tape du pied. J'ai remarqué que Sasuke prenait toujours des douches à 42°C, à chaque fois qu'il en sort, de la vapeur s'échappe de la pièce, recouvrant le miroir, et quand j'y entre j'ai l'impression d'être dans le désert sous un soleil de plomb et j'ai tout de suite besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Sir Uchiha ne daigne levé son sourcil royal, d'un air profondément surpris.

- Hé...pourquoi y a plus d'eau chaude ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es aussi débile ?

Il me fixe d'un œil vitreux, m'intimant de lui répondre. Je fulmine un instant et me dirige vers la sortie, il me retient par le bras, dégageant ma couette, je frisonne.

Et mon cœur se met à cogner un peu trop fort...

Je soupire nerveusement, respirant trop vite, je n'aime pas la sensation de cette main qui emprisonne mon bras, de cette peau contre la mienne, de ces yeux fixés sur moi.

Oui, je déteste ça.

Je déteste ça...

- Parce qu'un imbécile de concierge n'a pas su se réveiller ce matin, et n'a pas pensé à remettre le chauffage !

Il fronce les sourcils. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, je fixe la porte. Je veux sortir. Je veux lui cracher des choses au visage, n'importe quoi, même des trucs débiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est incontrôlable...mon cœur bat trop fort, et il n'y a aucune raison.

Non, aucune raison de repenser à hier soir. Aucune raison de penser que j'aurais été bien dans ses bras. Aucune. Parce que c'est Sasuke, parce qu'on a rien à faire ensemble.

D'ailleurs, il s'est rien passé hier soir, voilà, pas de baiser raté, rien ! Il s'est rien passé ! Je ferme les yeux avec force.

- Et puis tu restes trente minutes sous l'eau chaude aussi ! Ça devient insupportable ! J'ai des horaires, tu sais ! J'suis même déjà en retard !

N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il lâche mon bras. Pourtant il me tire un peu plus vers lui, s'énervant à son tour. Ses yeux noirs semblent fulminés, je détourne instantanément les miens.

- Comme si je pouvais le savoir ! J'ai vécu en Enfer durant deux cents ans, est-ce que tu crois qu'à cette époque il y avait du chauffage !?

- T'es quand même pas un homme préhistorique ! T'es déjà venu sur Terre !

Il me force à me tourner vers lui, j'ai toujours la tête baissée. J'ai honte. Cette dispute ne mène à rien.

- A qui la faute si je suis là ?!

- Je te le répète ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE T'AURAIS LAISSE CREVE LA-BAS ! TU...tu...

J'ai relevé le regard, attendant la fin de sa phrase. Il déglutit et me lâche avec un geste de recule. Un silence gênant s'installe dans la pièce, je ne sais pas quoi dire...mes yeux se sont arrondis d'un coup. Nos respirations résonnent entre les murs, et les battements de cœur entre ma cage thoracique. Qu'a t-il voulu dire ? Il a détourné le regard, tripotant le bas de son T-Shirt, embarrassé...Il se racle la gorge et dans un marmonnement inaudible commence à bouger, allant doucement vers la cabine de douche.

- Je...je vais être en retard...murmure-je.

- Hn.

Je souffle un bon coup :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais...

- Rien.

Je le regarde un instant, en silence, gêné...et curieux aussi, j'aimerais insister mais ça tournerait encore au vinaigre. Je me retourne alors vers la porte et sors de la pièce d'un pas lent.

- Je vais prévenir le concierge...

- Hn.

Je souris au coin, un peu maladroitement.

- J'adore nos conversations...

- Hn.

Je ris doucement mais déglutis de suite. Tapotant un peu le battant de bois de mes doigts gelés.

- Ce midi, on ira à la plage...ça te dit toujours ?

- Hn.

- Je prendrai des sandwichs comme ça t'auras pas besoin de gaspiller mes précieux ramens, tu veux bien ?

- Hn.

- T'as branché un magnétophone ?

- Hn.

Je me mets à rire. Son regard s'est adoucit, soudainement, j'ai oublié à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être expressifs, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout voir à travers ses pupilles noires, de pouvoir lire chacun de ses sentiments. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et là, ce que je vois fait battre mon cœur à deux cents à l'heure. Vite, quelque chose...

- Im-imbécile ! Prends donc une douche froide, ça t'apprendra à être aussi con !

- Hn...

Il sourit au coin, pas du tout convaincu par mes insultes. Je claque la porte derrière moi, et reprends mon souffle, tout en posant une main sur ma poitrine, et une autre sur l'une de mes joues, brûlante. Depuis hier, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

* * *

Le carillon de la porte sonne doucement à mon entrée. Je me dépêche de la fermer derrière moi, il fait vraiment froid. La neige a recouvert tout Konoha, les voitures qui circulent sont peu nombreuses, le trafic en est ralentit. J'ai hâte d'aller à la plage, ça doit être magnifique, il faudra que je pense à prendre des photos. Je reviendrai chercher Sasuke ce midi...

Sasuke.

Il faut que j'arrête de ressentir ce truc bizarre quand il est avec moi. C'est pas normal, je me sens mal à l'aise avec lui, à chaque que je croise son regard, quand je regarde un peu trop ses lèvres.

Quelque chose est en train de changer...mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, en même temps, j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir.

C'est à peu près le même sentiment que quand j'étais avec Sakura, mais en plus fort.

Je me secoue vivement la tête, non, j'avais dit que j'y repenserai plus.

- Ça va Naruto ?

Je relève la tête pour voir Jiraya, une fille à son bras, me fixer avec inquiétude.

- Hein ? Oui, oui tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Ça doit faire près de cinq minutes que tu restes planté là.

Je souris tout en passant une main sur ma nuque, un peu gêné, et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, celui-ci sourit et se retourne vers la jeune femme. D'ailleurs il a l'air plutôt occupé avec sa blondasse...Je soupire, exaspéré en les voyant se bécoter un moment, et entreprends d'enlever mon manteau et mon écharpe d'un geste lent.

Je passe à côté du couple, et me dirige vers le bar. Il n'y aura sans doute pas grand monde aujourd'hui, ça va être tranquille. Je m'installe derrière le bar, et saisis avec dégoût le tablier rose. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, je lève les yeux, étonné de voir un autre employé.

Après le départ de Kiba, il ne restait plus que moi, ce n'est qu'un petit café et nous étions les deux seuls employés de Jiraya, bien que parfois j'ai vu quelques filles servir des cafés. Je pouffe légèrement, et reprends mon observation.

Un jeune homme, brun, des yeux noirs inexpressifs. Un visage impassible. J'ai l'impression de voir un sosie de Sasuke.

Non, Sasuke est bien plus beau.

Oulah...

- Ah, Sai ! Te voilà. Dit Jiraya en l'apercevant.

Il prends le bras du dit "Sai" et viens vers moi, puis il fait les présentation :

- Naruto, je te présente Sai, il remplacera Kiba. Sai, voici Naruto.

Sai, pour me saluer, se penche en avant , et me tends la main. Il a l'air bizarre, et ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais, je suis bien élevé - quand je veux - et lui sers la main en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Enchanté !

Sa main est glaciale, ça me donne des frissons. Je lâche sa main, et lui continue de me sourire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas normal d'avoir des mains aussi froides...

- Jiraya-san m'a dit que tu allais m'apprendre les ficelles du métier. Dit-il.

Je passe outre, et commence à lui apprendre à faire quelques cocktails. Aucun client, c'est le moment idéal. Nous nous installons derrière le bar, et je lui montre où sont les tasses et les différents verres, puis je me penche pour prendre un carton de bouteilles afin de commencer le premier mélange.

Au moins, ça me permet de penser à autre chose qu'à mon comportement bizarre avec Sasuke.

Tandis que je fouillais dans le carton, Sai dit soudainement, sans aucune gêne :

- T'as de belles fesses.

Je me redresse illico, et le fixe les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Il sourit toujours comme s'il venait de me présenter la météo.

Ça va pas être de tout repos, ce type est vraiment zarb'...

* * *

- Regarde ! C'est vraiment beau ! Dis-je.

La mer est calme, la plage est recouverte de neige. J'ai pris mon appareil numérique en allant chercher Sasuke, et capture plusieurs images, un sac en plastique accroché au bras. Quant à Sasuke, il reste très calme, observant l'étendue devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir. Je reste émerveillé devant ce spectacle et me retourne un instant vers Sasuke, souriant jusqu'au dents.

Il me sourit lui aussi, doucement, un simple rictus pas très net, mais je le vois bien. Mon cœur bat toujours, et j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Je baisse les yeux, et fronce les sourcils. Il faut absolument que j'arrête d'être gêné comme ça, on dirait Hinata au bal de promo du lycée. Sasuke s'est approché de moi, et me demande si on peut commencer à manger. J'acquiesce, et sors les sandwichs du sac en plastique.

Il mange le sien...non, il dévore le sien...depuis quand il a pas bouffé ?

- Hé, on dirait un morfal...

- Quoi ? Demande t-il la bouche pleine.

J'en profite pour faire une photo, et il écarquille les yeux. Il avale :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Je me mets à rire et continue à pointer l'appareil vers lui.

- Ceci, est un appareil photo numérique dernier cri...je peux prendre près de plusieurs centaines de photos avec cet engin, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ?

Il frousse le nez, et j'éclate de rire une nouvelle fois. Il me prend l'objet des mains, et sourit malicieusement.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il est capable de faire l'homme préhistorique...

Je me remets à pouffer face à sa mauvaise blague et il appuie plusieurs fois sur le plus gros bouton. Je souris, exprès, et fais plusieurs grimaces.

C'est bien la première fois que je vis quelque chose comme ça avec Sasuke. Je me sens bien, j'aime le voir avec ce visage là, autre que de le voir plongé dans ses pensées sombres. J'ai envie de le faire rire. J'ai envie de le voir sourire pour de vrai.

C'est normal ? Non, je ne pense pas. C'est un sentiment qui me réchauffe le cœur, mais qui me fait peur en même temps. En fait, je sais pas trop où j'en suis. Sasuke me fait perdre tous mes repères. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal, si je devrais me laisser aller à ce sentiment nouveau.

Quelque part, j'en meurs d'envie.

Sasuke s'assoit sur la neige, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux repliés, et se remet à contempler la mer, il tapote la place à côté de lui m'invitant à venir près de lui. Je ne me fais pas prier et m'installe tranquillement. Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, je jette quelques œillades vers mon voisin, qui semble complétement emporté par la beauté du paysage.

- Tu aimes la mer ?

Il se réveille soudainement, et tourne la tête vers moi. Il acquiesce doucement. Je me rends compte, que Sasuke ne m'a jamais parlé de lui, je ne sais même pas quel est son repas préféré. A part les sandwichs au jambon, et le café noir sans sucre...

- J'venais souvent ici, quand j'étais gosse. Mon père aimait cet endroit, il aurait été époustouflé de le voir sous la neige...

Il ne dit rien, reprenant sa contemplation en silence. Je soupire et commence à dessiner avec mon doigt dans la neige.

- J'ai remarqué un truc bizarre...

- Quoi donc ? Que tu étais mentalement déficient ? Crois-moi ça n'a rien de bizarre...

Je lui donne un coup de coude, légèrement habitué par ces remarques, et lui souris malicieusement.

- Meuh non...je parlais de ta canne, t'en as fait quoi ?

Il me fixe, un peu surpris par ma question.

- J'sais plus, j'ai dû l'égarer.

- Ah, je vois...c'était juste pour te donner un style en fait ! Quel frimeur...

Ses yeux noirs sont de nouveaux portés au loin.

- Non, j'y étais habitué, je ne me rendais même plus compte que je l'avais.

Je hausse un sourcil, ma curiosité étant soudainement piquée au vif...je me rapproche de lui, me collant presque à lui. Mon cœur se met à battre, je déglutis et me reprends, en l'ignorant du mieux que je peux. Il soupire, exaspéré, mais me laisse faire.

- Toi, tu veux savoir pourquoi...

Je hoche la tête comme un gamin.

- Pas envie de t'expliquer.

Je fais la moue, et lui pince le bras.

- Roooh ! Aller ! Dis-moi ! C'est le moment idéal, là !

Un silence, il soupire de nouveau alors qu'une légère brise nous caresse la peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me place devant lui, empêchant son regard de me fuir. Il a un sourire amusé, un sourire qui arrive à me faire craquer en deux secondes.

Je crois que je fonds...

Je me secoue la tête, et reprends :

- Pourquoi t'avais une canne ?

- Parce que quelqu'un m'a tiré dans la jambe.

Je fais les yeux ronds. Il baisse la tête, fixant un point inexistant entre ses jambes.

- Qu-quoi ?

Il inspire profondément et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- Prochaine question.

Il veut éviter le sujet...

- Non, non non, attends...pourquoi on t'as tiré dans la jambe ? C'était qui ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, quand je l'interromps en posant ma main sur ses lèvres.

- Non, plus important...comment t'as pu devenir un démon ? Je veux dire...t'as un bon fond, t'es même un mec adora...

Je rougis comme pas possible et coupe ma phrase...il a haussé un sourcil, et sourit au coin, il a parfaitement saisit ce que je voulais dire...il est trop intelligent ce type, il faut que je me méfie...  
Je détourne les yeux et un silence gênant s'installe soudain, enfin...gênant pour moi.

- C'est une très longue histoire...commence t-il.

Je le regarde de nouveau, mes épaules complétement détendue. Son sourire ne s'est toujours pas décroché de son visage.

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves adorable ?

- CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

Plus rouge que moi, tu meurs. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure juste pour donner assez de sang à mes joues...je me sens trop bête. Il tend sa main blanche et tourne mon visage vers lui. Ma gorge se noue, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

- A cette époque, la paix régnait dans le pays. Mais mon...mon clan voulait prendre le pouvoir...

- Ton clan ?

Il me lance un regard noir, mécontent d'avoir été coupé. Je pince mes lèvres et me tais.

- Le clan Uchiha était le plus puissant de tous, seulement il a été réduit et humilié par les dirigeants du pays, et il voulait à tout prix rétablir son honneur. Mon...mon grand-frère, Itachi étaient du côté des dirigeants...et...qu-quand j'avais six ans...

Il déglutis. Je m'approche un peu, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce visage...est le même que la dernière fois, dans les escaliers. Mon cœur se serre, et je pose ma tête contre sa tempe.

- Il a tué toute ma famille. Tous. Sauf moi. Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- J'ai grandi dans le seul but de me venger.

Je m'écarte un peu, et le vois fixer la mer.

- Je l'ai tué. Mais je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne, j'ai été blessé à la jambe. La médecine n'était pas celle d'aujourd'hui, et la balle avait frôlée un nerf de ma cuisse, j'étais bridé dans mes mouvements.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, il ne quitte pas mes yeux.

- Je n'avais plus rien. J'ai finis par me suicider.

Je fais les yeux ronds, et mon cœur s'est arrêté.

- Seulement, Madara m'a proposé un marché. Et...et j'ai accepté, mon âme a été, comme toutes celles des démons, scellée dans un pacte noir.

- Un...pacte noir ?

- C'est le pacte qui relie les démons à l'Enfer, une sorte de garanti si tu veux. Même pour les démons, malgré le pouvoir, la fortune, l'Enfer reste l'Enfer. C'est un endroit que l'on veut fuir à tout prix.

Un endroit que l'on veut fuir...ça je peux le comprendre. Je ne veux même pas envisager de faire de nouveau un pacte.

- On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps sur Terre sans âme, les démons sont obligés de revenir en Enfer, car leurs âmes sont comme prises en otages. Sinon, ce serait trop facile, beaucoup d'entre eux auraient déjà fuit. Certains on même déjà essayé de voler le pacte noir.

Je fronce les sourcils et pose un doigt sur mon menton.

- Tu veux dire que toi, le Mangeur d'âme te l'a rendu ?

- Jamais un démon n'a été envoyé en exil, donc ça n'a jamais été envisagé. Ça me surprends moi-même qu'il est rendu mon âme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de mon pacte noir, je ne sais pas même pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué...

- Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? Demande-je inquiet.

Sasuke ne répond pas, mais son silence parle pour lui. Il a des soupçons, c'est certains. Et moi je commence à flipper...et à avoir froid. Je ne veux pas retourner en Enfer, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Sasuke.

Je baisse la tête, et sens une pression sur mon crâne, une main chaude caressant mes cheveux. Je lève les yeux et Sasuke me propose de rentrer. J'acquiesce, et me remets debout.

Le monde de l'Enfer...et s'il s'en prenait à nouveau à Sasuke ? S'il cherchait juste à l'atteindre d'un manière ou d'une autre ?

Je ne veux pas. J'ai peur...de revoir ces yeux noirs aussi impassible et froid que la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à cette idée.

Je fixe la mer encore un moment, perdu dans mes pensées, je sens le regard de Sasuke sur moi. Doucement, je tourne la tête vers lui, il se demande sûrement ce que j'ai à rester planter là comme un idiot.

Je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi.

Je voudrais voir ses yeux tous les jours.

Je ne veux pas que l'Enfer me le reprenne.

- Sasuke...

- Oui ?

C'est normal de ressentir ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Même s'il est un démon à l'origine ? Qu'il a prit mon âme ?

_Qu'il a prit mon cœur ?_

Sans savoir comment, mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi préoccupé de toute ma vie.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Ahem...bon, je ne sais pas s'il est bien écrit. Ça doit faire deux semaines que ce chapitre traînait, j'en suis désolé =S  
Conscience : Surtout que quelques-uns t'ont fait des remarques...U_U C'est pas sérieux ça, Momo-Chan...  
Sasu : Il m'embrasse...  
Naru : :D Je l'embrasse !  
Sasu : ...enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Je me demande même si ce n'est pas précipité...  
Conscience : O_O 14 Chapitres que tu nous dit que ce sera un sasunaru et là tu nous demandes si c'est pas un précipité ! Mais t'es un véritable escargot, ouaih !  
Sasu : Surtout que ça fait un moment que je flash sur lui, là U_U" Seul ombre au tableau....Sai...  
Naru : /// Moi je le trouve très bien, ton chapitre.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Mouaih...j'aurais voulu le peaufiner encore un peu, mais...XD Je crois que c'est bon, je vous laisse le loisir de commenter !

Reviews ?


	15. mais l'Enfer le rattrapera toujours

Je suis désolé pour le retard *se met à genoux* ^^" merci pour vos reviews ! Elles sont tellements géniales que je les relis quotidiennement ! XDD Bon, d'accord, j'exagère...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : ...mais l'Enfer le rattrapera toujours

* * *

D'un geste lent, inconscient, j'essuie un verre. La tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague fixant la petite cuillère d'un des clients, je repense à hier soir. J'ai totalement oublié qui j'étais, ce que je fais derrière ce bar à essuyer le même verre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Les images de la soirée d'hier me reviennent sans cesse dans ma tête.

C'était juste lui et moi.

Ça va paraître fleur bleue, et idiot mais jamais, je n'ai autant aimé embrassé quelqu'un. Et jamais je n'ai autant aimé être enlacé par quelqu'un. Par lui. Juste lui.  
Même si c'est un mec.

Je souris comme une amoureuse transie, je ne vois pas le sourcil haussé d'un client qui se demande sûrement si j'ai pas fumé. Je m'en fiche, mon cœur bat trop fort, le résonnement de ses battements me rendent sourd, aveugle à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

Quand je repense à hier soir, à la plage, j'ai presque envie de rire. Sasuke avait l'air profondément étonné, il s'était figé d'un coup, les yeux toujours fermés. Sa respiration était lente, il se demandait sûrement si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Ou alors, il était répugné et aurait souhaité que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination.

Je continue de tourner le torchon à l'intérieur du verre...les yeux baissés à cette pensée. Pourtant, on a continué à s'embrasser, s'il m'avait trouvé dégoûtant, il m'aurait repoussé et ça a été tout le contraire. Avant que je ne fasse mes excuses pour mon geste déplacé, il ne m'a pas laissé dire un mot et m'a imité. Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec fougue.

Ça prouve qu'il voulait ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?

Cependant, je parle de Sasuke là...il est aussi insaisissable que la brise d'un matin glacé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ça me frustre beaucoup. Il n'a rien dit, il s'est juste contenté de me peloter. Plus j'y songe, plus l'idée que cette soirée n'était romantique que pour moi devient évidente.

Je pousse un long soupire et baisse la tête d'un air abattu. Je retire le torchon de mon verre et en essuie l'extérieur pour la vingtième fois environ.

Je me souviens avoir passé mes bras autour de sa nuque, d'avoir caressé ses cheveux noirs soyeux. Il avait ses mains sur mes hanches, puis entourait ma taille avec beaucoup de force...comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe.

Peut-être me fais-je des illusions.

Je sais qu'on a passé un bon moment devant l'entrée, moi plaqué contre la porte. Et ensuite...euh...

Mon cœur se met à battre d'autant plus vite que les images me reviennent les unes après les autres, je ferme les yeux avec force, les sourcils froncés. Je rougis comme jamais, j'ai l'impression que mes joues s'embrasent, c'est pire que la fois où j'ai demandé à Sakura de sortir avec moi...et qu'elle a refusé en me traitant d'imbécile. Je me suis pris une de ses hontes ce jour-là...

Je tourne le verre entre mes mains, de plus en plus vite, et déglutis. Le verre commence à se rayer, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je me pince les lèvres...j'étais complétement nu...oui nu comme à mon premier jour, nu comme un verre, nu comme un de ses Dieux grecs en statue...nu dans mon lit. Sasuke me tenait étroitement dans ses bras, son corps était si chaud que j'ai cru qu'il allait implosé et moi avec. Il dormait à poing fermés, et quand j'ai voulu sortir de dessous ma couette, j'ai pu voir que lui aussi était nu...nu comme au premier jour, nu comme un ver...

Bref, on a compris.

J'étais comme dans un état de transe absolu, je tremblais comme une feuille mais je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. J'ai eu du mal à sortir du lit à cause de son étreinte, il a grogné et s'est enfoncé dans les couvertures. J'étais devenu un automate, un automate très maladroit ; non seulement j'ai renversé mon lait, mais en plus j'ai attendu dix minutes sous la douche pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas ouvert le robinet.

Pathétique, hein ?

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus...c'est ce que pense Sasuke de tout ça. Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce qu'il joue avec moi ? J'ai lu quelque part que les démons n'avaient pas de sentiments, ne ressentaient ni haine, ni amour. Je pose le verre à côté de l'évier, et l'observe...il est tout rayé.

J'ai l'air con comme ça...

J'ai sans doute commis une erreur démentielle. Même si je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, même si je n'avais aucune volonté, même si j'ai adoré l'embrasser, le toucher. Mais je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur...

La même que la dernière fois...celle où j'ai découvert Sakura avec Neji. Plus jamais je ne veux plus verser de larmes pour ça...parce que ça fait trop mal, qu'on a l'impression de se déchirer en deux, qu'on se dit qu'on a sans doute rêvé, et que quand on jette à nouveau un coup d'œil...on réalise que tout est vrai.

Qu'on a été trahi par la femme que l'on aimait depuis le primaire, par la femme pour laquelle on a donné son âme comme un bel imbécile.

Si je l'avais laissé mourir, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Sasuke. Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux ? Dans quel état, je serais aujourd'hui si je n'avais rien fait pour elle...?

_Mais à quoi je pense ?! _

Je prends ma tête dans les mains. Quelques clients se tournent vers moi, une mine inquiète sur leurs visages qui me sont pour la plupart inconnus. J'ai déjà réfléchit à tout ça, je ne dois plus y repenser. Ce n'est plus le moment de regretter mon acte, ce serait un affront pour mon amie.

La question est...qu'est-ce que je dois faire par rapport à Sasuke ? Comment dois-je comporter ? Et surtout, comment lui va se comporter ? Je ne le supporterai pas s'il m'ignore, mais je le vois mal me sauter à la gorge en s'écriant : "Bienvenue à la maison, chéri !" Je crois que je mourrais de rire si je le voyais comme ça...

Je pose mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo, fixant toujours le verre rayé, avec un air concentré.

_Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? _

- Euh...monsieur ? Excusez-moi...dit une voix au loin.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus spécial que les autres ? Pourquoi m'aimerait-il, _moi_, plutôt qu'une belle femme avec une taille de poitrine égalant celle de Mémé Tsunade ? C'est vrai, avec un physique comme le sien, il a dû avoir des centaines de conquêtes, pourquoi choisirait-il un pauvre type comme moi ?

- Dé-désolé de vous déranger...mais...

Mon cœur se serre.

J'aimerais tellement que ses sentiments soient vrais...mais Sasuke reste un démon, non ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un jeu ? Ma gorge me fait mal...

- S'il vous plaît ?

Mais s'il ne m'aimait pas...alors pourquoi m'a t-il sauvé ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un jour je le tuerai pour me donner des migraines pareilles ! M'écris-je soudainement.

Grand silence dans le bar, je me fige de suite, sentant des regards sur moi. Un client devant moi a les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, ses bras devant sa tête, prêt à prendre la fuite. Il semble très pâle, et respire un peu vite.

- J-je...je suis désolé...j-je suis navré...j-je...excusez-moi de vous importuner...

Je fais un rapide tour de la salle et me rends compte qu'une fois de plus, je me suis pris la honte, et qu'en plus de cela j'ai effrayé un client. J'ouvre la bouche et tente de m'excuser à mon tour, mais l'arrivée de Sai me coupe de suite.

- Que désiriez-vous monsieur ? Dit-il avec son sourire commercial, plus faux que l'âge de la Mémé.

L'homme se gratte la nuque, gêné, et commande un cappuccino. Dépité, je retourne à ma vaisselle qui n'avance décidément pas très vite, et lance des regards noirs aux quelques personnes qui me fixent d'un air hautain et presque amusé.

-Tout va bien, Naruto-kun ?

Je me tourne vers Sai qui dépose un carton dans un coin du bar. Il ne sourit pas, mais sa question pue l'hypocrisie. Ce mec me donne la chair de poule et plus je passe du temps en sa compagnie, plus je le trouve louche. Il m'observe prudemment, me passant au rayon laser...j'ai le sentiment de passer un scanner minutieux. Je me souviens de la fois où je l'ai surpris en train de s'humecter les lèvres alors que j'avais le dos tourné.

Vraiment flippant.

Pourtant, jusqu'ici il n'a eu aucun geste déplacé à mon égard, juste quelques regards. J'ai juste l'impression d'être surveillé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Me demande t-il en rangeant distraitement les bouteilles du carton sur les étagères.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Réponds-je vaguement.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me confier à un type comme lui. C'est vrai que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un, j'ai trop de questions, et j'ai besoin de conseils. Mais quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais rien dire à Sai, il ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

Est-ce normal ? Il est si froid que j'ai peur qu'il me transforme en bloc de glace rien qu'à son toucher.

- Il te plait tant que ça ? Dit-il soudainement.

Je me fige, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Mon cœur se met à battre, comment peut-il savoir ? Nous a t-il vu ? Quand ? Où ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit toujours.

Le...le temps s'est arrêté non ? J'ai déjà vécu ça...le même sentiment d'oppression.

- Je vous ai aperçu à la plage.

Un silence.

- J'ai vu son regard. Crois-moi, Naruto-kun, tu devrais le laisser tomber. Il joue avec toi.

C'est comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais.

Je recule d'un pas, le fixant les yeux arrondis, et mon cœur se brise.

En des millions de morceaux.

Je ne vois pas son sourire en coin. Un sourire mauvais.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mes soupçons étaient donc fondés.

* * *

Je passe la porte, tout doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je reste planté devant l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, j'entends la télé d'ici. Sasuke doit sûrement être en train de flemmarder sur le canapé. Mon corps tremble, j'ai peur de voir sa réaction. J'ai peur de voir son regard, de connaître ses premiers mots après ce qui s'est passé.

Je m'assois sur la marche juste devant la porte, je n'ai pas enlevé mes chaussures, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne devrais pas croire en ce qu'à dit Sai, après tout il ne le connait pas mais...c'est moi qui ai embrassé Sasuke en premier, il a sans doute voulu se détendre dans une partie de jambes en l'air. Mon dos se courbe alors que je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux.

J'ai trop peur des conséquences. Il faut que je l'évite pour l'instant, que j'en parle avec quelqu'un de fiable. Mais il faut que je révise mon examen d'entrée, c'est dans deux mois. Je n'ai qu'à aller à la bibliothèque...oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et me relève silencieusement. Je me pince les lèvres, et inspire profondément.

Je claque la porte.

* * *

Sasuke sursaute, surpris par le bruit. Avec un petit sourire, le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine, il se lève avec souplesse du canapé. Et comme s'il flottait au lieu de marcher sur le sol, il se dirige vers le hall avec une certaine impatience.

Sasuke s'est posé mille et une questions depuis son réveil. Il a été déçu de ne pas retrouver Naruto dans ses bras, mais il s'en doutait. Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait autant toucher quelqu'un. Il s'est d'abord demandé si Naruto l'aimait vraiment, et la réponse lui a parut évidente : Il l'a embrassé, non ? Donc, c'est qu'il ressent quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment trop longtemps.

Naruto est tout ce qu'il avait pu désirer. C'est comme s'il avait vécu deux cents juste pour le rencontrer, pour l'aimer. Est-ce rationnel ? Probablement que non. Mais Sasuke en avait assez de se poser trop de questions, il voulait juste le toucher.

_Il a complétement oublié l'Enfer..._

Il regarde furtivement à l'entrée, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Il murmure doucement :

- Naruto ?

Il avait pourtant entendu la porte claquée. Fronçant les sourcils, il fait un pas en direction du petit salon et se rassoit sur le canapé. Il entoure ses genoux de ses bras et y pose sa tête, puis observe la télé d'un œil morne, et lève lentement le regard vers le cadran.

"Il est midi trente, Naruto devrait déjà être rentré..."

Dans un soupire qui pourrait déraciner un chêne, Sasuke s'avachit sur le canapé, et tape distraitement du pied.

"Et si j'avais fait une connerie ?"

* * *

Les livres et moi, c'est une très longue histoire. D'abord il y a eu ce livre de mathématique en classe de Sixième - je détestais les maths, plus particulièrement les théorèmes...je n'y ai jamais rien compris - ce livre a finit dans les chiottes du collège après une Xième mauvaise note. Mais il y a aussi eu ce bouquin de français que je pouvais pas saquer avec ce mec là, Aristote je crois, qui souriait l'air de dire : "Toi, t'as vraiment une tête de con" je cornais exprès toutes les pages au point qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Sans compter un roman, que la prof de Seconde avait voulu nous faire lire, "les hauts de hurlement aux vents", ou un nom pourris du genre, j'avais tellement marre de devoir utiliser un dico pour comprendre l'histoire - qui était vraiment nulle à chier - qu'il a finit brûler avec une pièce de théâtre - Othello - que je pouvais pas non plus piffer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de reprendre mes études ?! Je le savais, pourtant ! Je le savais que j'allais revivre ce cauchemar.

Je dois être masochiste...c'est certain, d'abord je fais l'amour avec un ex-démon et ensuite je me rends à la bibliothèque comme un parfait idiot. On a dû me tendre un piège ! Quelqu'un m'en veut, c'est sûr.

Et merde, j'avais presque réussi à oublier Sasuke. Je m'avachis sur ma table, ma tête posée sur mes bras repliés. Cela va faire à peine une heure que je suis là, à essayer de réviser quelques formules de géométrie, et j'ai déjà envie de me lire un manga pour faire passer tout ça. Mais je me connais, je sais que si je commence un manga, je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter et je serais pas motiver pour étudier.

Pourquoi moi ?

Je soupire, fataliste, des tonnes de chiffres dansant la salsa autour de ma tête en surchauffe. Je regarde un peu au alentour, je suis seul à ma table. En tout il doit avoir une petite dizaine de table, disposées non loin des étagères remplies de bouquins, qui doivent être rangés par ordre alphabétique. Devant moi, il y a un type à lunettes, avec d'étranges cheveux gris qui tapent sur son ordinateur potable. Je penche un peu la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabrique et tique légèrement quand j'aperçois un site douteux...

Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des sites pornographiques avec que des hommes...d'ailleurs, c'est moi ou le binoclard est en train de baver sur un mec qui ressemble tellement à un serpent que ça en est effrayant ? J'ai presque envie de lui dire de faire ça dans sa chambre...

- Oro-Chan...Susurre t-il en caressant l'écran des doigts.

Je détourne immédiatement la tête, ne voulant pas être témoin de quelque chose qui pourrait souillé mes yeux. Je décide de me remettre à étudier tout en surveillant ce que fait ce mec.

Je soupire et reprends des notes. Quand, en tendant l'oreille, j'entends un petit bruit de fond, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Une fille avec des espèces de macarons plantés sur le crâne est en train de lire des bouquins sur les armes, et tout ça en écoutant du Hard Rock à fond. Je la fixe d'un regard torve, en essayant de lui faire comprendre de baisser le volume, mais elle semble vraiment trop occupée pour me voir.

Je suis vraiment trop facile à distraire.

- Naruto ?

Je relève subitement la tête, et vois Sakura, une pile de livres dans ses bras, me fixant les yeux arrondis.

- Soit je rêve, soit je suis folle et c'est incurable...non, vraiment, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir...je suis finis, je vais perdre la boule...Naruto ne peut pas être ici...

Je la lorgne très las. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était et continue son monologue.

- Sakura, c'est bon, t'as finis de te foutre de moi ? Finis-je par répliquer.

Elle sourit d'un air coquin et s'installe en face de moi. Elle me félicite pendant près de dix minutes pour mon courage exceptionnel. Non, vraiment, elle se moque de moi...

- Ahaha ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir juste emprunter les livres ? Tu aurais pu travailler chez toi, sachant que tu es allergique aux bibliothèques.

Je fais la moue et ignore sa question tout en me plongeant dans l'univers merveilleux de l'histoire de Konoha. Elle rit un peu, et baisse mon livre afin de voir mon visage. Elle me demande, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Alors ? Comment ça va ? Tu t'en sors tout seul ?

Je pouffe doucement, et acquiesce lentement, repensant à Sasuke, non ça ne va pas du tout, j'essaye de l'oublier, mais tout me ramène à lui. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

- Naruto ? Insiste t-elle.

Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire possible. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Et si...

- Je...je pourrais venir chez toi ce soir ?

Elle se redresse, surprise par ma demande. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rentrer maintenant, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

J'ai trop peur d'être ignoré. Si Sai a raison, je vais souffrir et tout ce que j'aurais gagné ce seront mes yeux pour pleurer.

Je la fixe, l'implorant presque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande t-elle très sérieuse, les sourcils froncés.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et passe une main qui se veut nonchalante dans mes cheveux, ceux-ci retombent doucement sur mes yeux, il est temps que je les coupe.

- En fait...je...je vis avec quelqu'un en ce moment...mais, on s'est disputé et...je préférerai...enfin...

Elle soupire tout en levant les yeux au ciel, lâchant un "franchement" entre ses dents.

- Écoute Naruto, quand tu te disputes avec une femme, il ne faut jamais laisser traîner la chose...

Je la coupe immédiatement en levant les bras :

- Non non non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis en colocation, en fait, avec un homme...ça revient moins cher...

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer...

Sakura s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air réfléchis, plusieurs secondes passent ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de lire en moi. Mais je sais que elle mieux que personne, me connait de trop...

- Oh, et comme tu es tombé amoureux de lui, et que vous avez couché ensemble, tu sais pas si ses sentiments sont sincères...alors ça te fait flipper et tu demandes à ta meilleure amie de t'héberger.

J'écarquille les yeux au maximum, ma bouche grande ouverte, complétement figé. On peut vraiment lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? A moins qu'elle lise trop de mangas yaoi...

- ...ouaih...c'est complétement ça...

Elle me fait un clin d'œil très explicite.

- Aller, okay, tu peux venir. Mais t'as pas intérêt à foutre le bordel !

Je prends mon air outré tout en répondant :

- Voyons ! Tu me connais !

Elle part dans un rire et commence à feuilleter l'un de ses livres. J'avais oublié à quel point nous pouvions être complice - même si la plupart du temps je me faisais frappé - ça me fait du bien d'être avec elle. Je me sens nul d'avoir penser que je n'aurais mieux fait de ne pas la sauver. Je l'observe un instant tandis qu'elle lève très légèrement les yeux et me demande un "quoi ?" auquel je réponds par un "rien" tout en souriant discrètement.

Je reprends la ligne que j'avais perdu dans mon bouquin alors qu'elle me chuchote doucement sans arrêter sa lecture :

- Ce soir, pas de ramens, je te préviens...Dit-elle en pouffant.

* * *

- Voilà, fais comme chez toi ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Je franchis le seuil avec prudence tout en scrutant autour de moi. Pas de doute, c'est un bien un appart' de fille : dans le hall se trouve quelques tableaux, de photos, accrochés symétriquement sur les murs. Tout est propre, pas une poussière. Je retire mes chaussures, sans rien dire.

- En fait, non, ne fais pas comme chez toi. Je ne veux pas qu'en l'espace d'une nuit tout soit sens dessus-dessous. Dit-elle en riant.

Je fais la moue, faisant semblant de bouder comme un gamin. Elle me connait vraiment trop bien, mais c'est vrai qu'on a vécu ensemble au moins un an, sans compter les années de notre scolarité. Ça me rend nostalgique, je souris.

Sakura pose ses clefs sur une petite commode et m'invite à m'installer dans le salon. Je ne me fais pas prier deux fois, je m'assois sur son canapé blanc, entre deux coussins en dentelle, et continue de me faire au lieu. La télé est un petit écran plat, rien à voir avec ma vieille antiquité, sans parler de la tapisserie qui me semble scintillante par rapport à mes vieux murs aux tâches brunes. Je n'ai même pas envie de voir sa chambre, sinon je vais déprimer. Être médecin, ça paie vraiment bien.

- Oh ! Est-ce que tu as revu Neji depuis la dernière fois ? Demande soudainement Sakura depuis la cuisine.

Je l'avais complétement oublié celui-là.

- Euh...non, pas de nouvelles. Pourquoi ? Tu en as eu ?

Elle sort de la cuisine, un tablier rose autour de sa taille.

- A ce qu'il paraît, il serait parti à Suna. Hinata m'a raconté qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien, après tout ça peut se comprendre, il était vraiment fou de toi.

Je hausse les épaules, m'en fichant un peu.

- Il a parlé d'un certain brun avec qui tu étais un soir...

Je me crispe d'un coup, et me retourne vers elle pour la voir sourire d'un air malicieux. Elle fait sans doute allusion à la soirée où Sasuke s'est invité chez moi. Je ne savais pas que Neji tirerait de telles conclusions. Je baisse la tête, et ne dis plus rien. Je l'entends soupirer et marcher vers moi d'un pas léger.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

Je me recroqueville, et détourne le visage.

- C'est un beau gosse ?

Je souris et acquiesce doucement. Elle s'assoit et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Une, deux secondes. J'écarquille les yeux à cette question et me lève d'un coup. Je ne peux pas lui parler de Sasuke, c'est trop dangereux, si elle est mêlée à l'Enfer par ma faute je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Elle me fixe inquiète à cause de ma réaction inattendue, j'agite mes mains devant moi :

- Non, c'est rien, mais s'il te plaît, j'aimerais ne pas parler de lui. Passons juste une bonne soirée entre amis, tu veux bien ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, désemparée, et hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif, mais je sens bien que j'ai éveillé sa curiosité. Pourtant, voyant ma gêne, elle a eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire de la soirée. Nous avons mangé tranquillement - je me suis forcé, ses lasagnes avaient un goût affreux - et j'ai finis dans le canapé après avoir été traité de "gosse-qui-ne-sais-pas-ce-qu'est-la-bonne-cuisine".

Le moelleux de mon lit de fortune n'a rien à voir avec mon canapé dont les ressorts sont de vrais objets de tortures pour le dos. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de ne pas réussir à dormir...je vais devoir faire face à Sasuke un moment ou un autre, sinon la situation va vraiment devenir ridicule.

Et si ça se trouve je me suis complétement planté, et il est amoureux de moi.

Je me tourne sur le côté, en soupirant à cause de mon optimisme. Non, Sai l'a dit lui-même, Sasuke avait le regard de quelqu'un qui avait enfin trouvé quelque chose pour se distraire. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que pouvait faire Sai à la plage.

Coïncidence, sans doute.

* * *

Il franchit la porte du café et, brutalement, la claque sans ménagement. De ses yeux onyx, il scrute les alentour à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Quelques clients le lorgnent avec un sourcil haussé, il n'y prête aucune attention et se dirige vers le bar, vide. Naruto n'a pas répondu au téléphone, avait-il coupé son portable ? Ou alors avait-il tout simplement ignoré son appel ?

Bon, d'accord, _ses_ appels.

Sasuke s'est inquiété, beaucoup trop inquiété. Ce n'est pas son genre, et il ne trouve pas ça très agréable, surtout que ça fait très longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas fait du soucis pour quelqu'un. Il a les yeux cernés, la peau tirée, à cause de sa mauvaise nuit. Il s'est demandé où il était passé, si rien ne lui était arrivé.

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de s'inquiéter pour une personne que l'on aime, c'est dur, ça fait mal, on aimerait agir mais on ne peut rien faire. On a peur pour elle, on a envie de la retrouver au plus vite. Et il a encore peur, il tremble si légèrement, qu'extérieurement c'est imperceptible. Il s'installe sur l'un des tabourets avec nonchalance, il l'attendra, il n'a que ça à faire. Il sait que Naruto viendra ici, il fixe la porte, son menton dans une main, l'autre pianotant sur le bois du bar.

Un soupire après quelques minutes à attendre ainsi. Il lève les yeux sur le cadran qui se trouve au-dessus des étagères à boissons, et fronce les sourcils. Naruto est en retard, comme toujours.

Une porte qui s'ouvre, celle de la réserve. Il ne s'en soucie pas, regardant par la fenêtre. La ville de Konoha est éveillée depuis près de trois heures, des voitures passent à allure ralentit, des personnes marchent très vite sur le trottoir. Il aimerait que Naruto se dépêche aussi, qu'il n'est plus besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Je vous sers quelque chose, monsieur ? Dit une voix.

Sasuke tourne légèrement la tête vers l'importuneur.

- Non, mer...

Ses yeux noirs s'arrondissent. Sa vue se trouble, sa respiration s'accélère d'un coup. Et la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est : _"Naruto ?! Où est Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce que ce type lui a fait ?!"_

Il se lève soudainement, faisant tombé son tabouret dans un fracas assourdissant. Le monde se fige. Les passants dehors ne bougent plus, les clients du café sont immobiles. Plus un bruit, plus un geste, le silence est complet.

_Un démon a remonté sur Terre._

Le temps s'est arrêté. La tension monte entre les deux hommes, autrefois camarades des Enfers.

_L'Enfer__ a finit par le rattraper._

Sasuke fronce des sourcils alors qu'une sueur froide coule sur sa tempe. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Pourquoi Naruto ne lui avait pas parlé de ce nouvel employé ?!

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Tu n'as pas changé.

Ce sourire aussi faux que ses paroles. Les démons ne savent que mentir, une telle hypocrisie lui remonte l'estomac.

- Je savais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sai ?

Prononcer ce nom lui donne envie de vomir.

- Si tu as osé toucher à un seul cheveu de Naruto, je te jure que...

- "Que" quoi ? Tu es aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau né, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Tu n'es plus un démon Sasuke, en tout cas plus pour l'instant.

Un silence, Sasuke se redresse, et fronce les sourcils, attendant que le démon s'explique.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai fait juste croire que tu ne l'aimais pas, d'ailleurs le Seigneur mangeur d'âme a été profondément _déçu_ de ton comportement de ces derniers jours.

Il déglutit à l'annonce de ce nom. Puis, commence à comprendre pourquoi Naruto l'a évité hier, il serre les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour le faire taire ! A l'époque où il était encore démon, ce type avait peur de lui. Ça le dégoûte.

- Je ne suis là que dans le but de te transmettre un message. Tu as bien dû te poser des questions non ?

Sasuke serre les dents, lançant un regard noir à son vis à vis. Il ne répond pas, mais son silence parle pour lui. Sai sourit un peu plus, d'un sourire mauvais.

- Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki sont tous les deux en vies, et l'équilibre est rompu par ta faute, ta stupidité. Tu devras tuer l'un d'eux. Si tu élimine Sakura Haruno, tu retrouveras ta place en tant que démon, seulement tu seras traité comme un perdant, et j'imagine que certains de nos camarades n'hésiterons pas à te humilier.

Sasuke l'écoute sans vraiment y croire. Il sera vu comme un paria, sa fierté, son honneur, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était...

- Si par contre, tu élimine Naruto Uzumaki, non seulement tu auras ta place de démon, mais le Seigneur a prévu de te voir comme son égal, tes pouvoirs seront bien plus puissant. L'Enfer te reconnaîtra comme un être digne de lui. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sasuke ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'a rien à dire. Une boule est monté dans sa gorge et son cœur est meurtri.

Le pouvoir, l'honneur ou son amour pour Naruto ?

Le choix est déjà _fait_.

~~##~~

Conscience : O__O non....elle a pas osé...pas possible...  
Auteur Dégénérée : :D Ça avance ! J'en suis contente ! Mais si le chapitre vous paraît bizarre c'est normal. Bon, il est peut-être pas très bien écrit.  
Sasu : C'est sûr qu'il est bizarre, Naruto devrait se jeter dans mes bras et au lieu de ça il s'enfuit.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Ben, ça peut se comprendre, quand tu n'es pas sûr des sentiments de quelqu'un, que tu as peur qu'il joue avec toi, tu fuis, tu l'évite. C'est humain...U___U  
Sasu/Conscience/Naru : V_V Genre, la fille qui sait tout...barbant...  
Auteur Dégénérée : è_é Si vous êtes pas content, je fais une death fic et ce sera vite réglé !  
Naru/Sasu : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!  
Conscience : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ^^  
Auteur Dégénérée : Désolé Con-Chan, c'est la majorité qui décide.  
Conscience : Pfff....

Reviews ? Toute mimie ? Toute gentille ? Ou alors une très sadique ? Très méchante ? A vous de voir, hein !


	16. Le choix, un pas vers l'Enfer

Je vous remercies pour vos coms ! Et oui Staphy, je te rassure, c'est bien toi qui a posté la 200ème review et je t'en remercies ! xD

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, j'avais la flemme de me relire...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Le Choix, un pas vers l'Enfer

* * *

Je souffle dans mes mains, et les frotte énergiquement l'une contre l'autre avant de les mettre dans mes poches. Je marche sur le trottoir, en face, le café de Jiraya. Je manque de me faire bousculer alors que je fermais les yeux, je crois que je vais pleurer, le froid me pique sous mes paupières. J'attends patiemment que le petit bonhomme en face devienne vert tout en observant les voitures passées à allure réduite sur la route enneigée, qui a pourtant été salée.

J'expire encore une fois, une fumée blanche s'échappant de mes lèvres gercées par le froid. Je déteste avoir les lèvres sèches comme ça, c'est désagréable, j'ai l'impression que si j'enlève la peau avec mes dents, elles vont saigner. Ça aussi, c'est désagréable, ce goût métallique sur la langue. Je lève mes yeux humides vers le feu, et le vois passer au vert. Sans me presser, j'avance sur le passage piéton. Les gens autour de moi se mettent à courir, ou marchent plus vite.

Je me suis réveillé assez tôt ce matin...Sakura n'a pas hésité à me servir de réveil. Elle avait une urgence à l'hôpital et en a profité pour me secouer. Il était quatre heure du matin, et j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Du coup, je suis claqué, et le froid ne m'aide pas. J'enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe, et voûte mon dos rentrant la tête dans mes épaules.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Sasuke. Il faut que je le vois, que je lui parle. Je ne peux pas l'éviter toute ma vie, je veux savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça, ce qu'il a pensé de notre baiser. Ça me gène un peu, mais je saurai me jeter à l'eau.

Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?

Je m'arrête un instant, au milieu de la foule, à deux pas du café. Non, je me suis déjà posé toutes ces questions, je ne dois pas reculer. J'inspire profondément, et expire, la vapeur blanche disparaissant dans l'air. J'irai le voir ce midi et on discutera, c'est le seul moyen de connaître nos sentiments.

Décidé, je reprends mon chemin, et appuie doucement sur la poignée. La petite cloche sonne à mon entrée et je me dépêche de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je frissonne au changement brutal de température, mais soulagé d'être enfin au chaud. Puis je relève la tête, et mes yeux s'arrondissent.

Sasuke se tient devant le bar, le crâne baissé. Ses cheveux noirs cachent son visage, il n'a pas l'air bien. Je m'approche un peu, les joues un peu rouge. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. Sai a le dos tourné, rangeant quelques verres sur les étagères. Il ne m'a pas vu et mon attention est concentrée sur Sasuke.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pose une main tremblante sur son épaule.

- Sasuke ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il ne répond pas, mais il relève son visage, me fixant de ses grands yeux noirs. Je me sens à nouveau rougir, et me gratte la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

- Je...je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu à l'appart' hier, mais...

Sans prévenir, il saisit mes joues de ses deux mains qui sont étonnement froides. Je me fige, son regard a changé. Ce n'est plus du tout celui de la plage, ses yeux noirs doux et fébriles. Non, ils sont vides, perdus, et ils semblent chercher une réponse.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demande-je.

Je me mets à trembler, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

- Tu veux qu'on aille autre part ?

Il ferme les yeux avec une certaine douleur inscrite sur son visage, et me lâche doucement. Je sens le regard de Sai dans mon dos, et fronce les sourcils à cette constatation. Ce sentiment d'oppression...je le connais. D'ailleurs, Sasuke semble fixer un point derrière moi, est-ce Sai qu'il regarde ainsi ? Avec ce dégoût ? Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? Je passe mon regard sur chacun d'eux avec suspicion, un silence plutôt gênant a envahi la salle depuis un petit moment.

Le regard dur, porté au loin, Sasuke détourne le regard et va vers la porte sans un mot.

Je hausse les sourcils. J'y comprends plus rien. Alors que Sasuke tire la porte, je me tourne vers Sai qui me sourit comme si de rien n'était. Y a vraiment quelque chose de pas nette, je croise les bras et l'interroge du regard.

- Peut-être qu'il a des maux d'estomac...? propose t-il en faussant un air innocent.

Et le pire c'est que c'est pas du tout drôle. Il ricane un instant et reprend son travail, me tournant le dos une nouvelle fois. Je soupire en détendant mes épaules, abattu, j'ai vraiment envie de parler à Sasuke. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Je souris doucement à cette hypothèse mais mes lèvres s'affaissent quand je repense à son regard de tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que Sai a bien pu lui dire ? Peut-être que je me fais de fausses idées, mais je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien Sai qu'il fixait, n'est-ce pas ? Je passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux, je me demande si je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à midi, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Bah, de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix.

* * *

Sasuke tourne la clef dans la serrure, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'en doutait, il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait été un véritable imbécile de croire un seul instant que le Seigneur allait l'oublier. Lui et Naruto. Il pousse la porte et la referme avant de s'y adosser.

- Tu parles d'un choix. Murmure t-il pour lui-même.

Depuis quand Sai travaillait-il dans le café de Naruto ? Depuis quand avait-il fréquenté Naruto ? Lui avait-il parlé de lui ? Non, Sai ne ferait pas une telle erreur. Naruto ne doit sûrement pas savoir que lui aussi est un démon des Enfers. Par contre, il est assez malin pour se rapprocher de lui. Sasuke fronce les sourcils à cette pensée.

Cependant il est trop tard pour se poser toutes ces questions, Sasuke le sait bien. Il glisse le long de la porte, son genou droit plié contre sa poitrine, la jambe gauche détendue devant lui. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ?

L'honneur.

L'amour.

Lui qui avant était connu comme étant l'un des démons les plus respecté, les plus craint, le voilà réduit à cela. Un choix entre deux choses qui jusqu'ici ne le préoccupait plus vraiment.

Qu'est-ce que l'honneur aux Enfers ?

Absolument rien, qu'y a t-il d'honorable a vendre son âme pour un vœu égoïste ? Qu'y a t-il d'honorable à dévorer les âmes humaines, à brûler des vies.  
Il n'y a pas de place pour la dignité ou la droiture dans le monde des démons ou tout est une question de prix, d'équilibre même si l'on est obligé de vendre son corps pour cela.

Sasuke frousse le nez, montrant sa répugnance pour ce monde auquel il appartient depuis quelques siècles.

Et l'amour ?

L'amour n'existe pas aux Enfers, il ne pensait pas vivre de tels sentiments à nouveau, il croyait cela disparu, comme si quelqu'un lui avait pris son cœur en devenant un démon. Il aime vraiment Naruto, c'est un fait. Mais...

Il pourrait avoir le même grade que le Seigneur, et peut-être même le surpasser. Des pouvoirs bien plus supérieurs, des hommes à ces ordres, des privilèges auprès du Diable lui-même. Ce dont il rêve depuis son entrée aux Enfers.

Un désir hargneux de devenir plus fort qui le maintenait debout, un nouveau but qui remplaçait celui de venger son clan. S'il n'avait pas eu ce désir de puissance, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait jeter dans le l'Éther. Et à présent, Madara lui donnait la possibilité d'assouvir cette soif de pouvoir, que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ?

Être à jamais avec Naruto, peut-être...mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait comprendre ? Il ne lui apporterait rien de tout cela. Devait-il le tuer ? Alors qu'il l'aimait ?

Sasuke se relève, s'appuyant sur la porte et retire doucement ses chaussures avant d'aller vers le salon. D'un pas nonchalant, distrait par ses pensées, il prend la télécommande et s'affale sur le canapé. Mettant une chaîne au hasard, il s'allonge ses mains derrière la tête et ferme les yeux.

Ce soir-là, quand ils se sont embrassés, il n'attendait rien de plus. Son désir était tout tourné vers Naruto, mais arrivera t-il un jour où il se lasserait du jeune blond ?

Il se surpris à murmurer :

- _Impossible_.

Devrait-il l'éviter ? Lui faire croire qu'il jouait avec lui ? Que ça n'était rien de sérieux ? Devrait-il le tuer ? Il rit d'un rire sans joie, passant ses coudes sur son visage. Bien que cette idée le répugne, il ne pouvait pas vivre pour toujours ainsi, il était bien plus ambitieux que cela.

Il ne voulait pas être humilié par tous ces espèces de démons de bas étages, mais Naruto...

- Putain...

Son cœur se serre au souvenir de leur baiser à la plage, il avait cru à un rêve et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi léger. Décidément, cet humain lui causait bien des soucis, ça aurait été tellement plus simple de le laisser crever dans cet accident et de disparaître derrière son bureau aux Enfers.

Il aurait regretté Naruto, mais avec l'éternité devant lui, il aurait finit par oublier. Le temps efface toute les peines, même le massacre de son clan lui paraît lointain à présent. De plus, Naruto n'est pas comme lui, c'est un humain comme les autres avec une vie si courte, une vie qui peut basculer en quelques millièmes de secondes. Durant sa longue existence, Sasuke s'était toujours demandé comment il allait mourir, c'était un passe temps, assez morbide certes, mais il en est venu à cette conclusion :

Il allait tôt ou tard mourir d'ennui. Il rit doucement.

- L'ennui pour l'éternité, mais une éternité où je pourrais profiter d'une puissance égale à celle du Seigneur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait tant. Le choix s'est montré plus facile à faire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sur cette pensée, il plonge doucement dans le sommeil.

* * *

J'ai observé Sai toute la matinée, espérant découvrir quelque chose, savoir pourquoi Sasuke a agi si étrangement en sa présence. En clair, je voulais être sûr que Sai n'était pas un démon lui aussi. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, mais au final il s'est montré aussi irréprochable que Shino à sa première cuite, - il est resté immobile sur sa chaise et louchait sur une punaise...-.

Je soupire, résigné. J'aurais bien voulu lui parler directement, mais jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir une conversation convenable avec ce type, et puis je me vois mal lui demander : "Alors...comme ça t'es un démon ?" avec de grands yeux innocents. Et si mes suspicions se révèlent être fausses, j'aurais l'air malin.

Au final, je n'ai rien pu découvrir, j'attends de voir Sasuke pour éclaircir les choses. Midi va bientôt sonner, je suis toujours derrière le bar à essayer les dernières tasses de porcelaines. Sai est parti dans la réserve, déposé un carton d'une de nos commandes. Il y a encore du monde : "En avant pour l'apéro !" comme ils disent, je souris au coin et observe d'un œil la bande de cinquantenaires qui rient sans se soucier de rien.

Je me demande quelle sera ma vie dans trente ans, si je serai assis là-bas avec tous les copains du lycée...au côté de Sasuke. Je ferme les yeux tout en me secouant la tête, rien n'est encore dit, rien n'est encore fait.

Enfin si...y en a des choses de faite, ahem.

- Naruto ! Tu peux y aller. Me dit Jiraya, sa tête dépassant le battant de la cuisine.

J'acquiesce, le remercie et dépose mon tablier à froufrous sur un petit porte-manteau dans le coin du bar.

- J'y vais ! A demain, Vieux pas net ! Lui dis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

- Hé ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, sale gamin !

Je ris et passe la porte avant d'avoir des représailles. J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou et, les mains dans les poches, marche vers l'immeuble. La neige n'a pas tout à fait fondue, il en reste dans les coins d'ombres, et quelques vestiges de bonshommes de neige dans des petits jardins. Je marche sur le trottoir tout en observant une petite fille qui pleure son œuvre, devenue toute ratatinée par la chaleur du soleil. Sa mère la rejoint, peinée : "Tu en feras d'autres, mon ange !" lui dit-elle.

Je souris et continue mon chemin. Au loin, je peux voir l'immeuble et mon cœur s'accélère. Pas question de fuir cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de tout lui dire. Je prends un rythme plus rapide et cours presque vers la porte du hall. Je tape mon code et pousse la porte. J'espère que Sasuke est redevenu normal, je n'aimerais pas le revoir comme tout à l'heure, je déglutis et monte les escalier jusqu'à me retrouver devant l'entrée. Aller, on souffle un bon coup et on y va !

- Je...je suis rentré !

Pas de réponse, je hausse un sourcil un peu étonné et enlève mes chaussures. Je déboutonne mon manteau et retire mon écharpe tout en marchant vers le salon. Sasuke est endormit sur le canapé, la télé toujours allumée.

- Argh, c'est pas vrai ! Non seulement tu me coûtes cher en eau, mais aussi en électricité.

Je soupire, las et éteint l'écran. Un silence pesant a soudainement envahit la pièce, je me retourne doucement vers lui, allongé, les bras devant sa tête. Sans un bruit, je dépose la couverture que j'utilise - vu qu'il a élu domicile dans mon lit...- et m'accroupis tout près de lui. Je pose un doigt sur sa joue pâle et entreprends de le secouer doucement.

- Hé, t'as pas faim, Monsieur-le-cromagnon-qui-hiberne-même-à-midi ?

Il grogne un instant et tourne la tête, je ricane face son attitude gamine. Je le vois ouvrir un œil et me fixer un long moment. Je frissonne face à ce regard pénétrant. Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Il se relève, laissant la couverture glisser de son torse et se frotte les yeux. Il ne dit rien, je ne sais pas si c'est mauvais ou bon signe. Sasuke peut-être vraiment dur à déchiffrer.

- Tu veux quoi ?

Il baille et émerge lentement.

- Désolé j'ai pas de sandwich au jambon, tu devras manger quelque chose de plus consistant.

- Fais chier.

- Ahaha ! Ton premier mot de la journée ! Comme c'est poétique !

Il sourit au coin et pouffe légèrement. Je reste abasourdi un moment, mais au fond, je suis vraiment content qu'il se laisse ainsi aller, mon sourire s'élargit. Il se lève et...euh...m'embrasse ? J'écarquille les yeux sans comprendre ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup, mais bon...j'vais pas m'en plaindre. Il a pris mon visage en coupe et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes sans crier gare. Ses yeux sont fermés, je fais de même et le serre un peu plus contre moi en posant mes bras dans son dos.

Je crois qu'il a un peu froid, il frissonne, ou alors c'est autre chose.

Puis ses lèvres se retirent à mon grand regret, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son nez dans mon cou.

- Hé ben...quel accueil.

Mes joues doivent être toute rouge, mon cœur bat très vite comme à chaque fois que je suis près de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Murmure t-il.

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est très agréable. Dis-je en voulant plaisanter un peu.

Je ne me trompais pas, quelque chose cloche, il a l'air pris d'amertume.

- Sai...t'as dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? Je veux dire, il est assez spécial c'est vrai...et...euh...ou alors...c'est ma faute, j'ai...

- Non non, t'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui déconne. Me coupe t-il en inspirant profondément.

- Oh...

Ça me rassure en rien. Je le serre un peu plus, il soupire.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il te tracasse ?

Il ne répond pas et me lâche doucement pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je le regarde ouvrir le frigo et chercher distraitement de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Je baisse les yeux, je me sens impuissant...et je n'aime pas du tout cette impression, si seulement il se décidait à me parler, à se confier à moi, même si je suis incapable de l'aider.

Juste faire quelque chose pour lui, n'importe quoi.

- Naruto ? Ça va pas ?

Je relève la tête et me rends compte qu'il me fixe un sourcil haussé, je lève les bras et les agite devant moi :

- Non non non, tout va bien !

Il fait la moue, pas très convaincu. Décidément, je voulais lui parler, au final je ne fais que tourner autour du pot. Mais, il m'a embrassé, non ? C'est encourageant quelque part, et puis il a l'air claqué depuis ce matin, peut-être devrais-je en parler une autre fois. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il mords un...sandwich...au fromage...

- Ma parole, tu bouffes que ça !

- Ben quoi ? Dit-il la bouche pleine.

On dirait un gamin. J'éclate de rire et le pousse pour atteindre le frigo, je fouille un peu tout en le traitant d'imbécile.

Je ne vois pas son regard froid dans mon dos, ses yeux éteints qui semblent avoir perdu le peu d'humanité autrefois retrouvée.

Ces perles noires profondément tristes.

***

Il s'était décidé, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Il n'avait pas le choix...non...il n'avait plus le choix. Un pas vers l'Enfer, juste un. Seulement, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à faire à cet Enfer là.

L'Enfer des sentiments.

Pire que tout, un Enfer qui vous torture, un Enfer qui vous tue à petit peu. Il n'avait pas bien analysé la situation, il n'avait pas bien juger la valeur, la puissance de son amour pour cet humain. Il les avait sous-estimé, il n'aurait pas dû, et il en paiera le prix. Mais c'est si dur, ça le tue.

Il a l'impression de mourir. Autrefois, il aurait tant voulu mourir, de n'importe quelle manière cela lui importait peu. Il ne peut pas, son cœur se serre, sa respiration s'accélère, il est à deux doigts...

A deux doigts de _sa_ gorge.

Un cou qu'il a embrassé, un cou si tendre, un cou qu'il a respiré, un cou dont s'échappe un parfum sucré, un parfum rare, un parfum introuvable. Il aimerait le sentir encore une fois, avant de...

Avant d'en finir.

Il ferme les yeux et approche ses lèvres de _son_ visage, son nez de cette chevelure dorée. Le couteau est toujours dans sa main, la lame semble briller à la lueur de la lune, elle semble refléter son crime, cette peau si douce. Il aimerait la caresser encore une fois, avant de...

Avant de faire cesser son rêve.

Un si beau rêve, mais si court. Trop court.

Son cœur va finir par le lâcher. Il embrasse sa tempe, ses yeux fermés, il ne veut pas voir ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Son nom résonne dans sa tête, son rire, ses mots. Oui, il aimerait tant entendre son rire, juste une fois, avant de...

Avant de commettre sa plus grande erreur.

Il s'était pourtant répéter inlassablement que sa plus grande erreur était de l'aimer. Un démon n'aime pas, un démon tue. Il n'agit pas contre sa nature, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça fait tant si mal ? Pourquoi il n'y arrive pas ?

Il doit le faire ! Il ne devrait pas ressentir cela, ce n'est pas lui, il ne se reconnaît pas.

Il l'embrasse encore une fois, juste une fois. De sa main libre, il caresse ses cheveux. La lame s'est rapprochée, il s'est décidé. Mais encore une fois, juste l'embrasser, juste sentir son odeur...avant de...

- Sa...suke...soupire t-_il_ dans son sommeil.

Avant de le tuer.

~~##~~  
Conscience : O__O non...c'est impossible, tu vas pas...? Non...  
Auteur Dégénérée : U__U  
Naru : Il va pas me tuer !? C'est encore une de tes magouilles pour faire durer le suspense, hein ?!  
Auteur Dégénérée : U__U  
Sasu : Je peux pas faire ça ! Ce serait...  
Auteur Dégénérée : U______U  
Conscience : Il...non...tu....mais....  
Naru : C'est impossible, Sasuke m'aime trop...il...non...  
Sasu : Ne fais pas ça ! Je...je te donnerais mes shurikens, ou ma collection de timbres !  
Conscience : . une collection de timbres ? T'as vraiment rien à foutre de tes journées...  
Sasu : On s'en fout ! Ne fais pas ça !  
Auteur Dégénérée : U_____U  
Conscience/Naru/Sasu : Mais réponds bordel !

XDD Reviews ?  
Conscience/Naru/Sasu : TU TE TIRERAS PAS AVANT D'AVOIR RÉPONDU !  
=P


	17. Réponse pour l'Enfer

Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 : Réponse pour l'Enfer

* * *

Comme s'il pouvait...

"Merde !"

C'est absurde, son cœur qui s'était pourtant arrêté il y a déjà des siècles, martèle dans sa poitrine comme un Diable sortant de sa boîte. La lame tombe à terre dans un excès de rage. Assis dans le lit, à côté de Naruto, il observe celui-ci dormir paisiblement. Comment pouvait-il bien s'y prendre ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Il l'aime. C'est idiot, il le sait, mais il l'aime de tout son soûl. Il soupire et se recroqueville, les bras autour de ses genoux, sa tête posée sur ceux-ci. Minable ? Ou humain ? Il ne sait pas comment il pourrait juger son comportement, mais une chose est sûre...

Même s'il se trouve idiot, là, juste là, à le regarder dormir...jamais il ne s'est sentie aussi heureux. Comme quoi, même pour un démon, la lumière existe.

Il se penche doucement, son nez dans le cou de cet être qui l'a sorti de l'Enfer, s'abreuvant de ses respirations. Et c'est tout. Il ne pourra pas le tuer, c'est juste impossible, il n'a pas assez d'imagination pour le concevoir. Mais que peut-il faire alors ?

Éliminer Sakura Haruno ?

Que se passerait-il s'il ne le faisait pas ?

"Madara les tuerait tous les deux...c'est certain." Pense t-il.

Il soupire et lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, les rideaux, fermés négligemment, laissent passer la lumière de l'aube. Il l'observe sans penser à rien pendant quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague.

Avant, tuer ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'était une sale besogne, c'est vrai et quand il le pouvait il la confiait à d'autres démons de rang inférieur. Seulement, aujourd'hui ça a changé ou plutôt Naruto l'a changé et tuer l'effraie quelque peu. Sans doute, parce qu'il connaît les sentiments d'un être humain face à la mort...

_- C'est si simple n'est-ce pas ?_

Avait-il dit...ce fameux jour où Sasuke l'avait sauvé de cet accident. Naruto avait semblé serein, il avait accepté la mort et lui, ça l'avait effrayé.  
Parce qu'au fond, Naruto n'est pas si bête que ça, c'est une personne...impressionnante.  
Qu'en sera t-il de Sakura Haruno ?

Elle est la meilleure amie de Naruto, son ancienne fiancée...une personne avec qui il a partagé une partie de sa vie. Il lui en voudra, c'est sûr, peut-être même jusqu'à le haïr, jusqu'à vouloir la venger.

Sasuke se sent acculé, bloqué dans une impasse. C'est comme si la fatalité allait le frapper d'un grand coup sans qu'il ne s'y attende, car cette histoire va mal se terminer.

"Aucune issue possible...à part peut-être, la mort."

Soudain, la masse à côté de lui se met à remuer en gémissant, sans doute à cause de la lumière du soleil qui lui picote les paupières. Naruto fait la moue et cligne des yeux avant de se les frotter. Sasuke n'a pas bougé, ne dit rien, toujours dans ses pensées.

Des pensées _sombres_.

Sa situation ne s'arrangera pas non plus s'il tue Sakura Haruno. Il finira en larbin des démons de classes inférieures. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sasuke ?

Il lève les yeux vers Naruto, qui le fixe un sourcil haussé.

- Hn ?

- Tu te fais des casse-croûtes nocturnes ?

Sasuke se redresse, s'asseyant en tailleur.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bah, y a mon couteau de cuisine qui traîne par terre...Dit Naruto une moue interrogative.

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher...

Il sourit.

* * *

Sasuke avait l'air plus tendre ce matin. C'était comme s'il était soulagé de quelque chose, et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en suis soulagé moi aussi. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, car ces derniers temps, il était étrange...

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel légèrement gris, la foule passe à côté de moi sans me voir, et je souris. Je me sens de bonne humeur, je ris bêtement et me remets en marche. Je suis un peu en retard, mais connaissant le vieux pas net, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. J'enfile mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau, et fourre mon nez dans ma chaude écharpe.

On n'a pas vraiment pu parler hier soir, mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Sasuke de parler de ses sentiments ouvertement. Et puis avec tous les regards de ce matin, je n'ai plus de doute.

Ça me rend léger, je pourrais presque m'envoler, après tout l'amour donne des ailes, non ? Ouaih, je sais, ça fait cliché, et je m'en fiche.

Ah ! C'est vraiment une belle journée, j'ai hâte de retrouver Sasuke.

J'attends devant un passage piéton, le feu deviendra vert dans quelques secondes. Une enfant, à côté de moi, tient la main de sa mère et hurle qu'elle veut des bonbons, j'en ai toujours sur moi d'habitude, je fouille dans mes poches, dans l'intention de lui en donner un et de sauver mes pauvres oreilles, j'y trouve un emballage de chocolat...vide. Je rigole en moi-même, et traverse la route d'un pas plus tranquille que certains. J'arrive au café.

Le vieux pas net m'attends devant la porte en tapant du pied. Oh...pas bon. Je lui souris, lui faisant découvrir ma magnifique dentition, et lui lance un :

- Hé ! Le vieux, qu'est-ce t'as ? Me dis pas que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

Ah, mince...son pied frappe le sol plus vite, l'aurais-je vexé ?

- Tu es en retard...

Je m'arrête devant lui à cette réplique, j'en reste comme deux ronds de flan...

- D'habitude, tu t'en fous... lui fais-je subtilement remarquer.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me fait signe d'entrer. Je le suis, penaud. Il y a peu de clients, et alors que mon regard se pose sur le bar, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a personne derrière.

- Où est Sai ?

- Disparu. Répond t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

- Gné ?

Je retire mon écharpe et mon manteau pendant qu'il se serre un petit apéritif - et après on dit que ce sont les jeunes qui font le plus d'abus...-. Je le fixe d'un œil septique.

- Tu penses pas que tu exagères un peu ? Il est peut-être malade...tu as appelé chez lui ?

Il se renfrogne dans son verre.

- Il y avait une lettre de démission sur mon bureau...j'ai bien essayé de lui téléphoner, mais je suis tombé sur un faux numéro. Je comprends plus rien.

Je le rejoins, attrape mon tablier à froufrous et lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

- Si ça se trouve, c'était un tueur en série...il était recherché par la police...et il a dû fuir...

- C'est pas drôle, sale gamin ! Je me suis retrouvé comme un con à servir des cafés toute la matinée, alors que toi tu faisais la grasse mat' !

Je me mets à rire et le laisse se morfondre dans son verre. Mon sourire s'efface alors que je lui tourne le dos. Sai a disparu...alors mes soupçons étaient fondés ? Il s'agissait bien d'un démon ? Non, non doucement, pas de conclusions hâtives. De toute manière, il est partit donc tout va bien. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour ta peine, tu travailleras deux heures de plus, tu remplaceras Sai. Me lance Jiraya avec méprise.

Je me retourne, révolté par cette injustice.

- Deux heures !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison...je te garde jusqu'à ce soir pour m'avoir traité de moche !

- J'ai juste dit que...

- Tss tss, au boulot...

Il est vraiment de mauvais poil, lui alors. Je grimace, lui tirant la langue d'un air gamin.

- N'aggrave pas ton cas ! Dit-il en partant vers son bureau.

C'est officiel, je hais les vieux pervers...

* * *

Naruto l'a téléphoné il y a quelques minutes, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir arriver avant tard dans la soirée. Ça tombe bien, il ne voulait pas le mêler à tout ça. Le savoir en sécurité le soulage grandement. Il ferme les yeux, alors qu'une voix s'élève derrière lui.

- Ta réponse ?

Sai est là, adossé à la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés. Il vient des Enfers, en tant que messager pour le Seigneur mangeur d'âmes. Il porte les vêtements noirs traditionnels, sa veste noire est ornées de dorures sur le col et les manches, son pantalon en toile noir épouse ses mouvements à la perfection. Les démons sont vraiment d'une beauté infernale. Sasuke se souvient de l'époque où il portait encore ces vêtements...l'uniforme des serviteurs de Madara, des larbins, des démons inférieurs. Lorsqu'il reviendra, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il les renfilera.

Il soupire en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

- Je tuerai Sakura Haruno...ce soir.

Sai étire ses lèvres dans un sourire faux :

- Je m'en doutais.

Un silence s'étend dans la pénombre de l'appartement.

- Quand je repartirai, j'aimerai avoir la certitude que le Seigneur ne touchera pas à Naruto.

- Évidemment.

Sasuke se détourne de cet homme et ferme douloureusement les paupières. Ne plus le revoir, le tuera sans doute à petit feu.

- Tes pouvoirs te sont _rendu_, fais en bon usage.

Sasuke écarquille les yeux à cette nouvelle et se tourne précipitamment vers Sai...qui n'est déjà plus là. Son cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse alors qu'une chaleur qu'il connaît se répand dans son sang. Le feu. Il fixe ses mains pendant quelques secondes, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur elles.

Des flammes jaillissent sur le bout de chacun de ses doigts d'albâtres.

L'excitation, une joie malsaine de retrouver cette chaleur qu'il croyait perdue, l'habitent doucement, se propageant comme un poison dans ses veines.

Il reste un démon...un être fait pour détruire, et cette constatation le laisse un peu amer. Depuis le début, son histoire avec Naruto était voué à l'échec, il le savait.

Il le savait...

Il baisse la tête, se la prenant dans ses mains chaudes. Le silence se fait plus pesant à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Il porte une main à sa poitrine, posée sur son cœur. C'est douloureux, ça le serre de l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à resserrer ses doigts crochus sur sa poitrine, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

Ça fait mal...de trahir à ses dépends. Ça fait encore plus mal quand on sait que c'est inévitable, qu'on ne peut rien n'y changer.

Il est un démon, lui est un humain.

Les démons détruisent, brisent les cœurs...les humains pleurent, essayent en vain d'oublier, de se reconstruire.

Depuis le début des temps, c'est ainsi.

La nuit va tomber. Combien d'heures ont passées depuis le départ de Sai ? Il n'en sait rien, il s'en fiche.

Un regard glacial, vide, orne ses si beaux yeux noirs, Sasuke ouvre la porte, un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, espérant rien qu'une seconde qu'il pourra revenir, et il franchit le palier. A peine a t-il refermé le battant, à peine à t-il inspiré qu'il disparaît dans une fumée noire.

* * *

- J'en peux plus !

Je m'assoie sur l'une des banquettes du café, exténué. La soirée est vraiment le moment le plus rentable de la journée, mais aussi le plus crevant. Je m'étale, m'allongeant sur le cuir des sièges.

- La journée n'est pas finie, sale gamin ! S'exclame le vieux derrière le bar.

- Ouaih, ouaih...

En effet, un petit tintement aigu retentit alors que des nouveaux clients arrivent en riant. Je soupire et me force à sourire. J'ai tellement envie de revoir Sasuke, de l'appeler. J'espère qu'il n'a pas prit mal que je ne sois pas là ce soir. Je l'imagine devant la télé, mordant un sandwich au jambon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je parie qu'il regarde encore ce manga qui passe sur _Game One_, un truc qui s'appelle _ man_, je crois. Il s'est prit de passion pour cette série.

Hé hé, Sasuke est en fait un grand gamin.

- Hé ! La feignasse ! Bouge ton cul !

- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, j'arrive...dis-je avec lassitude.

Je me dirige vers lui, défroissant mon magnifique tablier.

- Mais enfin, à qui tu penses comme ça ? Me demande t-il tout en servant quelques verres d'alcool.

Je lui souris avec tendresse.

- A un type qui n'aime que les cafés noirs.

* * *

Il est devant la porte de son appartement. Elle est ici, il le sait. Elle dort, il le sait. C'est le moment idéal. Sans un bruit, il pénètre dans le hall, semblant voler à quelques millimètres du sol. Telle une ombre, il se glisse vers la chambre à coucher.

Pas une respiration, pas un battement de cœur.

Il préfère le faire vite, il ne veut pas avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il est en train d'accomplir. Il ne veut pas avoir le temps de comprendre qu'il va briser Naruto.

Qu'il ne lui sourira peut-être plus jamais.

Mais _jamais_, qu'est-ce que c'est pour un démon ? L'éternité ? Sa véritable punition ne sera pas de devenir la risée des Enfers, non, ce ne sera rien par rapport à ce visage angélique qui ne voudra même plus lui adresser un regard.

D'un geste rapide, souple, délicat, il effleure la couette du lit où dort paisiblement cette femme. Les flammes se propagent, il recule, les fixant avec indifférence. Le feu grimpe sur le mur, puis il lèchera les rideaux, le bureau, les étagères. Tout l'appartement se retrouvera sous les flammes, elle aussi.

Elle s'est réveillé, mais elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle n'arrive pas à bouger. Ses yeux émeraudes se sont écarquillés, sa cage thoracique se soulève irrégulièrement.

La peur l'a paralyse.

Puis elle le voit. Un homme, se tenant droit devant son lit. Un regard de sang, qui lui vole un cri.

- QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Elle sort de ses draps, trébuchant avec maladresse, son corps tremble. Le feu lui brûle la peau. Elle hurle, encore et encore, elle tente de courir vers la porte de sortie.

Le feu a déjà consumé le plafond, ses meubles, elle regarde partout autour d'elle avec une panique qui grandit à mesure que les flammes se propagent. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité.

Sasuke ne bouge pas.

- Nous nous reverrons en Enfer. Murmure t-il. Pauvre âme.

Il ferme les yeux.

- JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! AU SECOURS !

La porte est inaccessible, le feu l'a déjà consumée. Dans un élan de folie, elle s'agrippe à lui, ses yeux écarquillés, ses larmes, sa respiration qui va toujours plus vite. Elle tousse, la fumée entre dans ses poumons, lui arrache les entrailles.

- AIDEZ-MOI !

Il tend la main vers elle, recouvrant son crâne.

- En mourant, tu sauves Naruto.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ !?

Sa toux reprend de plus belle, le feu brûle ses pieds. Ses jambes. Elle hurle.

- AIDEZ-MOI ! TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! PAR PITIÉ !

Si Naruto avait hurler de la sorte durant l'accident de voiture, Sasuke ne l'aurait pas sauver car dans cette attitude, il aurait reconnu tous ces humains qu'il a envoyé aux Enfers.

Ces humains qu'il déteste.

Il sourit à cette pensée, un sourire dénué de sentiment.

Il resserre ses doigts sur sa tête. Encore un hurlement déchirant.

- AU SECOURS !

Il entend des sirènes retentirent, le crissement des pneus, la voix d'un homme qui donne des ordres. Bientôt, des pompiers arriveront ici, afin de la sauver.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, son sourire est crispée. Elle espère encore s'en sortir en vie, mais les flammes brûlent déjà ses vêtements, ses cheveux.

Une odeur putride envahit la pièce. De son corps, ne restera que des cendres.

Il la regarde un instant, revoyant à travers elle tous ces humains qu'il a tué. Il n'éprouve plus le moindre regret, il la déteste tout comme les autres.

Il enfonce ses ongles dans son crâne, elle hurle de douleur, essaye en vain de s'échapper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cadavre peut bien faire ? Il explose sa tête dans un bruit morbide. Son sang tâche ses mains blanches.

- Pas...mourir...murmure t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

Une porte est forcée, des hommes casqués courent dans l'appartement à la recherche de survivants. De puissants jets d'eaux brisent le verre des fenêtres de la chambre.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivent dans cette pièce, il est déjà trop tard. Sakura Haruno est morte.

Et Sasuke s'est envolé.

* * *

"Naruto ! C'est Ino ! C'est horrible...je..."

"Oulah, doucement ! Un seul mot à la fois, tu veux...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Je me trouve dehors, mon portable collé à mon oreille. Ino vient d'appeler, ça m'étonne d'elle, mais rien qu'à sa voix, je devine que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

"Sakura ! Elle est..."

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ?! S'écrit Jiraya en ouvrant la porte.

Mon téléphone se brise au sol dans un fracas sourd.

_Brûlée_...

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Désolé à tous les fans de Sakura...je l'aime bien, hein !  
Conscience : T'as pas été de main morte...  
Auteur Dégénérée : C'est un jeu mot ?  
Conscience : Oui...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Il est pourri...  
Conscience : Je sais.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Évite ça dorénavant...  
Conscience : Ça dépend...  
Naru : HE OH ! Sakura est morte, et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait !?  
Sasu : Je me suis toujours demandé si les gauchers passaient l'arme à droite...  
Conscience : Parce que Sakura est gauchère ?  
Sasu : Sais pas...  
Naru *fulmine* : MAIS VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ, BORDEL ! ELLE EST MORTE !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Gueule pas, on a bien compris qu'elle était morte, pas la peine d'en rajouter...  
Conscience : Aucun respect pour les morts...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Aucun...Y_Y  
Naru : O___O Vous...vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

XD reviews ?


	18. L'Enfer de la Déchirure

Désolé pour le retard ! ^^ Et aussi désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, les fautes de frappes, les mots oubliés...enfin, bref j'avais la flemme...XD

Chapitre 18 : L'Enfer de la Déchirure.

* * *

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Comme ça, soudainement. J'essaye d'oublier pourquoi, mais les mots de Ino me reviennent sans cesse en mémoire. Je rigole, tout seul, comme un con. J'ai envie de pleuré, de hurler, d'écraser les gueules de tous ces gens qui me regardent bizarrement.

Je suis dans la rue, j'ai quitté le café sans un mot, sans une explication, sans un regard. Rien. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul, je veux juste me morfondre, et me dire que c'est une mauvaise blague. Et quand je me réveillerais demain matin, je me rendrais compte que tout est vrai. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Pas maintenant.

Je veux me laisser bercer par cette douce illusion que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste cela. Mais pour autant, mes pensées n'en restent pas moins sombres.

Je suis vraiment maudis. Je tue tout ce que je touche. Je le méritais alors ?

Mon destin ne se résume t-il qu'à voir mes proches mourir, impuissant ? Suis-je si inutile ?

Et mes larmes commencent à couler, toutes seules. Je me sens si perdu. Je sanglote, hoquète, perds mon souffle à force de pleurer. Je veux rentrer, oui...rentrer et me blottir dans les bras de Sasuke.

Je veux voir Sasuke. Je veux que quelqu'un m'enlace, m'embrasse, me console. C'est égoïste ? Oui, c'est vrai, mais pour une fois que quelqu'un est là pour le faire. Pour une fois, que j'ai une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Sasuke.

Je renifle, essuie mes yeux et me mets à courir vers mon immeuble. Il fait nuit noir, je n'y vois rien du tout, et manque de me prendre un lampadaire. Je trébuche plusieurs fois, je reprends mon souffle et sanglote encore. J'ai l'air pitoyable. Mes mains sur mes genoux, le dos courbé en avant, je laisse mes larmes s'écraser sur le bitume. Des voitures passent doucement, leurs phares m'éblouissent, je ferme les yeux que je devine rouge.

Essoufflé, à bout de tout, à deux doigts de craquer de nouveau, j'arrive devant l'immeuble. Je me trompe au moins deux fois de code. Je souffle un bon coup, renifle, balaye cette eau salée qui coule sur mes joues d'un revers de main, et réussis à ouvrir la porte. Je hoquète, tout en montant les escaliers. La seule idée de retrouver Sasuke me permet de tenir debout.

Ses bras. Je veux être dans ses bras.

Je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Et parallèlement, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Brûlée._

Son appartement était en flamme, elle dormait, elle n'a pas eu le temps de fuir.

_Brûlée._

Les étages du dessus ont aussi été touché, mais elle est la seule que les pompiers n'ont pu sauver.

_Brûlée._

Oui, brûlée, dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Pourquoi ?

Je m'écroule sur les escaliers, mes mains devant mes yeux qui ne peuvent empêcher les larmes de s'échapper. Je renifle encore, et déglutis, pour mieux laisser un gémissement de douleur glisser d'entre mes lèvres entrouverte et gelées.

Mon monde s'écroule. Petit à petit. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis qu'un incapable qui court après des chimères. Elle...elle, elle était utile. Elle était médecin et elle sauvait des vies. Elle aurait pu en sauver d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des vieillards...

Alors pourquoi ?!

Je l'aimais tellement. Sakura. Ma meilleure amie, la seule femme à qui j'aurais pu donner mon âme...

Silence.

_Donner mon âme..._

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, comme une réponse à mon désarroi. Comme une solution. La seule.

Je me relève, m'aidant de la rambarde d'escaliers.

Je peux encore la _ramener_.

Oui, je peux le faire. Je vais le faire. Je vais retourner en Enfer, voir Sasuke et lui demander de faire un pacte.

Mes larmes ont cessé de couler, mon cœur bat au ralentit.

Je passe un pied devant l'autre, le silence a envahit ma tête, tout comme les couloirs de l'immeuble endormit. Mes pas résonnent, tel un compte un rebours. Et sonne, sonne. Les secondes sonnent dans mon crâne.

Un pas, encore un. Sonne.

Je vais revoir le sourire de Sakura. A cette pensée, je souris avec tendresse. J'arrive lentement devant la porte de mon appartement, glisse la clef dans la serrure et l'ouvre doucement.

Les lumières sont toutes éteintes. Il n'y a pas un bruit, sauf les voitures qui passent dehors, sauf quelques chiens qui aboient. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, comme hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offre à moi.

Sasuke est là, il m'attend. Il regarde droit devant lui, assis à table, les mains jointes devant son menton, ses yeux noirs totalement inexpressifs.

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite son nouvel uniforme.

Je m'approche de lui, je me remets à pleurer silencieusement. Je tends les bras, et les place autour de son cou. Il tourne doucement la tête vers moi, et pose une main froide sur mon dos.

Je frissonne.

Il me serre contre lui, me cajole un moment. Je me sens bercer par les battements de son cœur, par sa respiration trop lente.

Pas un mot, non pas tout de suite.

Je m'installe sur ses genoux sans le lâcher. Sa peau est aussi gelée que de la glace. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions.

Pas tout de suite.

Mon cœur se fait lourd, si lourd. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre lui, le serre davantage. Il en fait autant.

J'ai comme la très mauvaise impression qu'il s'agit de notre dernière étreinte, je ne veux pas y croire.

Pas tout de suite.

Puis vient ces mots, trop secs, trop sincères. Des mots que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre :

- C'est moi.

Juste ça. Je me persuade qu'il parle d'autre chose, que je me trompe. J'éclate en sanglot, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je gémis toute ma souffrance, mais ne cesse de le serrer contre moi.

Ce _démon_ que j'aime tant.

- C'était elle ou toi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que ma respiration se bloque. Une minute peut-être plus s'écoule dans ce silence, dans cette étreinte qui ne veut plus rien dire.

Parce que c'est un _monstre_ que j'enlace.

Le calme avant la tempête, dit-on.

Et j'explose. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces, il atterrit au sol, la chaise en fer tombant dans un bruit sourd. Respirer ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal. Tout m'échappe, tout file entre mes doigts. Je suis entrain de tout perdre.  
C'est insupportable.

Ma poitrine se fend en deux. Déchirant mes poumons, mon cœur, comme si une main aux ongles crochus s'amusait à me découper en petits morceaux, à me réduire à l'état de cadavre, de chair et de sang.

Je vais tout perdre. Sasuke, Sakura, mon rêve. Tout s'écroule. _Tout_.

Je sais que cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas me relever.

Mon Dieu.

- Je t'en supplie, ne dis plus...rien.

Je me recroqueville, serrant mes bras autour de mon corps. Je baisse la tête, mes épaules et mes genoux tremblants.

- Naruto...écoute-moi. Je n'ai...

- TAIS-TOI ! POURQUOI ?! ELLE...ELLE !

Je tombe à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je sens que son souffle est tremblant, fragile. Il s'est rapproché de moi, et pose délicatement une main sur ma joue inondée de larmes.

Je suis tellement déçu.

- Si seulement je ne t'avais jamais rencontré...elle serait...elle serait peut-être encore...

Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Je ne pense pas ce que je dis. Je l'aime tellement.

Tellement.

- Elle serait morte, Naruto. Sans ton pacte, elle serait morte ce jour-là.

Je relève brusquement la tête à ce mot, et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, si doux, si tristes.

Un pacte. Oui, j'y ai pensé tout à l'heure.

J'empoigne le haut de sa veste, dans un acte totalement désespéré. Il comprend ce que je veux, et fait non de la tête. J'insiste, je ne le lâche pas du regard. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes.

Si grandes, si froides, si douces. Ces mêmes mains qui l'ont tuée.

- Plus jamais, Naruto. Plus jamais, je ne laisserai l'Enfer se rapprocher de toi. Même si tu me supplies, me menace. Tu m'es trop précieux.

Je m'éloigne de lui, reculant jusqu'à heurter un pied de la table. Et je hurle, tellement fort, que je suis certain que mes voisins se sont réveillés.

- POURQUOI ?! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! JE VEUX SAUVER SAKURA !

- Il est trop tard pour la sauver. Madara a déjà récupéré son âme.

Je prends une très grande inspiration, ma vue est brouillée par mes larmes. Je regarde à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire, n'importe quoi. Je finis par blottir mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je sais qu'il a raison, et ça m'énerve.

Le silence s'installe, pesant. Cette tension va me rendre dingue. Je suis complétement épuisé,que je sais que je pourrais m'écrouler de fatigue à tout moment.

- Va t-en... Je lui ordonne d'une voix basse et las.

Il n'esquisse aucun mouvement.

- Ne reviens jamais.

Quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se rapproche à nouveau de moi, et embrasse le haut de mon crâne. Ses mains tremblent, elles caressent mon dos.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Elle était médecin, elle...était utile. Et moi, moi...je...suis...je suis rien. Je n'ai sauvé personne, je suis maudis.

Son visage est plongé dans mon cou, il ne bouge pas. J'attends sa réponse, je veux l'entendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi m'a t-il sauvé de cet accident, pourquoi m'a t-il épargné. Je veux comprendre. J'en ai assez de vivre dans le doute, je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle il m'embrasse, m'enlace.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Je pleure à ces mots. Il va finir par me détruire. Au fond de moi, je le savais, Sasuke est un poison mortel et pourtant...je l'aime.

- Je suis...qu'un pauvre con qui tombe amoureux d'un démon. Me dis-je dans un murmure audible. C'est vraiment la plus grosse bourde que j'ai jamais faite.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors ? Répond t-il en riant sans joie.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, sur l'oreille, puis une mèche de mes cheveux. J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'accroche à moi. Qu'il ne veut pas partir.

- Sasuke...s'il te plaît.

Je le repousse doucement, mais il ne bouge pas, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- On a...on a rien a faire ensemble. Lâ...lâche-moi. Tu es un démon, je suis un humain...on est trop différent.

Ma tête vacille dans tous les sens à ces mots. Les miens. J'ai envie de vomir de mon impuissance, de lui hurler de partir une bonne fois pour toute. Que tout soit finit au plus vite. Le voir, me détruit, parce que je ne peux choisir entre mon amour pour lui et ma haine contre sa nature démoniaque.

- Tu as...raison.

Il me déchire.

Je voudrais tant le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait. J'en suis incapable.

J'aimerais tant la venger. J'en suis incapable.

Sakura, pardonne-moi.

Sasuke me quitte sans un bruit, me laissant seul avec mes remords, ma tristesse...ma faiblesse.

Un murmure s'élève, résonnant entre les murs.

- Ne reviens jamais...

* * *

Je finis de faire tranquillement la vaisselle, et entreprends de m'essayer les mains avec un torchon, quand je me rends compte, horrifié, que j'ai oublié de récupérer mes draps dans la laverie de l'immeuble. Je regarde donc l'heure, vérifiant que je suis dans les temps. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un des petits vieux me piquent mes draps. Surtout la petite vieille du dessus, elle a une lubie qui consiste à récupérer tous les bouts de tissus qui traînent. Rien que la semaine dernière, j'ai découvert mon magnifique t-shirt_ Radiohead_ entre ses mains ridées. Le choc. Surtout que c'est mon préféré, et que je croyais que j'allais me pendre après l'avoir perdu.

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle en fait de tous les torchons qu'elle récupère, tout le monde sait qu'elle est fêlée, donc on s'attend à tout.

Voyant que j'ai encore un bon quart d'heure, le temps que mes draps tournent dans le sèche-linge, dans le rez de chaussé, je décide de passer un dernier coup de balai. Je l'ai fait y a même pas une demi-heure mais, je remarque que j'ai laissé quelques traces indésirables dans les coins. Il faudra que je fasse les vitres aussi.

Il y a peu, j'ai discuté avec Madame Torane sur le boucan que fait notre nouveau voisin. Un adolescent d'à peine dix-huit ans. Il met la musique à fond, et ça dérange, évidemment, beaucoup des habitants qui pour plus de la moitié sont, je le précise, en retraite et pas totalement sourd. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Konohamaru, ce qui est plutôt drôle comme prénom...ben ouaih, avec un prénom pareil pas besoin d'adresse, on sait tout de suite où il habite.

Je finis de faire les coins, et souffle un bon coup en souriant. J'essuie mon front, content de voir un appartement propre. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas brillé comme ça. Je range mon balai, ma serpillère, mes produits d'entretien dans un placard de la cuisine. Pas un du bas, surtout pas. Les produits ménagés sont en haut, comme me l'a si bien expliqué "Super Nany" à la télé.

Amen, sois dit-en passant.*

Le téléphone sonne soudainement. Je prends une mine surprise et décroche, pour raccrocher tout de suite après sans répondre. Gaiement, je me remets à mon ménage, découvrant avec horreur que mon canapé est encore plein de poussière.

C'est faux, je l'ai nettoyé hier, et avant hier, et puis la semaine dernière, le mois dernier...tous les jours, je le nettoie. Mais il me paraît toujours aussi sale. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes journées.

Jiraya m'a laissé en repos pour un temps indéterminé, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je me porte comme un charme ! Même mes voisins m'ont dit qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu aussi souriant depuis longtemps.

Je souris bêtement tout seul, et lève les yeux vers mon cadran. Il est temps de descendre récupérer mon linge. j'enfile une veste en laine, celle que m'a faite une petite vieille du cinquième étage, une adorable personne d'ailleurs. J'irais la voir après, la pauvre n'a plus de famille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je sais que ses enfants ne viennent juste plus la voir. C'est vraiment triste de vieillir, parce qu'ensuite on vous laisse seul.

_Un peu comme moi._

Je me secoue la tête, comme pour y chasser cette pensée. J'ouvre la porte, et descends tranquillement vers la laverie. Je trouve là, le vieux propriétaire grincheux, qui lit son journal assis sur l'un des bancs au centre de la pièce. Je lui souris, il me répond par un grognement, signe qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé dans sa lecture. Je me fais tout petit et ouvre le sèche linge. A mon grand soulagement, la vieille bic n'a pas eu le temps de les emporter. Déjà que j'ai eu un mal de chien a récupérer mon t-shirt. J'enroule le tout pour les poser sur mon épaule et dit un "au revoir" d'une voix basse, avant de repartir.

Vaut mieux être aimable avec lui, on sait jamais, il pourrait augmenter mon loyer.

Je salue Konohamaru dans les escaliers alors que celui-ci semble occupé à écouter sa musique, un casque planqué sur sa tête. Je me demande s'il dort avec...  
En me voyant, il enlève l'un de ses énormes écouteurs et me fait signe d'approcher un peu.

- Salut, Konohamaru, tu vas bien ?

Il acquiesce doucement et se met à me scruter.

- Toi, par contre, t'as pas bonne mine...

Je m'offusque sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là.

- Mais bien sûr que non, je pète la forme ! Au fait je vais voir Miss Jeannette au cinquième, elle a fait des biscuits, tu veux venir ? Je demande en souriant.

- T'as des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Tu dors plus ou quoi ?

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Je crois que ce sont des petits salés. Elle a fait mes préféré exprès !

Il soupire et remets son casque après avoir dit :

- Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir une loque humaine qui se traîne. Tu les as pas vu depuis quand tes amis ?

_Ne pas l'écouter._

- Et ça c'est un pull qu'elle m'a fait, il est chouette hein ?

Il ferme les yeux et s'en va sans en dire plus. Ma gorge me serre soudainement, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et monte les marches. J'irai voir Miss Jeannette pour le goûter, avant il faut que je révise pour mes examens.

Examens qui sont pour la semaine prochaine ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de plancher sur mes révisions, au point où je pourrais réciter par cœur le théorème de Pythagore, ainsi que les formules d'économie. Parfois j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser ! Mais je sais que je pourrais entrer dans l'Université, les mains dans les poches. J'ai travaillé si dur ce mois-ci, je ne veux pas tout recommencer !

Je rentre à nouveau, et me dirige vers ma chambre pour remettre les draps. Puis, je m'installe à mon bureau et après avoir regardé l'heure : 15h06, je me remets au travail, plus motivé que jamais.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, entre un croquis de géographie et l'histoire de Konoha avec ses grandes guerres, le téléphone sonne. Je n'entends rien et le laisse me vriller les tympans tout en l'ignorant. Puis un bip et la personne parle, disant son message d'une voix lasse. C'est Shikamaru.

"Écoute Naruto, je sais que t'es là...s'il te plaît réponds au moins."

Il soupire, je me suis figé, laissant mon crayon en suspend sur ma feuille. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée.

"On se fait du soucis pour toi, Kiba le premier, il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir. Il a été très choqué de pas te rencontrer au funérailles de Sakura, tout le monde d'ailleurs. S'il te plaît Naruto, c'est pas ta faute, on t'en veux pas tu sais, on comprend ce que tu traverses, je le sais moi aussi..."

Je me lève d'un bond, fulminant, tremblant de colère. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la voix qui parle dans le vide avec lassitude.

- NON TU SAIS RIEN ! RIEN ! LA FERME ! LA FERME !!

J'attrape le téléphone et le balance contre le mur. Il se brise dans un fracas assourdissant. Mes larmes coulent d'elles même, je les essuies tout en me traitant d'imbécile, et cours vers la salle de bain. J'ai envie de tout détruire, de brûler cet endroit, de déchirer la tapisserie, de balancer mes meubles par la fenêtre tellement la colère est intense, insoutenable.

J'ouvre à fond le robinet de la douche et prend une averse d'eau froide. Il faut que je me calme, et une douche froide est le meilleur moyen pour détendre ses nerfs. Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie dos contre la plaque de verre de la cabine, avant de m'y laisser glisser.

- Sasuke...

Je me remets à pleurer.

* * *

La porte s'entrouvre doucement, découvrant une petite bonne femme au regard triste mais plein de gentillesse.

- Bonjour Miss ! Tout va bien ? Je suis venu pour le goûter !

Elle sourit en me reconnaissant, et ouvre la porte en grand. Ses yeux pétillent de joie comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient lui rendre visite.

- Je vais bien, et toi mon petit ? C'est pas trop dur tes révisions ?

Je hoche la tête plein d'enthousiasme, et lui répond de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout va sur des roulettes. Je m'installe comme à chaque fois sur l'un de ses vieux fauteuils au tissu très doux, bien que la couleur rose bonbon me dérange un peu. Elle me regarde faire d'un œil préoccupé, voir inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ?

Je sais qu'elle adore que je l'appelle comme ça. Elle m'a raconté que son défunt mari était anglais et avait l'habitude de la surnommer ainsi.

- Tu as pleuré, non ?

Je me fige.

- Tu pleures très souvent je trouve...rajoute t-elle.

J'agite les bras devant mon visage.

- Mais non, vous vous faites des illusions ! Ce matin, je me suis mis du shampoing dans les yeux, comme un idiot. Vous me connaissez ! Je suis très maladroit !

- Tu m'as déjà donné cette excuse la semaine dernière. Me répond t-elle avec ses yeux gris remplis d'angoisse.

Je déglutis et me mets à rire nerveusement.

Ne pas l'écouter. Faire comme si de rien.

Je me gratte la nuque en souriant, et découvre que mes cheveux sont encore mouillés. J'ai passé plus d'une demi-heure avec le sèche cheveux pourtant.

- Et en plus, je trouve que tu as beaucoup maigri ces temps-ci...je...

- Stop. Lui dis-je d'un ton cassant.

Elle porte la main à son cœur, choquée. Je relève la tête, souriant comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, et la rassure du mieux que je peux.

- Tout va très bien, Miss. Et si on mangeait vos délicieux gâteaux ! Je suis venu pour ça, en même temps.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis doucement, elle ferme les paupières et se dirige vers sa cuisine sans rien dire.

Elle revient, une assiette débordant de sucreries dont je raffole. Elle a reprit son sourire et nous parlons de la pluie et du beau temps durant deux bonnes heures. Ce qui est génial avec Miss Jeannette, c'est que tout l'intéresse, même la plus insignifiante chose. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle s'ennuie, qu'elle n'a personne à qui parler. Elle profite de ma présence, et j'en suis content.

Pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose.

Il doit être près de dix-neuf heures quand on sonne à sa porte. Je sursaute d'ailleurs, assez surpris. Elle aussi, apparemment, elle me fixe, les yeux écarquillés semblant me demandant ce qu'on lui voulait à une heure pareille. Je hausse les épaules et lui souris doucement. Sûrement rassurée, elle se lève lentement, et ses petits pas habituels, elle se dirige vers la porte.

Je reste dans le salon, contemplant les cadres photos sur les murs d'un air distrait. J'entends des voix mais ne les écoute pas. J'aurais dû...

- Naruto ?

Je tourne vivement la tête, pour découvrir Kiba, essoufflé. Miss Jeannette se tient derrière lui, et elle semble soulagée. Je me lève, déglutis et force un sourire.

En fait, je les force tous.

Il s'approche de moi, tandis que je me lève du fauteuil et recule.

- Ça va faire un mois que j'essaye de te joindre ! Tu réponds pas au téléphone, et...et Ino a même essayé de venir te voir. Elle m'a rapporté que tu l'as ignoré. Pareil pour Jiraya.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes lèvres tremblent.

- Comment...tu as su...que j'étais ici ? Je lui demande, la voix un peu plus aigüe que la normale.

Il secoue la tête, et me regarde tristement. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui va se faire gronder.

- C'est Konohamaru qui me l'a dit.

Il s'approche encore, je recule tout autant, tournant autour du canapé.

- Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je sais que tu as été très traumatisé par la mort de Sakura, mais y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke...

Non, je veux pas me rappeler !

Je retiens mes larmes comme je peux, et annonce d'une voix qui se veut détacher. Il faut que je prenne la fuite, sinon je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

- Je...je dois aller faire des courses, j'ai plus de papiers toilettes.

- Te fous pas de moi ! J'ai interrogé Konohamaru et il m'a certifié que c'est lui qui faisait tes courses ! Tu sors plus de cet immeuble depuis un mois !

Je tombe à genoux, et éclate en sanglot. Je sais plus quoi dire. J'entends Kiba s'excuser auprès de Miss Jeannette, et il me prends par les épaules.

- Je vais rester avec toi quelques temps. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger.

Non, il ne peut pas comprendre. On ne peut pas se battre contre l'Enfer, on ne peut pas aimer un démon. On ne peut pas, c'est interdit.

Mais je _l'_aime tellement. J'ai tout essayé pour l'oublier. _Tout_ !

Il me serre contre lui, et je m'agrippe à mon ami autant que je peux.

- Je veux le revoir, dis-moi où il est ! Je veux le voir !

Il se fige, et me demande étonné.

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Sasuke...je veux revoir Sasuke...

Il me relève et me fait face me tenant toujours les épaules. Je sanglote toujours, comme un gamin. Miss Jeannette a sa main posé sur son cœur, ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Elle semble choquée, mais surtout inquiète. Et puis elle lui répond à ma place.

Moi, qui ne fait que pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit...du garçon qui vivait avec lui...avant. Madame Torane m'en a parlé.

- Et c'est qui au juste ? Demande Kiba un peu perdu.

Je renifle, le regarde dans les yeux et lui annonce de but en blanc :

- Celui sans lequel je ne peux pas vivre.

##~~##

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Eeeet...voiiiilàààà !  
Conscience : è_é. Tu vois, la fin de ce chapitre était pour te dire pas mal du tout, mais là, les lecteurs vont tomber sur ton fameux "voilà" et vont se dire qu'au final...c'est de la merde.  
Auteur Dégénérée *choquée* : O___O tu crois ?  
Conscience : Y_Y T'étonne pas si après t'as moins de reviews...  
Naru : C'est vrai ça, on a moins de reviews sur cette fic...  
Conscience : Oui, et ben c'est à cause de ces voilà ! Tous tes lecteurs en ont marre !  
Sasu : Moi je les lirais même pas à votre place...je passe pour un salaud, un peu de solidarité pour le personnage principal...  
Naru : è__é Et moi alors ?!  
Auteur Dégénérée : TT_TT Pardonnez-moi !

* Hommage à Super Nany

XDD  
Reviews ?


	19. Sans Toi, C'est l'Enfer

Désolé pour le retard ^^" et merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes super ! T__T

Chapitre 19 : Sans Toi, C'est l'Enfer

* * *

J'ai fermé les yeux, assis sagement sur le canapé, mes bras repliés autour de mes genoux. Je respire à fond, et soupire bruyamment. Je suis vraiment pitoyable, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus penser à Sasuke, je m'étais avoué que lui et moi ça ne pouvait que mener à l'Enfer.

Encore et toujours l'Enfer.

Et au lieu de ça, je me mets à fuir mes propres amis, à fuir mes responsabilités. Bon sang ! Relève-toi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vis quelque chose comme ça.

La mort d'un être proche, la disparition d'un autre, sont des choses que j'ai déjà surmontée. Seulement, je crois que là, c'est trop.

J'entends Kiba qui revient. Il était parti passer un coup de fil, sûrement à Shikamaru et à Hinata pour les empêcher de s'inquiéter. Je soupire, honteux. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et me fixe longuement.

- Alors ?

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Il soupire et s'enfonce un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé.

- C'est qui ce Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Un silence.

- J'suis juste amoureux de lui...

- Ouaih, j'avais compris.

Il se racle la gorge, sans doute embarrassé. Je pense qu'il est un peu gêné par le fait que j'aime un autre homme, mais sincèrement c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Je repose la tête sur mes genoux, et laisse la tension s'installer. Je veux oublier rien qu'un instant, ne plus penser à Sasuke, à l'Enfer, à ce qui va m'attendre...

La confrontation avec mes amis. Devrais-je leur dire ? La vérité sur la mort de Sakura ? L'existence de Sasuke ? Ma relation avec lui ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir y échapper ? Kiba semble déterminer à savoir.

Je me rends compte que je les ai laissé un peu trop de côté ces derniers temps, à cause de Sasuke.

Ce sont mes amis, ils sont important pour moi mais je ne voulais pas les embarquer dans cette histoire. Surtout pas.

- Et ce Sasuke, quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Comment ? Continue Kiba.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Pas question de lui raconter ma descente aux Enfers.

- Le gars...avec qui je me suis disputé...au café, il y a quelques mois, tu te rappelles ?

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de me déclarer qu'il ne se souvient pas. Je lui réponds alors :

- Tu sais, quand Neji me courrais après. Le type avec sa canne, qui s'asseyait toujours sur la banquette juste derrière la vitre.

J'ai envie de pleuré rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je me demande comment j'aurais réagit si on m'avait dit que je finirais par l'aimer.

Je ricane doucement. J'aurais ris, c'est certain.

- Ah...c'était lui. Dit soudain Kiba.

Je hoche la tête, et le silence se fait plus lourd encore. Tellement lourd que lorsque l'on frappe à la porte, je sursaute à en toucher le plafond. Kiba se lève avec nonchalance et va ouvrir la porte sans un mot. Je le suis des yeux et entends plusieurs voix s'élever quelques secondes après. Je sais déjà qui c'est et en soupire intérieurement. La confrontation arrive trop tôt, je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour leur parler, mais j'ai surtout peur de ce qu'ils pourraient en dire.

Vont-ils me traiter de fou et m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Ce serait sans doute la décision qui ressemblerait le plus à Shikamaru, lui qui est si terre à terre.

Mais d'un côté, j'aimerais tant leur raconter. L'Enfer, Sasuke, Le seigneur mangeur d'âme...tout. J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater si je garde ça pour moi, oui, je vais vraiment devenir fou.

Non, vaut mieux ne rien leur dire. Je vais tourner autour du pot et avec un peu de chance, ils se lasseront. Je ferme les yeux et croise ceux de Ino. Un regard inquiet mêlé à de la colère. Je connais bien ces yeux, ils me font penser à ceux de Sakura, quand je me battais contre des lycéens au collège, elle venait toujours me récupérer, et à chaque fois je recevais son coup de poing, mais ses pleurs me disaient de ne plus jamais lui faire peur comme ça.

Je baisse le regard, incapable de leur faire face.

J'entends aussi Chôji, Shikamaru, Hinata...même Lee, Neji, Shino, que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment, et Gaara sont là. Ce dernier relève mon menton, il fronce les sourcils et me donne une petite tape sur la joue.

- Crétin. Me dit-il.

Je souris faiblement. Je les vois s'assoir autour de moi, sur le canapé et les fauteuils, pas un ne parle. Je déglutis.

Comme je m'y attendais c'est Shikamaru qui brise le silence, avec en prime un long bâillement.

- Tu sais combien de messages j'ai laissé ? T'es vraiment galère Naruto.

- Je...je suis désolé.

Ino serre les poings contre ses cuisses, et dit ensuite avec un certain agacement :

- Je t'ai appelé, et tu m'as raccroché au nez.

Ma tête se fait plus lourde, si bien que je vais bientôt toucher le sol avec mon front.

- Pardonne-moi.

Un autre silence, ils soupirent de concert et me traitent d'imbécile. Je ne peux pas les blâmer, j'ai été vraiment con. Je leur suis reconnaissant d'être là pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Quelque part j'ai vraiment envie de tout leur dire, de leur faire confiance, et de me reposer sur leurs épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Neji qui vient de prendre la parole. Quelques souvenirs qui me semblent si lointains, me reviennent en mémoire et je manque de rougir. Comment ai-je pu coucher avec lui ? J'espère seulement que Hinata n'est pas au courant, je jette un rapide coup d'œil et suis surpris : elle me fixe avec inquiétude, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. Je me sens mal par rapport à elle.

- Un certain Sasuke l'a laissé tomber.

Mon cœur éclate morceaux par morceaux, par ce nom. Quand quelqu'un d'autre le prononce, j'ai un malaise qui se répand dans mes veines, un peu comme de la jalousie. Je ris intérieurement, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

- Sasuke ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...déclare Neji un doigt sur son menton.

Il l'a rencontré, ici même. Je ferme les yeux, laissant Kiba décrire Sasuke, comme étant le type-avec-une-canne. Ça me fait légèrement sourire. Neji semble se souvenir et me fait les grands yeux, tout étonné.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec Sakura ? Demande Ino.

Je devine qu'elle a la gorge serrée, et je suis même certaine qu'elle serait prête à venger sa meilleure amie. Pourtant ce n'est pas Sasuke le coupable, enfin pas directement. Mes poings se ferment, et je détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, elle a le droit de savoir tout comme les autres. Et si il leur arrivait malheur ? Mon Dieu, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Seulement, moi aussi, je n'en peux plus. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'est de porter un secret pareil ? Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie.

Je sens que je vais faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie.

Je finis par déclarer, comme lâchant une bombe à retardement. D'un ton très sec, glacial :

- C'est un démon, et l'Enfer lui a ordonné de la tuer.

* * *

Sasuke boit sa dixième bouteille de whisky. Ce qu'il y a de bien à être un démon, c'est qu'importe le nombre de verres que l'on peut s'enfiler, l'alcool n'a pas d'effet. Sasuke sourit amèrement à cette pensée, et boit le fond de la bouteille tout en se penchant en arrière. Jamais personne n'aurait pu le mettre dans un état pareil, personne, mais il a fallut qu'il rencontre un petit humain bruyant et chiant pour que cela arrive. Qu'il était pitoyable, il aurait dû lui casser sa gueule d'ange avant d'en tomber amoureux comme le dernier des idiots.

Il se jure que par tous les Diables, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Surtout que la douleur qui suit la séparation est pire que d'être déchiqueter vivant par les chiens de Satan. Depuis quand cette souffrance a t-elle disparue ? Sans doute la mort de ses parents, peut-être même la mort d'Itachi.

Peu importe la puissance de l'envie de le revoir, peu importe sa souffrance, peu importe le nombre de bouteilles qu'il boira. C'était fini. Il n'avait même plus le droit d'être traité décemment, tous les jours étaient synonyme de honte, on riait de lui, on lui crachait dessus.

Des choses comme : "Un démon qui aime un humain ! Putain, elle est trop bonne celle-là !", il en entendait tout le temps. Un démon ne tombe pas amoureux d'un petit être aussi fragile qu'un humain, il s'amuse avec eux, éprouver des sentiments est contre nature. Et quand ça arrive, la plupart des démons nient et feront en sorte de tuer l'être cher.

Sasuke rit doucement et fixe la plafond sombre illuminé par les néons colorés. La musique de la boîte de nuit est toujours aussi criarde, le son des guitares électriques est comme saturé. Il a l'impression que ses tympans vont exploser.

Il s'empêche de penser qu'il n'est pas loin de son humain. Il s'empêche de croire que Naruto pourrait venir le chercher. Ce serait un doux rêve...

Déjà qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être ici, les larbins n'ont pas l'autorisation pour remonter à la surface. Heureusement pour lui un des gobelins, ces horribles petits hommes aux ongles jaunes qui contrôlent les entrées et sorties des démons sur Terre, lui est rester fidèle. Il ricane encore et se dit avec ironie :

- J'en ai de la veine !

Il approche le goulot de la bouteille près de sa bouche, mais plus rien. Mécontent, il la fixe et fond le verre d'une main. Ses pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi puissants, avant, il aurait pu noircir du verre en une seconde si ce n'est moins.

Sasuke s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il observe sans envie, plutôt avec dégoût, ces femmes qui se dandinent sur la scène en face de son siège. Il détourne le regard vers sa table où trônent plusieurs bouteilles, pas une pleine, il soupire tout en grognant et fixe sans y faire vraiment attention, les lumières des néons multicolores danser au rythme d'une musique sensuelle et électrique.

Le démon était en effet frustré, non seulement il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, mais en plus il ne pourrait plus toucher son humain. A cette constatation, il sourit.

- Ça, ça reste à voir.

Une des femmes s'approchait de lui d'une démarche féline, le regard séducteur. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit avec un air carnassier, et pose une main sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil. Sasuke hausse un sourcil, faisant comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- Alors ? Demande t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle avait une longue chevelure brune qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches, des yeux noirs dans lesquelles les néons rouges se reflétaient. Une femme très belle, des courbes parfaites, un corps aussi similaire que celui de bien d'autres succubes qui fréquentaient cette boîte juste pour se faire de l'argent.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce corps n'intéressait pas Sasuke. Il voulait tout autre chose :

- Comme d'habitude.

Elle fait la moue :

- T'en as pas marre ? Tu ne voudrais pas changer pour une fois ?

- Fais ton boulot, ou dégage. Réplique t-il froidement.

Elle soupire tout en se penchant un peu plus sur lui :

- Tu sais que prendre l'apparence d'un homme n'est pas ma spécialité ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

Un petit silence, et elle se met à sourire tout en haussant ses frêles épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Et soudainement, son apparence change en un magnifique éphèbe aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux bleus ne pourront jamais égaler les véritables. "Il" s'approche de Sasuke et l'embrasse sans ménagement.

Ce n'est pas lui, ça ne lui ressemble même pas. Mais le démon ferme les yeux et imagine son odeur, ses mains tannées, sa voix grave un peu éraillée. Et quand "il" embrasse son cou, il murmure un léger :

- Naruto.

* * *

- Et tu veux que l'on croit ça ?! Tu nous prends pour des cons ?! S'exclame Kiba hors de lui.

Je crois que je lui ai fait peur avec mon histoire, ce serait normal en même temps. Il s'est levé du canapé et fait les cent pas dans le salon. Mes mains tremblent, ma voix a vacillé vers la fin de mon récit, quand j'ai raconté la mort de Sakura, ma séparation avec Sasuke. Tout le monde me fixe avec soit étonnement, soit incrédulité.

- Ça pourrait coïncider...dit soudainement Gaara.

Je relève la tête, un peu surpris. Il a une mine réfléchit et semble être un peu dans ses pensées. Kiba s'arrête et je devine qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux, attendant la suite. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que Gaara ait pu me croire. Un silence, et c'est Ino qui se décide à parler :

- Après la chute de Sakura les médecins ont bien dit que ça a été un miracle qu'elle soit revenu à la vie, alors qu'ils l'avaient déclarer morte quelques secondes avant.

Tous me fixent, je déglutis.

- C'était donc toi. Ajoute Ino.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer rapidement. Ils inspirent tous, et se regardent les uns les autres, je jette un œil sur Shikamaru qui ne semble pas y croire, il fronce les sourcils et fixe un point inexistant en face de lui. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout.

Il est bientôt minuit, mais je ne suis pas fatigué. Les autres ne paraissent pas avoir envie de bouger, ça me soulage quelque part. Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto mais...c'est tout simplement impossible. Tes histoires de démons, d'Enfer, ça me fait flipper...alors, tu veux bien arrêter ta blague et nous dire la vérité ?

Kiba, encore. Je me pince les lèvres et sourit avec ironie :

- Et pourquoi j'aurais inventé une histoire pareille !? Moi aussi ça me fait peur ! C'est bien pour ça que je voulais rien dire !

Il me prend par les épaules et me regarde dans les yeux, il est en colère contre moi. Je détourne le visage et ne dit plus un mot. Je me sens blessé, si il y a bien une personne à qui j'aurais voulu faire confiance, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci ne semble même pas me croire, ni même essayer de me comprendre.

Un soutien, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Apparemment, il n'est pas enclin à jouer ce rôle.

Son souffle tremble, il me lâche et prend la main de Hinata.

- Désolé. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, surtout si l'une de nous est morte, et quoiqu'il s'est passé. Dit-il tout en marchant vers la porte, sa fiancée derrière lui.

- Attends, Kiba, tu ne peux pas laisser Naruto comme ça ! S'exclame t-elle en le forçant à lâcher son poignée.

C'est bien l'une des premières fois que je l'entends hausser la voix, elle qui est si timide et discrète. Je me lève et croise le regard furibond de Kiba. L'atmosphère s'est tout d'un coup alourdit d'une manière vraiment déconcertante. Les autres ne pipent mot, et ne savent pas comment réagir.

- Et bien, vas-y Hinata ! Vas donc rejoindre ton cher Naruto, après tout c'est ce que tu veux depuis des années !

Elle écarquille les yeux, ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire, mais ne l'arrête pas.

- Crois cette histoire de fou, si tu veux ! Et console-le, si tu le souhaites !

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, elle est choquée.

- Fais donc comme Neji ! Il en a bien profité après sa rupture avec Saku-...

La gifle claque, résonne dans la pièce, dans le silence qui est de plus en plus pesant. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme un fou. J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre quelque chose, j'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami. Neji a subitement fermé les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Hinata reprend son souffle, tout en tenant serrant les poings. Puis elle ajoute à ce geste, d'un ton froid, sans aucune hésitation dans sa voix fragile et aiguë :

_- La peur te fait dire n'importe quoi._

Je respire enfin quand elle me regarde avec une détermination sans feinte.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Naruto. Cet idiot ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

Je lui sourit et lui réponds que ce n'est rien. Même si je n'en pense pas un mot, je me sens toujours blessé par ce qu'il a prétendu...que je suis fou. Le silence encore, et Kiba se relève toujours en colère, peut-être un peu honteux. Puis comme au ralentit, je le vois tourner les talons et disparaître dans le hall. La porte claque violemment.

Tous se rassoient, je les imite, complétement dépité par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Seul Shino qui n'a rien dit ne bouge pas, remettant seulement ses lunettes noires correctement sur son nez. Il remet les mains dans ses poches et regarde par la fenêtre.

Hinata me rejoint sur le canapé, ses yeux remplis d'excuses muettes. Je ne lui en veux pas, Kiba a le droit de ne pas m'aider après tout. Mais j'en attendais plus de lui. Gaara s'assoit à côté de moi, toujours aussi protecteur envers moi, il pose une main sur mon épaule et la serre doucement. J'observe Shikamaru qui n'a pas bougé, toujours à côté de Chôji qui n'a pas semblé convaincu non plus. Ces deux-là ne sont pas meilleurs amis depuis le jardin d'enfants pour rien.

Ino triture ses doigts, et cherche sans doute quoi dire, elle n'aime pas les silences comme cela. Si Sakura avait été là, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de l'embêter pour faire taire cette atmosphère déplaisante. Je ferme les yeux et soupire comme un damné.

J'aimerais vraiment retourner en arrière, je me serais enfui des mains de Jiraya et aurais empêcher Sasuke d'éliminer Sakura. Si seulement, j'avais su ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de cet imbécile.

- Ce Sasuke Uchiha dont tu parlais...

Je relève subitement la tête vers la voix qui s'est élevée pour la première fois. Tout comme les autres dans la pièce, j'attends que Shino poursuive.

- Je me souviens l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans ma boîte de nuit ce mois-ci.

J'écarquille les yeux à cette nouvelle. J'avais oublié, Shino tient une boîte de nuit un peu spéciale, un endroit à son image qui a la particularité d'être réservée aux fans de musique hard. Je me souviens de Kiba et moi, et aussi de ce type qui a voulu me faire du gringue avec son cheveu sur la langue.

J'avais eu peur cette nuit-là, heureusement que Sasuke était là.

Je me secoue la tête et me lève pour lui faire face. Je ne devrais pas avoir d'espoir, je ne devrais même pas souhaité le revoir. Mais s'il y avait rien qu'une chance de l'apercevoir, ça m'ira.

- Où...où ça ?

Je devine que Shino me regarde à travers ses lunettes noires.

- Si ce type est bien un démon, tu devrais éviter de le rencontrer.

Je souris, je le reconnais bien là, toujours raisonné, et posé. Il souhaite me protéger tout comme les autres, je lui en suis reconnaissant pour cela. Mais maintenant que je sais où il est, je me rends compte que l'envie de le revoir, cette soif de lui, n'ont pas disparue, mais ont plutôt accru au fil des jours.

Quand bien même je suis poursuivie par l'Enfer à cause de ma faiblesse, je ne veux pas perdre Sasuke comme j'ai perdu Sakura. Sans lui, c'est bien pire que l'Enfer.

Mes idées n'ont jamais été aussi claires depuis des semaines.

Mes lèvres tremblent malgré elles, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et cours vers la sortie.

- Naruto !

J'enfile mes chaussures et lorsque je mets mon manteau, une main retiens mon bras. Je lève les yeux vers Shikamaru. Le silence, puis il me lâche doucement, Ino ne semble pas comprendre son geste, et tente de me retenir, Chôji ne la laisse pas faire.

- Je te crois. Dit le génie. Même si tu t'es mis dans une sacrée galère.

Je lui souris et franchis la porte. Mon cœur s'arrête quand je croise le regard de Kiba. Il n'est pas parti. Le soulagement s'insinue en moi, et mon sourire s'élargit.

- J'vais pas te laisser y aller tout seul.

- Tu écoutais ?

Il ris avec dédain et détourne les yeux en rougissant doucement.

- On est ami, non ? Quand t'es dans la merde, c'est mon devoir de t'aider.

Je ris et descends les escaliers rapidement, il me suit sans protester. Arrivé au parking, je le vois jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de lui, sûrement vers mon appartement.

- Ça ira si tu laisses les autres là-bas ? T'as pas peur que Chôji s'occupe de ton frigo ?

Je lui donne un coup de coude, avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma voiture.

- S'il t'entendait...

- Héhé.

Il s'engouffre à son tour dans ma petite clio rouge, et me sourit faiblement. Ses mains tremblotent un peu, il tente de les cacher.

- Si tu as peur Kiba, tu n'es pas obligé de...

- Je ne te crois toujours pas. Me coupe t-il.

Je pouffe un peu, et insère la clef dans le contact. Je m'y attendais un peu, mais ça me fait tout de même plaisir de le voir à côté de moi.

- Mais...je veux bien essayer, pour cela il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux.

Je le fixe intensément.

- Je ne préférais pas. L'Enfer est un endroit qu'il faut fuir à tout prix, et je ne veux pas t'entraîner là-dedans.

Il soupire, peut-être un peu vexé par ma réponse. Il n'aime pas être pris pour une personne faible, sur ce côté là, il ressemble un peu à Sasuke. Il se penche et tourne la clef, la voiture démarre.

- S'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Alors ne dis plus rien et met la première qu'on puisse voir ton cher et tendre.

Je frousse le nez et obéis. S'il se passe quelque chose de dangereux, je protégerai Kiba, il est hors de question que l'Enfer me prenne un autre de mes amis.

Oui, hors de question.

Mais avant tout, il faut que je parle à Sasuke.

Je ferme les yeux et abaisse le frein à main.

Il faut que je le vois.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : J'avoue il se passe pas grand chose, mais cette confrontation est un chapitre stratégique de l'histoire. U__U  
Conscience : Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire avant de déblatérer là-dessus ?  
Sasu : O___O Je...je suis désespéré au point de faire...ça...  
Naru *tend les bras* : TT___TT J'ai des amis formidable ! Kiba !  
Kiba *tend les bras et court vers lui* : TT____TT Naruto !  
Sasu : è___é Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?!  
Conscience *siffle comme si de rien n'était et tend le pied*  
Kiba *trébuche* : Ah ! J'ai mal ! Naruto ! Mon ami ! Aide-moi !  
Sasu : è____é Hé ho ! C'est finis oui ?! C'est mon Naruto !  
Naru *le secours* : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là !  
Sasu *trèèès en colère* : ÇA SUFFIT ! MOMO-CHAN !  
Auteur Dégénérée *fait des yeux de biche* : Ouiiii ?  
Sasu *dégoûté* : Nan...laisse tomber...

XDD  
Chapitre 20 : "on verra"

XD Reviews ?


	20. Le Pacte Noir de l'Enfer

La règle dit "présente ton chapitre ou meurt dans d'atroces souffrances", enfin ça c'est Conscience qui le dit...(Conscience : U_U exactement...) Et je suis pour préserver ma vie donc, à chaque fois je présente le chapitre...(Conscience : U_U Oui, tu as intérêt...mais où veux-tu en venir ? -") Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur de la mort, ni même de Conscience...(Conscience : Je vois...tu te rebelles ? Petite effrontée ! è_é) C'est ça. Je me rebelle è_é ! J'en ai assez de présenter les chapitres ! (Conscience : C'est ton devoir en tant qu'auteur !) Peut-être...mais moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on me présente le chapitre ! (Conscience : =_= Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin...c'est toi l'auteur...) Na ! x'( je ne veux pas ! Ne me forces pas ! (Conscience *regard bienveillant* : Tu veux que je le présentes, c'est ça ?)  
T_T...  
(Conscience *gros soupire* : Tout ça pour ça...franchement...)

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le Pacte Noir de l'Enfer.

* * *

- Sasuke...? Qu'est-ce que...?

Même si tout s'était figé autour de moi à l'instant où je l'avais vu, la musique ne s'était pas arrêté, les gens dansaient toujours avec frénésie, les hommes déjà saouls, continuaient de boire sans s'en faire, et cette personne qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ne cessait pas de se déhancher sur Sasuke. Mes lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler.

Et mon cœur me semblait lourd, si lourd.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- NARUTO ? HEY ! NARUTO ? Hurle Kiba à côté de moi.

Je me sens bloqué, complétement choqué par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. On se moque de moi ? C'est une supercherie ? Je les fixe, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je me sens trahi...pire, souillé par cette image qui n'est pas la mienne.

Kiba continu de s'agiter, ne comprenant pas mon comportement soudain. Il tourne alors la tête vers l'endroit où se sont posés mes yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, cherche un peu du regard, plissant le nez comme il a l'habitude de faire. Et quand enfin son regard se stoppe, ses yeux s'arrondissent. Il pointe le doigt vers Sasuke et cette chose collante qui m'agace au plus haut point.

- C'est...qu'est-ce que...c'est toi, là-bas ? Ou je deviens fou...? Me chuchote Kiba, abasourdi.

Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il se passe. Je déglutis, baisse la tête, indigné, honteux. Comment ai-je pu pleurer pour un type pareil ? Comment oses t-il faire ce genre de chose devant moi ? Moi qui voulais tout faire pour que l'on soit réuni de nouveau, moi qui cherchais désespérément à le revoir. Je suis si bête.

La musique s'arrête, pour reprendre sur un autre air. Je me redresse et détourne les yeux, je ne vois pas Kiba partir dans la direction du démon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un cri féminin retentit dans la salle, que mon attention se reporte sur le couple.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent, Kiba a poussé le "moi" sur le côté. Ce "moi" qui est soudainement devenu une femme vulgaire et au regard effrayé par la colère de mon ami, elle paraît choquée mais pas autant que moi. Sasuke ne semble pas comprendre, et moi je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je n'entends pas les hurlements de Kiba qui me défend comme il peut, malgré sa surprise. Quand soudain, il me montre du doigt tout en crachant des paroles sur Sasuke.

Comme s'il disait : "Et toi ! Connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?"

Celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillent et je le vois se lever tout aussi doucement. Comme si, lui non plus, n'arrive pas à y croire.

La lumières des néons me brouillent la vue, à moins que ce ne soit mes larmes, je fais un pas en arrière. Il le voit et tend la main vers moi. La jeune strip-teaseuse s'en est déjà aller, je sers les poings, en colère contre ma naïveté. Kiba voit rouge lui aussi, il court vers moi tout en dépassant Sasuke.

C'est un démon, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Bien sûr qu'il allait finir par se trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

- NARUTO ! ÇA VA ? Crie t-il toujours par dessus la musique rythmée.

Je hoche la tête, mais mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détourner de Sasuke qui se rapproche de moi. Il avance lentement, je n'entends que ses pas, comme s'ils résonnaient dans mon crâne. Comme un compte à rebours, seulement je ne peux pas fuir. Mes genoux tremblent.

Je suis con, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba me saisit le bras, et me force à faire un pas en arrière.

- ON S'EN VA !

Il me tire vers la sortie, contraint et forcé mais aussi fatigué je le suis. Des pas courent vers nous et tout s'arrête. Mon ami se fait violemment jeté sur le côté, et une main de fer s'est saisie de mon bras. Je ne me tourne pas vers lui.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer. Dit-il.

Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Allons dehors.

Sa voix est fébrile, et je sens que sa poigne tremble un peu. Je regarde un moment Kiba qui se relève, très en colère. Il n'a pas l'air d'accord et je peux le comprendre. Mais moi, ce type, je l'aime. C'est juste plus fort que moi, cet espoir que j'ai entretenu sans le pouvoir le cacher complétement...cet espoir de le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras m'a hanté pendant près d'un mois. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? L'écouter ? M'enfuir ?

L'écouter serait de faire un pas en avant.

M'enfuir serait de partir en arrière.

Et je déteste revenir sur mes pas.

J'inspire profondément, et ferme un instant les paupières. J'acquiesce et je l'entends soupirer discrètement, il semble soulagé.

- Regarde-moi, Naruto.

Je me mords la lèvre, et tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il a l'air profondément exténué, même si ses yeux ont cette lueur qui les rend toujours plus vivants. J'ai l'impression de revoir l'ancien Sasuke, celui-ci qui est peu à peu tombé amoureux de moi.

Parce qu'il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'instant même où je me pose cette question, ses yeux s'arrondissent et ses bras enserrent mon corps avec force. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je souris. Mes mains se retrouvent instantanément sur son dos, et ma tête dans son cou. Il sent l'alcool. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, sa respiration est saccadée, je crois qu'il attend cette étreinte depuis longtemps lui aussi.

- Pourquoi...cette fille...? Demande-je entre deux souffles.

Il soupire et m'entraîne dehors, passant par ce couloir où je l'ai rencontré la première fois que je suis venu ici. Je ne sais pas où est Kiba, j'espère silencieusement qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Même si j'en doute un peu, il a toujours été d'un naturel rancunier.

Je fixe le dos de Sasuke qui me tient fermement la main. Des personnes nous regardent avec intérêt, d'autres nous ignore. Je reconnais en plus, l'un de ces type qui m'ont à moitié molesté dans ce même couloir. Je n'y fais pas attention et me focalise sur Sasuke. Celui-ci s'arrête devant une porte blindée qu'il ouvre sans ménagement, il me pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce et la referme brutalement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'inspecter les lieux, qui apparemment n'est qu'un simple salon, qu'il me serre à nouveau contre lui.

- C'était une succube, je lui ai demandé de prendre ton apparence. Dit-il précipitamment. Ne m'en veux pas.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou dégoûté. Je fais la grimace et me retourne face à lui.

- Pour Sakura Haruno, je t'assure que je ne le voulais pas mais toi tu es...Continu t-il parlant à toute vitesse.

Je pose une main sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Ne crois pas que je te pardonnerais aussi facilement. Lui dis-je les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais...

Il embrasse ma main, je rougis doucement. Il me fixe un instant et tend son cou jusqu'à moi, comme pris d'une incontrôlable envie.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'être de nouveau ensemble, Sasuke. Lui chuchote-je me concentrant uniquement sur ses lèvres.

J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser bercer par ses retrouvailles. Quand quelque chose de chaud et d'humide touche ma bouche, je suis comme comblé. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que j'attendais ça. Des années alors que ça ne fait qu'un mois. Il ne faut que je perde de vue la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Je le repousse alors, tenant fermement ses épaules, je le regarde avec sérieux.

Il devine tout de suite ce que je veux savoir : "Comment faire pour être hors de portée de l'Enfer ?" Comme je m'y attendais, il fronce les sourcils, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

- On ne peut pas fuir l'Enfer, Naruto.

Je le lâche et m'éloigne de lui. Je serre les poings :

- Pourtant tu m'as parlé d'un pacte noir, tu te souviens ? Si on détruit le tien, tu redeviendras humain non ?

Il soupire, se retourne et va s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Sasuke a l'air usé, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et me dit d'une voix traînante :

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Aucun démon n'y est parvenu.

Je me redresse, réfléchis une minute tout en me tenant le menton.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas un démon...

Ses yeux s'étrécissent sous la colère, il se relève et me cri dessus :

- PAS QUESTION QUE TU AILLES LA-BAS !

Je sursaute et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Un silence. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour y aller.

Ses épaules s'affaissent et son regard se fait lointain. Je crois qu'il est surpris, mais je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre de cette situation étouffante. Il faut que ça change et même si je meurs là-bas et bien tant pis, j'aurais essayé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ce ne sera pas facile, c'est certain, mais entre vivre sans Sasuke et descendre aux Enfers, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences. Ce pacte noir, je le déchirerai, le réduirai en cendres, et, si cela peut faire en sorte que je puisse garder la personne à qui je tiens le plus, je l'avalerai. J'en ai assez de perdre tout ce que je touche.

Je sers le poing et tourne les talons, déterminé. Quand Sasuke m'arrête, un sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres :

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Les gobelins gèrent les entrées et sorties des démons, tu seras très vite repéré.

Les gobelins ? Ces petites choses toutes laides avec leurs ongles exagérément longs et jaunes ? Comme celui dans l'ascenseur ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il attend sûrement que j'abandonne...

Hors de question. Je vais me battre comme je l'ai toujours fais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me tourne vers lui, toujours aussi décidé. Je lui demande :

- Et...il n'y a pas d'autres entrées ?

Son sourire s'attendrit et mon cœur fond. Il a l'air...content, serait-ce parce que j'essaye de le garder près de moi par tous les moyens ?

- Si bien sûr, mais plus aucun démon ne passe par ces endroits.

Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Il se rassoit et fait un geste de la main, me faisant signe d'approcher.

- La plupart sont en ruines, et d'autres ont complétement disparu. De plus, c'est plus simple d'invoquer les gobelins pour nous déplacer.

Je m'installe sur le fauteuil en face du sien, et reste attentif :

- C'est trop risqué, Naruto. Me déclare t-il une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- Tu seras là ? Non ? Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi. Je répond en souriant.

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il fixe un point invisible, ne voulant pas me regarder en face. Il veut fuir la conversation, veut-il vraiment rester comme ça ? Laisser l'Enfer dicter nos vies ? Je ne vis pas sur Terre pour me soucier de ça ! Je veux vivre avec Sasuke. Est-ce si impossible ? L'Enfer n'a t-il pas un point faible ? Si je dois trouver un passage, je le trouverai.

- Où je peux trouver une telle entrée ?

Il inspire profondément, comme retenant sa colère. Il ne veut pas, je le sais, mais tant pis je le ferai sans lui.

- Reste sur Terre, mène ta vie comme si nous nous étions jamais rencontré, je ne veux pas te voir descendre aux Enfers ! Jamais !

Je serre les poings :

- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu veux en rester là ? ...Je ne savais pas que les démons pouvaient être aussi lâches...

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais je le coupe immédiatement :

- J'irai affronter l'Enfer ! Où ?

- Non, Naruto.

Je tique, grogne, outré par son entêtement. C'est à se demander s'il m'aime vraiment...après tout il n'est pas prêt à faire face à l'Enfer, juste pour que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. Lamentable, je le trouve lamentable. Je détourne la tête et décide de m'en aller. Je n'abandonnerai pas, il se mordra les doigts de m'avoir sous estimé. Lui et ce satané pays souterrain.

- Naruto...fait-il en me retenant par le bras.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, espèce de trouillard.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, tu le sais bien. Les humains sont tous fragiles et...

- Je ne suis pas fragile !

Son regard s'attendrit, mais il n'a pas changé d'avis, je le pressens. Il soupire, ferme les yeux un instant, mord sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Puis il finit par dire :

- Le passage le plus près, serait celui de Emma O, le dieu des Enfers dans une ancienne religion, seulement j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été détruit par un typhon il y a de cela des siècles...

J'écarquille les yeux, entrouvre mes lèvres, surpris, alors il se décide enfin à me faire confiance...

- Tu...as "entendu dire" ? Dis-je sceptique.

- Oui...dit-il encore hésitant puis il ajoute, quand je te disais qu'on ne les utilisait plus ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tu as de la chance que je sois un minimum renseigné, beaucoup de démons ne seraient pas quoi te répondre.

Seraient-ils comme nous ? Des sortes de victimes de la modernité ? Ce serait drôle. Mais le moment est mal choisi pour rire. Je me tourne vers lui, et lui demande :

- Je vois...et tu connais d'autres passages ?

Il me lâche, mais bloque la porte devant moi, à quoi joue t-il ?

- Ne fais rien d'irréfléchis. Si...s'il dévore ton âme...

- Tu parles de ce type bizarre...celui que j'ai vu la dernière fois que je suis descendu ? Ce _mangeur d'âmes_ ?

Il acquiesce, et je vois bien qu'il est inquiet.

- Je serai là. Je t'attendrai de l'autre côté de la barrière. Dit-il.

Je souris satisfait. Je déteste vraiment quand il se comporte comme ça avec moi, me traitant comme une petite chose fragile et qui a constamment besoin d'être protégée. Pour un homme, je vous assure que c'est très agaçant.

Mais en même temps, je peux le comprendre, il a dû voir tant d'humains mourir et j'imagine bien combien il a été facile pour les démons de les éliminer. Seulement, je ne serais pas seul et je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je sais ce que je risque.

- Alors ? Où est ce passage ?

Il se tend mais répond :

- Ici-même, à Konoha. Un temple construit par des fanatiques d'un des puissants serviteur de l'Enfer, le démon renard à neuf queues. Même si aujourd'hui il n'en reste que des vestiges, je sais que le passage est intact.

Je reste comme deux ronds flans. Alors comme ça, l'Enfer n'était pas si loin que ça. Je souris de malice et pousse Sasuke de la porte. Il m'arrête un instant, me prenant doucement par les épaules.

- Il est tard. Rentre chez toi maintenant, tu me le promets ? Ne fais rien qui...

- Oui oui, je sais. Lui réplique-je excédé, même si ça me fait secrètement plaisir que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de moi.

Il me regarde avec tendresse et s'approche doucement de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense, à quoi il joue, mais être près de lui à nouveau m'a rendu ma volonté. Je ne veux plus vivre comme je l'ai fait ce mois-ci. Et il m'embrasse, prenant mon visage en coupe, caressant mes joues de ses pouces.

Ça a été un véritable Enfer sans lui, et non ce n'est pas un jeu de mot.

Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Rendez-vous demain soir, un peu avant minuit. C'est à cette heure là que le passage s'ouvre. Ne sois pas en retard, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, je pose délicatement ma tête sur son épaule.

- Demain sera le final qui décidera ce qu'il adviendra de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il doucement en caressant mes cheveux.

Je ferme les yeux et le serre dans mes bras. Angoissé, oui je l'étais. Apeuré, aussi. Mais qui n'a pas peur de l'Enfer ?

* * *

- Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? Me fait Kiba.

Je l'ai rejoins près de la voiture, sa mine inquiète me fait doucement sourire.

- Tes yeux sont rouges, tu as pleuré ?

Surpris, je passe une manche sur mes yeux, effaçant toutes traces de mes larmes. Oui, j'ai pleuré, mais de soulagement, avoir retrouvé Sasuke, être ensemble m'a fait un bien fou et toute ma frustration s'est envolée. Mais alors que j'allais lui expliqué calmement, Kiba se laisse emporter par une colère noire...

- L'enfoiré ! Il t'a fais du mal, c'est ça ? Je vais lui régler son compte, tu vas voir !

Il fait un pas décidé, mais je le retiens par le bras, souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Ça va, je t'assure.

Il semble soulagé, mais je vois bien qu'il reste intrigué par la scène de tout à l'heure. Il doit encore se demander qui était cet autre moi. Devrais-je lui expliquer ? Non, je n'en ai pas envie, et puis le sommeil commence déjà à faiblir mes jambes. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kiba réagit au quart de tour et ouvre la porte de la voiture.

- On rentre. Je veux pas te voir dormir debout. Dit-il amusé. N'empêche que ce gars dès que je le revois, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée.

Je murmure dans mon sommeil qui embrume mon cerveau :

- Attend qu'il redevienne humain pour avoir tes chances...

Et je souris, m'endormant, insouciant sur mon siège.

* * *

N'espérez pas sortir vivant de l'Enfer, ce serait insultant, inconvenant. Les humains d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune manière, tellement ignorant, croyant pouvoir tout défier, pourquoi ? Alors que Moi, L'Enfer, j'ai répandu la peste noire, moi qui pourrait vous éliminer par milliards, vous n'avez pas peur ? Vous croyez vous invincible ? Ô pauvre êtres fragiles. Pauvres brebis que le Ciel a abandonné.  
La puissance de l'Enfer pourrait décimé la Terre entière, la puissance de l'Enfer pourrait vous plonger dans les pires cauchemars, arracher votre humanité...votre cœur, vous ne serez que des bêtes.

Vous n'êtes que des bêtes, des bêtes qui se déchirent entre elles pour posséder...Les humains ne vivent que pour posséder, égoïstes, meurtriers que vous êtes.

Qui pourrait oser Me défier ? Y a t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

...que _j'ignore_...

* * *

- Hé...Madara-Chan...fait un homme avec un air profondément ennuyé.

Le dit "Madara-Chan" ne se retourne pas, contemplant en silence la cité de l'Enfer, toujours aussi belle, mais ça ne dérange pas le gêneur...

- L'Enfer a t-il un point faible ?

Le mangeur d'âme ne tique pas, soupire simplement et répond avec nonchalance.

- Il y a bien quelque chose...

- Aaaah...et c'est quoi ?

- Quelque chose que les démons ont oublié aussi, et que tu ne comprendrais pas même si je te le disais.

- Aaaah...ouaiiih...fait le subordonné de sa voix traînante.

- Tu es bien curieux, je trouve...Dit-il sans détournant le regard.

- Baaah...y a ce type là...Sas'ke...il intrigue beaucoup d'entre nous, il est devenu zarb' depuis quelque temps. Répond t-il en se grattant la nuque.

- Oui...c'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'il a trouvé...

- Trouvé quoiii ? Coupe t-il sans politesse.

- Quelqu'un...qui va risquer de nous poser problème.

Intrigué, l'homme écarquille ses yeux, faisant disparaître ses cernes. Madara répond à sa question muette.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître son nom, il n'est qu'une menace qu'il vous faudra éliminer. Il viendra sûrement ici récupérer Sasuke.

- Nééééé...en quoi est-il dangereux ? C'est un ange ?

- Non, pire...

Le subordonné cligne plusieurs fois les yeux, attendant la suite.

- Un être intouchable même par l'Enfer.

* * *

Auteur Dégénérée : Ouf, j'y suis arrivée, il n'a pas été facile à écrire et il doit y avoir des tonnes de fautes...  
Conscience : U_U Il n'est pas bien écrit...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Oui, mais on avance, ou en tout cas j'espère même si c'est plus de la parlotte qu'autre chose...  
Conscience : U_U C'est comme qui dirait le calme avant la tempête...  
Sasu : O_O Tout ce temps pour pas grand chose...  
Auteur Dégénérée : T'étonnes pas, c'est souvent comme ça quand on essaye de se relever d'un énorme manque d'inspiration, et dieu seul sait à quel point je me suis forcée...  
Naru : Rahlalalala...Alors comme ça je suis intouchable...  
Sasu : Tant mieux ! Comme ça, moi...  
Naru : . même par toi, Sasuke...  
Sasu : QUOI ! O_O" Non...  
Naru : Je ne te pardonnerais pas aussi facilement ce manque de fidélité !  
Sasu : TT_TT Mais...c'est qu'une fic...

Reviews x') ?


	21. Descente aux Enfers

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Descente aux Enfers

* * *

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, l'appréhension, l'angoisse, le stress m'en ont empêcher, j'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars aussi, me suis réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut, transpirant, la gorge sèche. Je me rends compte que ce que je m'apprête à faire est suicidaire, je me pose des questions. Sasuke avait sans doute raison de s'inquiéter, peut-être ne devrais-je pas y aller, peut-être devrais-je tranquillement vivre ma vie sans me soucier de l'Enfer, de Sasuke. Moi qui voulais tant oublier il y a des mois.

Des mois qui me paraissent des années.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment de faire une énorme bêtise, descendre aux Enfers, quelque chose ne tourne décidément pas rond dans ma tête. J'ai peur, et cette peur me rend lâche, j'hésite. Je n'ai pas oublié pour qui je me battais, et je ne veux pas l'abandonner car je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie. Je déglutis, toujours assis dans mon lit dont les draps sont trempés par la sueur. Une sueur froide qui continue de couler sur mon front. J'inspire et expire profondément, il faut que je me calme.

Si je panique ce sera fini de moi.

Je claque mes joues, remettant les idées en place et sors de ma couette, un peu tremblant un goût poisseux dans la bouche. Je décide de prendre une douche, et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Les cauchemars étaient effrayants. Je voyais des cadavres, des squelettes me sauter dessus, me réclamant de l'aide, pleurer des larmes qu'ils n'avaient plus. Je me souviens avoir frisonner au contact de leur peau froide et blanche. Puis le feu, énormément de feu...je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un autre rêve, parce que j'étais dans un appartement, les flammes dévoraient les murs, les meubles, les rideaux, le plancher. Il faisait nuit. Une femme criait à quelqu'un de l'aider, le suppliait, pleurait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, mais je sais qu'elle hurlait sa souffrance. Cette voix m'avait dit quelque chose, je me souviens du lit en feu, de cette femme agenouillée devant une ombre, s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait, sa vie en dépendait.

Puis soudain, j'ai vu son visage, et je me suis réveillé en criant. Quelques secondes après, je ne savais déjà plus à qui cette personne ressemblait, mais j'ai tout de même pleuré.

Une nuit insupportable qui laisse des traces sur mon visage, des énormes cernes, et l'empreinte des draps sur ma joue. Je soupire et ouvre l'eau chaude dans la cabine de douche.

Comme je me suis endormi dans la voiture en revenant de ma rencontre avec Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais apparemment les autre sont partis assez tard. Une serviette sur les épaules, habillé d'un simple jean, et d'un t-shirt je sors pieds nus de ma chambre et vais dans la cuisine avec nonchalance. Je n'ai pas faim, mais je vais me forcer.

Les autres ont dû s'inquiéter, après tout je leur raconte une histoire pas croyable, où j'ai clairement parlé de l'existence de l'Enfer. Qui n'aurait pas les jetons ? Et je n'imagine même pas ce que leur a dit Kiba en rentrant, il est trop bavard et je suis sûr qu'il a exagéré. Mais je lui pardonne, on ne voit un succube tous les jours...

Au moins ceux qui peinaient à me croire, ne douterons plus. Même si quelque part ça m'aurait arrangé qu'ils me prennent pour un fou. Je me fige un instant, et mords la lèvre inférieure, j'espère qu'ils ne diront rien. Non, ce n'est pas leur genre, j'ai confiance en eux. Tout ce qui m'emporte pour le moment, c'est de détruire le pacte noir de Sasuke et de protéger mes amis de l'Enfer. Je suis certain que les démons sont assez fourbes pour les prendre en otages. Seulement une autre chose m'inquiète...c'est cette histoire d'équivalence, ne vont-ils pas encore prétexter protéger l'équilibre des Enfers si je vole le pacte. Le mangeur d'âme ne va t-il pas vouloir récupérer leurs âmes en échange de celle de Sasuke ?

- ARGH ! Trop de questions ! Je m'exclame tout seul, m'adossant à la porte du frigo.

Le contact du métal froid sur ma peau me fait doucement frissonner. Je lève la tête vers le plafond, et ferme un instant les yeux, oubliant quelques secondes ce qui m'attend. Je n'y arrive pas et en soupire de frustration, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dormir, et faire disparaître cette migraine. J'ouvre les paupières, excédé, et mes yeux tombent tout de suite sur une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée en quatre, posée négligemment sur la table. Je hausse un sourcil et fais un pas pour m'en saisir.

C'est l'écriture d'Ino, une écriture de médecin, j'ai un peu de mal à la déchiffrer et plisse les yeux :

"On espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit, car tu en as besoin. Et prépare bien tes examens ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, fais ce que tu as à faire, nous sommes là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.  
On t'aime."

Je souris, je doute qu'elle sache réellement de quoi elle parle, mais je ne leur en veux pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur demander de m'aider, plutôt mourir que de les amener aux Enfers. Je repose le mot sur la table, passe une main las dans mes cheveux et me dirige vers le canapé pour m'y affaler. J'ai sommeil mais mon cerveau est en plein ébullition.

Le temple de Kyuubi, un peu avant minuit.

Je me demande si je dois préparer quelque chose, comme une arme ou de la nourriture. Au cas où je resterais là-bas quelque jours. D'ailleurs, comment se déroule le temps aux Enfers ? Est-ce différent de "la surface" ? Je me rappelle bien de cet étrange phénomène, ce temps qui s'arrêtait lorsque l'ascenseur apparaissait. Peut-être qu'il ne passera que quelques secondes sur Terre et des semaines dans le monde souterrain.

Je crois que je regarde trop la télé...un zombie qui réfléchis c'est vraiment pas bon. Je me moque de moi-même et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux, et pense à Sasuke. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, s'il pense à moi, s'il a peur...sans doute. Si ça se trouve il est même plus angoissé que moi. J'aimerais le revoir, juste quelques instants, avant de descendre aux Enfers. Un silence passe, avant que j'ouvre soudainement les yeux.

L'appareil photo !

J'avais oublié que j'avais pris des photos de lui. Je cours dans ma chambre et déniche l'objet tant convoité sur le bureau. Je l'allume, cherche un peu, et tombe sur une image de moi, de dos. Je souris en imaginant Sasuke la prendre, était-il déjà amoureux de moi à ce moment là ? Ce serait bien. Je m'assois sur mon lit, regarde l'heure : 10h30, je travaille cette après-midi. Baissant les yeux sur le petit écran, je contemple le visage de Sasuke. J'ai l'air malin comme ça, peut-être un peu niais mais je m'en fiche.

* * *

La journée va me sembler longue, et plus les heures vont passer plus mon estomac va se tordre d'appréhension.

* * *

Pour finir, je n'ai pris que le strict nécessaire, de la nourriture et j'avoue avec une certaine honte, un couteau de cuisine...oui bon, je n'ai ni de super sabre japonais, ni de kunais remontant à l'air des ninjas et encore moins de revolver ou de fusil de chasse. Je fais avec ce que j'ai...et en l'occurrence avec un mon couteau le plus tranchant. Je déglutis en sortant mon sac à dos de la voiture, et entreprends de partir à travers bois.

De toutes les recherches sur internet que j'ai pu faire au café, je n'ai trouvé qu'une carte ancienne sur le temple de Kyuubi. Elle se situerais le long de la frontière du pays du feu, j'ai donc dû faire une cinquantaine de kilomètres avant de tomber sur l'endroit que je cherchais. "La forêt de la Mort"...dit comme ça on dirait vraiment un film de mauvais goût, et j'aurais pu presque rire du nom peu originale de cette forêt si elle n'avait pas été si effrayante. Je déglutis une nouvelle fois en allumant ma lampe torche, et manque de pousser un cri en entendant le bruissement suspect de branches.

Aller, reprends-toi mon vieux, ce ne sont que des arbres ils ne vont pas te dévorer. Et je suis même certain qu'il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages, oui, il n'en y a pas, il ne doit pas y en avoir...Et si pas le plus grand des hasards tu en croises, fais leur comprendre que tu es trop osseux pour être bon. Oui, je vais faire ça même si je suis incapable de parler aux animaux...

Avec appréhension je ferme la portière et les verrouille toute, puis me retourne mon sac sur le dos, ma lampe de poche à laquelle je m'accroche comme si elle pouvait me sauver la vie, et un énorme poids dans mon estomac. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement la pression est forte. Je respire bruyamment et je peux sentir de la sueur froide couler sur ma tempe. J'avance ainsi, mort de trouille, dans les bois. Ma progression est alors lente, je fais attention à ne pas marcher sur une branche, et à ne pas trébucher sur une racine. Soudain un hululent, je me fige sur place mon cœur s'est retourné, mes yeux sont exorbités, je me tourne vers le bruit et plonge mon regard dans ceux brillants d'une chouette. Sans le faire exprès, j'ai projeté la lumière de ma lampe dans ses pupilles et elle s'est aussitôt jetée sur moi. Totalement paniqué, je me couche à terre, les mains protégeant ma tête.

J'attends encore quelques instants, le temps de me remettre de cette frayeur, quand cette fois-ci un hurlement de...loup (?) retentit en écho dans la nuit. Oh mon dieu, y en a par ici ? Le "Aouuuuh" me redonne la force de m'enfuir à toute jambe à travers la forêt, sans m'arrêter, le souffle haché, me prenant plusieurs branches dans la figures, je ne vois pas où je vais, j'ai laissé ma lampe là-bas et dans ma précipitation ai oublié de la ramasser après ma rencontre avec la chouette. Je me sens vraiment nul, mais ma peur dissipe cela et c'est mon instinct de survie qui prime...

Je suis pas un ninja, merde ! Il croit quoi l'autre en me faisant amener ici à une heure pareille !

Tout d'un coup, je trébuche sur une racine, et roule sur une pente raide. Je me protège le visage et pousse quelques cri de douleur lorsque je me prends une pierre dans ma descente. J'essaye d'arrêter ma violente ascension, mais ne fais qu'écorcher un peu plus les mains. Et après un moment qui me semble une éternité tout s'arrête. Ma respiration est toujours rapide, et je suis toujours allongé sur le sol, il faut que je me calme.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être déjà aux Enfers sans y être ? Y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de situation.

Je me relève, tout essoufflé, et titube un peu une fois debout. Je suis sale, mes vêtements sont pleins de terres, et d'herbe, je lorgne sur les tâches de mon manteau, et passe rapidement une main dessus pour enlever le plus gros, mais ne fais que l'étaler. Je soupire, fatigué par tout ça et abandonne. Lorsqu'enfin je relève les yeux, c'est pour voir une bâtisse en ruines, illuminée par la lune. Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, aidé par la lumière blanche, et perçois : 23h46. Pour une fois j'ai de la chance, encore faut-il que je trouve le passage avant minuit.

J'avance et vais pour explorer le temple abandonné. Je me demande qui était ce Kyuubi, Sasuke ne m'en a pas parlé, peut-être n'est-ce pas important, mais je suis tout de même curieux. Un serviteur ? Un démon ? Un dieu des Enfers ? Je n'en sais rien. Je contemple l'entrée et décide d'y entrer. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de squatter, ou de rats...je n'entends rien donc, il ne doit pas avoir de danger, seulement sait-on jamais...

Je monte lentement les marches en pierres, et suis un couloir après avoir passé la large porte à moitié brûlée, il n'y a pas de toit. Pas un bruit, mais ce silence me pèse. Je frémis en voyant une fresque, dont quelques morceaux manquent, sur le mur : un énorme renard à neuf queues crachant des boules de feu sur un village, des hommes tout petits en bas de la fresque qui tentent d'arrêter sa folie meurtrière. Je continue ma progression mais n'arrive dans aucune salle, il ne s'agit que dans très long couloir sans plafond. Je n'en vois pas le bout, et plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si j'arriverais un jour au passage, peut-être devrais-je courir ?

Puis soudain, des clapotis. Des gouttes qui s'écrasent sur le sol ou autre. Je me fige, surpris, intrigué mais aussi et surtout apeuré. Je ne comprends pas, le paysage s'est changé en quelques secondes sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il n'y a plus la lumière de la lune, un plafond est apparu couvert de tuyaux crasseux. Les murs sont dans le même état, gris, tâchés d'une couleur sombre que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Est-ce là ? Le passage vers l'Enfer ? Un couloir aux allures d'usine désaffectée ?

Étrangement cet endroit me rappelle aussi les ascenseurs qui mène à l'Enfer...poisseux, rouillés, mais cachant un pouvoir qui n'appartient pas aux humains. Un pouvoir effrayant. Je me mords la lèvre, déglutis, et commence un peu à paniquer. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait, mais je ne le vois toujours pas. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour, cette sensation de mal être me prend aux tripes comme un poison. Je me sens vide, et pourtant si lourd. Je ne devrais pas être ici, ce n'est pas un monde pour moi.

Je ne devrais pas être ici.

Je fais un pas en arrière et mes pieds sont pris dans un liquide, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte : j'ai de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, mais ce n'était pas là avant. Horrifié, je me mets à courir devant moi. L'eau continue de monter, elle arrive à mes mollets, je grince des dents, mon cœur bat trop vite. Cette situation me dépasse. Où suis-je ? En Enfer ?

Puis une voix, aiguë, cristalline résonne d'entre les murs. Elle chante un air que je ne connais pas. Suis-je fou ? Je continu de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Non, ma vie en dépend réellement. Le couloir se fait de plus en plus sombre, l'eau monte toujours, elle me ralentit. Vais-je finir noyer ? Si je ne trouve pas d'issue, je vais vraiment mourir. Je m'aide des murs pour avancer, cette eau est trop dense, ce n'est pas normal.

A moins que ce ne soit pas de l'eau...

Puis un mur. Non, je suis arrivé dans un cul de sac, pourtant je n'ai fais que suivre ce chemin qui avait un sens unique, pas de déviation. Je cogne comme un forcené sur le mur :

- MERDE !

Je suis tout essoufflé, je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais avoir une crise cardiaque dans peu de temps si le niveau de ce liquide augmente trop vite. Cette tension m'étouffe, je me sens comme une proie acculée par ses prédateurs, sans aucune sortie possible. Pas d'échappatoire. Je frappe encore et encore, à m'en faire mal.

Et le mur s'ouvre. Je tombe en avant, plongeant la tête la première dans le liquide carmin. Aussitôt, j'émerge brutalement pour cracher toute "l'eau" que j'ai pu avaler. M'empêchant de vomir mes tripes et boyaux. Je remarque alors que le liquide n'atteint que mes chevilles à présent, et que la voix s'est éteinte. A peine soulagé, je reprends mon souffle, bien content de ne pas être mort noyer. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, fermant les yeux je tente de regagner un minimum de self-control. Puis mes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau.

J'ai pensé trop vite.

Je hurle jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle devant l'énorme œil rouge qui me fixe depuis un moment, derrière d'imposantes grilles. Je tombe en arrière. Instinctivement mes bras se positionnent devant mon visage, et je me mets à trembler comme une feuille, c'est quoi ça ? Un monstre ? Serait-ce le célèbre Cerbère ? On va me dévorer ? Je vais mourir cette fois ? Pas maintenant ! Non, il faut m'enfuir, je dois détruire le pacte de Sasuke, je dois partir aux Enfers, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici ?

J'ai peur, putain qu'est-ce que j'ai peur !

- Tu ne vas pas faire lent feu aux Enfers, si tu as autant peur ici...Fait une voix grave, résonnant dans la pièce sombre.

J'écarquille les yeux, et sans faire attention les laisse plonger dans un rouge sang peu rassurant. De la haine, de la folie, c'est tout ce que j'y vois. Je recule, traînant mes jambes que je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je suis complétement paralysé devant ce monstre. Un sourire se dessine, et bien qu'enfermé, il ne me rassure pas du tout, ses canines pointues et tranchantes se dévoilent une par une. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot.

- Je n'imagine même pas ta tête en face de Satan. Tu mourrais sûrement sur le coup. Poursuit-il semblant s'amuser de mon état de frayeur.

J'aimerais répliquer, mais ma peur me bloque. Je vais mourir.

- Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur de la mort alors que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi as-tu avancé alors ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait demi-tour ?

Ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais pas voulu ou que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais Sasuke compte beaucoup trop pour moi, et il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais et ce même si je dois faire face à un démon tel que lui. Je ferme les yeux, et inspire profondément. Je sors mon couteau de mon sac, avec des gestes peu précis, plusieurs fois j'ai fait tombé la lame dans l'eau. Je vois l'œil du démon se plisser, intrigué. Je place au dessus de ma cuisse le couteau et sans hésitation je l'enfonce dans ma chair. Je hurle de douleur, mais retrouve mes capacités.

Je me remets debout et fixe droit dans les yeux ceux du démon. Je sens mon sang couler sur ma jambe, mais n'en dit rien. J'ai bien fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires.

- Impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera de Madara.

- M-m-m-ma-madara ?

Merde, je bégaye et ma gorge est horriblement sèche, c'est comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis des jours.

- Soit ce Sasuke avait tout prévu, soit tu as une incroyable chance. Dit-il attirant mon attention.

Je ne sais pas si j'appellerais ça "une chance" et ne voit pas du tout en quoi elle est incroyable. Mais je me retiens de le faire remarquer, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me morde. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il savait sur Sasuke, mais il me coupe en grognant un :

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en parlotte, gamin.

"Gamin" ? Je m'offusque devant cette peluche géante qui me traite de "gamin", faisant la moue. J'ai tout de même vingt-quatre ans !

- Et moi j'existe depuis la fin des temps, minus. Fait-il de sa voix grave. Ne crois pas pouvoir te détendre, parce que je te fais la causette.

J'entrouvre la bouche, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, un peu surpris aussi qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées mais ça je commence à avoir l'habitude. Et il a bien dit qu'il existe depuis la création de la Terre, il est pas un peu fou ? Comme si j'allais le croire. Je fais un pas vers lui, croisant mes bras sur la poitrine, je veux des explications sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai atterrie ici et pas en Enfer. Car je ne suis pas en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire carnassier s'élargit, ses babines bavant sur les grilles. Il semble attendre quelque chose, me fixant comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, je le scrute posant ma question sans prononcer un mot.

Que veux-tu de moi ?

Les clapotis ne se sont pas arrêtés, et le silence se fait de plus ne plus pesant, une lueur rouge s'échappe de sa cage. Je recule, les yeux écarquillés, ça vient vers moi, ça veut me bouffer. Je continue de faire marche arrière, et quand je relève mes yeux exorbités sur le démon, je vois un sourire dément sur sa gueule de renard maléfique. La chose rouge vole vers moi avec vitesse, ça vient de lui, il veut m'emprisonner ? Me dévorer ?

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, stupide gamin.

Elle arrive à moi, m'entourant complétement, lorsque je mets ma main à l'intérieur je sens une chaleur. On dirait du feu sous forme de poussière, mes doigts brûlent et je les retire en hâte. Le tourbillon se dessine autour de moi, m'empêchant de m'échapper. A travers la poussière, je peux voir le regard rouge qui me pénètre, et m'étouffe. Je suffoque, pris dans le feu en particules.

- Un être intouchable par l'Enfer. Enfant d'un démon et d'un ange. Dit-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. De qui parle t-il ? De moi ? Je fronce les sourcils, complétement perdu. J'ai l'impression de voler, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. La poussière tourne encore de plus en plus vite, effleurant ma peau, me réchauffant sans me brûler. mes cheveux me gène, virevoltant devant mes yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te tuer, même si j'en crève d'envie. Ajoute t-il, agacé.

Sa patte, griffe sorties, se glisse entre les barreaux et elle avance vers moi, la poussière me porte jusqu'à lui. Je m'essouffle à hurler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive, j'ai le sentiment d'être dans un cauchemar trop réel à mon goût. Je tremble de partout et n'arrive pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- Juste avant ta naissance, ta mère t'a confié à ma surveillance. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, tuée par ses semblables pour avoir aimé un ange, elle n'a pu faire confiance qu'à un banni, moi.

Je m'arrête de hurler, et le silence. Il se met à rire.

- Voilà à quoi je suis réduit : à jouer les nounous.

J'ai cessé de me débattre, et l'écoute avec incompréhension.

- Mais c'était le seul moyen de me venger de Madara, lui qui m'a enfermé ici.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas, petit. Contente-toi de l'éliminer, ce pouvoir je te le donne, fais en bonne usage. Dit-il d'une voix plus profonde.

Pouvoir ? Parle t-il de cette poussière rouge ? Au moment même où je me pose la question, elle pénètre en moi par mes entrailles, chaque pore de ma peau, je la regarde faire, paralysé, impuissant. Ça ne fait pas mal. Cette chaleur me donnerait presque envie de m'endormir si la situation n'était pas aussi étrange et effrayante. Il a même parlé de mes parents, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire dans l'histoire ? Je ne suis là que pour libérer Sasuke. J'aimerais lui poser la question mais je me sens tiré en arrière.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui tu tenais mourraient les unes après les autres ? Demande t-il connaissant déjà la réponse.

Mon cœur bat si fort que je l'entends même résonner dans la pièce sombre. Je continue d'être emporté par l'aura. Ses yeux pleins de malice me font déglutir. Je lui réponds la gorge serrée, d'une voix trop basse :

- J'en ai juste déduit que j'étais maudit.

- C'est facile d'arriver à une telle conclusion. Tu as du sang de démon dans les veines, et les démons...attirent naturellement le malheur. C'est tout.

Alors c'est bien de ma faute. Je baisse les yeux, attristé. C'est réellement de ma faute. J'atterris violemment sur le sol, l'eau ayant amortie ma chute. Je suis juste devant la porte, qui est grande ouverte.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de te morfondre, stupide gamin. Descends aux Enfers. Gronde t-il.

Quelque chose de nouveau s'écoule dans mes entrailles puis dans chacun de mes muscles. J'en tremblerais presque d'excitation, ma peur se dissipe doucement, chassée par l'aura rouge du démon.

- Une dernière chose, dis-je, qui êtes-vous ?

- Kyuubi, gamin. Appelle-moi, quand tu auras fini ton affaire, j'ouvrirai le passage. Déclare t-il avec un ton acerbe, comme si ça le tuait de m'aider.

J'acquiesce et m'en vais sans demander mon reste. Quand je me rends compte, honteux, d'une chose qui a son importance. Je me retourne discrètement, lui posant une dernière question avec un sourire embarrassé :

- Euh...C'est par où ?

Il se met à poussé un cri bestial, puissant au point que mes tympans vont exploser sous la pression. Je grimace, je crois que je l'ai énervé. Le démon me traite d'imbécile et manquant de patience me jette hors de sa tanière. La porte se referme dans un grand fracas, puis un bruit de serrure que l'on verrouille. Il fait totalement noir, je ne sais pas du tout par où aller. Je n'entends que ma propre respiration, et remarque qu'elle est trop rapide pour être normale. Je me claque les joues, comme ce matin, et déterminé, une nouvelle force s'écoulant dans mon corps, comme une source de courage, je fais un pas devant moi.

Le temps semble soudainement s'arrêter. Je le sens, le bruit des clapotis s'est comme figé, et l'atmosphère est lourde, cette sensation, c'est la même que lorsque les ascenseurs apparaissaient des tréfonds de l'Enfer pour venir me chercher. Le passage vient de s'ouvrir. Les battements de mon cœur se font plus violents dans ma poitrine. C'est l'heure. Et ce constat me fait trembler. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, Sasuke m'attend, il faut que j'y aille.

Je fais un pas quand soudain des voix résonnent, des cris d'agonies, des pleurs, des rires sans joie. Je sursaute et tourne sur moi-même pour voir d'où ça vient. Je me stoppe une seconde pour lever la tête. Ce sont des âmes, des spectres qui viennent d'au dessus de moi. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond. Les fantômes semblent couler comme d'un fleuve, en harmonie et pourtant si déchirés vers les Enfers. Ils hurlent leurs peines, je me bouche les oreilles. J'ai envie de crier mon angoisse quand ils passent à travers moi pour descendre dans une abîme. Comme les flots d'un océan, ils rejoignent les terres du monde souterrain. Quand sont-ils morts ? D'où viennent t-ils ? Je ne peux percevoir de visages, tous défigurés par la folie.

Ça n'en finit pas. Des milliers d'âmes, des milliards de personnes partent pour l'éternité aux Enfers, et je crains que ce soit cela qu'ils leurs arrachent des larmes inexistantes.

Pourquoi suis-je intouchable ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que ces gens ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment la signification d'intouchable, mais ce n'est pas ma première préoccupation. Je les observe, et l'envie de pleurer avec moi me traverse l'esprit. J'ai pitié d'eux, j'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais je sais que je ne peux sauver qu'une seule personne. Sasuke.

La voix cristalline se remet à chanter. On dirait une voix d'enfant, je regarde partout autour de moi, je l'avais entendu avant d'arriver à l'antre du démon, il s'agit d'une âme, je la vois au-dessus des autres, pleurer tout en chantant sa mort. Mais je ne comprends pas les paroles. Serait-ce une autre langue ? On dirait une langue orientale, de l'indien peut-être ? Ou de l'arabe ? Alors ça voudrait dire que toutes ses âmes viennent bel et bien du monde entier.

Je sens un courant d'air caresser mon visage. La voix ne cesse de me bercer d'une mélodie douce et enchanteresse, alors que je vois l'abîme prendre peu à peu forme. Sombre, glacée par le souffle froid que dégage le flot humain.

Je fais quelques pas, lentement. Puis je tombe et pousse un cri en sentant mes jambes se dérober. Je le vois enfin : un escalier en colimaçon, de pierre blanche. Est-ce qu'il mène aux Enfers ? Je n'en vois pas le fond, il est apparu comme est apparu le passage vers Kyuubi. Les âmes tournent autour de la spirale qui semble sans fin. Je serre les poings, inspire un bon coup, ferme les yeux et suis d'un pas tremblant les fantômes. Les marches sont étroites et je manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Je me reprends, respirant irrégulièrement, ça n'a rien à voir avec mes premières venues dans le monde souterrain. Il y faisait trop chaud, et j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer à chaque inspiration. Mais là, c'est différent, mes membres se glacent, s'engourdissent, et mes geste se font de moins en moins précis.

Plus je descends, plus le froid est saisissant et je comprends enfin d'où il vient : les esprits. C'est la chaleur de la mort des cadavres, qui me pique telles des aiguilles dans mon dos. Va t-elle vouloir me prendre ? Pas maintenant. Je n'en ai pas le temps, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Et soudain, de l'eau, à nouveau. Je regarde à mes pieds, perçois quelque chose, plisse les yeux. Les âmes plongent dans cette eau, emportées par un courant. C'est...un fleuve ?

J'écarquille les yeux, les lumières blanches des esprits illumine le fond du fleuve, les unes après les autres. Une force me pousse à y pénétrer à mon tour mais je ne veux pas, je vais mourir si j'y vais, je le sais. Je recule mais perds l'équilibre, me prenant une marche avec le talon. Quelque chose se saisit de ma cheville, je lève les yeux pour tomber sur une créature démoniaque, elle sort de l'eau, sa peau jaunâtre luisant grâce aux gouttes qui courent sur elle.

Elle s'approche de moi, j'ai envie de hurler de peur, mais mon corps est trop engourdis pour bouger librement. Son haleine putride fouette mon visage. Elle est laide, ses yeux exorbités, deux billes sans couleur me fixent avec intensité, elle se demande sûrement qui je suis, ses dents tranchantes dépassent de ses lèvres charnues. Son visage osseux, encadré par des cheveux blancs, gras et longs lui arrivant à ses reins.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un démon aussi ?

Elle me renifle et pointe soudainement une arme dont la lame brille par les lumières que dégagent les âmes, sous mon menton. J'arrête de respirer. Elle est sur le point de me tuer. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, j'ai encore mon couteau dans mon sac, mais si je fais un mouvement trop brusque, elle va sans doute me trancher la gorge. L'odeur qui s'échappe d'elle me prend au nez et j'ai envie de vomir.

- Qui ? Dit-elle d'une voix erraillée.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ferme les yeux et dit :

- Quelqu'un.

Certains qu'elle va s'énerver à cause de ma réponse, je recule doucement, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne remarque rien.

- Que fais-tu là, quelqu'un ?

Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux, et mon cœur rate un battement. Elle a été assez bête pour me croire ? Je reprends confiance, et lui réponds :

- Je viens voir un ami.

- Qui ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'attends Sasuke !

- Personne.

Elle fronce les sourcils, pas convaincue. Je suis impressionné par le manque d'intelligence dont elle fait preuve, elle est pire que moi à l'époque où j'étais encore en primaire. Un silence passe où elle semble réfléchir, quand soudain elle écarquille ses yeux, si bien que je crois les voir sortir de leurs orbites.

- MENSONGE ! Hurle t-elle.

Sa voix stridente me perce les tympans, et alors qu'elle allait me frapper. Une main gantée l'arrête. Je relève la tête pour voir le visage de Sasuke. Toute la pression accumulée depuis ma rencontre avec Kyuubi retombe, et je me surprends à pousser un long soupire de soulagement.

- Va t-en, furie. Dit-il sèchement.

Elle ne demande pas son reste et plonge à nouveau dans le fleuve, se mêlant aux âmes. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà il me tire vers lui.

- Tu es en retard. Lui fais-je remarquer.

- Désolé. Plusieurs de mes anciens camarades me pourchassaient.

Je le fixe, étonné et inquiet. Il me fait signe de ne pas m'en faire et me pousse dans une petite barque. Prudemment j'y pose un pied, le bois craque sous mon poids, je grimace, n'étant pas vraiment rassuré. Sasuke suit tous mes mouvements de près et m'aide un peu à m'installer. Je ne dis rien, bien content d'avoir du soutien. Mes jambes sont toujours difficiles à bouger à cause du froid. Avec une longue rame, il pousse sur le rebord de l'escalier sans fin, et nous commençons notre traversée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce fleuve ?

- Il entoure les Enfers, les âmes y demeurent. Me répond t-il, le regard fixe droit devant lui.

J'inspire profondément et observe par dessus le rebord de la barque, les âmes en peine qui s'écoulent au fond, faisant le tour des Enfers sans fin.

- Il a l'air...profond...

- Il mène aux Limbes. Le royaume des morts, tu connais déjà ça non ?

- Vaguement.

Je me rassois, soupirant de malaise. Je ne devrais pas être ici, ce monde me rejette je le sens. Est-ce parce que j'ai du sang d'ange dans les veines ? Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, c'est trop gros pour que j'y crois, la prochaine fois, je demanderai une preuve à Kyuubi. Comment puis-je être intouchable ? Comme puis-je ne pas être affecté par l'Enfer ? Alors que j'ai pu former un pacte ? Oui enfin, je n'en suis pas mort, et mes blessures suite à l'accident ont vite guéries.

Merde. Ça viendrait de lui ? Du démon renard ?

Et puis cette histoire d'attirer le malheur...même si elle explique pas mal de choses, je...je m'étais toujours dis que c'était de ma faute, que cela venait de moi mais quand il s'agit d'une autre personne qui le confirme, et un démon à l'occurrence, un poids pèse un peu plus sur mon cœur. Un poids que j'appelle "culpabilité". Je me prends la tête dans les mains, et un sanglot m'échappe. Alors c'est bien à cause de moi si mon père est mort.

- Je vois que tu as rencontré le banni. Déclare Sasuke une mine inquiète dans ses pupilles noires. Il t'a dit certaines choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu le savais ? Pour mes parents ? Je demande en répondant indirectement à sa question.

- Pas au départ. J'avoue ne l'avoir su que récemment, quand Madara cherchait à nous séparer à tout prix.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

- Il a soudoyer tous les gobelins afin de contrôler toutes mes entrées et sorties sur Terre, il voulait savoir si je te fréquentais encore en cachette. Les gobelins sont avides, et celui qui était encore de mon côté n'a pas mis longtemps à me trahir.

- Je vois...

- Voilà pourquoi j'étais en retard, Madara a su que nous nous étions vu hier, et a voulu me faire passer un examen.

- Un "examen" ?

- T'effacer une bonne fois pour toute de ma mémoire.

- Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait avant ? Je demande surpris.

- Pour me torturer sans doute, me faire ressentir de la haine à ton égard, me donner l'envie de te tuer pour oublier la douleur de t'avoir perdu. Déclare t-il d'un ton acide. Il s'est bien rendu compte que ça n'a pas marché. Ajoute t-il en me souriant tendrement.

Je détourne la tête, fronce les sourcils toute en fixant mes pieds sans les voir. Plongé dans une intense réflexion. De plus en plus bizarre.

- Tu te rappelles cet après-midi sur cette plage recouverte de neige ? Me questionne t-il une douce lueur dans ses billes noires.

Je lève les yeux vers lui en souriant.

- Ce jour où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois ?

Je rougis doucement, et mon sourire s'élargit, j'acquiesce. Comment pourrais-je oublié ? C'est un souvenir que je chéris, un souvenir dont les images, les photos que j'ai prises sont encore sur mon lit. Un souvenir auquel je m'accrochais durant son absence.

- Tu m'as demandé si Madara mijotait quelque chose. C'est en effet le cas.

- Comment ça ?

- Kyuubi t'a révélé que tu étais intouchable, non ? Madara veut ton âme, il veut déguster la puissance de Kyuubi parce que si tu meurs, le démon renard mourra avec toi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Le démon ne m'a pas parlé de ça ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Il a été très embêté quand il a su que j'étais amoureux de toi, mais a essayé d'en tirer profit en me laissant faire le bouleau à sa place. Il m'a envoyé en exil, m'a retiré tous mes privilèges, mes pouvoirs, reposant toute la faute sur toi, il voulait que je me venge sur toi. Il voulait que je te tue.

Ma respiration se fait plus forte, et son regard plus dur.

- Là aussi, ça a échoué.

Je me détends un instant, mais une question me taraude l'esprit :

- Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait avant ?

Sasuke sourit, amusé par ma remarque. Il se moque clairement de moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Parce que tu es intouchable, as-tu déjà oublié ? Cervelle de poisson rouge. Ce n'est que lorsque tu as signé un pacte avec moi, qu'il a pu essayé de t'avoir. Tu as frôlé les pouvoirs de l'Enfer, seulement tu ne l'as pas fait d'une manière ordinaire. Tu as voulu sauver une vie. Ta pureté te rendait plus intouchable encore et il ne pouvait agir par lui-même.

- Il s'est donc servi de toi.

Il acquiesce, et continu :

- Je dois avouer que je trouvais cela bizarre qu'il me laisse autant te fréquenter au début. Les démons sont prié de ne faire que leur travail, pas de s'attacher à un humain. Il m'a envoyé sur plusieurs missions et a fait en sorte que je te croise le plus souvent possible. Mais c'est moi qui suis tombé dans le piège le premier, pas toi.

Je le regarde, interrogatif, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir :

- J'ai doucement commencé à t'aimer. Fini t-il.

Je me sens un peu troublé, et plonge dans ses abysses sans chercher à m'en échapper. Je me sens en paix, mais je sais que ça ne sera qu'éphémère, que bientôt nous accosterons, je vais devoir faire face aux autres démons. Je ne suis pas du tout confiant de ce côté là, je ne sais pas vraiment me battre, enfin si mais j'étais encore au collège et il m'arrivait de frapper des plus costaux que moi. Mais ce ne sera pas face à des humains que j'aurai à faire, j'ai déjà vu la puissance de Sasuke. Une force incommensurable, des flammes jaillissants de la paume, une vitesse telle qu'il pouvait disparaître sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je m'interdis de mourir ici, après tout je suis intouchable, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver, hein ? Ahahaha ! Ahaha...Non, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais intouchable, cette furie a bien failli me tuer tout à l'heure. Je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion et foncer juste dans le tas, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et puis j'ai mon couteau de cuisine...

Mouaih...à mon avis ils vont juste se demander qui est le crétin qui s'amuse à agiter une lame qui habituellement coupe du bœuf, comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'entends soudainement Sasuke rire, je crois qu'il sait déjà à quoi je pense.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à te battre, enfin je l'espère. Je ferais diversion, pendant que toi tu partira dans l'allée des damnés. Quelqu'un t'attendra là-bas pour te guider. Dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

C'est suspect. De qui parle t-il ? Je fronce les sourcils, allais lui poser une autre question quand le bateau se met à tanguer. Je prends peur et m'accroche aux rebords. Sasuke avance dans la barque et m'enjambe pour lancer une corde dans le vide. Je ne distingue pas bien où nous sommes, et me concentre pour voir quelque chose. Un ponton.

Sasuke tire sur la corde pour nous approcher. Je me lève pour l'aider, même s'il n'en a pas besoin connaissant sa force surhumaine, et nous descendons de l'embarcation. Sans un mot, ni même une seconde pour souffler, Sasuke me prend la main et m'entraîne en Enfer. Silencieusement, nous passons une haute entrée en pierre, sans porte, ni garde. Cette endroit a été apparemment abandonné, sans doute qu'après l'apparition des ascenseurs, les démons n'avaient plus besoin de passer par le fleuve. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder de plus près, et cours à la suite de Sasuke dont la main me serre avec force.

Il a peur pour moi, trop mignon.

Je souris, me moquant légèrement de lui, même si ça me soulage grandement de l'avoir auprès de moi. Nous courons sur un chemin de terre, des arbres nus le bordant, il fait de plus en plus chaud. Cependant il fait trop noir que je puisse voir correctement où je vais. Je trébuche, mais ne tombe jamais, deux bras me retenant toujours. Il me traite d'imbécile, stressé par l'idée d'être découverts. Sa voix tremble un peu, mais je n'en dis rien.

Des pas, des rires qui s'élèvent. Nous sursautons de concert, et ma respiration est trop rapide, trop forte. Sasuke nous cache derrière l'un des arbres, une main sur ma bouche. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Des gardes, ils font leurs rondes.

C'est moi où ces "gardes" n'ont pas du tout une allure humaine ? Je les fixe les yeux écarquillés, ils ressemblent à des hyènes sur deux pattes, mais leurs yeux montrent bien une intelligence que je n'ai pas vu dans ceux de la furie, jaune et perçants comme ceux des faucons, ils ont des piercings au niveau des oreilles, une armure et une hache à leurs pattes. Et ils...ils parlent entre eux...

- Ce sont des gnolls, n'ai pas peur.

Il a beau me dire ça, je suis terrifié. Nous restons ainsi encore un moment sans faire un seul bruit. Ils sont partis depuis plusieurs minutes mais Sasuke ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Et il a eu raison, un sifflement se fait entendre et une dizaine d'énormes chiens noirs aux dents dont la longueur me semble démesurée, apparaissent à une vitesse folle. Ils reniflent partout autour d'eux, donne des coups de pattes, leurs yeux rouge sang m'horrifient bien plus que ceux des gnolls.

Et alors qu'ils approchaient dangereusement de nous, Sasuke nous fait voler discrètement dans les airs. Mais pas assez discrètement, puisque l'un des chiens abois, si fort que j'en bouche mes oreilles. Je suis sur son dos et il court le plus vite possible. Mon cœur va s'échapper de ma poitrine, et je serre le cou de Sasuke à l'en étouffer. Il ne se plaint pas, me faisant subir la même torture en tenant fermement mes jambes. Je vois les arbres défiler à toute vitesse, mais pas assez vite. Les chiens nous suivent de près tout en gueulant, donnant l'alerte de notre...non, de ma présence.

Ce n'est pas un monde pour moi.

Et nous arrivons à une ville. Une étrange ville dont je ne vois que les toits biscornus, les chemins tortueux, et les murs crasseux de notre position. Sasuke a sauté sur le toit d'une des plus haute tour des Enfers, mais ne me laisse pas contempler la cité plus longtemps. Des démons, des furies nous encerclent et nous hurlent des insultes.

- Accroche-toi. Me dit-il en se tournant à peine vers moi.

Je ne fais que ça et me sens parfaitement inutile. Je ne veux pas être un boulet mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire apparemment. Un goût amère dans la bouche j'acquiesce, peu fier de moi. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ces créatures de l'Enfer. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou, m'en remettant totalement à lui.

- Je t'emmène dans l'allée des damnés, ne te retourne pas, ne regarde pas sur les côtés, d'accord ? La personne t'y attendra. Tu ne pourras pas facilement entrer dans la Tour inversée, mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je le ferais.

Je ne veux plus être celui qu'on sauve. Tout comme l'avait fait ma mère en me confiant à Kyuubi, ou comme l'a fait Sasuke maintes fois après l'accident. C'est à mon tour, maintenant. Je serre les poings, fronce les sourcils, plus déterminé que jamais. Sasuke frotte sa joue contre ma tempe, comme pour me rassurer, je le sens sourire. Je ne sais d'où il tient une telle confiance, mais en même temps il a vécu ici durant deux siècles. Moi, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place.

- C'est le sang de ton père. Dit-il en répondant à mes pensées.

- Je sais.

Des flammes arrivent droit sur nous, Sasuke les esquive et riposte. Mais sa puissance n'est pas égale à ses adversaires, quand il disait que ses pouvoirs avaient été diminué, il ne mentait pas. Nous sautons d'un toit à l'autre, faisant tomber quelques ardoises ici et là. Deux démons nous suivent de près, dont un arrive à courir à côté de nous. J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant Sai.

J'en étais sûr.

Il me sourit toujours aussi faussement, et presque amicalement me fait un salut rapide de la main.

- Bonsoir Naruto, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Ne lui adresse pas la parole ! Lui réplique Sasuke avec une haine non contenue.

Il accélère. Des jets de feu ne nous atteignent que de justesse. Je ferme les yeux, aveuglé par les flammes et étouffé par toutes cette chaleur.

- On y est !

Je les rouvre immédiatement, Sasuke me pose maladroitement, tremblant un peu. Il me montre du doigt la direction et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut plus dire un mot. Je l'embrasse, posant chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes, tenant son visage en coupe.

- Je te ramènerai sur Terre, et on ira sur cette plage comme la dernière fois.

- Reste en vie, je t'en supplie. Murmure t-il en fermant les yeux.

Un bruit sourd nous surprend et il m'embrasse longuement le front, ne voulant pas me lâcher. Les chiens noirs sont là, ils ralentissent et leurs baves coulent sur le sol. Sasuke les voit, me pousse vers un chemin sombre.

- COURS ! Hurle t-il. NE TE RETOURNE PAS !

J'obéis, le cœur serré. Je suis tenté de regarder en arrière lorsque j'entends une autre explosion. Mais je tiens ma promesse, et continu de courir. Quand je me rends compte que je suis suivis. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil pour voir l'un des chiens me poursuivre toutes dents sorties. Il court trop vite, il va me rattraper sans problème. Merde ! J'accélère autant que je peux, mais l'avance que j'ai se réduit peu à peu, et même beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Mon couteau.

Je ne ralentis pas, sortant mon couteau de mon sac. Juste une seconde, il me faudra juste une seconde pour viser, si je rate c'est la fin pour moi. Sasuke ne pourra pas me sauver. J'inspire profondément, c'est le moment. Je m'arrête me retourne, le chien fonce sur moi tel un boulet de canon. Et je le lance, aussi fort que je le peux avec autant de précision que mes mains tremblantes me le permettent. Le chien gronde, s'arrête, titube, hurle. Je recule, essoufflé et n'attends pas pour courir de nouveau. Je ne regarde qu'une seule fois en arrière et c'est pour voir le chien, ensanglanté par le couteau plongé dans son œil, allant dans les sens, sa souffrance l'empêchant de me poursuivre. J'ai pas raté mon coup, j'en suis assez fier.

Je cours encore, et tombe sur l'allée des damnés. Je le sais, car seul cet endroit pourrait porter un nom pareil. Des corps emprisonnés dans les murs hurlent, arrivant parfois à tendre la main malgré le fine mais puissante épaisseur de leur prison. Je déglutis, reprends mon souffle, tente de ne pas les regarder, quand j'entends une voix familière.

- Naruto ? Oh mon dieu Naruto !

Je me tords le cou pour savoir d'où elle vient, et regarde finalement au-dessus de moi. Une âme flotte dans les airs me fixant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues trop creuses à mon goût.

- Sakura...?

* * *

Auteur Dégénérée : Je me suis DÉFONCÉE !  
Conscience : U_U Oui, oui c'est ça...  
Auteur Dégénérée : JE T'AIME INSPIRATION !  
Sasu : T_T Mais qu'elle se calme...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Alors là, l'histoire avance !  
Naru : T_T Momo-Chan, calmos...  
Conscience : Tsss...et pour tes autres fics, tu comptes te défoncée aussi ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : TT_TT C'est dur d'être moi...  
Conscience : V_V C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre d'avoir une empotée pareille...  
Sasu/Naru/Conscience/Auteur Dégénérée *GROS SOUPIRE*

XDD  
Chapitre 22 : "Nous verrons" mais pour l'instant j'ai le bac donc je ne posterai pas avant un moment, je m'en excuse d'avance mais c'est ainsi...

Reviews ?


	22. La Tour des Enfers

Merci encore pour vos reveiws qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22 : La Tour des Enfers

* * *

Sakura flotte au-dessus de moi, pleurant des larmes imaginaires. Je la regarde stupéfait, pris aussi dans une panique qui m'arrache le cœur, dans cette vision qui me rends malade. Elle vole vers moi gracieusement comme une fine brume, mais aussi avec une certaine prudence, a t-elle peur de ma réaction ? Je n'arrive pas à dire un mot, les yeux grands ouverts, je la fixe incrédule. Alors elle était bien aux Enfers, moi qui espérait tant ne pas la croiser ici. Qu'a t-elle pu traverser en venant ici ? L'ont-ils torturé ? Mes questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête alors qu'elle tend les bras, tremblant un peu. J'avance d'un pas et les caresse, ils sont si blancs, d'un blanc transparent qui n'a plus aucune consistance. Je me rappelle m'être endormi entre eux, de les avoir embrassé.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal, mon estomac se tord, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle doit déjà tout savoir des causes qui l'ont entraîné ici. Elle sait maintenant que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Elle le sait, et cette constatation me rend nerveux. Cependant lorsque je relève les yeux vers les siens, d'un vert extrêmement pâle, je n'y lis que de l'amour. Comment peux-tu encore me regarder ainsi après tout ce que j'ai fais ? Elle effleure mes joues, je ferme les yeux. Je ne sens rien, juste un petit vent frais, une caresse énigmatique à tel point que je me demande s'il je ne l'imagine pas.

« Merci. » Dit-elle.

Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? C'est de ma faute, je t'ai attiré des malheurs comme je l'ai fais de nombreuses fois. Comme je regrette si tu savais, mais les mots ne sortent pas et je me sens misérable. La voir dans cet état me répugne et je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser, même si son regard me dit de ne pas m'en faire, c'est plus fort que moi.

Un grand bruit soudain, juste derrière nous. Je me retourne précipitamment et vois un des corps s'essayant à sortir de son piège éternel. Je suis resté ici trop longtemps. Il tend ses bras squelettiques vers moi, tente de m'attraper. Je le regarde faire, figé, horrifié.

« Ne le regarde pas, Naruto ! Cours ! » Me crie Sakura.

Le damné hurle, suivit de plusieurs, tous semblent se réveiller d'un profond sommeil et mes yeux balayent les murs sans que je m'en rende compte. Mes membres se mettent à trembler lorsque je prends conscience qu'ils commencent à se détacher de leur prison. Je repense à mon rêve, à ses squelettes qui tentaient de m'étouffer, à ce froid qui s'échappait de leurs êtres sans chairs. Ils veulent me tuer, leurs orbites vides, leurs hurlements de désespoir veulent goûter à ma chair, souhaitent toucher une dernière fois une chaleur humaine. Je suis paralysé, pris de pitié, j'aimerais leur donner ce qu'ils espèrent tant mais...

« COURS ! ILS VONT TE TUER ! »

La voix de Sakura me ramène sur terre, et je prends mes jambes à mon cou. L'un d'eux me retient, et d'une force phénoménale, m'empêche de faire un pas de plus. Je tente de me dégager mais bientôt ils m'encerclent. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. J'aurais dû écouter Sasuke et Sakura : ne pas les regarder. Comme dans mon rêve. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, les secondes s'écoulent trop vite, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, que l'un d'eux se met à m'étouffer, entourant mon cou de ses bras décharnés. Sakura se met entre la horde et moi, et leur hurle en pleurant de reculer. J'ai peur, mon cœur bat vite. Je n'ai pas d'allié ici. Sasuke ne viendra pas me sauver, je n'ai plus mon couteau, et Madara pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre si ce n'est d'autres démons. Sakura ne peut rien faire dans l'état actuel où elle est. Eux ont un corps, pas elle.

Je rouvre les yeux et me débats comme je peux. Je ne peux pas mourir ici, je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que j'aille à la Tour Inversée récupérer le pacte noir de Sasuke.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Ils n'ont pas de raison, ça ne sert à rien de leur hurler des ordres. Je perds mon souffle et accroche les os qui tente de me tuer. Je n'ai pas assez de force. Sakura me crie quelque chose, et me montre une direction. Le chien...il me court toujours après. Merde ! Il a pu se débarrasser du couteau, son orbite est en sang, et ses crocs gigantesques n'ont qu'un souhait : celui de me déchiqueter. Sa rage écrase les damnés. Il les écarte en plusieurs coups de griffes, son œil rouge fou m'affole. Je préférais finir étrangler par un de ses corps squelettique que dévorer par ce monstre. Plus il s'approche, plus mon cœur bat irrégulièrement, j'ai mal, ma respiration se saccade, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de me défendre.

« Naruto ! » Hurle Sakura encore et encore.

Ses mains sont devant sa bouche, elle est effrayée, elle regarde dans tous les sens, semblant chercher une solution. Mais l'énorme chien ne cesse sa progression démente, et les quelques secondes qui me paraissent des heures d'angoisses touchent à leurs termes. Les damnés se sont réfugiés dans leurs murs, ou bien sont complétement démembrés, des os jonchent le sol, brisés. Leurs cris déchirent le silence qui a brouillé mon esprit. Je ne vois que la mort dans le reflet de son œil rouge sang. Tous les sons deviennent sourds, alors que le monstre est devant moi sur ses deux pattes arrières, semblant se tenir debout, penché sur moi, féroce, dangereux.

Je ferme les yeux, attendant ma sentence. Je vais mourir.

_« M'aurais-tu oublié, gamin ? »_ Murmure une voix grave au fin fond de mes entrailles.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent sur deux immenses grilles. Deux yeux carmins brillants me fixent dans le noir complet, reflétés par l'eau calme à mes pieds. Cette vision coupe ma respiration, apeuré et soulagé à la fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais ressentir face à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais pensé en ce moment même. L'attente de la mort m'a rendu léthargique, je fixe mon sauveur et, inconsciemment, laisse mes larmes de frayeurs coulées sur mes joues.

« Kyuubi... »

« _Maître_ Kyuubi, sale gosse. » Me répond t-il. « Alors comme ça tu as peur d'un misérable chien des Enfers...pathétique. Devant Cerbère, tu ferais dans ton froc. »

Lui et ses remarques acides, je n'ai même pas la volonté de m'emporter. Je tombe à genoux, cédant à mes tremblements. Je fixe mes mains, moites, me sens impuissant, encore une fois. Puis mes yeux s'écarquillent en pensant à Sakura...je l'ai laissé là-bas ! Comment...je...? Calme-toi Naruto, reprends-toi. Si je suis ici, c'est que j'ai disparu des Enfers ? Ou bien...le démon aurait...arrêté le temps ? Je relève la tête vers lui, son sourire carnassier me donne la réponse...

« Je t'avais bien dit que j'existais depuis la fin des temps... »

« La fin...des temps... » Je répète, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris ce que cela implique.

Mais s'il est capable d'arrêter le temps, alors c'est lui qui m'a ouvert ce passage vers les Enfers, cet escaliers en colimaçon de marbre blanc. S'il a ce pouvoir...

« Madara m'a banni, il s'est pris pour le grand Seigneur des Enfers, il a pris ma place mais pas mes pouvoirs. » Ajoute t-il, ses orbes rouges m'hypnotisant, sa colère grandissant à mesure que les mots sortent de sa gueule.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre, incrédule, terrifié. J'ai un lien avec un Seigneur des Enfers, cette idée m'excite et me liquéfie sur place à la fois. Comment Madara a t-il pu s'y prendre pour enfermer un être aussi puissant que Kyuubi ?

« Il veut te tuer pour récupérer ce qu'il n'a pas pu me prendre. » Continu le démon.

La poussière de feu m'enveloppe de nouveau, sortant de tous les pores de ma peau, caressant mon visage avec plus de délicatesse. Elle continue de m'entourer d'une manière sécurisante, et j'inspire profondément tout en fermant les yeux, un léger choc électrique s'insinue dans mes veines, me transforme, me rend fort. Je me sens bien, la peur a laissé place à une confiance que je n'avais pas jusqu'ici, celle d'avoir un pouvoir égale à tous ces créatures et démons que j'ai rencontrés. Alors c'est ça, le pouvoir que le mangeur d'âme veut tant ? Fascinant.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, stupide gamin. »

Je me réveille, le monstre est un instant figé. Le temps est arrêté, je n'aurais pas de meilleure chance. Seulement comment faire ? M'enfuir ? Le tuer ? Oui mais en suis-je capable ? Si je le laisse ainsi, il va sans doute nous poursuivre de nouveau. Il faut que je l'achève avant que Kyuubi ne laisse le temps reprendre son cours.

« Naruto ! Vite fais quelque chose ! » S'exclame une voix au-dessus de moi.

Sakura. Apparemment les âmes ne sont pas prises dans ce temps qui se suspend, après tout le temps ne les concerne plus, puisqu'elles ont l'éternité. Je respire enfin en la voyant puis me tourne vers le monstre. Dans combien de secondes va t-il se remettre à bouger ?

« Que dois-je faire ? » Dis-je tout haut.

La panique commence à m'envahir, je me mets à trembler. Je n'ai plus de couteau, je ne peux donc pas le transpercer, et je me vois mal lui briser la nuque, il est trop grand et je n'imagine même pas les kilos de muscles qu'il doit avoir sous sa fourrure noire. Un grognement me tire de mes pensées, je vois l'œil rouge se mouvoir tournant dans tous les sens. Avec lenteur il prend le contrôle de ses membres, et doucement ses crocs s'allongent dans un sourire fou. J'ai arrêté de respirer et le fixe la peur coulant dans mes veines comme un puissant poison.

« Naruto ! »

Il s'abaisse et je reste paralysé, me noyant dans la couleur sang de son œil.

« NARUTO ! »

Sa patte, griffes sorties, se balance en arrière. Il veut me décapiter d'un coup. Je déglutis difficilement, une boule dans ma gorge.

« NARUTO UZUMAKI ! BOUGE TON CUL ET ATTRAPE ÇA, INCAPABLE ! » Fulmine Sakura les poings serrés.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers elle, me réveillant de ma torpeur, elle me montre un des os des damnés du doigt. Ceux que le chien a déchiqueté en voulant m'attraper. Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers le colosse, il n'a pas encore repris totalement ses capacités. Ses puissantes pattes sont engourdies, il a encore du mal à les bouger correctement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, me claque les joues et cours sans attendre vers un des os qui gît misérablement à terre, j'en prends un bout tranchant, sûrement brisé en deux par la force du chien. Le grognement se fait plus intense, alors que je saisis mon arme d'une main. Je devine qu'il est juste derrière moi, il n'aura pas mis longtemps à recouvrer le contrôle de ses muscles. J'inspire et expire profondément, ne pas céder à la panique.

Je me retourne et ne vois que les crocs prêts à me dévorer. Il frappe, n'attendant pas une seconde de plus. Je ferme les yeux, pris de frayeur, mon instinct de survie reprend le dessus, je tend le tranchant de l'os droit devant moi. Un silence, un hurlement de douleur, de démence, un long cri d'agonie. Je n'ai pas mal, je ne sens rien. Je rouvre les paupières, une matière rouge m'entourant telle un bouclier impénétrable. Je lâche précipitamment l'os qui s'est planté dans la poitrine de l'animal, le sang se met à couler de la plaie, s'imprègne dans sa fourrure. Il est sur ses deux pattes arrières et sa gueule tournée vers le plafond pousse un profond cri de souffrance.

« Naruto ! Il faut courir ! La Tour inversée n'est pas loin, suis-moi ! » Me dit Sakura apeurée par la bête.

Je suis son conseil, me faufile derrière le chien en faisant attention à ne pas regarder sur les côtés. Je ne veux pas sentir une nouvelle fois la froideur de ces êtres squelettiques sur moi. Je cours à la suite de Sakura qui flotte devant moi, regardant par tous les côtés. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante et la migraine tambourine mon cerveau, me frappe comme un marteau sur la tempe. Je en sais pas où je vais, mes jambes se font plus molles à mesure que j'avance, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tomber à n'importe quel moment.

Sakura m'arrête soudainement, j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle, mais ne réussis qu'à trembler davantage. Mes mains appuyées sur mes genoux, la tête tournée vers le sol, je tente comme je peux de me calmer.

« Naruto, nous y sommes. » Me murmure doucement Sakura.

Elle est penchée sur moi, une main blanche effleurant mon dos voûté. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, si pâle et acquiesce. Lorsqu'enfin je relève le visage, le spectacle me coupe la respiration. Alors c'est ça, la Tour Inversée...cela ressemble à une abîme, une abîme de feu, de cendre.

Je me redresse et m'avance un peu pour mesurer la profondeur de cette Tour qui s'enfonce dans le sol. Les parois semblent être dorées à la lumière des flammes, où se trouvent des escaliers sans fin tout comme celui qui m'a fait descendre aux Enfers. Il n'y a rien au centre, juste du noir, une chute éternelle, cette Tour est vide.

« Où sont...? » Je demande sans pouvoir me détacher de ce gouffre.

« Il faut descendre. » Me dit-elle.

Je la suis alors qu'elle flotte vers la première marche des escaliers. Prudemment, regardant partout autour d'elle, elle me fait signe que la voie est libre. Sans un mot je lui emboîte le pas, et une main glissant sur la rampe, je descends lentement, les marches sont étroites et je ne manque pas d'en louper quelques unes. Sakura me traite de maladroit et m'ordonne plusieurs fois de vite me relever.

Cela me semble sans fin, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Nous passons devant de nombreuses portes, Sakura me met en garde, il ne faut pas que j'en touche les poignées. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ne tente rien, courant toujours derrière elle, attentif à tout bruit suspect, jetant quelques coups d'œil dans mon dos. Mon cœur bat la chamade, voulant s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, je pose une main sur ma poitrine, essayant de le calmer, geste inutile je le sais. Mes jambes deviennent de plus en plus lourdes, ma vue se brouille. Quand arrivera t-on ? Quand pourrais-je enfin retourner à la surface ? J'ai peur, et je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de partir d'ici mais pas sans le pacte noir de Sasuke. Alors je prends sur moi, et continue ma descente, m'enfonçant dans le noir le plus profond, éclairé par quelques torches enflammées. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tunnel, dans un de ses films historiques. Je ferme un instant les yeux, mais les rouvre immédiatement quand je me sens tomber en avant.

« Fais attention. » M'avertis Sakura, une mine inquiète sur son visage blafard.

J'ai failli louper une marche. Je reprends mon souffle, un peu difficilement. Quand soudain mon cœur s'arrête, j'entends des voix, des suppliques, des prières, des cris, des sanglots. J'écarquille les yeux, et ma respiration se fait à nouveau saccadée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sakura regarde partout autour d'elle, toujours en alerte. Je l'interroge du regard, effrayé comme jamais, je me demande si je ne deviens pas fou.

« Ce sont les âmes châtiées. Ils sont tout en bas, subissant d'atroces tortures. » M'explique mon guide.

J'entrouvre la bouche, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Cet endroit...est le pire de mes cauchemars. Je reste un instant à les écouter, mais n'en comprends pas un mot. Tout comme les âmes que j'ai rencontrés en venant ici, il y a plusieurs langues, dialectes différents. Oui dialectes...j'en ai bien l'impression, des âmes sont sûrement là depuis le début du monde. Je frissonne et me secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à ressentir de la pitié pour eux. Je fais un pas, tenant comme je le peux sur mes jambes, ma volonté retrouvée, et Sakura acquiesce en souriant. Oui, nous devons continuer, sinon nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien.

Je me bouche les oreilles, me mords les lèvres et tente de me concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle je suis descendu ici. Sasuke. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, je ne dois pas paniquer, sans ça je serais fichu. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois très profondément puis ouvre les yeux pour voir Sakura qui me fixe inquiète. Les cris se font plus fort, certains même se mettent à chanter des incantations, des prières. Je fais un pas, un autre et fais signe à Sakura de reprendre le chemin, mais trop tard...

« Naruto ! Ils nous suivent ! » Me hurle t-elle en agitant ses bras vers le haut.

Je lève les yeux et les écarquille de frayeur. Des êtres casqués, portant de lourdes armures, ils ont l'air humain et cela m'étonne. Quand ils nous aperçoivent, ils se mettent à balancer leurs larges épées sur leurs épaules de métales, poussant des cris qui n'ont rien d'humain, des grondements qui semblent résonner du fond de leurs coquilles d'acier. Je commence à comprendre, lorsque j'entrevois dans les fentes de l'un d'eux. Rien, le néant.

Des armures vides nous poursuivent et ne vont pas tarder à nous rattraper.

« On se dépêche ! »

Tout en tremblant, je suis Sakura, regardant de nombreuses fois en arrière. Malgré leurs imposantes armures, les soldats de métal sont rapides, trop rapides à mon goût. J'ai du mal à courir droit, et trébuche, je peste contre moi-même. J'ai déjà affronté un chien des enfers, pourquoi pas des soldats vides. Enfin, alors que je les sens de plus en plus près de nous, nous arrivons à l'endroit recherché. Une énorme porte, haute de peut-être six mètres se dresse fièrement devant nous. Je la fixe éberlué, la bouche entrouverte, me demandant comment on va bien pouvoir entrer. Sakura m'appelle, et je la vois devant une petite ouverture cacher dans la première plus imposante. Les cris métalliques se font de plus en plus proches, alors je ne perds pas de temps et me précipite à l'intérieur, poussant l'épaisse porte de bronze. Soudain, une gigantesque épée passe dans l'embrasure, je hurle, la lame n'est pas passée loin de mon visage.

« Continue de pousser ! » M'ordonne Sakura juste derrière moi.

De l'autre côté, ils sont nombreux à tenter d'ouvrir la porte, frappant sans s'arrêter. Leur force est telle que je vois le bronze trembler. Trois épées de plus se faufilent dans l'embrasure de la petite entrée, je pousse comme je peux, mais n'ai pas assez de force pour les rejeter en arrière. Mon sang afflue dans mes muscles, mais seul contre une puissante armée, je ne peux absolument rien, et me sens céder sous la fatigue. J'ai envie de pleurer de colère contre moi-même, alors que plusieurs mains d'aciers pénètrent de notre côté. Je ne peux pas perdre ici, je m'adosse à la porte et pousse comme je peux, m'essoufflant, la sueur coulant de sur mon front. L'effort est intense et ma peur grandit.

Je regarde droit devant moi, et suis stupéfait par les milliards d'étagères, de rayons qui se suivent les unes des autres, pleines de vieux parchemins semblant avoir été rangé minutieusement. On dirait une énorme bibliothèque, contenant des siècles et des siècles d'archives et de vies. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, le pacte noir de Sasuke est ici. J'y suis presque et je suis à deux doigts de céder.

Pas question.

Je fronce les sourcils, et ferme les yeux. J'ai toujours le démon renard de mon côté, je n'ai pas encore tout donné. Je sens déjà le feu de particule envahir mes veines et me donner une force nouvelle. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je croise ceux dérouté de Sakura. L'aura rouge m'entoure et semble m'aider à elle seule à repousser l'ennemi. Je fais un pas en arrière, mes paumes posées à plat sur le bronze et, presque sans effort, la porte se ferme dans un fracas assourdissant. Je tombe, laissant mes jambes trembler et mes poumons se remplir d'air. Je n'en peux plus. J'essuie mon front avec le bas de mon pull, et me relève lentement. Je vois bien la mine interrogative de Sakura, mais n'ai pas envie de lui répondre sur le phénomène qui vient de se produire sous ses yeux ébahis.

« Le pacte...où est-il ? » Je lui demande à bout de souffle.

Elle ouvre puis referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, semblant se remettre de ses émotions. Je m'engouffre dans les rayons de l'immense bibliothèque, ce sont tous des pactes. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ceux des démons, mais ceux des personnes qui comme moi ont scellé leurs âmes en échange d'un vœu. Mon regard fait un tour circulaire, et je cherche où pourrait se trouver les pactes noirs. Je me mets à courir entre les hautes étagères, lis les étiquettes, apparemment tout est rangé en ordre alphabétique. Soudain, Sakura passe devant moi :

« Ils sont tout au fond, dans une pièce grillagées. » Me dit-elle.

Je cours derrière elle, et après de longues minutes où je redoute qu'une autre créature n'arrive et me saute dessus pour me tuer. J'observe partout autour de nous, effrayé comme jamais. Le silence qui y règne est pire encore que les hurlements des âmes châtiées. Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes devant de hauts grillages, je ne peux rien voir à travers. Il doit bien y avoir une entrée, je la cherche des yeux, et ne voit qu'une échelle dont les barreaux sont rouillés, menaçant de s'effriter à tout moment. Puis un déclique :

« Ne me dis pas...qu'il faut grimper ? » Dis-je tournant lentement la tête vers Sakura.

Je montre l'échelle du doigt et elle acquiesce en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas te suivre ici, les âmes et les démons ne peuvent pas pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il y a un sceau qui a brûler vif tout ceux qui ont déjà tenté... »

« Des humains...aussi ? » Je demande en déglutissant.

« Je...je ne sais pas...aucun humain avant toi...ont...enfin... » Balbutie t-elle.

Ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde...je prends une grande inspiration et fixe les barreaux orangés par la rouille. Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, je dois continuer. Je serre les poings et me dirige d'un pas lourd d'appréhension vers la seule entrée de ma destination finale. Je peux réussir, c'est la dernière étape, je ne suis plus loin de rendre son âme à Sasuke.

Sasuke. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Il m'a promis une autre promenade sur la plage de Konoha, il n'a pas intérêt à se défiler. Je souris faiblement à cette pensée. Le visage du démon qui a partagé quelques mois de ma vie me vient à l'esprit, me redonnant du courage. Je suis venu eux Enfers pour le sauver à mon tour, il est temps de faire mes preuves, de lui montrer que tout comme lui, je suis capable de le protéger.

Je pose une main sur la première barre de l'échelle et commence doucement mon ascension.

« Naruto ! » M'interpelle Sakura.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, et la vois les mains jointes m'implorant du regard.

« Ne meurs pas. »

Je hoche la tête tout en souriant.

« Encore désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire, Sakura. » Je lui avoue, le visage à nouveau tourné vers la prison de fer.

« Va, au lieu de culpabiliser pour rien. » Déclare t-elle. « Je suis contente d'avoir été assez importante à tes yeux, pour que tu veuilles donner ton âme en échange de la mienne. Merci, merci mille fois. »

Pourtant je sens que sa voix vacille un peu, je sais que jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner ce que j'ai fais, même si cela m'a permis de rencontrer Sasuke. Même si aujourd'hui mon passé m'est apparu plus clair, en ce qui concerne mes parents, mes origines, ma malédiction, le démon Kyuubi. Je ne regrette rien, juste de ne pas avoir pu sauver Sakura. Je ferme douloureusement les paupières et reprends mon escalade.

Mes mains deviennent rapidement orange et je me retiens de les frotter contre mon pantalon. Soudain un barreau cède sous mon poids alors que je venais d'y poser un pied. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et je reprends mon calme en mettant un genoux sur la barre d'au-dessus. Poussant sur mes bras j'arrive à avoir un certain équilibre et finis par arriver en haut de la tour de grillages. Je me penche au dessus d'un énorme trou noir, d'où s'échappe de l'air. Régulièrement, le courant d'air m'aspire et quelques secondes d'après me projette en arrière. Mes cheveux suivent le mouvement, voltigeant autour de mon visage.

Je fronce les sourcils. On dirait...une respiration, non un ronflement ? Mon souffle se met à saccader alors que je me rends compte qu'en bas, il y a sûrement quelque chose qui m'attend. J'écarquille les yeux quand un sifflement me parvient aux oreilles. Oui, il y a bien une créature qui dort en bas de ce sombre gouffre. Je frissonne me demandant ce que ça peut être, imaginant les pires êtres fantastiques. Peut-être un autre chien des Enfers, ou bien un serpent géant. Je déglutis et mes lèvres se mettent à trembloter.

« Qu'attends-tu gamin ? Descends. » M'ordonne quelqu'un que je commence à connaître.

Le démon renard. Il doit savoir lui.

« Qu'est...qu'est-ce qu'il y a...là-dedans ? » Je demande à haute voix.

Je l'entends ricaner.

« Moi aussi, ça m'étonne que Madara l'est enfermé là. Apparemment, il ne te sous-estime pas, tu devrais en être fier. »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte, et lui pose la question avec plus de fermeté bien que je sens que ma gorge se fait soudainement sèche.

« Le gardien des Enfers lui-même. » Il se remet à rire, me laissant me décomposer à sa réponse.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, et passe une main pleine de rouille dans mes cheveux. Madara avait donc tout prévu, il savait que j'arriverai jusque dans cette tour de grillage. Je me retiens de rire de ma propre malchance, et mon désarroi. Si je saute, je serais dévoré, si je ne saute pas ce sera une autre créature qui s'en chargera, dans les cas je mourrai. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être aussi pessimiste, mais la panique me prend doucement me faisant trembler violemment. Fuir ou ne pas fuir, les deux auront le même résultat. Seulement je ne dois pas abandonner, il faut que je pense à Sasuke, à Sakura, aux sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ça...ça ce n'est rien.

J'inspire tout en fermant les yeux, monte les derniers barreaux et me dresse debout, face contre le vide et la peur qui me hante. Le courant d'air est plus fort, et je manque de tomber en arrière, mes mèches blondes sont emportées par le vent, s'emmêlant autour de mon crâne, ma veste claquant dans mon dos. Je respire une dernière fois, lève un pied dans le vide et saute dans le néant.

La chute est longue, plus longue qu'elle n'aurait dû être vu le temps que j'ai mis à monter sur cette échelle rouillée. Je n'entends que mon cœur qui bat comme un diable, le sang qui frappe dans mes tempes comme un marteau piqueur. Le ronflement résonne dans le noir, Cerbère dort toujours, ne se doutant pas que je suis là. J'atterris sur le dos, et sens de la poussière s'envoler, j'éternue tout en me remettant sur le ventre. Sous mes doigts, une épaisse couche de grains de poussière, je ne vois absolument rien et tâte un peu avant de me relever. A l'instant même où mon dos est droit, trois paires d'yeux jaune me fixent intensément. Ils brillent de leur propre lumière, m'éclairant par leur seule puissance.

La respiration est alors plus forte, et leur haleine me donne la migraine et une envie irrépressible de vomir. Je fais la grimace et mets un bras devant mon nez. Leurs babines claquent sous leur crocs tranchants, et je crois voir des sourires sur chacune de leurs gueules. Je suis paralysé et n'arrive pas à faire un pas, je ne peux pas reculé et pourtant ce que je souhaite le plus au monde en ce moment même serait de fuir. Je prends sur moi et regarde autour de moi, cherchant une arme, quelque chose qui pourrait tenir ces trois têtes à distance.

Cerbère se lève, frappant de ses gigantesques pattes le sol poussiéreux, me masquant toute visibilité qui m'est déjà fortement réduite. Ma respiration se fait en saccade, je suis fatigué, j'ai peur, je ne vois rien, à part ces énormes orbes jaunes qui n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de mon état pitoyable de panique. Je me sens mal, tout mon sang rejette cet endroit. Je me retrouve à genoux, et traîne par terre dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, je fouille dans la poussière, me piquant les yeux et m'arrachant quelques larmes. L'énorme chien à trois têtes avance dangereusement vers moi, lentement, il renifle et guette autour de lui. Serait-ce possible qu'il ne voit pas non plus à cause des particules de poussières ?

J'agite alors mes bras dans le sol, et me dissimule derrière le brouillard de poudre grise. Quand soudain je me coupe, je pousse un petit cri que je retiens trop tard. Je sens déjà la présence plus proche d'une des tête de Cerbère, et me déplace alors vers l'endroit où je me suis blessé. Au touché, je caresse une surface froide, lisse. Je souris faiblement, de mes doigts je recherche un manche où quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de tenir et balancer la lame. Mais alors que j'allais enfin atteindre le bout de mon arme, la queue rugueuse et écailleuse du monstre me projette violemment en arrière. Je me prends le grillage qui me griffe la nuque, et hurle de douleur en sentant que quelque de froid a légèrement pénétrer l'arrière de ma cuisse.

L'odeur du sang le guide jusqu'à moi, je sens émaner de lui l'envie de tuer. Ses crocs sortent de leurs babines trouvant peut-être le jeu trop facile.

« Chante lui quelque chose, imbécile. » Me gronde Kyuubi.

J'écarquille les yeux, j'ai dû mal entendre et exclame un « Quoi ? » stupéfait qui résonne dans la pièce.

« Une berceuse, un chant de noël, n'importe quoi ! » Continue t-il.

Le souffle puant des trois têtes fouettent mes joues et mes narines, je tente de me libérer du grillages qui a sans doute fait d'affreux accrocs à ma veste. Une langue rugueuse vient me lécher la jambe, là où le sang de ma blessure coule. Je hurle à nouveau.

« Ne me dis pas que tu chantes faux ! »

« Je suis à deux doigts de crever et tu veux déjà que je chante mes funérailles ! » Je cris à l'adresse du démon qui, j'ai l'impression, se fout de ma gueule à un moment inopportun.

« C'est ta seule chance, gamin ! »

Le silence, alors que dans la panique je cherche une chanson, je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça va me sauver, mais tant pis. Je ferme les yeux et prie :

« U-une souris verte...q-qui courait dans l'herbe...je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs... »

A ma plus grande surprise, Cerbère s'arrête lentement, semblant se figer sous ma voix. Je continue, un peu plus fort et plus doucement :

« Ces messieurs me disent...tr-trempez-la dans l'huile, trempez-la dans l'eau, ça fera un escargot...tout chaud... »

« Ne t'arrête pas tant qu'il ne s'est pas endormi. » Me conseille Kyuubi.

Je reprends alors confiance et me remets à chanter un air que tout le monde connaît et que j'ai appris au collège, tout en m'agitant dans tous les sens pour me dégager.

« Je rêvais...d'un autre monde où la terre serait ronde, où la lune serait blonde, et la vie serait féconde... »

Je décide d'enlever ma veste et saute à terre, tenant mon pantalon trempé par la salive de Cerbère.

« Je dormais à poing fermés...je ne voyais plus en pied, je rêvais réalité, ma réalité... »

Je me tiens la cuisse me retenant de crier de douleur, et continue de chanter tout en tâtant, cherchant un sortie.

« Je rêvais d'une autre terre qui resterais un mystère, une terre moins terre à terre, oui je voulais tout foutre en l'air...je marchais les yeux fermés... »

J'en oublie la moitié des paroles, mais la chante avec des « lalala » passent partout. Je ne vois pas mieux que tout à l'heure, mais jette un coup d'œil à la masse noire qui s'est empaffée juste derrière moi. Au cas où je ne m'arrête pas de fredonner un air que j'invente au fur et à mesure, qui non seulement l'endort, mais me détend aussi un peu.

Après plusieurs de minutes de recherches infructueuse, des flammes jaillissent, me faisant sursauter, je scrute autour de moi, ne sachant pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Une autre créature ? Un démon ? Je me retourne et vérifie que le monstre à trois têtes est toujours profondément endormi. Les torches, maintenant allumées, me donnent enfin le pouvoir de voir où je vais, je suis en plein centre de la pièce, qui est fait comme d'une tanière. Les grilles grimpent, se chevauchent vers le haut là d'où j'ai sauté, dont même la lumière n'arrive pas à m'éclairer.

J'ai le sentiment d'être emprisonné, et ne vois pas où peuvent être les pactes noirs. Je me mords les lèvres, et vais vers les parois, quand tout d'un coup des applaudissement retentissent...venant d'en haut. Je lève les yeux, et aperçois une ombre. Elle saute et atterris lestement sur ses deux jambes, et alors qu'il redresse son visage, je le reconnais.

« Le mangeur d'âme... » Je murmure, les yeux étrécis par la frayeur.

Il sourit malicieusement, se penche même pour me saluer.

« Jolie prestation. » Déclare t-il en ne cachant pas son amusement. « Je suis époustouflé que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici, mais il est vrai qu'avoir un seigneur des Enfers de son côté est un sacré avantage. »

Je fronce les sourcils et fais un pas en arrière.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez... »

« Et moi je sais ce que tu veux... » Me coupe t-il tout en me montrant un rouleau noir, dont s'échappe une légère couleur bleue, brillant les contours, voulant prendre la fuite de ce parchemin maudit.

« L'âme de Sasuke... »

Ses yeux noirs se réduisent en deux fentes et son sourire se fait plus large. Mon cœur pèse lourd dans ma poitrine alors que je devine ce que Madara attend de moi : Un échange.

* * *

Auteur Dégénérée : Alors ? On avance ou pas ?  
Conscience : o_O" Mais qu'est-ce que t'as depuis quelques temps toi ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : =D De l'inspiration ma très chère !  
Sasu : C'est dangereux...  
Naru : -" Franchement la souris verte...t'as pas pu trouver mieux ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Ben j'ai cherché pas mal de temps, et me suis demandé qu'est-ce que je chanterais si j'étais dans un tel état de panique...et voilà !  
Conscience : è_é  
Auteur Dégénérée : . Pardon...  
Sasu : Et je n'apparais pas une seule fois...  
Naru : Oui mais je pense très fortement à toi ! ^^  
Sasu : =_= Ne dis pas ça comme si ça suffisait !

XD reviews ?


	23. Seigneurs des Enfers

**Fiction :** Mon Enfer, C'est Toi

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru (résurrection !)

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Eh oui, la vie est moche, hein ?

**P'tit Mot :** Oui, ahem, je sais j'ai été longue, bon ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bon que les précédents je m'en excuse d'avance, d'autant que je ne l'ai pas corrigé, oui je sais je manque de rigueur, mais la rentrée, les cours...enfin, vous savez XD. Bref, la voilà, la suite. Je vous remercies chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout que oui, c'est la fin, nous nous retrouverons pour l'épilogue ce week end, je l'espère. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Seigneurs des Enfers

* * *

Il s'était réfugié dans un tombeau. Il ne sait lequel, mais cela importait peu, sa blessure l'inquiétait. Seul contre tous, Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne pouvait que fuir. Le manque de concentration allait sans doute le tuer car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Naruto, cet humain qui avait changé son cœur et sa vie. Il ferme les yeux, juste un instant, fronçant les sourcils. L'entaille que Sai lui a faite durant leur combat saignait et le brûlait, il fait une grimace et y porte sa main, voulant calmer la douleur en appuyant doucement dessus, geste pouvant paraître inutile.

Soudain des bruits de pas, des démons approchaient. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Naruto devait déjà avoir atteint la salle noire, là où sont entreposés les pactes. Cette chose qui avait détruit son âme, mais qui lui avait permis de trouver une raison de vivre. La plus belle âme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Et dire qu'il n'aurait pu le rencontrer deux cents ans plus tôt. Il sourit doucement en pensant à lui, mais les grognements des géants chiens noirs le ramènent à la dure réalité.

Celle de sa fuite.

Il s'engage alors plus profondément dans le tombeau, la pièce est sombre, des énormes toiles d'araignées brillent entre les poutres de marbre gris. Sasuke se cache derrière l'une d'elle, dissimulant le mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration saccadée. Les intrus avancent de plus en plus vite, ou alors est-ce le temps qu'il lui paraît trop court ? Ils vont le trouver, il en est certain. Regardant de tout côté, il cherche une solution. Ses pouvoirs sont trop faibles, il est arrivé à sa limite, le démon sait qu'il ne pourra pas en sortir indemne.

Mais pour Naruto, pour pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie avec lui, Sasuke s'est promis de ne pas mourir. Peut-être pour prouver à son ange que sa malédiction ne l'atteindra jamais, oui sans doute. Il sourit doucement :

« Il n'y a pas un instant où mes pensées ne sont pas pour lui, pense t-il avec un léger amusement. »

Soudain le hurlement d'une armure vide résonne dans le tombeau. Ils sont là, ça y est. Ses yeux noirs se mettent à briller d'un éclat rouge, les toiles reflétant cette soudaine énergie la rendant encore plus surnaturelle. Détermination, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, et le combat n'est pas terminé.

Un échange, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et une larme coule lentement sur ma joue, signe de ma fatigue. Je me redresse autant que la blessure à ma cuisse me le permette, quand je me rends compte que celle-ci est déjà soignée. J'écarquille les yeux, et fixe le mangeur d'âme avec un étonnement non feint.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il amusé. »

Il sourit encore, et l'envie de le frapper me prend aux tripes. Cependant je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, la peur m'en empêche ainsi que mes membres trop lourds. Si seulement je pouvais juste me saisir du pacte et m'enfuir. Mais j'ai déjà perdu tout mon optimisme, ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Aux Enfers, rien ne tourne bien. Je fronce les sourcils et le scrute avec toute la haine que j'ai pour ce monstre. Il penche la tête sur le côté, et mime un air innocent.

« Tu n'aimes pas Sasuke au point de me donner un Seigneur des Enfers ? Demande t-il avec une petite voix guillerette. »

Ce type m'énerve, son attitude, ses réactions enfantines, et cette façon de me prendre pour un idiot fini. Tout en lui me répugne. Je serre les poings et la mâchoire. Je sais ce qui se passera si je lui donne ce qu'il veut :

« Je mourrai. »

Sasuke me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Ses yeux noirs s'arrondissent. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et semble réfléchir à vive allure. Si je meurs ici, Sasuke ne me le pardonnera jamais, et nous aurons traversé toutes ces épreuves pour rien. De plus j'ai promis à Sakura de ne pas perdre la vie. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, il va falloir que je me batte. Je déglutis et me traite mentalement d'imbécile, me battre contre un démon, un Seigneur des Enfers qui plus est. Je crois que je vais devenir fou, fou de colère de me sentir aussi vulnérable et faible.

Je ne suis qu'un agneau qu'on a jeté dans la fosse aux crocodiles.

Je ferme les yeux, il ne faut pas que je perde confiance, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça.

« Tu as raison, déclare soudainement le mangeur d'âme, ne perds pas espoir. »

Il se met à rire et une boule de feu est projeté vers moi. Mon cœur s'arrête, et je me souviens de bouger à temps. Je cours vers la lame que j'avais trouvé plus tôt, et m'en saisis sans aucune hésitation. Là, il s'agit d'un monstre avec une apparence humaine, pas d'un gigantesque chien à trois têtes, ou de squelettes prisonniers dans un mur éternel.

Je sais où frapper. Le cœur, la tête, où bien les poumons. Les démons ont sans doute les mêmes points vitaux que les humains, non ? Je soulève l'étrange arme de la poussière et la découvre pour la première fois. La lame n'est pas droite, ayant une forme d'éclair qui la rend quelque peu impressionnante. Le manche est fait d'un cuire très vieux, au point qu'il se déchire par endroits. Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds, et mon cœur bat vite, comme si cette épée m'avait été destiné. Je me sens comme un enfant qui joue au soldat, excité comme jamais, la détermination et le courage courant dans mes veines.

Je la tends vers le Seigneur des Enfers, non sans trembler.

Il ne rit plus. Ses lèvres se sont affaissées dans une moue dégoûtée.

« C'est bien pour ça que je déteste les humains...vous êtes bien trop naïf. »

De sa main gantée de noire, il forme une nouvelle flamme. Ses yeux se réduisent à nouveau en deux fentes, l'envie de me voir cramer vivant dans un cercle de feu le rend impatient, et il n'attend pas plus longtemps. Trois projectiles de flammes partent de tout côté, une en face, l'autre à droite et la dernière à ma gauche. Je suis pris au piège, je ne peux pas bouger. Je jure entre mes dents, et me sens de nouveau impuissant.

Quand le bouclier de particules rouges m'entoure et réduise les boules de feu à néant, je me mets à sourire avec fierté, sans m'en rendre compte.

Oui, je peux le faire. De l'insolence, ce n'est pas ce qu'il me manque.

« Où est passé la poule mouillée de tout à l'heure, gamin ? Me fait une voix grave du fond de sa cage. »

Je grogne pour la forme, ne quittant pas mon ennemi des yeux et il se met à rire, j'avoue que la présence du démon me soulage d'un poids énorme et me rassure. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que de le lui dire, il pourrait m'en reparler durant cinquante ans.

Je ne quitte pas Madara du regard, guettant le moindre geste de sa part. Il me fait un sourire narquois, et la confiance que j'avais réussis à emmagasiner s'évanouit peu à peu. Il a quelque chose derrière la tête, ses yeux noirs me disent clairement que je n'ai aucune chance.

Je le sais, même si mes jambes ont cessé de trembler, même si la migraine s'est envolée, même si ma respiration est plus profonde et plus calme...

Est-ce que j'ai réellement le pouvoir de gagner contre un Seigneur des Enfers ?

Non, pas tout seul en tout cas, et heureusement je ne le suis pas. Alors je me penche un peu sur mes deux jambes et me concentre du mieux que je peux. J'ai pu le faire contre les armures vides, il suffit de croire en moi. Encore une fois, il faut que j'invoque le pouvoir du Seigneur des Enfers qui séjourne en mon corps. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, de toute manière il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant il me faut faire face avec toute la dignité qu'un être humain est capable.

Je ne mourrai pas...du moins pas aussi facilement que ce démon le pense.

« Décidé, alors...fait-il. Très bien, ça n'aurait pas été amusant autrement. »

Cette fois-ci il se lance vers moi avec une rapidité telle que mes yeux n'arrivent pas à le suivre, et soudain je me sens projeté vers l'avant. Une douleur dans le dos me fait clairement comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Écrasé à plat ventre sur le sol, je mords la poussière et me mets à tousser violemment.

« Montre moi ce regard si déterminé de tout à l'heure... »

Il est juste derrière moi. Je fronce les sourcils et tente de pointer mon arme vers lui, quand je me rends compte avec effroi que je l'ai lâchée dans ma chute. Un blanc dans ma tête alors que je serre mes poings. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et il est trop tard, je n'ai pas le temps de me redresser et de me défendre que déjà il me tire les cheveux, penchant brutalement ma tête en arrière tout près de son visage satisfait. Je grimace en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide me lécher l'oreille.

« Dis-moi, t'a t-il touché là ? Me demande t-il d'une voix grave. »

Je le repousse autant que mes bras me le permettent. Il se met à rire doucement et réapparaît juste devant moi en une fraction de seconde. J'écarquille les yeux de terreur, son visage est déformé par la haine, son sourire démoniaque réussit à m'effrayer et mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tout ça finisse, mais le temps semble s'être arrêté. Le noir de ses yeux devient rouge sang, d'un rouge plus profond que ceux de Kyuubi.

J'aperçois mon arme dans la poussière et tend le bras pour la saisir, je ne touche que le bout de la lame. Le mangeur d'âme m'a vu faire, et sourit en posant son pied sur mon bras. Je gémis de douleur, mais ne me relâche pas et le fixe.

Je me rends compte alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une bête déguisée en être humain. Perfide, menteuse, meurtrière. Il saisit mon menton de ses longs ongles noirs, ma bouche s'entrouvre pris d'une paralysie qui va jusqu'à me glacer le sang. Je me sens comme emprisonné dans un trou noir, hypnotisé par l'horreur et la déchéance de ce monstre.

Il veut me dévorer, se léchant le coin de ses lèvres, me fixant comme on fixe une confiserie, il veut me dévorer...

Je tombe.

Je chute mentalement, perdant mes capacités, aussi vulnérable qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Je hurle, crie, proteste, j'ai mal, j'en peux plus, je vais mourir.

Je vais mourir.

Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke continue de se battre, en vain, il le sait. Il s'essouffle, perd du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Quelque chose ne va pas et il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il trouve Naruto au plus vite. Les armures vides progressent de plus en plus, le coinçant au fin fond du tombeau inconnu. Ici, Sasuke n'a plus aucun moyen de fuir, sinon de détruire le plafond ce qui est impossible vu la profondeur et son état actuel.

Mais il ne peut pas non plus foncer dans le tas comme un imbécile...

Le démon ferme les yeux, inspirant, expirant, tentant de se calmer, de trouver une solution efficace. Facile à dire. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit, sinon une lame aiguisée juste sous son cou. Il pouvait presque entendre l'armure rire, d'une rire vide, caverneux. Oui, il est fait comme un rat.

Une seconde suffit pour lui trancher la gorge.

Une seconde suffit pour s'enfuir et sortir de cet Enfer.

Une seconde qui commençait à devenir étonnement longue.

Sasuke écarquille les yeux, prenant conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il comprend à l'instant même où il sent quelque chose lui tremper les chevilles. Ce tombeau est relié à celui sur Terre.

« Kyuubi...murmure t-il. »

« Lui-même. Répondit le Seigneur des Enfers. »

Le sourire du démon s'élargit, ses crocs dépassant de ses imposantes babines. Si le renard à neuf queues est ici, c'est que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

« Je n'arrive plus à atteindre la conscience de Naruto, Madara l'a hypnotisé. Explique t-il d'un ton rêche. »

Sasuke sourit de manière narquois, il comprend de suite ce que le démon attend de lui.

« Crois-moi, je te déteste, et tu n'as droit à aucun commentaire, fait Kyuubi agacé. »

Le jeune démon ferme les yeux tout en acquiesçant silencieusement.

« Je peux te poser une question, d'abord ? »

Kyuubi ne répond rien, plissant ses énormes orbes rouges.

« Tu nous récupère à la salle noire ? »

Le Seigneur se contenta de grogner avec dédain, et Sasuke sourit. Il se faufile comme une anguille entre les tas de ferrailles immobiles, ses pas résonnants sur le sol de pierre, il court à en perdre haleine, montant les escaliers de colimaçon qui le mène à la sortie du tombeau du Banni. Mais au moment même où il met le pied hors de sa cachette, une hache passe devant ses yeux étrécis par la surprise.

Les gnolls.

Il ne s'y attarde pas, et court dans la direction opposée. C'est sans compter que les créatures souterraine le poursuivent avec acharnement. Il s'essouffle, sautant de toit en toit, essayant de les semer, puis lui vient une idée. Arrivé devant l'allée des damnés, Sasuke se fige un instant, et jette un regard derrière lui. Ils sont bien là, ces espèces de loups sur patte, bavant sur leurs fourrures sales et leurs armures difformes.

Puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, il court sans se retourner, ni regarder sur les côté, ni même écouter les plaintes des corps prisonniers de ce mur maudit. Et les gnolls, bien qu'étant des êtres particulièrement intelligent, ils ont aussi une curiosité maladive, une curiosité qui ne peut que les pousser à fouiner partout autour d'eux. Les quelques regards qu'ils lancent aux cadavres vivants vont suffire à les anéantir.

Les squelettes se jettent sur eux, les emprisonnant dans leurs bras décharnés. Sasuke ne regarde pas, il ne fait qu'entendre que les hurlements, les os qui se tordent et se cassent. Il se demande rien qu'une seconde si Naruto a eut affaire à eux et s'en mord la lèvre de culpabilité. Enfin, il y arrive, la Tour inversée, l'abîme des âmes, le supplice des êtres éternels, la Nuit sans fin. Les noms pour cet endroit sont divers et variés. Il se précipite vers les premières marches et ses pieds semblent voler.

Et alors qu'il entendait les voix suppliantes des fantômes, des jets de lumières blancs s'attaquent à lui, fonçant vers lui tels des énormes mains. Il fronce les sourcils, Madara a donc prévu qu'il intervienne tôt ou tard. Il sourit et évite les esprits mauvais. Ces tentatives n'ont pour but que de lui faire perdre du temps, elles sont faibles et n'ont que très peu d'impact. Sasuke croit pouvoir atteindre la salle noir sans avoir à se battre, quand tout d'un coup l'un de ses longs bras saisit sa cheville.

« Merde ! »

Le démon tente tant bien que mal de s'en débarrasser, quand plusieurs mains énormes l'attrapent, serrant ses membres. Il échappe un autre juron, et se garde de crier sa douleur. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici, Naruto l'attendait, Naruto avait besoin d'aide, Naruto ne devait pas mourir. Pas question ! Jamais on ne le lui prendra ! Sasuke fronce les sourcils, et se débat, usant le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait.

Rien à faire, les bras des âmes mauvaises et teigneuses l'emportaient vers le gouffre. S'il descend en bas, Sasuke sait parfaitement ce qu'il lui risquerait d'arriver. Aucun démon, jeter là-dedans par le Diable n'a pu en sortir. Il s'agit de la Mort, seuls les esprits les plus puissant, assez pour le tenir et l'attirer en bas, sont les résidents de cette Nuit sans fin. Cependant, Sasuke n'a pas l'intention de mourir.

« SASUKE UCHIHA ! » Hurle une voix.

Ce dernier tourne la tête en direction d'une âme errante, pleurant toutes les larmes invisibles qu'elle peut.

Sakura Haruno.

Elle n'aura pas été aussi inutile qu'il le pensait. L'esprit ne bouge d'abord pas, se mordant la lèvre, cet homme lui faisait peur et elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Quoi de plus naturel, ce démon lui avait exploser la tête, mais quelque part, elle le remerciait d'avoir épargné Naruto. Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle essuie ses larmes, et braque un regard déterminé vers Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme pour qui Naruto risquait sa vie, l'homme qui l'avait tué pour protéger son meilleur ami, son petit frère, et dans le passé, son amant. Elle l'accepte, elle l'accepte totalement.

« Tu veux être heureux avec lui ? Et bien, d'accord. » Se dit-elle en une prière silencieuse.

Et si c'était à refaire, alors elle le referais.

« Je vais les attirer, toi, échappe-toi ! » Déclare t-elle en se jetant dans l'abîme.

Elle n'y arriverait pas. Sasuke le sait. Et Sakura le savait sans doute aussi. Il voit alors une lumière blanche beaucoup moins terne et salis que celles qui ont entravé ses mouvements passer devant ses yeux. Et comme un adieu, il ferme les yeux et attend. Une fraction de seconde suffit, pour sentir leur prise se défaire. Sasuke l'entend hurler, se pince les lèvres et fonce vers la salle noir.

« Naruto, ne m'abandonne pas. »

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux mais ne voit rien. L'obscurité, le néant, j'ai l'impression d'y être noyé. Ai-je échoué ? Non, impossible. Je me pince le bras et la douleur est bien là, je ne suis donc pas un fantôme. Je tente de me relever, mais ai le sentiment de flotter.

« La salle noir est un endroit très particulier, tu sais ? »

Je reconnais cette voix et fait une grimace.

« Même la conscience du grand Kyuubi ne peut y pénétrer sans y avoir été invité. »

Madara sourit de tous crocs blancs, semblants apparaître de nul part. Ses yeux rouges brillent dans le noir, clignent parfois, je peux presque percevoir ses longs cils. Je fronce les sourcils, et devine de suite que je ne suis sûrement pas en position de force.

Je le sens encore plus fort lorsque quelque chose traverse mon ventre.

J'ai mal. Je tousse, et du liquide s'échappe de mon corps. Il n'a fallu que je cligne des yeux qu'une fois, et il était déjà là. Madara a plongé son bras dans mes entrailles, et rit doucement. Je tente d'appeler à l'aide, je veux voir Sasuke, mais ma voix se brise et plus aucun son n'en sort à part des baragouinement qui n'ont pas de sens. Faible, pris au piège comme un con. Où est Sasuke ? Sasuke !

« Sasuke ne viendra pas. Nous ne sommes pas aux Enfers. »

Sasuke ne viendra pas. Sasuke ne viendra pas. Nous ne sommes pas...pourquoi ? Où alors ? Où ?

« Dans mon estomac. »

Salle noir.

« Personne ne revient d'ici, pas même toi. »

Le mangeur d'âmes.

« Je les dévore tous. »

Pas de sortie.

« Souhaite-moi bon appétit. »

Et il rit encore.

Je vais mourir.

Mourir.

Disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Les ténèbres.

Je ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre, cherche une issue, tend la main vers le vide. Madara rit, de plus en plus fort, son hilarité fait emballer mon cœur, j'ai peur. Sasuke !

Et il s'arrête de rire.

J'arrête de respirer.

Une lumière bleue a jaillit dans la veste du démon. C'est son âme. L'âme de Sasuke. J'écarquille les yeux et plonge ma main gauche dans le vêtement du démon. Ce dernier se recule à la seconde, et ouvre de grands yeux, sidéré. Il sort le pacte noir et le regarde longuement. Quand soudain il hurle de rage et l'écrase entre ses doigts vernis de noirs avant de le laisser tomber.

« NON ! » Je crie, horrifié par son geste.

Je me traîne jusqu'à lui et saisit le parchemin, je vais récupérer Sasuke. Je suis venu pour ça, jamais je n'abandonnerais, et ce même si je suis sur le point de crever. La lumière ne s'arrête pas de briller, éternelle, vaillante. Je soupire de soulagement et lorsque j'entends une voix s'en échapper, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Elle murmure, me rassure, me dit que tout va bien se passer. C'est bien la voix de Sasuke.

« Où es-tu ? » Je lui demande.

« Ça ne sert à rien, abruti. Tu parles à l'âme de ce traître, le corps ne viendra pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Déclare Madara.

Je me mets à pleurer et serre cette douce chaleur contre moi. Je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu vas venir. Je sais que je vais m'en sortir.

« Folie. »

Fou ? Moi ?

« Regarde-toi, minable. »

Je suis blessé, ne peux plus bouger, me vide de mon sang, mais ce n'est pas fini. Pas encore, je suis en vie, alors pas encore. Non, tiens toi droit, ne le laisse pas t'affaiblir avec des mots cruels, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. Je ferme les yeux, mes larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues, je vois trouble, mes lèvres tremblent, mon corps me semble trop lourd.

Ce n'est pas fini, relève-toi.

Je tente de remuer mes jambes et me redresse, Madara me regarde faire en fronçant les sourcils, et sans ménagement me frappe à nouveau dans le ventre, je crache du sang, ma blessure me brûle. Il se penche vers moi, je relève ma tête trop lourde, mes paupières se ferment d'elles-même. Je me mords la lèvre. Je n'ai plus peur, le pacte de Sasuke est avec moi, je l'ai récupéré, son âme m'accompagne.

Je ne vois pas la lumière bleue devenir de plus en plus intense.

« Crève ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Madara.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Sasuke est venu.

L'épée que je tenais auparavant est plantée dans la poitrine du Seigneur des Enfers. Sasuke se tient droit devant moi, je ne vois que son dos, et il m'a l'air plus frêle qu'il ne devrait être. Je fronce les sourcils, étonné, interrogatif. Il n'y a pas que ça, il m'a l'air légèrement plus jeune.

« Quoi ? »

Madara a l'air encore plus étonné que moi, il est pétrifié. Ses yeux rouges sang fixent Sasuke. Et sa veste se tâche d'une couleur carmin. Le noir disparaît lentement dans le silence le plus total. Et Sasuke s'évanouit lui aussi, perdant consistance comme un fantôme, une fumée turquoise vient vers moi et s'engouffre dans le parchemin que je tiens toujours. La chaleur, de nouveau. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« NARUTO ! »

Je lève immédiatement la tête vers la voix que je reconnais de suite. Il saute dans le puit profond et me rejoint en courant. Kyuubi s'affaire déjà à me soigner, je me sens complétement perdu. Sans que je ne puisse dire un mot, Sasuke me serre déjà dans ses bras et pose ma tête contre son torse tenant fermement mon corps afflaiblit.

« Tu as réussis, Naruto ! » S'exclame t-il, visiblement très heureux.

Je tente de sourire, soulagé comme jamais de le voir en vie, mais la réalité nous rattrape bien vite.

« ENFOIRES ! »

Madara nous fixe avec des yeux déments. Des lignes noirs semblent à pleine vitesse dans ses orbites rouge. Je me sens hypnotisé, attiré dans un autre endroit. Non ! Il veut m'emmener là-bas ! Dans la salle noir ! Je commence à paniquer quand soudain, la voix de Sasuke s'élève à nouveau :

« Ne regarde pas. » Fait mon démon en plongeant mon crâne entre ses bras.

Il est essoufflé, son cœur bat vite, il est blessé, il a l'air encore plus à bout que moi. Je sers son t-shirt noir à moitié déchiré et inconsciemment plaque le parchemin contre son ventre. Des pas s'approchent dangereusement de nous. Nous ne bougeons pas.

Madara nous lance des boules de flammes, en vain. Il n'arrive pas à nous approcher. Le temps s'est arrêté. Kyuubi assure nos arrières.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je sombre contre la chaleur de mon amant. Et je crois qu'il en va de même pour lui, je le sens respirer lentement. J'ouvre un œil pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Une fumée bleue l'entoure, le rend plus beau.

Mon regard s'attendrit.

J'ai réussis.

_« Il est temps de rentrer, gamin. » _

Si tu savais, Kyuubi, à quel point cette phrase me rend heureux.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : . Pas taper !  
Conscience : è_é  
Sasu : - -s'en fout  
Naru : - -s'en fout aussi.  
Conscience : Hé ! Vous êtes sensé l'engueuler avec moi là !  
Naru : Pas envie, c'est la fin, ça me rend triste...  
Sasu : Bah moi ça me saoule en fait.  
Auteur Dégénérée : XD Tu l'as dans le...  
Conscience : La ferme ! Feignasse !  
Auteur Dégénérée : J'arrête...  
Conscience : J'espère que ta flemmardise ne te fera pas louper ta terminal...V_V  
Auteur Dégénérée : Y_Y  
Conscience : J'te connais, tu t'es dit j'vais faire tous mes devoirs vendredi soir, mais en fait, t'as encore rien foutu du week end !  
Auteur Dégénérée : J'ai...écrit...  
Conscience : Ouaih ! Et quel chapitre minable, tu nous as pondu !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Pardooooooooooon ! TT_TT *pleure dans les bras de Con-Chan* Je suis impardonnable !  
Conscience : Tss...T'as de la chance de m'avoir sinon, tu serais déjà en train de crever au fond d'un caniveau...  
Sasu : J'crois surtout qu'elle se la coulerais encore plus...  
Conscience : Toi la ferme ! Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense de ton personnage ? Tu veux savoir ? Tu es lamentable ! Tu fais quoi à part foutre la merde et rebiquer tes cheveux sur ta tête de piaf ? RIEN ! Un raté qui n'a pas trouvé mieux à faire que de faire chier le monde avec ses histoires de vengeance ! HEIN ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
Sasu : M'en fous.  
Conscience : Ô_Ô ...  
Auteur Dégénérée : ...  
Naru : ...  
Sasu *s'en fout VRAIMENT* : ...  
Conscience : J'abandonne...

XDD  
Épilogue : L'Enfer, derrière nous.

Reviews ?


	24. L'Enfer, derrière nous

Ça y est, je l'annonce officiellement, la fin de cette fiction. ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimer la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

Épilogue : L'Enfer, derrière nous

* * *

Le sol est dur, le vent glacial, je ne sais pas où je me trouve, la tête me tourne, le vertige accompagné d'une envie de vomir me prend. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des montagnes russes, et la sensation que ce voyage serait interminable s'envole au même moment où j'ouvre les yeux. La nuit, la lune qui m'éclaire à nouveau dans ce couloir de pierre ouvert sur ce ciel bleu marine. Le soulagement précède le malaise, je me remets enfin à respirer, et mon cœur bat doucement dans ma poitrine.

Un poids énorme s'est ôté de mes épaules, comme si je me réveillais d'un affreux cauchemar, que je me rendais compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité, que je n'ai pas affronté l'Enfer. Ma tête reste lourde, j'ai mal à crâne, je sens mes vêtements collés sur ma peau humide de sueur. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Je tourne un peu la tête, et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Inconsciemment je cherche quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes membres, je suis fatigué, mais je cherche longtemps, je tente de déplacer mon bras en direction d'une masse sombre qui reste trop immobile à mon goût.

J'aimerais parler, mais ma voix reste bloquée. J'essaye de l'appeler, mais je n'entends ni ne vois aucune réaction. Un sentiment douloureux me prend aux tripes, ma bouche se fait de plus en plus sèche, je chuchote alors que je souhaiterais tant hurler son nom. J'ai peur. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi ne bouge t-il pas ?

Les images me reviennent comme un mauvais film, des scènes en batailles, des mots que j'entends encore dans mes oreilles si bien que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un tout près de moi me les murmure. D'angoisse, je l'appelle encore, inlassablement. _Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas._ J'approche ma main, mais ne parviens qu'à toucher le bout de sa veste noire déchirée de tous les bouts. _S'il te plaît, réveille-toi._ Mon estomac se tord, et je sens mes larmes monter tout comme la bile. Je rampe jusqu'à lui, et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccader.

La nuit reste impassible à mon désarrois, il n'y a pas un bruit, juste le vent qui siffle entre les arbres immenses, juste le son mélodieux des feuilles qui s'embrassent et se frôlent. Personne pour m'aider, personne pour nous sortir de cette forêt. D'une petite voix, j'appelle Kyuubi, mais après un bon moment, je devine qu'il n'est plus là, envolé tout comme cette histoire de pacte, tout comme notre combat contre Madara, tout comme notre combat contre l'Enfer. Ou alors a t-il juste décidé de s'endormir à jamais ?

A présent, je le sais, l'Enfer est loin derrière nous, même si à l'instant, je suis en train de le vivre à nouveau : Il ne répond pas. Je n'entends pas son souffle régulier, ou alors suis-je devenu sourd à cause de ma peur ? J'arrive enfin à saisir un pan de son vêtement, et le secoue quand je suis plus près de lui. _Pas toi._ Je continue quand enfin je l'entends grogner. Je pousse un profond soupire et m'allonge partiellement sur lui, l'enveloppant de ma chaleur, le serrant entre mes bras endoloris. Je m'endors à nouveau, mes paupières se ferment seules, et je tombe dans le sommeil alors qu'un murmure me vient doucement aux oreilles. Cette voix qui me rassure et me réchauffe comme une prière.

« ...Naruto...?... »

Nous sommes _vivants_.

* * *

Cette lumière bleue, qu'était-elle ? Comment a t-elle fait pour me sauver à ce moment là ? Comment a t-elle pu saisir l'épée et surtout s'en servir ? Sasuke m'a regardé éberlué, ses yeux noirs se sont encore plus arrondis quand je lui ai dis qu'elle avait pris son apparence, qu'elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Je voulais lui demander si c'était lui, mais vu sa tête, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne se souvenait de rien, juste que quand il est arrivé pour me porter secours j'étais à la merci de Madara, et blessé. Nous étions encore à l'hôpital, allongés sur des lits voisins quand je lui ai posé ces questions.

C'est Kiba qui a lancé les recherches alors qu'il était passé chez moi, nous avons été retrouvé un peu tard dans la matinée, qui précédait notre descente aux Enfers. D'ailleurs quand je me réveillé je me suis rendu compte que Kiba n'avait presque plus d'ongles. Ino et Hinata avaient les yeux rouges, Neji était très tendu mais pas vraiment vis à vis de moi, plus par la présence qui se tenait fièrement à mes côtés. Shikamaru ne m'a jamais paru aussi réveillé et Choji n'avait pas pris son encas de minuit à cause de moi, j'ai dû m'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de lui sous les rires des autres et de l'exaspération d'Ino. Sasuke est resté quelque peu étranger à ces retrouvailles, enfin pas totalement, disons que mes amis ne se sont pas retenus pour le mépriser complétement.

Je n'ai rien dit à propos de Sakura, de notre rencontre aux Enfers, Sasuke ne m'a rien dit non plus et cela même si j'avais le gros sentiment qu'il me cachait quelque chose à son sujet. Cependant je n'ai rien voulu dire devant mes amis...qui, comme je l'ai déjà insinué, n'ont pas été tendre avec lui. Ino a manqué de le frapper, quant aux autres ils se sont contentés de l'ignorer, Neji ne s'est pas retenu de l'insulter devant les infirmières. Sasuke n'a rien dit, s'est tenu bien droit durant l'entrevue glaciale et tendue. Il a simplement répondu qu'il avait un choix à faire, qu'il n'a pas hésiter.

Shikamaru a acquiescé. Et comme je m'y attendais, il avait tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait. Ce choix qui a bien failli nous déchirer, Sasuke et moi tout comme ces personnes si chers à mes yeux.

Je tourne mon crayon entre mes doigts, regarde l'horloge une énième fois et soupire discrètement.

Après cela, nous sommes bien entendu sortis d'hôpital. Sasuke ne m'a pas lâché de la semaine alors que je préparais mon examen, avoir un ex-démon grognon et insatisfait sur le dos est assez éprouvant. Je ne compte plus les fois où il m'a ordonné d'arrêté de réviser, et qu'il prétextait que j'avais besoin de repos, alors qu'il voulait juste que je m'occupe un peu de lui. Deux cents ans et quelques, et toujours une mentalité de gamin capricieux et pantouflard par dessus le marché. Pas moyen de lui faire passer le balai.

_« Non, mais...tu me prends pour quoi ? »_ A t-il osé me dire.

Sa manie de claquer les portes n'a pas disparue non plus, et je paye des factures de chauffages qui me semblent faramineuses, parce que Môsieur prend sa douche à des températures trop élevés pour qu'un humain _normal_ ne puisse pas brûler dessous.

_« Si tu veux faire des économies, t'as qu'à prendre ta douche avec moi. » _A t-il osé me répliquer.

Les ramens sont devenus sa haine, et tout ce qu'il a appris à faire c'est beurrer du pain et poser une tranche de jambon dessus. Il m'a expliqué qu'il venait d'une famille riche dont les domestiques s'occupaient des plats et que bien entendu durant sa longue existence en tant que démon, son estomac ne lui a jamais rien réclamé. J'ai quand même essayé de lui faire avaler autre chose, comme du cordon bleu avec des pattes bien bourrées de beurre.

_« Et tu appelles ça, cuisiner ? C'est quoi ce truc blanc au milieu de cet autre truc, qui coule et qui schlingue en plus ? Tu veux m'intoxiquer c'est ça ? »_ A t-il osé répondre à mon geste intentionné.

Les mauvaises manières semble plus facile à adopter que les bonnes...

Kiba et Hinata sont venus nous voir en ce début de Juillet, nous apprendre une heureuse nouvelle qui m'a coupé le souffle. Hinata était enceinte d'à peu près un mois, j'ai gagatisé pendant une heure avec Kiba devant son ventre. Le fou rire qu'elle a eu m'a remplis de joie et j'ai senti que quelque chose de vraiment important commençait, une toute nouvelle route, un avenir qui se dessinait à mon plus grand bonheur. Un avenir que j'ai cru impossible il y a encore sept mois. Sept mois qui me paraissent des années.

_« Navré, je ne possède pas de vagin. »_ M'a dit ironiquement Sasuke en me voyant parlé au nombril d'Hinata.

J'avoue, j'ai beaucoup ris ce jour-là. Et le sourire de Kiba m'a rendu encore plus euphorique. Une fête se tiendra ce soir en l'honneur du futur-né. Ce que Sasuke n'a pas manqué de souligner :

_« Je peux savoir à quoi ça sert alors que l'invité d'honneur n'a même pas encore de conscience ? »_

Ino n'a pas voulu voir Sasuke, elle venait me voir au bar et me parlait de son travail, prenait de mes nouvelles. Je la sentais fatiguée, et sa relation avec Choji n'allait pas fort depuis quelque temps, elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Je m'en suis inquiété. Elle m'a répondu de ne pas m'en mêler. Et quand j'ai posé la question à l'intéressé, une histoire de demande de mariage et de bague qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler m'a été confié, ce qui m'a grandement soulagé.

J'ai eu la délicatesse de ne pas nommer mon colocataire sous le conseil de Choji et Shikamaru. Je ne sais pas quand Ino pourra enterrer la hache de guerre, et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour elle pourra aller de l'avant, sans sa meilleure ennemie, sa sœur de cœur.

_« Tu n'as qu'à la laisser me frapper, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien. »_ A suggéré Sasuke.

Quand j'ai réussis mon examen d'entrée dans l'université de Konoha, Sasuke s'est inquiété, je crois, de ne plus beaucoup me voir à cause des cours. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit, je l'ai tout simplement senti dans sa manière de me parler et de m'embrasser, avec une infinie tendresse, et une pique sarcastique comme il les aime :

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas à l'école, toi ! »_

Ces preuves d'amour et d'estime pour la personne aimée sont vraiment les spécialités de mon cher colocataire...

Le professeur continue de débiter son cours avec une fluidité qui demande des années de pratiques. Je l'entends à peine, me concentre sur l'horloge, l'aiguille me nargue en faisant quelques petits sauts en arrière, rendant le temps plus long.

J'ai hâte de voir Sasuke, d'être à ce soir pour la fête.

Bien qu'avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de vraiment important.

Le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru est prévu dans trois semaines. C'étaient prévu il y a longtemps, et même si Shikamaru se plaint en disant qu'il finira sans doute sourd dans trois ans à cause de la voix stridente de sa bien-aimée, il n'est pas du genre à prendre une décision à la légère. J'ai confiance en leur couple, je sais qu'il durera. Gaara en est lui aussi persuadé, il n'arrête pas de charrier sa grande sœur à propos de son essayage de robe, et un lacet de corset qui aurait lâché.

Gaara et Sasuke s'entendent à merveille, leur longue conversation silencieuse et leur regard chargé de haine sont une distraction vraiment amusante. Gaara a toujours eu tendance à me surprotégé et je peux comprendre que ma relation avec Sasuke l'angoisse un peu, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. De plus, mon colocataire semble quelque peu jaloux de l'intimité que je partage avec Gaara. Et même si je proteste un peu pour la forme, j'adore le voir nous fusillé de ses yeux noirs assassins pendant que nous parlons tous les deux, Gaara et moi, comme les deux bons vieux amis que nous sommes.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tu te fais des idées... »_

Je souris doucement à ce souvenir.

Lee a sorti un single. Sans rire. Et même si la plupart des jeunes rit en l'écoutant, se moquent un peu des paroles simplistes et pourtant si sincères, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de mon ami. Il a réussi, je réussirai. Je le sais. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lee, c'était une semaine après notre sortie d'hôpital, ses dents blanches semblaient briller tellement son sourire était éclatant, radieux, épanoui. Il me hurlait que la flamme de sa jeunesse avait terrassé tous ses rivaux, et que sa flamboyante énergie le mènerait au hit parade.

_« Quand tu auras accompli ton rêve, ton sourire sera cent fois plus beau. J'ai hâte de le voir. » _

Merci Sasuke.

La sonnerie salvatrice retentit enfin. Je me précipite, enfournant mes affaires dans mon sac à bandoulière et marche d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Je suis un long couloir, bousculé par des élèves, pour la grande majorité, plus jeunes que moi. Je me faufile jusqu'au grand hall, la porte principale grande ouverte me presse encore plus et je sors presque en courant. Quand je relève la tête, j'aperçois une tête brune appuyé contre le muret qui sépare l'école de la route. Certaines universitaires ne se gênent pas pour le regarder avec des yeux intéressés, mais comme toujours il ne leur prête aucune attention.

Je cours vers lui et me jette à son cou.

« Tu me croyais mort ou quoi ? » Dit-il en ricanant.

Je l'embrasse sans me préoccuper des regards qui sont sans doute en train de nous épié. Il me sourit et m'entraîne lentement vers la voiture qui – sois dit en passant – est garée grossièrement, de travers, à cheval sur le trottoir et la route. Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe en le traitant mentalement d'idiot.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre la voiture. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Tu n'as pas le permis... » Lui fais-je remarquer tout en prenant le volant.

« Et à qui la faute ? Cet examinateur était un connard qui ne savait même pas qu'il ne faut pas griller un feu rouge. »

« Sasuke...il y avait une ambulance derrière toi, et en service en plus de ça. »

« Et alors ? Ils ont qu'à être en service un autre jour. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

« Sakura.

Tu me manques énormément. Je pense que mes larmes ne cesseront jamais de couler, que ma gorge ne cessera jamais de se nouer quand je te vois ici, si près, et si loin à la fois. Je t'ai aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours ma tendre Sakura. J'aurais tant voulu te sauver, te sortir de l'Enfer avec Sasuke et moi. Si tu savais, les regrets, les remords que j'ai maintenant.

Je ne sais pas où tu es aujourd'hui, et j'espère que tu m'entends. Du plus profond de mon cœur, je te remercies pour tout ces gestes d'affections, cet amour que tu as bien voulu me donner. Tu me manques, tu me manques. Tes coups de poings, tes leçons de morales, cette manière que tu avais à toujours me remettre sur le droit chemin. Même en Enfer, tu as su m'aider alors que tu n'en avais plus vraiment les moyens. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras.

Je suis désolé, vraiment, ne pas avoir été présent le jour où on t'a laissé reposer ici. Et même s'il ne reste que des cendres de toi, j'ai encore l'impression que tu vas venir me donner un coup sur la tête et me traiter de pleurnichard.

Sans toi, je n'aurais su vivre, tu as été comme une mère précieuse, une amie que rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer dans mon cœur.

Je t'aime.

Je reviendrai te voir la semaine prochaine. »

Je reste immobile durant encore quelques minutes, et essuies quelque larmes traitresses. La pierre tombale devant moi reste inébranlable à mon chagrin et j'en ressens un petit pincement au cœur. Je touche la pierre d'une main peu assurée, et me relève.

« Naruto ? »

Sasuke se tient derrière moi, toujours silencieux.

« On y va ? » Me demande t-il en caressant mes bras.

« Oui. On peut y aller. »

Je lui souris tristement, et m'éloigne en frissonnant de la tombe funeste de mon amie, comme on s'éloigne pour rejoindre une nouvelle route.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : T_T Hé né...  
Conscience : T_T J'avoue c'est émouvant, bourré de fautes, mais émouvant...  
Sasu : J'avoue, je passe pour un imbécile, mais bon je te pardonne.  
Auteur Dégénérée : C'est vrai ?  
Sasu : Non.  
Auteur Dégénérée : . TSs  
Naru : Ça fait bizarre...  
Auteur Dégénérée : De quoi ? Que Sasuke passe pour un imbécile ou que c'est la fin ?  
Naru : Non, rien de tout ça, je parlais de ta coiffure qui est vraiment bizarre...  
Conscience : Naruto...elle est toujours coiffée comme ça.  
Naru : Ah, bah alors c'est encore plus raté que d'habitude.  
Conscience : Naruto...elle s'est juste fait une queue de cheval.  
Naru : Ah.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Je sais pas hein, je dis ça comme ça, mais personne n'en a rien à foutre que ce soit la fin ?  
Sasu : C'est pas comme si t'avais pas prévu d'en faire une autre.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Exact ! XD  
Naru : Et merde.  
Conscience : Finis d'abord les autres, ensuite on verra.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Rabat-joie.  
Conscience : C'est ma vocation, t'avais oublié ?

XD Reviews ? Aimer ? Pas aimer ?


End file.
